Legends of Capital City
by DaigoUKnow
Summary: The story of ED4's, Mason, Abbey, Sai, and Trevor, as they get on the fast track to becoming the US National Champions. Making a lot of friends AND enemies along the way. One of them being GS4, National Champs three years running. As Mason works hard to become a good cardfighter, his greatest enemy is himself as he discovers Psyqualia, a power hidden within him since he was little.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Run-in with Jerry**

The name's Mason Shepard. I'm not exactly the greatest guy to get along with. I have a reputation for being a jerk, pushing around people I hardly know. Many of them ended up leaving town, and I get scolded by my parents and my teachers. But, there was one who ended up becoming my best friend.

His name is Sai Yamato. He first came to school a week after summer vacation was over. His family moved to my hometown, Captal City, from Japan. I didn't understand why they would leave Japan, one of the most productive countries in the world, for this place. The streets were cloaked in trash, everywhere you looked some store was being robbed (in broad daylight), and some of the biggest jerks (including me) lived here. He was a quiet dude, didn't say much unless he was called on by the teacher to answer a question.

How I came to meet the real him was a shock. One day after school, a bunch of guys jumped him, thinking they could take his notes to cheat on some tests to get better grades. One guy, Jerry Ridgeway, took something out of Sai's bag. Looked like a deck case of some kind.

"Give it back, those are mine!" Sai had said.

"What could be so important about a bunch of cardboard, you wimp?" asked Jerry.

"They just are, so give them back, please!" Sai pleaded.

What happened next got me mad. Jerry dropped them on the ground and had his foot positioned to stomp on them. "I wonder what'll happen if I do th-".

I threw my bag at his head, causing him to lose his balance. "Hurry up, get your stuff! I'll handle this!" I said.

"Thank you!" It seemed Sai was about to cry from how happy he looked. He then ran for what I believed to be his way home.

Jerry's goons went straight for me. One guy started punching wildly until I moved out of the way, making him hit the school's wall. I laughed my ass off until the two other guys came at me, I tripped them. They ran off, and I went for Jerry who was just about to get up.

I picked him up by the collar and said to him "Try picking on someone your own size, creep!" After he heard what I said, I put him down and he ran off with his gang. Probably to tell his parents on me, he wasn't much of a tough guy when it came to challenging me.

The next day, Sai kept trying to thank me for helping him. I told him to leave me alone and that I wasn't one for praise. Before our last class ended, I told him "You should be grateful it wasn't me who was pushing you around, you wimp! I would've sent you to the hospital!" I told him.

He agreed and walked out the door after the bell rang.

When I was walking home, I saw what looked like Sai in this one hobby store that had just came to town. The store had a sign that said "Fighter Central: The #1 Shop in Capital City For Cardfight! Vanguard". I didn't know it at the time. But when I walked into that store, it would change my life forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beginner's Luck**

I walked into the store to find Sai talking to the manager, his dad, about what had happened before he got home.

They noticed me walk in and Sai's dad said "Welcome to Fighter Central! Can I help you with anything?"

"Umm...Is...Sai okay?" I asked in hesitation.

"He's fine. Sai, is this a friend of yours?"

Sai answered "This is the guy who helped get my stuff back the other day!".

Then his dad said "I, see. Thank you for helping my son, ummm".

"My name's Mason, nice to meet you, Mr. Yamato."

The store manager then said "No need for formalities, just call me Kotestu."

"Okay, Kotestu" I said due to his insistance.

"As you can see, I am the owner of this fine establishment, our goal is to sell TCG, Trading Card Game, products. Like our best seller: Cardfight! Vanguard. Have you ever heard of it?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah, some of the nerds and geeks at my school talk about it during lunch".

Kotetsu laughed and said "Well, since you're here, why don't you give it a try? I'll even lend you a Trial deck, Golden Mechanical Soldier This one features cards from the Nova Grappler clan." Kotetsu insisted.

"Why not? It's not like trying it will get me hooked". That was where I was wrong.

Kotetsu convinced Sai to play and explain the rules. "Okay, the game starts out with both players as spirits on the surface of a planet similar to Earth called Cray." Sai explained. "In this world we have two powers at our disposal, the power to call the monsters of this planet and have them fight for us and to have our spirits manifest one of these creatures. That creature shall be your vanguard, the one who shall lead your forces to victory." Sai continued. "First take a Grade 0 from your deck, and place it face-down in the Vanguard circle. I will choose **Grassland Breeze Sagramore**."

"Umm, I choose, **Battleraizer**?" I asked in confusion.

"Good, now place it face-down in the Vanguard circle like I said before" Sai instructed.

I placed the card in a space with a big V on it: "Like this?" I asked again.

"You're catching on, that's great" Sai said. "Now we both shuffle our decks and draw 5 cards from the top after placing it in the Deck Zone."

In my hand I had cards that looked like robots and aliens from cartoons I watched when I was a kid. They were 2 **Tough Boy**, 1 **King of Sword**, 1 **NGM Prototype**, and 1 **Scramin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout**.

"Once you're hand is set, we can begin. Are you ready?" Sai asked .

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, now Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Grassland Breeze, Sagramore**!" Sai shouted.

"**Battleraizer**!" I exclaimed.

"I'll go first, to explain further, okay?" Sai asked. "Sure." "First I draw. Then, I Ride, the Grade 1 Unit, **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth**!" He placed a card with a knight that had golden armor and what looked like a broadsword on top of his **Grassland Breeze, Sagramore**. "Now I can call a Grade 1 or lower unit from my hand into Rear-Guard. Call, **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore**" He placed a card with a boy wearing a wolf cap, holding a bow in the space under **Gareth**. "Since I went first, that's all I can do for now. Your turn." Sai said.

"Okay, so I draw first." The card I drew was Oasis Girl "Now I Ride **Tough Boy**!"

Sai then explained: "**Battleraizer** has an ability that can move him to any Rear-Guard circle when a Nova Grappler rides on top of it."

I thanked him and moved **Battleraizer**'s card to the bottom left space. "Now I'll call another **Tough Boy** in front of **Battleraizer**!"

"Now you can attack me by placing one of your units in a horizontal position called Rest." Sai instructed.

"Right, then I'll attack with my Rear-Guard, **Tough Boy**!" "You can also support units you're attacking with by Resting a Grade 1 or 0 behind them."

Then I continued with: "I'll boost him with **Battleraizer**. Due to his effect, **Tough Boy** gains another 3000 Power it seems like (8000+6000)."

Sai was amazed I read the card in a short amount of time. "Now, since the attack hit, I check the top card of my deck. This is call Damage Check, when you check for a Trigger to help defend you're vanguard with a power boost. After any and all effects are applied, it goes to your Damage Zone."

"Now I attack again with my vanguard, **Tough Boy**!" Sai then reacted: "I guard with Elixir Sommelier! Guarding allows you to keep from suffering too much damage during an attack. Since this card has 10000 Shield, that will be more than enough to stop your attack. However, during the vanguard's attack, you can check the top card of your deck for a Trigger, activate any effects, and add it to your hand. That is called a Drive Check."

I checked the top card of my deck and revealed **Cannon Ball**, a Stand Trigger.

"Now you can Stand one of your Rear-Guard and have one of your units gain 5000 Power until your turn's end." Sai explained.

"I'll Stand **Tough Boy **and have him get 5000 Power (13000). Now I'll have him attack!"

Sai decided not to guard.

"Now at the beginning of my end phase, **Battleraizer** goes back in the deck and I shuffle. I'll end my turn there.".

Sai started his turn: "I draw. Now, I'll ride, **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains**! Then, Call **Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion**! Now, I'll attack your vanguard with my Lion (8000)!"

"No you don't , I guard with Cannon Ball(10000+8000)!" I exclaimed.

"That attack didn't hit, but this will for sure. Go, Beaumains (10000)! Drive Check!" The card he revealed was** Silent Punisher**, a Critical Trigger: "All effects are going to my vanguard.".

I took 2 damage from just that one attack. I was freaking out. He was fighting me like it was nothing to him. He ended his turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mason's Golden Moment**

I drew the top card (it was a Grade 3, Gold Rutile) of my deck and Standed all of my units "I'll Ride King of Sword. Then, I'll Call **NGM Prototype**!"

Sai then went on to say: "Since you have a 2 units in the same column, you can switch them."

"Then, I'll switch **NGM** and **Tough Boy**. Now I'll attack with NGM boosted by Tough Boy (8000 + 8000)!"

"I don't guard." Sai decided.

Now he's at 3 damage. "Now I'll attack with** King of Sword** supported by **Shout** (10000 + 7000)!"

Sai, again, chose not to guard.

My Drive Check revealed not a Trigger, but **Death Metal Droid**, another Grade 3.

It was now Sai's turn. He Standed his units and drew the top card of his deck. "May your howl break through the clouds and reach the ears of your allies! I Ride, Great Silver Wolf, Garmore!" After he rode, that card worried me. I tried to read it, but I was too far away. "Now I activate Garmore's Counter Blast, an ability that has me pay cards from my Damage Zone!" He flipped two cards from his Damage Zone face-down. "Now I can call one Grade 2 or lower Gold Paladin from my deck, and I choose **Charging Chariot Knight**!" That was when I got really worried, he already had that Lion on the field. What else could he do that was worse than calling a unit from his deck. "Now I Call **Gareth** under **Nemean** **Lion**!"

I was thinking "I'm dead" by that point.

"I attack with **Nemean** **Lion** supported by Gareth (8000 + 8000)!"

I chose not to guard.

"Now I'll attack with **Garmore** supported by **Sagramore** (10000 + 6000)! Now for **Garmore's** Limit Break!"

"Limit Break?!" Now I was really worried.

"When I have at least 4 damage, **Garmore** gets 5000 Power, putting him at 21000!" That wasn't the worst of it. "Twin Drive!" Sai exclaimed. "What's th-that" I asked in a hestitant voice.

"This is an ability Grade 3 have. This allows them, when in the Vanguard circle, to check two cards, instead of one, from the top of their owner's deck."

"Crap!" I wasn't fighting the wimp that got ganged up on by Jerry and his crew, I was fighting a ruthless warrior! "First Check,...no trigger." It was **Blessing Owl**.

"Second Check..." He stopped for a second and asked "Hey, Mason, what do you feel playing this game, especially when you might lose this turn?"

I stopped and thought "What do I feel when I'm playing?" Then it came to me "Well, it's obvious I'm not fighting some wimp, you're taking your time to teach me how to play while still trying not to go too easy on me. This game...for some reason when I started playing, I could see myself there, with my units, like I really was fighting you. To think I could lose to you this turn, is getting me fired up. If I do get another turn after this I'll show you all I got. 'Cuz this obviously isn't just a game, it's a full-on battle. And I gotta admit, I haven't had this much fun in a while."

People started to gather around the table, cheering me on in my first cardfight, that got me even more fired up.

Sai continued: "Well, lets see if you'll get that next turn or not. Second check...". Time froze for a second, then when the card was revealed, I calmed down. "Not a trigger, just **Battlefield Storm, Sagramore**" Sai sounded relieved himself even though that next card could've helped him win.

"I now attack with **Charging** Chariot, along with his skill (8000+3000)!" "Oh no you dont, The **Queen **will guard that (10000 +5000). Sai ended his turn.

"Stand and Draw." I drew **Oasis Girl**. "Chrome-armored warrior of the western plain, may your blade cut through even the toughest of enemies! Ride, **Gold Rutile**!"

I could here some of them in the peanut gallery whispering: "Dude, this guy could totally win" "Is this realy his first fight" "I think I'm in love" "Most epic battle that goes beyond epicness" Many comments were endearing and made me go full-on red. I've never been that embarassed..

I went back to playing: "Now I call **Death Metal Droid** and **Oasis Girl**.". My field was set. "Now, boosted by **Tough Boy**, **NGM** attacks (8000 + 8000)!"

Sai then guard with **Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore** and **Blessing Owl**, adding 10000 Shield to **Garmore**, putting him at 20000. So the attack didn't hit.

"Then I'll attack with **Death Metal Droid** supported by **Oasis Girl** (10000 + 7000). Now I'll use **Death Metal**'s Counter Blast, giving him 3000 Power until the end of this battle (17000 + 3000).

He chose not to guard, putting him at 5 damage. "Alrite, **Gold Rutile** supported by **Shout** will finish this!"

"I guard with **Silent Punisher**!" That put his Garmore at 20000. One trigger and it was over.

"Twin Drive! First...just another **NGM**...Second" Time froze a second time. All my hopes of winning in the palm of my hand. I flipped over the card and a green aura had surrounded! "**Heal Trigger**! Giving the 5000 Bonus to **Rutile**! Let's go, Golden Blazer!" Sai's final damage check was slowing flying towards his Damage Zone. It flipped revealing **Sleygal Double Edge**, no trigger was activated.

Sai got up and brought his hand out so I could shake it and said: "Congratulations on your first win!" I shook his hand the way anyone would to a new rival. Everyone in the stored cheered. A few of them asked me to a cardfight. I told them tomorrow would be a better time since I'm still new to it. Kotetsu payed for my deck just for being Sai's friend. So far in my entire life, this was the best day ever and I knew there would be more. Cardfights, battles, cards, my future looked brighter just thinking about. Me and Sai still hang out after school at his dad's shop. People were saying I could be the next Aichi Sendou, whoever that was. Days went by and my next challenge awaited me the next week. It was the Semi-monthly Tournament at our local store. Now this you're gonna wanna hear about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cardfights, Galore!**

The day started like any other, with me getting out of bed, eating breakfast. My mom asked me what I'd be doing today. I told her about the tourney. "Tourney, like a competition? This isn't another street brawl, is it?"

"No, it's just a card tournament. Look, I even have a registration form."

She was skeptical at first. But when I showed her my deck, her eyes lit up. She asked me when I got interested in card games, if I made new friends, if it were fun or not, and oddly enough if I forgot something. I looked down to find I forgot to put my pants on. I only do that when I'm nervous, so you know how bad it was for me thinking about my first tourney as a cardfighter.

Moments later, AFTER getting my pants on, I went straight to Fighter Central, meeting Sai along the way. He showed me some new modifications to his deck since Rampage of the Beast King came out. I showed him mine. Oh, I forgot to mention that a few days before, Kotetsu gave me cards from the Nova Grappler clan as far as set 6: Breaker of Limits. I was so excited, I ended up spending an entire night altering my deck.

"I hope my deck does well, I haven't tested it yet."

"Don't worry, they give you an entire hour to prepare. We can test both our decks out then, Mason" Sai reassured me.

When we got to the shop, it was packed. Everyone already practicing and turning in their forms. The store wasn't even this full on a good day. There was more than 20 people there. Most of whom, I didn't even know. Some dude came in and pushed me and Sai out of his way: "What the hell's your problem, jerk?!"

The guy just stared at me. He really freaked me out. His hairstyle didn't help matters any. It was a black mess, with a white bang hanging out. He was wearing a some orange blazer from some private like a hundred miles from Capital City. I think it's called Roosevelt Ethnics Private School, REPS for short.

"Hmph, as if I need to explain my actions to you..." That guy was really getting on my nerves.

"You wanna go? 'Cuz I'm itchin' to!" I held my deck case up to signal my challenge.

"Hmph, I'll see what you can do during the tourney when we get matched up. Until then, see ya..." The guy left for the table in the farthest part of the store.

"Are there anymore people like him here? Because if there are , I'm considering to move somewhere that has less of what ever he is." Sai made me laugh so hard when he said that, I'm surprised I wasn't kicked out.

"Registration will be over in less than a minute! If you want to enter, please do so now!" Kotetsu announced.

"Here's mine, dad" "Thank you, son. Do me proud."

"You got it."

Sai was ready, now for me... "Crap!" I dropped it.

"It probably happened when that guy bumped in to us!"

"Sorry, Mason, but you can't enter without a form." Kotetsu said sadly.

"There it is" Sai yelled.

"Where?"

"Under that table!"

"Let's get it!" I ordered.

"Got it, here. And just seconds away. Good luck!"

"Umm, thanks." The one who got me my form back was this girl that I saw at the shop for a few days. She was kinda cute. She had long blue hair and wore the same leather jacket every day. I didn't know she played Vanguard. My guess was she was participating in the tourney too. _Hey, Mason, back to the form!_ Sorry, dude, got carried away.

Anyway: "Here's my form, Kotetsu!" What happened next I couldn't believe.

Some dude with a moussed-up do, wearing glasses and a green turtleneck came in and turned in his form the same time I did for the final spot.

"Sorry, but I was clearly here first."

"The hell you were. I've been waiting to enter ever since I got a form and you expect me to walk away and do nothing? Sorry to break it to ya, but as you can tell, I'm not that kind of guy!"

I was just about to tear the guy apart until: "Why don't you guys cardfight for the final spot?" Kotetsu and Sai suggested.

"This I gotta see, you should do it." the girl from before suggested.

"Alrite, I need to show everyone how powerful my deck is anyway.". This guy was almost as bad as the REPS dude.

We both set up at the table. "Get ready to be pulverized!" I warned him.

"Hmph, cocky, aggressive attitude, not one to back down from a fight. You must use Nova Grapplers."

My jaw dropped. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"You'll see in a minute." he answered.

We both placed our Grade 0s face down in our Vanguard circles and shuffled. The cards I got were **Beast Deity Azure Dragon**, **Brutal Jack**, **Oasis Girl**, **Almighty Reporter**, and **Ring Girl, Clara**. I chose to redraw **Clara** and got **King of Sword**.

"Ready?" Kotetsu asked.

"Of course" the turtleneck said.

"You know it!" I exclaimed.

"Begin!" the manager yelled.

"Stand Up, Vanguard" said the mousse head.

"Stand Up, The Vanguard" It's more awesome when I say it.

"**Godhawk, Ichibyoshi**"

"**Beast Deity, White Tiger**".

From his, starter, it seems he uses Oracle Think Tank, the clan that can foretell the future. I haven't played against this clan before, but I haven't heard good things about.

"I'll take the first turn. Draw. Before I continue, let me introduce myself. My name is James Greyson."

"Name's Mason Shepard."

"Oh, I heard about you. They say you could be the next Aichi Sendou! There was that name again.

"Who's that?" That was one question I would come to regret.

"Aichi Sendou is one of the best cardfighters in Japan, his exploits have led him towards popularity around the world. Especially, since he has one of the rarest cards in the game, Blaster Blade."

"His name doesn't do him justice" the REPS guy added.

"I remember seeing him at the last National Tournament! It came really close, but he was able to beat last year's Champion, Ren Suzugamori" Sai was so content in what he said, he showed me the footage he had from when he saw the event. That final attack was brutal.

"Sorry about the delay, I'll shall start now. I'll start things off by activating** Ichibyoshi**'s skill. I'll now look at 5 cards from the top of my deck for a Superior Ride. There it is, Ride, **Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi**!"

"You can Ride by just going through your deck? That can't be legal!"

James then said: "Oh, it is legal. This is the power of my deck. To see through multiple outcomes my deck would give me, and pick one that I wish to use. In this case, to get consistent Rides. This is Oracle Think Tank! Now, since I activated Ichibyoshi's skill, I send the other 4 cards to the bottom of my deck in the order of my choosing!"

This is the part where I freak out in my head: _DAMN IT, I can't beat this guy if he can just Ride from his deck! What am I gonna do!_

"Hey, keep your cool, it's just a regular deck! You let him psych you out now, you might as well quit!"

I turned around to find out who that was. It was the REPS guy. He was right...I also realized that he was helping ME, the guy he pushed out of the way to enter the store.

"Thanks, I owe ya!"

"Don't think were friends just 'cuz I helped you out once. I just want a shot at ya, but I need you in the tourney for that to happen!"

James scratched his head in confusion. He decided to end his turn from there.

"I Draw." It was **Tough Boy**. "Now I Ride **Oasis Girl**! Then, with **White Tiger**'s skill, I move him to R from the soul!" I placed him in the bottom left slot. "Now I Call** Tough Boy**!" I placed him on the top slot where White Tiger was. "Boosted by **White Tiger**, **Tough Boy** attacks (8000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

He flipped up the top card of his deck to reveal **Dream Eater**. "Draw Trigger, I give 5000 Power to** Tsukuyomi **(7000+5000) and now I get to Draw!"

"There's a trigger for Drawing?" I asked

"Oh, that's right, you use Nova Grappler. The Trial Deck you started out with didn't have Draw Triggers. Like any trigger, you can give any unit 5000 Power, but the additional bonus is to Draw the top card of your deck."

"Are you serious?!"

"Don't worry, the worst part about Draw Triggers compared to other Triggers is that they have half the Shield compared to Critical, Stand, and Heal."

"Oh, well that's not so bad."

"Don't be so sure, the more cards in my hand, the stronger my strategies become."

I realized what he meant by that. With more cards at his disposal, he can use a variety of attack patterns or keep his defenses up.

"It doesn't matter if you have cards in your hand or not, I won't back down! **Oasis Girl** will attack you next (7000)!"

"Why is he attacking with such a low power unit?" A little kid asked.

"When the vanguard attacks, you can increase the number of cards in your hand, and you might also get a trigger. What he's doing is actually smart. And I thought he played with just muscle alone. But, he's assessed the situation and chose the best course of action. Now I really want to face him!" The REPS guy said.

I continued: "Drive Check!" The revealed card was **Clay-doll Mechanic**. "I end my turn..."

"Hmph, you actually thought you would get a trigger. Pityful, indeed. I Draw."

Now with 8 cards in his hand and only at 1 damage, I thought I was doomed. But then again, I thought: _There's no way he can Ride from his deck again. He would have to be pretty lucky to do that._

"Tsukuyomi's skill. Checking the top 5. Hmm... Nothing there."

_Yes, nothing was there! I just might survive!_

"But don't forget, I can still conduct a Normal Ride."

_Uh-oh... _

"Ride,** Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi**!"

"You had it in your hand?!" I couldn't believe it.

"It was the card I drew at the start actually. I just used **Cresent Moon**'s skill to keep you from suspecting anything."

The REPS guy then said: "Tricking him by using a card's skill to Superior Ride from the deck so that he would throw his opponent off the trail. This guy knows what he's doing.".

"Now I use **Half Moon**'s skill: When I have **Crescent Moon** and **Ichibyoshi** in my Soul, I can place 2 cards from the top of my deck to my Soul stack. This is called a Soul Charge!" Not only could he control the amount of cards in his hand and Superior Ride, he could use cards in his deck to charge his soul.

The girl that gave me my form back earlier looked worried. Even Sai didn't think I had a chance.

"Now I call **Oracle Guardian, Gemini** and **Dark Cat**!" He placed **Dark Cat** under his **Half Moon **Vanguard and **Gemini** in the top left. "With **Dark Cat**'s skill, all players may draw 1 card from the top of their deck."

We both drew. My card was **Shining Lady**.

"Now I'll attack your vanguard with** Gemini **(8000)!"

"I don't guard" My damage check revealed **Mr. Invincible**.

"Now I boost **Half Moon** with **Dark Cat** and attack your vanguard(9000+7000)!"

"**Shining Lady** and **Almighty Reporter** will guard (7000 + 15000)!"

His drive check revealed** Psychic Bird**. But since this was his last attack, the boost or Critical wouldn't matter. "I end my turn."

"I'll Stand and Draw." The card I drew was **Beast Deity, Black Tortoise**. "Now I Ride **Brutal Jack**!" Yeah, I know. Why play a card that can't attack unless you do a Counter Blast. Well, just watch. "Now I use his Counter Blast, getting rid of his restraints. Now I call **Clay-doll Mechanic** behind him."

Sai then said: "Now he can turn over the card he just used for the Counter Blast to use again later!"

"Now I call **Beast Deity, Black Tortoise **in place of **White Tiger**. I switch **Tough Boy** and **Black Tortoise**."

"From the looks of it, he's hoping to fuel **Azure Dragon**'s Persona Blast" The REPS guy said.

"That, or he doesn't have a Grade 3 in his hand." Sai added.

"This is getting good!" The girl said.

"Now I attack with **Black Tortoise** supported by **Tough Boy** (8000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **CEO Amaterasu**.

"Now I use **Black** **Tortoise's** skill to look at the top 5 for **Azure** **Dragon."** The cards I picked up were **Cannon Ball**, **Ring Girl, Clara**, **Tough Boy**, **Beast Deity, Azure Dragon**, and **Queen of Heart**. I added the **Azure Dragon** to my hand. "Now I attack with **Brutal** **Jack** supported by **Mechanic** (11000 + 7000). And because of **Jack** being my vanguard and him being supported by a Nova Grappler, he gets 5000 Power, putting him at 22000!"

"I don't guard!"

"Drive Check!"

My revealed card was **Shout**. His was **Weather Girl, Milk**.

"I end my turn."

James was up. "I Stand and Draw."

_If it's a __**Half**__**Moon**__ now, the __**Full**__**Moon**__ will be coming _soon, I was thinking.

"With **Half Moon**'s skill, I look at the top 5 for the **Full Moon**...There it is!"

"..."

"Now, Gentle Light, as you break through the darkness, may your smile bring hope throughout the world! Ride, **Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi**!"

_Here we go!_

"I call **Wiseman** and **Psychic Bird**. **Psychic Bird**'s skill: I put it in the soul and draw! Now I call **Evil-eye Princess, Euryale**. Her skill: When I have six or more Oracle Think Tank in my soul, I can bind one card in your hand." He bound **Shout**. "Now I Call Gemini behind Euryale." 5 cards in his hand, at 3 damage, and this guy already had a full field. "**Gemini **boosts **Wiseman**'s attack on your vanguard (10000 + 8000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Cannon Ball**. "Stand Trigger! I give the boost to Jack (11000 +5000) and Stand Mechanic."

"Tsukuyomi supported by **Dark Cat **is up next (11000 + 7000)!"

"I don't guard!"

"Time for Twin Drive! First!" It was** Full Moon**. "Second!" A yellow glow came from that last card. "**Battle Sister, Ginger**! The Critical goes to my vanguard with the 5000 boost to **Euryale**."

First check revealed **Twin Blader**. And the second check... my favorit card, **Gold Rutile**...

"Now, **Euryale** with support from **Gemini** attacks your vanguard!"

"I don't guard!" My damage check revealed... "A Heal Trigger!" Since I had 4 damage and he had 3, I put **Mr. Invincible **in my drop zone.

"I end my turn."

Shout returned to my hand after that bind effect wore off.

"Stand and Draw!" Let's see, 2 **Azure Dragon**, **King of Sword**, **Shout**, and **Battleraizer** were what I had in my hand. We' re even at 3 damage, he has 6 cards in his hand. My guess was he had a Perfect Guard sitting in his hand at the start, since he didn't play much on his first turn. All I need to do is inflict 3 more damage to him and I win. "I Ride **Beast Deity, Azure Dragon**!"

_If this attack hits, I oughta get close to 3 damage this turn. _"I call** King of Sword** and** Shout**!"

_If I don't finish it this turn, I need to get at least one Trigger to protect myself during his next attack. _"Now I attack with **Black** **Tortoise** supports by **Tough** **Boy**(8000 + 8000)!"

"I guard with **Dark** **Cat** and Intercept with **Wiseman** (11000 +10000)."

"Then I'll attack with **King** supported by **Shout** (10000+7000)!"

"I guard with **Ginger** (11000+10000)!"

_Last one...I need to make it count!_ "Go now! With support from **Mechanic**, **Azure** **Dragon** attacks (11000+7000)!"

James suddenly smirked. "Perfect Guard!" He played **Battle Sister, Chocolat**__in the Guardian circle after he discarded the Full Moon from his hand. "Twin Drive..." _This can't be happening, Come on, keep it together. You can still do this, just hope for a Trigger..._ "First Check!" That's when I saw blue. "Stand Trigger, all effects to the **King** (10000 + 5000)! Second Check!" And there went another blue glow: "Stand Trigger again! All effects to **Shout** (7000 + 5000). One more time! "With support from **Shout**, **King** **of** **Sword** will attack (15000+ 12000)!"

"I don't guard..." His damage check revealed **Half Moon**.

"Your turn..."

Jason thought to himself: _This guy obviously wants to participate in the tournament. I wonder, does he have it...just like HIM? _"I Stand and Draw."

He was taking his time, thinking what to do next. He probably wanted to finish me off now, but I wouldn't let that happen. "I activate **Tsukuyomi's** Counter Blast: By paying 2 from my damage zone, I can draw two cards, and put one card from my hand into the soul. I now Call **Euryale**, then activate her skill to bind!" Luckily he only bound **Azure** **Dragon.** "Now **Euryale** attacks with support from **Gemini** (10000+8000)!"

"I don't guard" The damage check revealed **Oasis Girl**.

"Next is **Tsukuyomi** with **Dark** **Cat's** Support (11000+7000)!"

"**Battleraizer** and **Cannon** **Ball** guard (11000+10000)."

Jason went to check the Twin Drive: "First Check!" Was **Full** **Moon.** "Second Check!" Another **Full** **Moon**. How much bad luck can you have on a Twin Drive? "Now My other **Euryale** with support from Gemini (10000+8000)."

"I guard with **Cannon** **Ball** (11000+10000)!"

I didn't know it at the time, but he only had 15000 Shield in all and 3 grade 3s in his hand. "I...end my turn. My future seems bleak right now. I guess I wasn't destined to win..."

_His attitude sure changed quickly. Wonder why? _"Stand and Draw." It was another **Black** **Tortoise.** "I'll have **King** **of** **Sword,** supported by **Shout,** attack (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard" His damage check revealed **Lozenge** **Magus.** "I'll give the 5000 Power to Tsukuyomi (11000+5000)"

"With a boost from **Mechanic,** **Azure** **Dragon's** coming at ya (11000+7000)!"

"I guard with **Milk**, **Circle Magus**, and **Cocoa **(11000+15000)" _Come on, Twin Drive. Give me something good! _"First check!" It was **Jack**. "And the Second..." _Come on... _I was sweating bullets at that point. I either got a Trigger, or I lose. I flipped the card over and... "Heal Trigger! I recover one damage and give the 5000 Power to **Tortoise** (8000+5000)! Now, last but certainly not least, **Black** **Tortoise** will attack with support from **Tough** **Boy** (13000+8000)!"

"...I don't guard"

He went in to check for his last damage until: "Hey, why'd you not guard? You have to have something."

"I'm afraid that my own deck has betrayed me. I had a vision. That before I came here, I would lose to a Blue Dragon that could breath green flames. I guess even someone who can see the future can't stop what has been foretold."

_I get Azure Dragon, but what is with this "green flames" nonsense? _He looked at the card and lowered his head in disappointment: "Draw Trigger, the last scar I must endure in this battle was as I foresaw..."

He dropped the cards in his hand to reveal the two **Full** **Moons** and **Amaterasu** he had.

"Sad fact about Grade 3: you can't defend with them." the REPS guy pointed out.

"Phew, that was close!" Sai said.

"No kidding. That was nerve-racking. I was on edge throughout that last turn!" The girl said.

"Well, you got the final spot, congratulations!" James said.

"That was awesome! You need to tell me how you got so good?"

"Umm, I practice whenever I get the chance. It's nothing really."

"Yeah, right! You must practice everyday! The way you had me on edge most of that match is simply amazing! Let's cardfight again sometime!"

James then said: "Sure. I'll admit, you're stronger than I thought you'd be." He went straight for the door. "One day, our paths will cross again. And next time, I will be the victor. So long, Mason Shepard, may your future be brighter than the sun itself!" He was out of sight in mere seconds. A few minutes after, the tournament was about to start.

"To all competitors, welcome and thank you for participating in our little tournament. Qualifying rounds will begin to see who makes it in the top 16!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"Remember to do your best and have fun! Alrite let's get started!" Everyone was cheering. They were all excited to cardfight! Not as much as me though. I couldn't wait to face Sai, or the REPS dude. The thought of my first competition as a cardfighter got me pumped.

"Hey, Mason, where are your pants?"

"Damn it!" See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Snob's Ambition**

"**Gold Rutile**, finish him off! Golden Blazer!" "D-damage check...no trigger" My first match in the qualifying rounds was finally over. The guy I was facing was using a Megacolony deck. Specifically, **Giraffa**, who focuses on retiring units no more than Grade 1. He switched tactics and rode Ant Lion. But, as you can see, I was still able to beat him.

Sai's match was almost over. He was sitting at 4 damage. His opponent at 5. The guy he was facing was using a Spike Brothers deck. It was aparently focused on calling Grade 3s because the guy had **General Seifried **as his vanguard. Sai was able to take him down with **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel**'s Limit Break. It was at 24000 without boost! The opponent's damage check revealed a trigger, but it wasn't one they needed.

The Guy from REPS was up next. "Will uh...The Wrecking Ball and Trevor Holtsworth please go to Fight Table #5? You're match is about to begin!" Kotetsu announced.

"What the hell kinda name is Wrecking Ball?!"

"That's THE Wrecking Ball!"

I turned to find a guy who was about 8"3', was bald, and wore a T-shirt that said_ Can't Beat This_!. He was so huge, I was afraid he was gonna kill me for what I said. He headed straight for Table 5 as instructed. Whoever this Trevor guy was, I didn't envy him. To face a guy this huge, you'd have to be made of stone to have a chance.

The dude who was on the other side of the table I recognized immediately. It was the guy with spiky black hair and white bang who wore a orange blazer from Roosevelt Ethnics Private School.

"Cardfighters ready?!" Trevor responded

"Yes.".

Then Wrecking Ball: "Hell Yeah. Let's do this!"

_Finally, I get to see what he runs!_

They both then chanted: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Battleraizer**!" The Wrecking ball shouted.

"**Vermillion Gatekeeper**." When I first saw what the card was, I couldn't tell what it's clan was. Something told me this match wasn't going to be normal.

The big guy went first: "I Draw. Now I Ride **Custom Raizer**!. Now, 'cuz of **Battleraizer**'s skill, he moves to rear-guard!" He placed it at the bottom left. "Your turn, kid!"

Trevor then resonded: "Would you please keep it down, your yelling is annoying me."

"What'd you just?!" It was getting ugly really fast. "Do you know what I could do to you? I could break you in half with just my pinky finger!"

"Am I supposed to be scared by such an asinine statement? Because if I am, your intimidation tactics need some work."

_Damn, this guy isn't even flinching._

"Now, to begin my turn. I Draw. Now, I Ride **Prisoner Beast**." It was another card that was unknown to me. "**Vermillion**'s Skill: When a Dark Irregulars Rides it, I can Soul Charge." He placed the top card of his deck under his vanguard. "Then, I Call **Doreen the Thruster** and **Alluring Succubus**. **Succubus**' skill: I can Soul Charge again, as long as I have a Dark Irregulars vanguard."

Apparently, you Soul Charge a lot with this clan. "**Doreen** now gets 3000 Power from a card being placed in my Soul. And she shall attack you (9000)."

"I don't guard." Wrecking Ball's damage check revealed **Tough Boy**.

"Now **Prisoner Beast** is next (8000)."

"I guard with Grapple Mania (6000+10000)!"

"Drive Check" He flipped the card over. "**Blitz** **Ritter** revealed, Critical Trigger activated. All effects to Succubus (7000+5000)."

"Grr, you're askin' for an ass beatin', kid..."

"Why don't tell someone who cares. Now, **Succubus**, have at it (12000)!"

"Grr...I don't guard" Both of his damage checks revealed **Battleraizer** and **Asura Kaiser**. "I'll end my turn. You're up.

"Don't rush me!"

The odds weren't looking good for the big guy. He was already at 3 damage, and the game had barely started. "I Ride **High-Powered** **Custom** **Raizer**! Then, I call **Raizer** **Custom** and **King** **of** **Sword**!"

"Hmph." Trevor remarked.

"What, you got a Problem with that?!"

"You rely too much on offense. It's no wonder you took 3 damage from my attacks."

"Shaddup!"

"Make me, Wrecking Bore"

"GRRR, THAT'S IT! **Custom** attacks your vanguard. Due to his skill, his Power doubles for having **Battleraizer** in the same column (12000)!"

"Guarding with **Blitz** **Ritter **(8000+10000)."

"You can't stop this! My vanguard's up next (8000)!"

"I guard with **Rock the Wall** (8000+10000)."

"Grr, Drive Check..." The card revealed was **Shining Lady**. "Booyah, Critical Trigger! All effects to **King of Sword**!"

"Before you attack again, I get to put **Rock the Wall** in my soul because of his skill."

"Whatever, you little brat! Now, the **King** is comin' at ya!" Trevor didn't even react to the attack. "Damage check." Both the cards were, I think, **Demon World Marquis, Amon** and **March Rabbit of Nightmareland**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw." He smirked for a second. What happened next, no one could believe. "Pfft-Heheheh..."

People around me were saying: "What's he laughing about?" "This is getting creepy." "I got a bad feeling about this.".

"What are you laughing about, kid?"

"In your haste, you have set your own demise. It's funny how stupid someone can be until they realize the consequences of their actions."

Wrecking Ball then said: "Whatever you're gonna do, do it already and get it over with!"

"Ahahahahahaha, you asked for it. Warrior of darkness, sink your blades into all that oppose your power! Ride the Vanguard!" He then placed a card on top of **Prisoner Beast**. "Come out now, my avatar! **Gwynn the Ripper**!" The very mention of the card's name gave everyone goosebumps.

"Now I activate his Counter Blast. By paying two from my damage zone, I can retire one of Grade 2 or lower your rear-guard. I choose **Battleraizer**!"

"Why a back row rear-guard?" I asked.

Sai then came in and said: "Because it would get rid of two problems he's facing. 1: A booster that can return to the deck. And 2: The one card that gave Wrecking Ball the winning edge."

I then went back to watching the match and thought: _This guy's keeping his cool with someone who made me wanna run out of the store, and now he just made the guy's formation weaker from just one Counter Blast. I feel sorry for Wrecking Ball right now_.

He then placed **Battleraizer** in the drop zone.

"Now, I Call **Werwolf Sieger** and switch I with **Doreen**. He now attacks **King of Sword **(10000+6000)!"

**King of Sword **was sent to the Drop Zone.

"**Gwynn** now goes for **Custom** (9000)! Drive Trigger!" Dark Queen of Nightmareland was revealed. "Stand Trigger, I Stand **Sieger** and give the 5000 Power to **Succubus**. Now, Succubus attacks your vanguard (12000)!"

"I guard with **Lady **(8000+10000)!" The attack didn't hit that time. But the next one will.

"**Sieger** will attack next (15000)."

"I...don't guard" Before he revealed his damage check, I saw green.

"It's... a Heal Trigger. I can heal 1 damage."

"Like that will help you. That trigger just delayed the inevitable. You will lose. You know it and so do I! Your weak! You are nothing but a fly caught in my web."

_I gotta say something._

"Hey, lay off the guy. He's trying his best out here!"

"Mason, don't!" Sai warned me.

Trevor then turned in my direction. "Listen, you. Doing _your best_ isn't good enough in the real world. If you don't push yourself to the brink, then you will never become the best."

"What makes you such an expert, buddy?!" I asked in frustration.

"It's simple really." He tooked a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "You see, I come from a family of perfectionists. I could never take a break from anything until I did it right. Piano, Violin, School Work, Soccer. And yes, even Vanguard, the one thing I didn't want corrupted in my life. But, even the things we love the most will betray us sooner or later..."

I then said: "No one can be perfect at everything! And besides, this is just a game, you don't need to take it so seriously!"

Then, something within Trevor snapped: "Just a game...Just a game!... JUST... A... GAME!"

"You just had to say something. You couldn't let it go?!" Sai asked.

"I couldn't just let him bad mouth Wrecking Ball!"

"You listen here, this is not just a game. This is a competition you signed up for to win. This isn't _Checkers_! If you can't take it seriously, then you might as well leave now!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kotetsu shouted. "One more outburst like that and you're disqualified! Do I make myself clear?!" Kotetsu was really mad. It was worse than last week when this one dude dropped some soda on the ground. That guy had to mop it up.

Trevor calmed down after Kotetsu warned him.

Wrecking Ball continued and had all but confidence at this point. "I...Stand and...Draw." After hearing what Trevor said, I wouldn't blame him. To top it off, his formation was shut down in one turn. "I Ride **Asura Kaiser**..."

I went to the big guy and said: "Don't let what he said get to you, just do your best. That's all anyone can ask, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Mason's right, just do your best out there. Winning'll just be an added bonus." Sai also tried to help out.

He felt a little more confident after that. "Now, I call **Death Army Lady** and **Guy**." He was thinking hard about what to do next. "**Lady** with support from **Guy** attacks (9000+7000)."

"I don't guard." He was smiling like he wanted to be attacked. I didn't know what to think. His damage check revealed **Stil Vampir**.

"**Asura Kaiser** will attack next (11000)."

"I don't guard."

_This guy's nuts. It's like he doesn't know Wrecking Ball is going to perform a Twin Drive. If he gets hit, this match might end sooner than expected_.

"Twin Drive. First..." It revealed **Custom Raizer**. "Second..." It was **Perfect Raizer**, a Grade 3. Normally that would be bad. But with **Asura** **Kaiser **being his vanguard: "I can now stand both of my Death Army rear-guard."

Trevor's next damage check revealed **Doreen the Thruster**.

" I have Lady attack again with support from Guy (9000+7000)."

" I guard with **Dark Queen** (9000+10000)!"

_At least he got 2 damage dealt. Now he just has to survive next turn_.

"I'll end my turn there."

It all came down to what happened on this turn. I could feel by heart beating faster and faster. The suspense was killing me. Sai was anxious too, I was afraid he was gonna flip out.

"I Stand and Draw."

_Let's see, the five cards in Trevor's soul are __**Vermillion Gatekeeper**__, __**Prisoner Beast**__, __**Demon Eater**__, __**Werwolf Sieger**__, __**Rock the Wall **__and soon, __**Gwynn the Ripper**_. _From what I've seen of the Dark Irregulars so far is that they take advantage of the soul with Power boosts like __**Doreen**__. Other than that, I can't tell_. _I guess we'll see what they really can do soon_.

"I Ride **Edel Rose**!"

"This is bad..." It's like Sai knew something I didn't. "When **Werwolf Seiger** is in the soul, her skill can be used."

_Uh-oh, that's not good_.

Suddenly my head start to hurt. I could see **Werwolf Sieger** attacking **Asura Kaiser**. He fell to pieces after he swung his claws at him twice. After it was over, it was like waking up from a nightmare. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't even in the shop anymore. I was...on Cray.

"Hey, Mason. Are you okay?"

"No, he's gonna lose, I just know it!"

"But what you said-"

"Forget what I said, listen to what I'm saying. I saw it, **Werwolf Sieger** slashing at **Asura Kaiser** twice!"

"But he hasn't even attacked yet, how can you be sure?!" "I don't know!"

"Now I activate her Counter Blast: If Werwolf Sieger is in the soul, she gains 5000 Power and +1 Critical until this turn's end. I Call **Decadent** **Succubus** and after that-

_Don't let it be that one! If it is, Doreen would get a huge power-up_. _He won't be able to guard_.

"I Call...-"

_Anything but that one, please!_

"**Alluring Succubus**!"

_No!_

"And let's not forget **Alluring**'s Soul Charge. Since two cards were placed in the soul, **Doreen** gets 6000 Power. Now I switch** Decadent **and **Alluring**. Now I attack with **Decadent** supported by **Alluring** (9000+7000)"

"I guard with **Custom Raizer **and Intercept with **Death Army Lady** (11000+10000)!"

"Now, I'll finish you with **Edel Rose** supported by Alluring (14000+7000)!"

"Not enough...I don't guard!" "Twin Drive! First!" Just **Stil** **Vampir**. "Second!" It was... "**Blitz Ritter** revealed, all effects to Werwolf Sieger!"

Both of Wrecking Ball's damage check weren't nothing but two **Brutal Jack**.

"Now, **Werwolf Sieger** supported by **Doreen **will finish this (15000+9000)!"

"...Damage...Check..." The first was **Perfect** **Raizer**. "Second..."

_No!_

"I lose..." It was **Asura** **Kaiser**.

"And Trevor Holtsworth has won his final match, he shall be moving on to the top 16!" Kotetsu announced.

Wrecking Ball was heading for the door until: "Wait! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Fact of the matter is, I wasn't good enough to even pass through the qualifying rounds. I'm pretty pathetic if I can't even do that right."

"What happened to all that confidence you had at the start of your match?!"

"That kid made me realize that I'm not cut out for this. I even promised my little girl I would win the entire tournament. She doesn't have long for this world and she wanted to see me win at least one tournament , even a small one like the one going on now would be nice she said. But what can I say to her now? She saw me lose. I don't even know how she'll react when I see her again."

"You did this for your daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's the sweetest little thing. If you saw her smile, your heart would melt. She's what keeps me going. But now that I failed to show her that I'm a great daddy-"

I cut him off "One more word and I'll clobber ya!"

"Huh?!"

"Tell ya what, I'll keep your promise! I'll win the tournament and make sure your girl gets her last wish!"

"You...you mean it?" He was about to cry his eyes out.

"I promise that I WILL make it through the qualifying round and help keep your word to your daughter."

"In that case, I want you to have this." He gave me a card. A Nova Grappler, no less.

"It's my little girl's favorite card. If she sees you use it, she'll know I still care about her enough to have someone else carry out my promise to her. She always has it with her, but she wanted me to use it today ."

"I'll keep it with me until I win."

"We're counting on you. We'll cheer you on in the sidelines."

"Got it."

"Thank you, you're a great kid!" He started crying. He may have been a big softy, but he had his reasons for entering.

I had my own, as well. One was to have a great time. The other was to see if I could beat Trevor. Now, I had a promise to keep. A little girl didn't have long and her father was counting on me to win this thing. This isn't just a game anymore. This was war. Hope you can stick around to find out more...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Round One! Fight!**

"Alright, **Azure** **Dragon!** Finish him off! Cobalt Buster!"

"Damage Check...DAMN IT! I Lose!"

If you just got here, I finished my final match in the qualifying rounds. I won all three matches with enough time left to go get some lunch. MMM, Yummy cheeseburger.

"Good thing McDonald's was next to the shop, huh, Sai?"

"Yeah, we only have a 10 minute intermission before the actual tournament begins. Good thing, 'cuz I am HUUUUUUUUUGRRRRY!"

"I here ya, man! We finally reached the top 16. We oughta be able to stuff our faces before our matches come up."

"Dad told me the pairing would be randomized. So there will be the possibility that we could face each other soon."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Sai. With Kotetsu doing the pairing, he'll make it to where both of us could make it to the top 4."

"I hate to admit it, but your right!"

We went back to the benches at the shop to eat. I got me a cheeseburger with extra cheese and ketchup and a side of medium fries and a Coke. Sai got some Chicken Tenders and a Sprite.

"That last match..." Sai had suddenly said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Trevor completely destroyed that guy..."

"Yeah, it was brutal. What's your point?"

"His style of fighting is just...strange. He uses a good balance of attack and defense. But that last turn, he completely changed. He was calm at the start, but he went psycho and just went all out on that Wrecking Ball guy."

Knowing that Trevor was still in the tournament got my blood boiling. _I need to find a way to beat him_. _If I don't_...

"It's gonna take a totally altered strategy to beat that guy. Who ever goes up against him will have to keep there defenses up while still going on offense." _Wait, maybe if I used THAT card. Yeah! It just might work! _

"Attention, intermission will end in 3 minutes. All who have reached the top 16, please head back to the shop immediately after you are finished preparing." Kotetsu announced.

Good timing, 'cuz we just got done eating. We through away the wrappers and stuff into the trash and went back in the shop. It was almost time for the real tournament to begin.

"All who have advanced to the top 16, please line up here at the podium." Kotetsu instructed. "These are the cardfighters who shall be moving on in the tournament! Please, give the a round of applause!"

Everyone in the shop was clapping. I could see Wrecking Ball and his daughter waving at me in the back.

"I would like to read off your names to confirm you're all here."

We all agreed.

"Mason Shepard"

"Right here!" I exclaimed.

"Sai Yamato"

"Here, Dad!" Sai shouted.

"Trevor Holtsworth."

"Present"

_You could just say "Here" like the rest of us_.

"Daigo."

"Here."

The guy was wearing a _TapouT _T-shirt with what looked like a Lion on the right side and a banner that read _Honor_. This guy must not like to shave, 'cuz he had some burns.

"Mike Haunter."

"Here."

_Wait a minute_

"Brock Chang."

"Here."

The name listing continued.

"Ron Rikki."

"Here."

The last name that was called was one I never thought I would hear in the shop.

"Jerry Ridgeway."

_WHAT THE-?! HOW DID HE GET IN HERE!?_

Remember Jerry from the first chapter? He's the one who's gang jumped Sai. I never told you what he looked like. He's scrawny as hell, has curly, black hair and always wears the same purple striped jacket. Ever since we were in grade school, he has always tried to one up me. It all started when he first moved to Capital City. Me and a friend of mine ruled the school. Even the teachers were afraid of what we'd do if things didn't go our way. No one even thought of challenging us, except, the new kid. Yep, it was Jerry. He told us that we couldn't just reserve the jungle gym for ourselves, it was for everyone. Like any new kid, he didn't know how things worked. So, I taught him a "lesson".

He became friends with some of the biggest pushovers at the school. Those of whom were the last three named off by Kotetsu. Mike was beat up by a fifth grader his first day of school for taking his lunch. Brock was called many racial slurs during his first week! And Ron,...Let's just say that bugs aren't okay with him. They ended up making a gang called the Mason Haters. Guess why they're called that.

Anyway, I can go on and on, but we got a story to get back to.

"James Bond."

"Here"

Just in case you were gonna ask. No, it's not that James Bond.

"Kristy Joplin."

"Here"

"Tristan Oakwell."

"Here"

_Hurry up already!_

"Eno, Meany, Miney, and Mo.

The four siblings reponded: "Here!"

"And last but not least, Abbey Vulcan!"

"Here!"

"Hey, Mason." Sai whispered.

"What?"

"Isn't that the girl that helped pick up your form this morning?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering is all."

_Yeah right!_

I already know what he was thinking. No way in hell a girl like that would go out with me. Hmm, well...you never know until you try, I guess. It was gonna have to wait until after the tournament. Can't lose my focus when I'm so close.

"Alrite, there are two containers. Each one has tokens with numbers going from 1 to 8. Which ever one you get out, that will also be the number you're opponent will have. Make sense?"

Everyone said: "Yes!"

"Alrite, draw your numbers!"

I got a 4 token, Sai's was 2, Trevor's was 1, Jerry got 8, Eno had 3, Meno's was 6, James got 5, and Kristy took 7.

"Find your opponent and head for the designated fight tables!" Kotetsu instructed.

I was paired with Daigo. From what I've seen in his matches, he isn't that bad. I hear he uses Royal Paladins. The only Paladin clan I've ever played against was Gold Paladin. So, I didn't know what to expect. But if this new clan is as bad as the other, I have to keep my guard up.

We both got our starters set and our decks shuffled. My hand was **Gold Rutile**, **Shout**, **Black Tortoise**, and two **Shining Lady**. I redrew them and got **Battleraizer **and **Almighty Reporter**.

"Cardfighters, ready?" Kotetsu asked. "Yeah!" "You know it!"

"Then you all may begin!" Daigo and I then began our fight!: "Right! Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

"**White Tiger**!" "**Stardust Trumpeter**!"

Daigo went first.

"I Draw. Now I Ride **Little Sage, Marron**! I'll end my turn there."

I took my turn. "I Draw." It was **King of Sword**. "I Ride **Shout**. Moving Tiger to the back row. Then, Call **Almighty Reporter **behind Shout." It was a normal game so far. Nothing out of the ordinary..., yet. "**Reporter** supports **Shout **for an attack on your vanguard (7000+6000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." Nothing but **Azure Dragon**. Daigo's damage check revealed **Margal**, a Draw Trigger. "Not that it matters now, I'll give 5000 Power to **Marron** and Draw."

"Since my attack hit your vanguard, **Reporter** returns. I'll end my turn."

"Why do you have such a serios face? You should try to have fun." Daigo said.

"I am" I insisted.

"It was because of Trevor's last match, right?"

"So, what if it was?"

Daigo just smiled and said: "Everyone has their own way of doing things. That's what makes human such an incredible race. We can choose where we want to go and when to do so. They say we don't control our destinies, but that is a bunch of bull if you ask me."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Trevor has his way and you have yours. That's what I'm saying. Focus on what YOU should do next. Besides, I hear you have a promise to keep."

I didn't say anything. Didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"You can't really fullfill that promise if you just get all worked up."

"Yeah, guess I can't."

"Trevor is venting his frustration on his opponents is all. You, however, enjoy every cardfight to the fullest, no matter who you face. At least, that's what I've heard from the manager."

"In other words: Just have fun playing and don't focus too much on winning?"

"Exactly. Now that you understand the lesson, I'll show you how it's done. I Draw."

"Bring it!"

"I Ride **Knight of Silence, Gallatin**! Next, I call **Soul Guiding Elf **to the front and **Young Pegasus Knight** behind **Gallatin**. **Soul Guiding Elf **will now attack (7000)!"

"I don't guard!" My damage check revealed **Brutal Jack**.

"Next, **Gallatin **with support from **Pegasus Knight **(10000+6000)!"

"**Battleraizer **and **Reporter** will guard me (7000+15000)!"

"Drive Check!" His drive check revealed **Pongal**.

"I Stand and Draw." The card I drew was **Clay-doll** **Mechanic**. "I ride **King of Sword**, Then, Call **Black Tortoise**. "Now, **Tiger **boosts **Black Tortoise** (8000+5000)!"

"Guarding with **Flogal** (10000+10000)!"

"Next is **King** **of** **Sword **(10000)!"

"I don't guard!"

"Drive Check!" I got **Ring Girl, Clara**, a Heal Trigger. "Now I heal 1 point of damage. I'll end my turn."

"My turn. I Stand and Draw. Now, I Ride **Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin**! Now, I Soul Charge. Giving him 2000 Power. **Pegasus** **Knight** gets 3000 Power since a card was moved to the soul. Now, I call **Knight of Truth, Gordon** and have him switch places with **Soul Guiding Elf**."

_This is awesome! He has complete control of the situation and was able to power up his units in a matter of seconds_

"Now I attack with **Gordon **supported by **Elf** (8000+7000)!"

"I'll guard with **Clara** (10000+10000)!"

"Next will be **Lohengrin **supported by **Pegasus Knight **(12000+9000)!"

"I don't guard"

"Twin Drive! First!" It was **Margal** a Draw Trigger. He gave the 5000 Power to his vanguard and drew.

"Second!" The next one was **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona**, a Critical Trigger. "All effects to my vanguard (26000+5000)!"

My first damage check revealed **Azure Dragon**. The second one was **Shining Lady**.

"I'll end my turn"

"Alrite. I Stand and Draw." The card I drew was **Oasis Girl**. _This is it, we're gonna win this!_ "It's your time to shine, Gold Rutile! Ride!"

"Oh, so this is your ace?"

"Yep, no matter what, **Gold Rutile** is my #1 card. Now, I call **Azure Dragon** and have him attack (11000)!"

"I guard with **Margal** (10000+5000)!" "Next is **Gold** **Rutile** (10000)!" "Guarding with **Epona** and **Pongal **(10000+15000)"

_Come on Twin Drive!_ "First!" It was **Twin** **Blader.** "Second!" It revealed **Battleraizer**. "Stand Trigger, standing **Azure** **Dragon** and giving 5000 Power to **Black** **Tortoise.**"

"Sweet, you really know how to use the Nova Grapplers!"

"I practiced a lot with Sai to see how these guys work and realized they're no different from me in terms of strategy. Now, **Azure** **Dragon** attacks again (11000)!"

"I don't guard!" His damage check revealed **Soul Saver Dragon**.

"Now, I'll finish this turn with **Black Tortoise** supported by **White Tiger **(13000+5000)!"

Daigo sighed: "You may know how to control the Nova Grapplers. But I know how to control the Royal Paladins. **Gordon** will S-Special Intercept (10000+10000)!"

"I'll end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw. You pushed me to my breaking point. Now I'll show you what I'm truly made of. Break through the shadows that corrupt this battlefield with holy light! I Ride **Soul** **Saver** **Dragon**! Now I use her Soul Blast: Getting rid of 5 cards from the soul to give up to 3 Royal Paladin 5000 Power until this turn's end."

_Cool. That's new._

"Next I call **High** **Dog** **Breeder,** **Akane.** Use her Counter Blast to call **Pongal** from my deck. Then , I Call **Gallatin**. **Akane** will attack with support from **Pongal** (8000+7000)!" "I don't guard" My damage check revealed **Mr. Invincible**.

"Next is **Soul** **Saver** **Dragon** and **Young Pegasus Knight**. And since she's attacking your vanguard, she gets 3000 Power (13000+6000). "Guarding with **Twin Blader**! I discard **Oasis** **Girl**!"

"Twin Drive! First!" Nothing but **Lohengrin.** "Second!" Just **Gordon.**

"Now it's **Gallatin** with support from **Elf** (10000+12000)!" "Guarding with **Battleraizer** and **Mechanic** (10000+15000)!" "Guess I'll end it there."

"Time to Stand and Draw! Then, I call the card I just drew, **Shout**!" _I think I can get 3 hits in this turn. I just need to get rid of his interceptors_. "I'll attack **Gallatin** with **Azure** **Dragon** (11000)"

"I don't guard." **Gallatin** retired.

"Next, it's **Black Tortoise** with support from **White Tiger** to **Akane** (8000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." Akane retired.

"Now, Rutile attacks your vanguard (10000)!"

"I don't guard"

"Twin Drive! First!" The first card was **Shining** **Lady**, a Critical Trigger. "5000 Power to **Azure** **Dragon**, and the Critical to **Rutile**! Second Check" It was just **Queen of Heart**. Both of his damage checks revealed **Marron** and **Flash** **Shield**, **Iseult**

"Now I activate **Rutile's** Counter Blast, standing **Azure** **Dragon**. Now I have him attack with support from **Shout **(16000+7000)."

"My defenses suck right now. Guess I'll have to hope for a heal trigger."

He went to check his final damage. He sighed. "You got lucky." The revealed card was **Young** **Pegasus** **Knight**.

"Match #4 has been decided. Mason shall be moving on!" Kotetsu announced. After all the cheering stopped, I saw Daigo's hand had an Iseult. Made me wonder why he didn't guard. I caught up with him before he went out the door.

"You threw the match, didn't you?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just cardfighting the way I usually do."

"But you had an Iseult in your hand, you could have guarded." I told him.

"There was no point in it, you had me cornered from the beginning. You got rid of my interceptors and you left me with only three cards in my hand. Next turn, I wouldn't be able to do much. Most would be two attacks. Even then, you had more than enough Shield in your hand to guard. I would've lost eventually."

"I guess."

"Besides, you have a reason to move on, I don't. Continuing this tournament wouldn't make me better, it would just slow me down. Didn't you wanna face Trevor anyway?"

"Yeah."

"Then, just accept it. Don't question the chance I have given you. All I can say is...Keep your guard up, he's no normal fighter." He walked out after that.

_There has to be another reason he threw the match. But what? _

Sai ran to where I was and said: "I won my match, I'm moving on to the top 8! Woohoo!"

"Cool, we're both moving on."

10 minutes later, all the matches were decided. "Okay, we are half-way in the tournament! This next round will determine who reach the Final Four!"

I decided to see who else moved to the top 8. _Let's see. I'm moving on. So is Sai. Trevor obviously obliterated the competition. That Abbey girl moved on. Oh, crap, Jerry's in the top 8. And the other three are James, Kristy, and Meany. Hmm, this'll be tough._

"Ok, the pairings have been made. The first match of the second round will be Mason vs. Jerry!"

_WHAT?!_

"About time I get some payback. You're going down, Mason!" threatened Jerry.

You know the match-up, now you just have to see the match. Be sure to catch the next chapter for more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: King of the Jungle Gym**

As you read in the last chapter I have to face Jerry to reach the Final Four. I still can't believe Jerry is into Vanguard. Last I saw him with cards, he was about to stomp on them. Whatever clan he uses, it better be strong. Or he's going down, hard!

"Fighters, please head for the Central Fight Table!" Kotetsu announced.

Me and and Jerry went to the table in the middle of the store. He gave me this dirty look that he always has when he sees me. It freaked me out a bit. We both set our starting vanguards. My hand had **Oasis Girl**, **Brutal Jack**, **Twin Blader**, **Hungry Dumpty**, and **Cannon Ball**. I didn't redraw. I'd get a Grade 3 eventually. Right now I need to focus on defense. Who knows what Jerry has up his sleeve.

"Cardfighters, ready?!" Kotetsu asked.

"I will crush you!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Let's hurry up and finish this..."

"Then, you may begin!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **White Tiger**!" I yelled.

"Stand Up and Fight, My Vanguard! **Mecha Trainer**!"

_Just great! Another clan I don't know about! Worse part: Jerry's using it..._

"I'll go first! Draw!" Jerry started turn. "I Ride **Commander, Garry Gannon**, move **Mecha Trainer ** to rear-guard and end my turn!"

"I Draw!" It was **Ring Girl, Clara**. "Then, I Ride **Oasis Girl **and move **White Tiger**. Then, I'll have my vanguard attack Commander (7000)!" "I don't guard!"

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Twin Blader**. _Sweet, Now I can guard two vanguard attacks!_ "Damage Check!" It revealed **Highspeed, Brakki**. "I'll end my turn."

"I Draw. Now I can finally pay you back for all the years of torment I've suffered because of you, Mason!"

"Dude, just let it go! We were in grade school!"

"That doesn't make it any less painful! What you did to me that day labeled me a loser! Everyone called me the biggest wimp in the entire city. My parents wouldn't even do anything to stop it. They said it was part of growing up. Bull, that was all a bunch of bull!" You can tell he hates me.

"I Ride **Treasured, Black Panther** and then Call **Wonder Boy**!" _He must want to keep his defenses up too._

"Now **Wonder Boy** will attack, with support from **Trainer **(8000+5000)!" "I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Azure Dragon**.

"Next is **Panther **(10000)!" "I guard with Cannon Ball (7000+10000)!" His drive check revealed **Dudley Dan**.

"I end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw." The card I drew was **Mr. Invincible**. "Now, I Ride **Jack**! I'll use his Counter Blast to get rid of his Restraint ability. Then, I Call **Hungry Dumpty**, and flip the card I just used face-up."

"Of course! What will you do next, oh Great Mason of the Jungle Gym?!" I ignored him and continued my turn.

"I'll have **Hungry Dumpty**, boosted by **White Tiger**, attack your vanguard (9000+5000)!" "I don't guard!" His damage check revealed **Cheerful** **Lynx**, a Draw Trigger. "I'll give the 5000 to my vanguard and I draw."

"Why can't you just leave the past where it belongs? We're in high school, you shouldn't let that define you." "Says the guy who was feared throughout the city!"

"Key word: WAS! Since I became friends with Sai, there have been no problems at school or on the streets. I let the old me go. Why can't you?"

"I just can't! You humiliated me in front of everyone! The other kids, the Teachers, even the freaking Principal stood there when you beat me up!"

"If you can't let the past go on your own, then I'll just make you! I'll attack with **Brutal Jack** (11000)!" "I don't guard. There's no way in hell you'll get a trigger" "We'll see about that, Drive Check!" My revealed card was...just **Black Tortoise**. "Hah, knew it!. Not even you could be that lucky." "I'll end my turn..."

"Now I'll show you the pain you showed me. I Stand and Draw." "Why did you get interested in Vanguard anyway?" He couldn't just want to play for no reason.

"I heard people talk about how you started playing a couple of days after Sai moved into town. There were rumors going around that you became friends with him. How you have changed. And you know what? I don't believe any of it! Someone like you can never change, at least not entirely."

"Yeah, well, I did. Sai and me are friends and this game is the best thing to happen to me. I cleaned up my act, I'm finally starting to pay attention in class, and I don't cause any trouble. What's so wrong with that?"

"You were never nice to new kids before, why this one?!"

"Because you were messing with him. Why'd you do that anyway?"

"I wanted street cred, is all."

"You couldn't get street cred if there were a class on it. And that can't be all. I heard you in the hallways that day. You said you were going to beat him up, take his stuff, and throw it into the river outside of town. That's just wrong, man!"

"He made me look stupid in front of the class. I had to teach him a lesson. I'm done talking about this. I will beat you. I will show you that I am stronger than I was back then! I Ride **General Seifried**!"

_Already at Grade 3, huh? Not bad. But it's gonna take more than that to take me down._

"Next, I call **Highspeed, Brakki (in place of Mecha Trainer) **and** Dudley Dan**. Switching **Wonder** **Boy** and **Brakki.** Now **Brakki** with support from **Wonder** **Boy** attacks. Then, I activate **Brakki's **Souls Blast, giving him 5000 Power (14000+8000)!" "I don't guard." My damage check was **Battleraizer**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard and stand **Hungry Dumpty**."

"Next is **Seifried** with support from **Dan** (10000+4000). **Seifried** also gets 3000 Power when being boosted by another Spike Brothers (14000+3000)." "I guard with **Twin** **Blader.**" I discarded **Black** **Tortoise.**

_Good, this is his last attack. Now I can take my turn._

"I forgot to tell you about the **General's** ability. When his drive check reveals a Grade 3 Spike Brothers, I can call it to open rear-guard." _WHAT?! _"Twin Drive! First!" Just **Wonder** **Boy** for the first. But the second: "**Juggernaut** **Maximum** has been revealed. I Call!" It was bad enough playing against a clan I didn't know anything about, but they can call during a drive check.

_What else can this clan do?!_ "Now Maximum attacks, with his Soul Blast (11000+5000)!" "I-I don't guard!" My damage check revealed **King of Sword**. "I'll put **Brakki** and **Maximum** back in my deck and end my turn."

_I'll admit, he's better than I thought he would be. But, I have to get to the Final Four. No other way around it, I have to beat him. _"I Stand and Draw." It was **NGM** **Prototype.** "I Ride **Mr. Invincible**! Then, I Call **NGM Prototype**. **Hungry Dumpty **attacks, with support from **White Tiger **(9000+5000)." "I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Gyro Slinger**.

"Next is **Invincible **(10000)!" "I guard with **Cheer Girl, Marilyn**!" He discarded a **Seifried** in his hand. "Twin Drive! First!" It was Shining Lady. "All effects to **NGM.**" "Big deal. I can take two damage next attack. Besides, it's near impossible to get a second trigger." "Grr...Second Check!" At that moment, I saw green. "Heal Trigger, 5000 Power to **NGM** and I heal one damage."

"Hmph, figures you get what you wanted. It's kindergarten all over again!" "I've had enough of you. I attack with NGM (18000)!" "I don't guard." Both of his damage checks revealed **Devil Summoner**, then **Cheer Girl, Tiara**. "Heal Trigger, I'll put one damage in the drop zone."

I let out a big sigh and asked him: "What can I do for you to just forget what I did?" What he said after that made me wanna clobber him more than I usually do.

"Quit playing Vanguard." "WHAT?!" "And I want you and your mom to leave Capital City, for good!"

"You can't be serious!" "I am. If you want me to forgive you, you'll do it." "NO! You're asking me to leave and quit the one thing that changed my life for the better."

"You've always done better than me at everything. If you continue to play, I'll never be good. After this, if you beat me, you'll probably just take my deck away from me!"

"What makes you think that?" "'Cuz that's how you are!" "No, it's not. You forget who showed me the game in the first place. Sai. When I saw how much he loved his cards that you were about to destroy, I had to stop you. I didn't take anything from him or you then, I told him to head home and I told you not to mess with him anymore."

"Was...I really that bad?" "You were about to stomp on his deck. You called them a worthless heap of cardboard."

"...Huh...I guess I became the very thing I hate the most...I became you, from kindergarten." "This game changed me. But...You must ask yourself if it has done the same for you."

"My turn yet?" "Go ahead." "Alright! This is gonna be epic! You ready? 'Cuz I Stand and Draw! Now I Call **Sky** **Diver.** Then, he attacks (11000)!" "I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Clay-doll** **Mechanic**.

"Now, I'll use his skill: By putting him in the soul, I can Call a Spike Brothers from my hand. I choose **Dudley Douglass**, then use his Counter Blast, giving him 5000 Power. Now, he will attack (14000)!"

"I don't guard!" My damage check revealed **Cannon Ball**. "Next will be **Seifried**, with his skill, supported by Dan (13000+4000). "I'll guard with **Twin** **Blader**!" I discarded **Clara** Next, I'll use Dan's Counter Blast: Paying two from my damage zone, to search for a Spike Brothers and call it to open rear-guard. And **Juggernaut** takes the field!" "Twin Drive! First!" It was **Black Panther**. "Come on, Second Check!" It was **Seifried**. He could use his vanguard's skill, but it would be in the back row.

"Finally, **Mamimum**, with his Soul Blast, attacks with support from **Wonder Boy **(16000+8000)!" "I guard with **Lady** and **Clara** (10000+20000)!" "I'll put **Maximum** back into my deck and end my turn. Last chance to make a come back!"

"You don't have to worry about that! I Stand and Draw. The one card I wanted, **Gold** **Rutile.** "Alrite, here comes my ace in the hole! I Ride **Gold** **Rutile**!" _If I'm right, he won't have much to guard with._

"Now, I attack with **Hungry** **Dumpty**, supported by **White** **Tiger** (9000+5000)!" "**Douglass **intercepts (10000+5000)!"

"Next is Gold Rutile!" "I don't guard!" _Knew it! _"Twin Drive! First!" It was **Azure Dragon**. "Second!" _Come on, just a Stand Trigger would help_. I did get a Trigger. But it wasn't a Stand. "Critical Trigger, I'll give the Critical to Rutile and the 5000 to Hungry Dumpty!" "Hah, what luck! Damage check..." It's too bad we both can't win, but... "Aww well, Draw Trigger revealed. I lose."

"The match has been decided! Mason shall be moving on!" Kotetsu announced. Cheering could be heard from outside, it was so loud. Jerry was clapping in the background.

After it was over, he tripped and all of his card fell out of their case. "Hey!" "Ahh!" He folded his arms over his head, almost as if he thought I was gonna hit him. "You okay!" "Y-yeah. Oh crap, my deck!"

I went to to pick them up, but Jerry went berserk: "Please don't take them!" When he said that, I just laughed: "I just want to look."

I looked at his cards. "So, what was the real reason you wanted to play?" "I just gave it a chance like you did. Me and the guys made decks and we practiced outside school. At first, I wanted to see if these cards were really that special. They didn't at first. But...when I got more cards, saw which ones would work well together, and tried it out, I got hooked. I didn't want my hard work to go to waste, so I entered the tournament."

"I guess we both were more excited than we thought we'd be after trying it."

"Why'd you enter?"

"Well, I wanted to see how good I got. That turned out well. Even though, during practice with Sai, I lost to him like 20 times in a row the day after I started playing."

"TWENTY TIMES!? But, you have to be one of the best players here!"

"I'm not there yet. I've only been playing for a couple of weeks and I'm still trying to figure some stuff out. Your deck didn't help matters any."

"Wow, I caught YOU off guard?"

"Yeah, weird, right?"

"Way beyond, dude!" _Exactly what I was thinking._

"Well, there's only one thing to do now."

"What?" He asked.

" First thing to do is apologize to what I did to you that day. Second thing, give you a free shot."

"You'd let me punch you?"

"Yep, I have it coming after 11 years. Go ahead, right here." I pointed at my cheek.

He was just about to give me a shiner, until: "I'll save you, Mason!" Sai rammed into Jerry.

"Ow!" Jerry landed on his side. "Leave my friend alone!"

"He's my friend too, jerk!"

"Then why were you gonna punch him?!"

"He said I could!"

"Is that true, Mason?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, it's collateral damage for what I did to him in kindergarten on his first day of school."

"Oh. Sorry, Jerry!"

"Don't worry about, I don't blame you. I can be a jerk sometimes. Sorry about almost destroying your deck."

"It's okay, I already forgot about it. Hey, what clan'd you use just now?"

"Spike Brothers."

"Nice! That clan's offensive beatdown style is awesome!" _Oh great, now I'll never hear the end of it_.

Their conversation ended when Kotetsu announced: "Will the Final Four please head for the the podium!".

Sai ran to the podium, as instructed. He almost tripped on the way. I walked there. Jerry went into the audience to listen for the pairings.

"These are the tournament finalists: Mason Shepard, Sai Yamato, Abbey Vulcan, and Trevor Holtsworth!" _Of course we won..._

"Pairings for the semi-finals have already been made. Sai will be facing Abbey. And Trevor will be up against Mason. These matches will determine who fights in the final match."

"Come on, Mason!" Jerry yelled "You can do it, kid!" "Yeah, beat that meany to a pulp!" Wrecking Ball and his daughter yelled out.

"There will be a 15 minute intermission. Please, take that time to prepare your decks."

15 minutes? Finally! I can take a nap! The next chapter will be epic. So stick around for more. ZzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: When a Fairy Lost It's Wings**

If you read the last chapter, you know that I am facing Trevor in my semi-final match. He's the guy that defeated Wrecking Ball during the qualifying rounds. Now I can finally pay him back for what he did to the big guy, with his daughter's favorite card. This is what will decide our match, I just know it.

"I hope you're ready to lose, Mason. Because I plan to win." Trevor remarked.

"How about you quit talking and start cardfighting?" I said.

We both set our starting vanguards and shuffled our decks. My hand had **Tough Boy**, 2 **Shout**, **Battleraizer**, and **King of Sword**. Like last time, I didn't redraw.

"Alright, that's enough trash talk for now. If you both are ready you may begin!" Kotetsu announced.

"Gladly!" Trevor exclaimed. "About time!" I shouted. "Stand up, The Vanguard!"

"**Vermillion Gatekeeper**!" "**White** **Tiger**!"

"I'll go first. I Draw." It was **Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm**. "Then, I Ride **Shout **and move **White Tiger **to rear-guard. That's my turn."

"Ha, is that all? I thought you would do better than that. I Draw. Next, I Ride **Prisoner Beast**. Using **Vermillion**'s skill: I Soul Charge." It was **Blue Dust**. "Then, I call **Alluring Succubus**. I again Soul Charge due to her skill." It was** Dark Queen of Nightmareland**. "Now, **Succubus** attacks (7000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Black Tortoise**. "Next up is **Prisoner** **Beast **(8000)!" "I don't guard." "Drive Check!" It revealed **Demon of Aspiration, Amon**. My damage check revealed **Gold Rutile**, of course. "That ends my turn."

_Hmm, what is he planning to do? _"Alright, I Draw." It was **Clay-doll Mechanic**. "Now, I Ride **King of Sword**. Next, I Call **Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm**." _Let's see if he'll let me hit him_. "I attack with my vanguard (10000)!" "I don't guard." My drive check revealed, at the worst time, **Battleraizer**. "I'll give the power to **Storm**." His damage check revealed **Werwolf Sieger**.

"I'll finish this turn with **White** **Tiger** supporting **Storm **(14000+5000)!" "I don't guard" His damage check revealed **Decadent Succubus**.

"Honestly, you are so predictable. I already know you're trying to prevent yourself from making the same mistake as that neanderthal did during the qualifying rounds. I'll admit, you are clever. But that won't change the outcome of this match. I will win and show you that no matter what you do, I am always going to be better."

_Just shut up and get on with your turn. I don't have all day._

"I Stand and Draw. Now, I Ride **Demon of Aspiration, Amon**. Then, I will Call **Mirage Maker**. **Succubus** now attacks with his support (7000+6000)!" _I need to keep defenses up until he reaches Grade 3. I can't afford to guard right now. _

"I don't guard!" My damage check revealed **Brutal Jack**.

"**Mirage Maker** returns to my hand. Now I attack with **Amon** (8000)!" _He just wants to get more cards in his hand too! _"Drive Check!" It revealed **Stil Vampir**. "Your turn." My damage check revealed **Oasis Girl**.

_He's acting like he doesn't care if he got a trigger of not. What's up with this guy?! _

"I Stand and Draw." _Finally, the card I needed. Bet he doesn't seeing coming. _"You may have beat Wrecking Ball, but I'm still here. I now must fulfill his promise. And this card will lead me to victory!" "One card can't save you. It won't change the fact that I'll win." _This is it...Your daughter will see her her card win. I guarantee it._

"I Ride **Armored Fairy, Shubiela**!" Trevor then thought: _It seems that I have underestimated him. Unlike most Nova Grappler players, he thinks about his next move instead of attacking wildly. This might actually be fun._

"Now, I call **Shout**." _With the Twin Drive and __**Shubiela's **__skill, I'll have seven cards in my hand. That oughta be more than enough to guard his attacks next turn. _"I'll attack with **Storm** supported by **White** **Tiger **(9000+5000)!" "I'll guard with **Rock the Wall** (8000+10000)!" _Damn it, there he goes with that card, again! _

"You already know it's skill. Continue." "If that's what you want, then **Shubiela** attacks with support from **Shout** (10000+7000)! When **Shubiela** is boosted by a Nova Grappler, she gains 3000 Power." "I do not guard." "Twin Drive! First!" It revealed **Azure Dragon**. "Second Check!" It revealed... "Damn, no trigger." It was **Twin Blader**. His damage check revealed **Demon World Marquis, Amon**.

"Hehehe. Of course there was no trigger. Your deck knows you are going to lose. Admit it, you cannot defeat me!" "It's true. I can't beat you."

"Finally-"

"However, I'm not the one who is going to beat you. Well, at least not just me."

"What are you blathering on about?!" He asked.

"You don't know where I got this card, do you?"

"Is it really that important?"

"It should be, you beat the guy after all."

"Oh, you mean the loud mouth that's now in the peanut gallery with that little girl?"

"He has a name, and it's Wrecking Ball. And that's not just a little girl, that's his daughter, you jerk!"

"I could care less who she is. All she will ever be is the daughter of a loser who can't so much as use his own deck properly."

"You leave my daddy alone, you meany! He's a great cardfighter. He's the one who showed me how to play!"

"Did he also teach you how to lose. Because that is all he can do."

"...No...You're wrong..." I could just barely here Wrecking Ball speak.

"I use to play in the pro circuit. I could have made it big, but I settled down, had a family. Ever since her mom passed on, all I have is my daughter. But now, I don't know what to do. She gets sick from almost anything. It's getting to where her immune system can't take it anymore. I told her it wasn't good for her to come to the shop, but she said she wanted to see me play. She wanted to learned from a pro, her own daddy. Those were her exact words. How could I say no to that? You may think I'm weak for loving what I do, but that is what makes me strong." He was balling his eyes out.

"Just loving something doesn't mean it won't leave you!" Trevor shouted.

"Even so, I love cardfighting and my daughter more than anything in the world. I may have given up the greatest chance a cardfighter could get, but got an even bigger chance to be a great husband and father."

"I'll never understand people like you. Hurry up with your turn so I can finish you off, Mason!"

"Alright. I end my turn." _I forgot I only had 2 cards in my soul. I can't use __**Shubiela's**__ skill. At least, I can guard. Just have to survive a couple of turns._

"Then, I Stand and Draw." Trevor then thought: _He is strong, but...he has an extremely long way to go before he becomes great. _"I Ride **Stil** **Vampir!** I'll use his skill to Soul Charge and give him 2000 Power. Then, I Call **Blue Dust**. Next up is **Courting Succubus**."

_I don't think I have to worry about them. I'm gonna have to block his vanguard's attack though. The odds of him getting a trigger are slim, but I can't take the chance._

"**Blue** **Dust**, with support from **Courting** **Succubus,** attacks (9000+7000)!" "I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Tough Boy**. "Now, I activate both their skills: When **Blue Dust's **attack hits, I can Soul Charge. And when an attack boosted by **Courting Succubus** hits, I Soul Charge again!"

_Damn! If I knew that would happen, I would've guarded!_ "Now, Stil Vampir will attack (12000)!" "I guard with **Battleraizer **and **Clay-doll Mechanic** (10000+15000)!"

"Hmph. Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **March Rabbit of Nightmareland**. "Now for the Second Check!" It revealed **Edel Rose**. _Phew. No trigger, now I can relax._ "I'll end my turn."

"Right! I Stand and Draw." The card I drew was **Mr. Invincible**. "Now I Call **Mr. Invincible** and **Tough Boy**. **"Storm** will attack, with **White** **Tiger's** support (9000+5000)." "I won't guard." His damage check revealed **Gwynn the Ripper**.

"Next is **Shubiela**, supported by **Shout**, along with her skill. (13000+7000)." I guard with **March** **Hare**." He discarded Edel Rose for the skill. "Twin Drive. The First Check..." No good, just **Hungry Dumpty**. "Second Check..."

_Damn, no trigger again! _It was **Almighty Reporter**. "Now, **Invincible **attacks, with support from **Tough Boy **(10000+8000)." "I do not guard." His damage check revealed **Doreen the Thruster**.

"I'll end my turn there."

"..." _What's he waiting for? Hurry up and draw._

He was just standing there, almost as if he had given up. That is, until: "This is where you fall. The moment of truth...This. is. FINAL TURN!"

"F-Final Turn?!" Wrecking Ball's daughter shuddered.

"Huh? He can't be serious! Mason has more than enough shield to guard this turn!" Jerry pointed out.

"That Trevor guy obviously has something big planned for all the damage he took, since he hasn't made even one Counter Blast during the match." Wrecking Ball suggested.

"The question is: What?" Kotetsu said.

"I Stand and Draw. Now, I use **Stil** **Vampir's** Soul Charge, which also grants him 2000 Power this turn. Then, I Call **Demon Eater**. She then switches places with **Alluring Succubus**."

"Okay. So you Soul Charge and Call two regular units on the field. What exactly is so special about that?" I asked.

"It's not them that is special. If fact, let me ask you a question. How much cards do I have in my soul, right now?"

"Last I checked it was 8."

"And as you recall, you put me at 5 damage last turn."

"I thought you said you were going to win. All you are doing is pointing out the obvious and saying you are about to lose next turn."

"You must have never heard of Mega Blast, have you?" He asked with a ridiculous smirk.

"No, I haven't. What is it exactly?"

"How about instead of explaining it, I show you."

"Okay?" _What the hell is he up to?_

"I now activate **Stil Vampir's **skill!"

_Uh oh! That doesn't sound good._

"By sending 8 cards from my soul to the drop zone and paying 5 from my damage zone, I can force you to ride one of your rear-guard!"

"WHAT?!" "Now, **Stil Vampir**, force **White** **Tiger** into his vanguard circle!"

_Damn, now I can't use __**Twin Blader**__! _"Since your vanguard has been limited to guarding with Grade 0 units, you are left with only 10000 Shield in your hand. That's barely enough to guard against **Stil Vampir**, unless he get's a Trigger."

"..." _Who would have thought I would lose like this? You think I would freak out about not being able to defend myself. But...losing, to someone like this, isn't all that bad..._

"What's wrong, Mason? Where's all that confidence you had a couple of turns ago? I thought you said you were going to win?" He was trying to get to me, but...it didn't work the way he wanted to.

I just put on a big smile and said: "This is fun!"

"What?"

"Yeah, you're not too bad, for a snob. Guess I've got me a new rival."

"Hmph... Mason Shepard, I don't think I'll ever understand you." He then went back to finishing me off. "Right, go **Stil** **Vampir** (12000)!"

Once I saw the image of his vanguard about to finish mine off, all I could say was: "Bring it!"

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Poet of Darkness, Amon**. "Second Check!"

I was thinking: _Even if he doesn't get a trigger, my time here is done. I guess keeping Wrecking Ball's promise will have to be put on hold. Sorry, big guy..._

"**Blitzritter** revealed! All effects to my vanguard!"

Two cards flew into my damage zone. They were **Cannon Ball **and **Queen of Heart**.

"This match has been decided! Trevor shall be moving on to the final round!"

"I-I can't believe...that Mason...lost..." Jerry was totally shocked about my loss.

"He did his best. That is all anyone could ask of him. Right, sweety?" Wrecking Ball asked his daughter.

"He came so close, daddy..."

"I know...He tried his best though..."

"Hey, daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you cardfight Mason after this?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Yay! I can't wait! This is going to be awesome!"

I walked away from the table to find the three of them waiting for me.

"Hey, guys."

"Mason, you did great!" Wrecking Ball exclaimed.

"Yeah, you almost had him." Jerry said.

I went to Wrecking Ball's daughter. She looked quite pale. Other than that, she seems fine. "I believe I have something that belongs to you, little girl." I showed her the card Wrecking Ball gave me.

"Thank you, Mister Mason!"

"What's your name?"

"Sophie."

"That's a nice name. How old are you? 7? 8?"

"Yeah, I'm 8! How'd ya know?"

"Had a hunch. I need to talk to your daddy and my friend, think you can stay with the manager for a second or two?"

"Okay. Play nice."

"Haha, I will, don't worry." She went to Kotetsu. He was showing her some cards he had on display. I turned to Jerry and WB (I'm getting tired of saying the name, no offense to him).

"So, what now?" I asked them.

"Well, you made the Final Four. That's something." WB said.

"Plus, the Final Four were to be given a special gift after the tournament. At least, that's what the manager said."

"What kind of gift?" I asked Jerry.

"I don't know, we'll just have to see after the final match."

"Oh crap! Sai's match!" I almost forgot Sai 's match was going on too.

"I was just watching, it's not good." WB said.

"Well, let's hurry up and see what's happening now!" All three of us went to the table Sai's match was being held. Sophie and Kotetsu weren't too far behind.

When we got to the table, it was even to 5 damage a piece, with it being Abbey's turn. She had 5 cards in her hand, Sai had 3. As WB said, it wasn't looking good.

"I Stand and Draw. Now, I use Kurama Lord's Soul Charge, flipping one card in my damage zone face up. Then, I Call **Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist**, **Caped Stealth Rogue, Shanaou**, and **Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru**. With support from **Shijimamaru**, **Shanaou** attacks (8000+8000)"

"I guard with **Silent Punisher** (10000+10000)!" "Next is **Million Rat **supporting **Kurama Lord** (10000+6000)!"

"I guard with **Flame of Victory** and **Nemean Lion** intercepts (10000+20000)!"

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow**. "Come on, Second Check!"

It revealed **Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue**, a Draw Trigger. "That's 5000 Power to **Bloody** **Mist** and I draw."

_Only one card and this next attack will be at 15000. He might just make it. Come on, buddy!_

"Alright, **Bloody Mist** is comin' at ya (15000)!"

"Not enough... I don't guard." He went to check his final damage. The card revealed was... : **"Pellinore**, no trigger. Nice job..." Sai looked very disappointed.

"Sweet, I won! On to the final! Wooh!" Abbey was all over the place. Nobody could keep up with her?"

"So, who am I facing next?!" Her enthusiasm knew no limits.

"Your next match is with Trevor." Kotetsu informed her.

"Cool." She looked in my direction and asked: "What can I expect from him?"

"Well, he's tough. I thought I had him on the ropes, then he forced me into a corner."

"So, tough?"

"Yep."

She let out a big sigh: "It's too bad you didn't win. I was looking forward to facing ya."

Sai ran toward us and went straight for Abbey: "That was great, Abbey! Most Murakumo players don't stand a chance against me!"

"Most being the key word. They obviously never thought of keeping a watch on their hand. They must have just Called units wildly to get more damage dealt. I like to balance it out between offense AND defense."

"Being that good with Murakumo right now will rocket you up to the top when new cards come out!"

"Your Gold Paladin deck was great. Hope we can fight again, Sai."

"Yeah, me too."

I cleared my throat. "If you two are done-"

"Sorry, Mason." Sai apologized

"What's up?"

"I never got to introduce myself before. My name is Mason Shepard."

"I know."

"Yeah, because you heard it from Kotetsu in the announcements."

"You mean you don't remember me?..."

"Umm, no, should I?!"

She let out another sigh and said: "I guess I can't blame you, it has been 11 years. Plus I wasn't the greatest friend. Especially when I tried to keep you out of trouble. Like that one time you beat up Jerry on his first day."

"Uh...? How do you-?"

An announcement from Kotetsu stopped her from answering: Abbey Vulcan and Trevor Holtsworth, please head for the central Fight Table. Your match is about to begin!"

"Woop, that's my cue! See ya later, guys!" She ran for the Fight Table. Trevor was already waiting for her.

"Sorry about that." "Makes no difference to me. Now, let's do this."

"Umm... Hey, Mason?" Sai was just as confused as I was.

"How in the hell did she know that?!"

Well, there's another mystery in the works. Next up is the Final Match: Trevor vs. Abbey. See you in the next chapter.

Mason, can I narrate?

Maybe next time, Sai. Maybe next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Final Match! Trevor vs. Abbey**

Okay, this day just gets weirder and weirder. First, I have to fight for the final spot in the tournament against James Greyson, a fortuneteller. Second, I see Trevor's final attack hitting WB during the qualifying rounds before it ever happens. Now, this chick, Abbey Vulcan, says she knows me from 11 years ago. What's next, a flying pig that breathes fire and has a scorpion tail?!

Anyway, I lost my shot to be in the Finals by Trevor. Sai lost his too, by Abbey. Now, their match is about to start. This final match will decide this tournament's champion. At least, Sai and Me got in the Final Four. Now we just have to wait for this match to be over to get these "gifts". Hope it's something good.

"The Final Match between Trevor Holtsworth and Abbey Vulcan is about to commence!" Kotetsu had announced.

"Where did WB and Sophie go?" I asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, so WB took her home." Sai answered.

"She'll be fine, Mason. Just worry about the match." Jerry said.

"I guess."

Trevor and Abbey had their starting vanguards set. They both looked through their starting hands. Abbey redrew 3, Trevor redrew 2. Trevor, as always, looked like he was bored as hell. Abbey, on the other hand, was ready for the fight of her life.

"Cardfighters, ready?!" Kotetsu asked.

"As always." Trevor responded.

"Yep."

"Then you may begin!"

"Right! Stand Up Now, My Vanguard!"

"**Vermillion Gatekeeper**!"

"**Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**!"

"Hey, Sai, what is that clan she's using again?"

"They are known as Murakumo. They are known for hit and run tactics, which makes them similar to Spike Brothers. Except, they can return themselves to the hand. They are also known to lower an attacking unit's Power."

"She must be tough if YOU couldn't beat her."

"Most Murakumo players here at the shop tend to go on the offensive. They don't know about the defensive capabilities it has. She, however, learned how to balance the two out. She tries to keep as many cards as possible in her hand until she knows when to attack. It's like she was scouting me during the start of the game and chose the perfect ratio of attack and defense to take me down at the last second."

_Ever heard of condensed information, Sai? You didn't have to make it into a lecture._

"Instead of talking about how she plays, why don't we watch." Jerry suggested.

"Sounds good." _I'm curious about her deck anyway._

"I'll go first. Draw. Now, I Ride **Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru**. Next, I'll move **Evil Ferret** to rear-guard. I'll end my turn. Over to you."

"Thank you. I Draw. Now, I Ride **Doreen the Thruster**. **Vermillion's **skill allows me to Soul Charge." It was **Cursed Doctor**. "Next, I Call **Prisoner** **Beast**. Now with his support, **Doreen** attacks (6000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." "Drive Check!" It revealed **Decadent Succubus**. Her damage check revealed **Stealth Beast, White Mane**. "I end my turn."

" Draw! I Ride **Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist**. Then, I Call **Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath**. **Cursed Breath **now attacks with support from **Evil Ferret** (8000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Werwolf Sieger**.

"Now for **Cursed Breath's** skill: I check the top 5 cards of my deck to search for **Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord**." She looked through the cards she had picked up, revealed **Mandala Lord**, and put it in her hand. "Now the rest of the cards I looked at go to the bottom of the deck."

"She's already preparing to Ride to Grade 3?" I asked.

"It could be more than that." Jerry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mason, remember what I said about this clan?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, you said something about lowering the Power of an attacking unit. What's your point?"

"..." "..." They just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Oh, I get it."

"How did I lose to you again?"

"Yeah, Mason, even though you're blonde, you shouldn't be that dense."

"Hey, lay off! How am I suppose to know what those cards do?"

"Yeah, you have a point." Sai said.

"Haha, I was just joking around, dude!"

_Yeah, right! You weren't joking at all, you twerp!_

"Next is **Bloody Mist** (10000)!" "I don't guard." "Dive Check!" It revealed **Stealth Beast, Million Rat**. "Your turn."

"Then, I Stand and Draw. I Ride **Decadent Succubus**! Then, I Call **Gwynn the Ripper**! "

_Great, did she not watch what she was doing?! Now she's going to lose a unit!_

"I now activate his Counter Blast, getting rid of **Cursed Breath**!"

She placed **Cursed Breath **in the drop zone. "You served me well. Thank you."

"Now, Decadent Succubus allows me to Soul Charge because of my Calling another Dark Irregulars!" It was **Courting Succubus**. "Then, I Call **Alluring Succubus**! Using her skill to Soul Charge! Along with **Decadent** **Succubus**!" They were **March Rabbit** and **Blue Dust**.

_Already 6 cards in his soul?! Damn, it's only his second turn, and he's Soul Charging like it's going out of style._

"**Gwynn**, with support from **Alluring Succubus**, attacks (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard!" Her damage check revealed **Stealth Fiend, Kurama Lord**.

"Now my vanguard, **Decadent Succubus**, with support from **Prisoner Beast**, attacks (9000+8000)!"

"**Stealth Fae, Yukihime **and **Stealth Beast, Leaf Racoon **will guard (10000+15000)!"

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Blitzritter**. Since the boost wouldn't be enough for a hit, he just put it in his hand. "I'll end my turn."

"Stand and Draw." She was looking through her hand, trying to figure out what to do next. "Imprison all of your adversaries into the eternal abyss that shall now blanket this battlefield! Ride! **Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord**!"

Suddenly I saw something, but it wasn't Cray. Something was surrounding Abbey and Trevor. Abbey had a red aura emanating from her body. Trevor's aura was black.

_Great, first Cray, now some weird colors that I don't know the meaning to. _

Since Abbey's aura was red, it being the color of rage and anger, she must have had something big planned. Trevor's aura I couldn't make sense of. Black, from the perspective that I was taught, was despair. Unable to move on from past events that would change your very outlook on life. In a split second, their auras disappeared as fast as they had been brought in front of me.

"Next I use Evil Ferret's skill: putting it at the bottom of my deck and Superior Call a Murakumo from my hand. Another **Mandala Lord**! Then, **Shanaou** and **Turbulence Edge**! **Shanaou **now attacks with support from **Turbulence Edge **(8000+6000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Stil Vampir**.

"Shanaou returns to my hand! Next is my vanguard (11000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Cat Rogue**, a Draw Trigger. "5000 Power to my rear-guard, **Mandala** **Lord**! Now, I Draw. Next is the Second Check!" This time, it revealed **Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow**.

"For my final attack, **Mandala Lord's **coming in (16000)!"

"**Blitzritter **will guard (9000+10000)."

_What exactly was the point of calling a Grade 3 using such a pointless skill? All she did was waste a booster._

"Due to **Evil Ferret**: Before I am to end my turn, the card I Called upon using it's skill must be sent back to my hand."

_Wait a minute! She did that to temporarily strengthen her field and prevent __**Stil Vampir's **__Mega Blast from being used effectively! But...Why a Grade 3? You can't defend with it, what's the point?_

"That ends my turn."

"You seemed to have learned from Mason's mistake. Well done."

"Thanks. However, from your matches, I can already tell you that you only have one copy of **Stil Vampir **in your deck. Mason's loss wasn't a stroke of bad luck. At least not entirely. You just took advantage of a card you got from a Drive Check. Any moment during your match, Mason would've won, if it weren't for you getting that card in your hand."

"Hm, you seem to have a lot of faith in him. Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Hmmm?! NO! Why would you ask that?!" She obviously didn't see THAT coming. She was as red as a cherry.

"..." _I think I should head home now._

I was just about to head for the door until Sai and Jerry grabbed me by my sleeves and dragged me back to the table to watch the match.

"I was only kidding. Anyway, I Stand and Draw." I saw his aura again. When he held a card in hid hand to Ride, it went from black to dark red in a matter of seconds. "Ghastly monarch of chaos and destruction, surround this battlefield with the very darkness that has been used to imprison you! Ride! **Demon World Marquis, Amon**!"

"Oh, just great! She's dead! She's six feet under now!" Jerry was freaking out for some reason.

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"That card is one of the best Dark Irregulars in the game. Not only can it retire rear-guard, but it also gains Power for each Dark Irregulars in the owner's soul. 1000 for each, he has 7 in his soul right now." Sai pointed out.

"17000 without boost?! With the 8000 from **Prisoner Beast**, that would be-!"

"25000..." Sai and Jerry finished.

Abbey's aura was still red. That must mean she still had something to work with.

_Wait a minute! _I remembered the other **Mandala Lord**. _What Sai said before. About lowering the Power of an attacking unit... Could she be planning to-_

"**Gwynn **attacks with support from my **Succubus** (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard!" Her damage check revealed **Stealth Fae, Yukihime**. "The 5000 Power goes to my vanguard."

"Next is **Amon** supported by **Prisoner Beast** (17000+8000)!"

Abbey then said: Oh, no you don't! I activate **Mandala Lord's **Persona Blast! By paying one from my damage zone and getting rid of **Mandala Lord's **mirror image from my hand, I now lower your attacking unit's Power by 10000 (25000-10000)!"

"So what, it would still hit if I got a trigger!" Trevor forgot about the cards she had in her hand. "Not if I guard! **Shanaou** and **Cat Rogue** (16000+10000)!"

"Grr... Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Cursed Doctor**. "Heal Trigger! That's 5000 to my rear-guard, **Gwynn**! Then, I recover one damage. Second Check!" He stopped for a second and thought: _I will not lose to her! I won't allow it!_ He flipped over the card and: **Hades Puppet Master** revealed. Standing **Gwynn **and giving him the 5000 Power! Now, I'll finish this turn with an attack on your vanguard! Go **Gwynn the Ripper** (19000)!"

"I don't guard." **Stealth Fae, Dart Spider** flew from the top of her deck into the damage zone.

"I... end my turn." He was panting like crazy. I have never seen him like this. Abbey was smiling, almost like she was psychologically mocking him for not being able to finish her off.

"I told you. You only won against Mason due to the good fortune your deck had given you. If you were really trying to use **Stil Vampir** as your ace, you would have more than just one in your deck. At any moment, when you were Soul Charging, you could have lost the very card you wanted to use to humiliate him. The Dark Irregulars, an aristocracy of demons and shadowy masters of sorcery, only able to use their dark power to make their opponents lose their will to fight. I use the Murakumo clan, they use their surroundings to find their opponent's weaknesses and use those very weaknesses against them. In a sense, the darkness you unleashed in all of your matches up until this point has now betrayed you. You are like a mouse cornered by a pack of stray cats. There is no way out now. I Stand and Draw."

_That was intense. She was able to bring Trevor to his limits with barely any problems. Her cold demeanor... It's...like I've seen it before... And, how she made it sound like I could have won that last match... _I started to remember something, from 11 years ago.

_**September 19, 20XX**_

It was the first day of school. I was in 1st grade. Nobody would sit with me at my table, except for the new girl.

"Hi, what's your name?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Mason..." The shy, blonde boy responded.

"My name is Abbey. I noticed you were all by yourself and decided to sit with ya."

I blushed. "Th-thanks."

"Why are you red?"

"I'm not red!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just not used to others being near me. Especially girls."

"What's wrong with girls?"

"I don't know. I just can't be near one without saying or doing something stupid."

"You don't seem to mind me."

"That's because you came over here. I'm not good at starting a conversation."

The teacher opened the door that lead to the outside of the room and said: "Recess!"

"Sweet, recess!" The two of them said. I just looked at her in confusion. "That was weird."

Abbey laughed and grabbed me by his hand, running outside: "Come on, it's recess!"

"Ow, don't pull so hard!"

A few minutes later, a boy with black, curly hair, wearing a purple-striped jacket went to me and said: "I want a turn! Quit hogging the jungle gym!"

I, however didn't agree with what the boy had to say: "Get lost, we were here first!" I then began to punch the boy multiple times throughout his upper body. Everyone watched. Nobody, students, teachers, not even the principal, would do anything to stop it.

Abbey then tried to pull me away from the boy: "Stop! He just wants a turn!"

"I don't care! We were here first! I'm not letting this guy ruin our recess!"

Abbey couldn't take it anymore. She then grabbed me by the arm and threw me as far as the sand box. She then began to cry: "I told you to stop!"

Mason didn't know what to think. All he could say was: "You were having so much fun, then this guy came and ruined it."

A teacher then went to the boy in the jacket and asked: "Jerry, are you alright?"

"My face feels funny..."

After recess was over, Abbey went to me, who was just sitting in the sand box, not saying a word.

"Why did you have to do that?" Abbey asked.

"I...I couldn't let him ruin our fun. You looked so happy. I guess I took it too far..."

"It's okay. Sorry for throwing you."

"I deserved it. If you hadn't have done it, he would be in the hospital right now. I...wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to sit next to me again..."

"Now why would I leave my friend alone at his table?"

"Friend?"

"Yeah!"

"But, you've only known me for less than a day."

"So, you obviously need someone to keep you in line. Who better than me?"

I then got up: "Yeah! You did keep me from nearly killing that kid. And, if we play our cards right, we could make this place our permanent hangout. Nobody would ever mess with us!"

"I guess." She just smiled and went along with what I was saying.

"Then, its decided." I held my hand up. "From now on, we look out for each other. No matter what!"

They both high-fived: "No matter what!"

Like I had said, we made the jungle gym our own personal hangout. We even figured out how to keep the school in order. Keeping it clear of trash, stop bullying with positive "reinforcement". We continued this routine for 6 long months. But, she moved away. I never saw her again. I went back to sitting alone. Nobody would talk to me. I was scolded by my parents and my teachers every time I beat someone up. My life started to go down hill throughout those 11 years. I couldn't even remember her name. All I could remember was the time we spent together. She was my first ,and best, friend I had ever had. Well, now you know how I ended up a jerk before meeting Sai.

_**October 15, 20XX**_

_She's...really back... _I then yelled in her direction: "Abbey! I remember now!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, everything!"

"That's good to hear..." I could see her aura again. It became yellow with small tints of dark blue.

She then began to cry: "I'm sorry about moving. I didn't mean to leave you like that."

"Don't worry about. You're here, aren't ya?"

"To be honest, when I did move back, I heard you got interested in Vanguard. I found your shop and tried every time I was there to approach you. But, I was afraid you would hate me."

"Hate you? Why would I hate my best friend?!"

Jerry and Sai's jaws dropped.

She then wiped the tears out of her eyes: "Best friend, huh?"

"Always will be."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what..."

"Not that I'm not touched by this heart-warming moment, but can you get on with your turn!" Trevor had shouted.

"Right! I Call **Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow**! Now, with his Counter Blast, I can call a copy of him to rear-guard! Then, I Call **Million** **Rat**! He also has the same skill! This is the ultimate ability of the Murakumo clan, Shadow Multiplication!"

"Nice job, now take this guy down, Abbey!"

"With pleasure! **Midnight Crow**,with **Turbulence Edge's **support, attacks (8000+6000)!"

"I'll guard with **Blitzritter **(10000+10000)!"

"Next is **Mandala** **Lord** supported by **Million** **Rat** (11000+6000)!"

"I'll guard with **Cursed** **Doctor** and **Hades** **Puppet** **Master** (10000+20000)!"

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage**. "Second Check!" This time, it revealed **Stealth Beast, Moon Edge**. "Critical Trigger, all effects to my standing **Midnight** **Crow**! Now he'll attack with support from **Million Rat **(13000+6000)!"

"I don't guard..." Both of his damage checks revealed **Demon World Marquis, Amon** and **Alluring Succubus**.

"

You just nearly escaped defeat. I'll send **Midnight** **Crow** and **Million** **Rat** to the bottom of my deck and end my turn here."

"Stand and Draw. I Call **Demon of Aspiration** and **Poet of Darkness, Amon**. Then, I have **Gwynn **attack with support from **Succubus** (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Then, my vanguard, supported by **Prisoner Beast** attacks (17000+8000)!"

Abbey sighed and said: "How predictable... I guard with **Leaves** **Mirage**." She discarded **Kurama Lord** for the effect.

"T-Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Demon Word Marquis, Amon**. "Second Check! Come on!" It revealed **Courting** **Succubus**. "Damn, damn, damn! **Demon** attacks with support from **Poet **! Since I have over 6 Dark Irregulars in my soul, they both gain 3000 Power (11000+9000)!"

"**Moon** **Edge**, guard me (11000+10000)!"

"GRRRRRRRR! This. Can't. Be. Happening!"

"I told you, your own darkness has betrayed you. You believe yourself to be superior to everyone else. But, there will always be someone even greater."

"You talk of yourself rather highly!"

"Hello, Pot! My name is Kettle. You're black."

"Grr...I end my turn."

"Stand and Draw. Then, I Call **Bloody Mist**. **Midnight Crow **attacks with support from **Turbulence** **Edge **(8000+6000)!"

"I-I guard with **Courting Succubus **(10000+5000)!"

"Next is **Mandala** **Lord**, supported by **Million** **Rat **(11000+6000)!"

"I...I don't guard." He then thought: _I need to pull a Heal Trigger, or..._

"Twin Drive! The First..." It revealed **White Mane**. "Second..." The card revealed was... "**Stealth Fae, Dart Spider**. Stand Trigger! All effects to **Midnight Crow**!"

"D-damage...check..." Trevor was thinking: _I can't believe I'm going to lose to...this girl..._

The card that was revealed was **Mirage Maker**. "Damn...I lost..."

"It's one loss, just get over it." I told him.

"It won't matter what you say, Mason." Abbey told me.

"Why...why...why?" He just stood there, unable to move.

Nothing could get him out of his trance, except: "Abbey h won the match! She is the winner!"

"I did it... I actually did it." Abbey couldn't believe she won.

"Congrats!" I held my hand up so she would high-five me. She hugged me instead. I didn't mind it. In fact, I hugged her back.

"It's great to see you again after so long..." She cried on my shoulder.

"What are you crying for? You won the tournament and you got to see me again. You should be happy."

"I am, that's the reason I'm crying, you asshole..."

It went on for about 5 minutes. Abbey, Sai, Trevor (who was still in a daze) and I went to the podium.

"These are your finalists!" Clapping and cheering could be heard throughout the store.

"Abbey, since you won, you get a $100 dollar gift card that is useable in my store whenever you wish to use it. You also get an Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows booster box."

"Thanks, Manager!"

"Just call me Kotetsu."

"Okay."

"The other 3 finalists get $50 dollar gift cards and 5 packs of their choosing."

"Sweet! Thanks, Kotetsu!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, Mason. Oh, there is something else!"

"What is it?" Abbey and I asked.

"Can I tell them now, Dad?" Sai asked Kotetsu.

"Sure."

"All 4 of us are going to the Regional Tournament in Nevada!"

"Cool!" Abbey said.

"That's awesome!"

"Regionals...?" Trevor asked.

"You were awake? Damn, I was gonna draw on your face later." I admitted.

"Excuse me..." Abbey gave me a cold look.

"Umm, I said nothing."

"You never change." She gave me an evil grin and grabbed me by the arm.

"Please be gentle this time!" She threw me into the wall.

"Woah, cool!" Sai said.

"Sai, right?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Sai asked.

"Thanks for looking after of him for me." She said.

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, Abbey, is that really you?" Jerry asked.

She studied him for a minute. "Jerry?! You're not dead?!"

"Nah, Mason took it easy on me over the years. Plus, since our match, we've been getting along quite nicely."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, he's changed. Especially since he met Sai."

"Can someone get me to an ICU? I'm in serious pain." _I missed her. _

Well, the tournament's over, Abbey is back, Jerry is a regular in my group, Trevor is obviously a sore loser, and I got Regionals to think about. Hope you can stick around to find out more.

See you in the next chapter!... "Seriously, get me to a Hospital, I think my spine snapped..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Mason's Resolve! Abbey's First Victory**

Ever since the tournament ended, my week has been really busy. Abbey has been helping me rebuild my deck. Sai has been showing me some combinations I can do using the new cards. And Jerry has been helping me practice.

"Alright, **General Seifried**! Finish him off! **Nuclear Touchdown**!"

"Damn it, I lose again! What am I doing wrong?"

"You put **Gold Rutile **in again, didn't you?" Abbey asked.

"Umm, no..."

"Mason, you know that balance is needed in a deck."

"Yeah."

"Well, **Gold** **Rutile** is sorta messing that up for you."

"But, this is my favorite card."

"Even so, it is hurting your game." Jerry said

"Well, I... guess I can get rid of it."

"Mason, if you do want to keep it in-"

"No, no! It's fine, I want to keep my deck like this. You worked so hard to help me out. I don't want it to go to waste. Especially since you gave me all the Nova Grappler cards you got from the booster box."

"Thanks, Mason. It's so great to be hanging out again. It's just like old times." Abbey said.

"Yeah, only your helping me with my deck. You never told me why you moved."

"My dad got a promotion. He became the Police Chief a couple of cities down."

"How'd you end up back here?" I asked.

"He was given the choice to transfer to a new station and work there. He asked me where he should go-"

"And you chose Capital City. You missed me that much?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Besides, it's boring not being able to save your ass from time to time."

"Ha! Yeah, well, you don't need to worry about that much anymore." Jerry said.

"Yeah, since we've been hanging out, not much has been going on in the city crime-wise." Sai said.

"You don't say?"

"Anyway, I never got to ask you. How did you get into Vanguard?" Abbey was caught off guard by Sai's question.

"Umm, actually, it's because of Mason."

"Mason?!" Sai shouted.

"But, he never showed any interest until like a month ago!" Jerry said.

"Actually, the first time I heard of Vanguard was when Abbey showed me her deck a couple of months before she moved."

"Really?" The two of them asked.

"Mason!"

"Come on, Abbey. Are you really that embarrassed over something from that long ago?"

"I just don't like remembering when I first started playing."

_**December 13, 20XX**_

"Recess, kids!"

"Come on, Mason!" Abbey was in her winter coat, wearing mittens and ear muffs. All her favorite color: red. She loved the snow.

"I'm coming, Abbey!" I was wearing a black winter coat. To be honest, I'm not a winter person. Me and snow just don't mix. Back then, however, I had snowball fights with Abbey almost every recess. Every time she hit me, she laughed until I silenced her with a snowball of my own.

Didn't matter what the weather was, I always did what Abbey wanted to do. One time, when it was raining, she and I played tag. She was able to hide behind the telephone poles. I ,however, was not able to find her. She sneaked up on me like three times. After that, I got a cold. She felt so bad, she helped me with my homework every afternoon for 2 days until I got better.

After one of our snowball fights was over, something fell out of her pocket. "Oh, no!"

I went to pick them up. I noticed they were playing cards. Apparently from Cardfight! Vanguard, a game I had never heard of before.

"Thanks, Mason. Can I have them back?"

"Sure. Only if I can look."

"Okay."

I looked at them for a few minutes. All the cool pictures I saw wanted me to go get some for myself.

"So, how long have you had them?" I asked.

"Since I started school here."

"How come you never showed me until now?"

"I thought you would make fun of me."

"Are you kidding? These cards are awesome! I even saw one that reminds of you."

"Really, which one?"

"Umm, I think it was **Stealth Fae, Yukihime**."

"Why that one?"

"She seems like she can kick some butt. Also, she's cute."

"You don't have to overdo it, Mason. We're already friends."

"I'm not, you really are cu- Wait a minute! I see what you're trying to do!"

She just laughed. "Mason, you're funny."

_**October 22, 20XX (Present Day)**_

"Even back then, you thought she was cu-?" I kept Sai's mouth shut so Abbey wouldn't hear what he would say next.

"So, Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"Does **Yukihime **still remind you of me?" The smirk she was making said it all.

"You know how to kick butt, that I'm sure of. And I'll admit: When I first saw you in the store, you looked cute.

Sai bit my hand so that I would let go of his mouth. "Yeah, he was thinking of asking you out after the tournament was over."

"Have I changed that much?"

"Let me fill you in on what Mason told me: You're hot!" _Jerry, you son of a-! You just had to say it._

Abbey's face was becoming more red than it had during the tournament. "Well, um-"

"It's not what you think, it was before I remembered who you were!" _Who am I kidding. I still think she's hot_.

"Don't worry about it. I've been getting that a lot lately. Who knew you would think that, too."

She just looked at me. All I could do was stand there, thinking what to say next.

"Umm, Jerry, we better leave these two alone for now." Sai said.

"Aww, but it was getting good." Jerry and Sai decided to go to another table.

_Damn those two._

"I was wondering why you wouldn't stop staring at me when I gave you back your form."

"Sorry, it's just-"

"What exactly are you apologizing for? Thinking I'm hot? I would be insulted if you DIDN'T think that."

"It's just that...after not seeing you in 11 years, I barely recognized you. The only thing that tipped me off was your name."

"Really, I recognized you right away. You still have that same haircut."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Relax, your hair looks fine. 11 years has changed you a bit too, it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"Even when I was gone, you didn't beat up on kids that much."

"Mostly because I thought you were hiding somewhere, waiting for me to screw up."

"I did do that a lot. Hey, how have your parents been?"

"My mom is still keeping me fed. My dad, on the other hand, is on a business trip."

"Oh yeah, he's a college professor, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's in Russia right now with his class."

"Cool."

"What about your parents?"

"They're great. My dad is already bringing the station back in order. He even has me help from time to time."

We continued to talk about how we were doing. Turns out, Abbey has been working on her deck since she moved. I remember her first tournament. She was so nervous.

_**December 20, 20XX**_

"I'm so nervous." She was pacing the floor. I was worried she would leave a trail.

"You're going to do fine. You need to relax."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one going out there."

"Abbey, listen. I promise you, you'll be okay. Treat it like a normal game, just for fun."

"Just for fun?"

"Yeah, like those snowball fights we've been having!"

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Mason!" She hugged me and went to the table for her first round match.

The guy she was facing looked really intimidating. "Really, a little girl? You gotta be kidding me."

"Watch it, blockhead! She'll send you flying!"

"What d'you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Hey, little girl, keep your boyfriend in line!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"Whatever! Let's hurry up and finish this!"

"Right!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" They both exclaimed.

"**Lizard Runner, Undeux**!"

"**Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**!"

After a few turns: "Go now, **Kurama Lord**!"

"D-damage check... Damn...I lost."

"Mason, I did it!"

"Woohoo! Wait to go, Abbey! That's my best friend for ya!"

She was winning matches from left to right! I couldn't believe it. It was already the final round.

"You might actually win!"

"It's to early to say though. What if I mess up?"

"You can do it! I know you can!"

"Mason? Why do you think so highly of me?"

"Because you're awesome! One day, when I get a deck, I wanna play against you. Maybe even be on the same team. If this game makes you this happy, I wanna share that feeling with you."

She started to cry. "Mason, *_sniff_* thank you for coming."

"Don't mention it. Now, quit with the water works, go out there, and have a great time."

"Okay." She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to the table for her match.

She was facing a kid somewhere around our age. He had purple hair that was spiked a bit with a ponytail. Apparently, his name was Shiro Jucheng.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure. Good Luck."

After like 5 turns, it wasn't looking good.

"Go now, Vermillion Thunderbolt! Wipe out her front row!"

"Ah, I can't intercept!" She was pushed back by the force of the attack.

"Abbey!" I ran to her. She was unconscious. I tried everything to wake her up. "ABBEY!" All I could do was carry her to the hospital. They said she just needed some rest. Whatever that guy did to her, it wasn't normal. I saw his eyes glow during the entire match. I didn't think about it at the time, but after seeing Abbey in that hospital bed after just one cardfight, I knew that kid did something to her.

During one of my visits, I saw her cards on the floor. I went to pick them up until: "Don't bother."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to cardfight anymore."

"You can't just give up!"

"Look at me, Mason! I'm not strong enough to compete in tournaments! Especially against players like him!"

"So, you're giving up just because you lost?!"

"What else can I do?"

"Get better! Practice until you reached your limits!"

"But...I can't without another player."

"Then, give me a deck!" She then looked at me with astonishment. "Teach me to play!"

"But, you can't beat my deck!"

"The point isn't for me to beat you, the point is to get you stronger! I don't want to see you like this..." I began to cry. "I want to help you. You looked so happy when you were playing. I hate it when you're sad."

"Mason..." She began to think about what to do. "Alright, I'll give you a deck. Just to borrow though."

"You mean-?"

"Yep!" Se got out of her hospital bed. "I'm going to teach you how to play Vanguard. And after that, you're gonna help me practice!"

"Woohoo! Abbey, you're the best!"

She gave me a deck full of Narukami cards. They were the same clan that Shiro used against her.

"Umm, I, umm, Ride **Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion**!"

"Alright, that's good!"

"I'm still kinda confused."

"Don't worry, it's your first time playing."

Abbey continued to show me how to play. I began to vaguely remember the rules, bit by bit. It got aggravating, but Abbey was patient with me, as she always was. The hospital staff noticed us playing one day. They didn't try to stop us. They actually wanted to watch. So far, Abbey won 12 times. I, however, only won 4 times. Even though I didn't win that much, I had a great time playing with her.

Abbey was free to leave after a couple of days. We continued to practice at her house. I even slept over one time because we were going through her deck one more time until I was to head home. Her mom took a picture of us sleeping. Abbey's head was on my shoulder, I leaned my head over hers. I tried on several different occasions to destroy that picture. It was embarrassing to know that picture was in their album. My mom said we looked cute like that. I gave up after a while.

The day came when Abbey entered another tournament. Like last time, I went to cheer her on. She also made it as far as the final round. This time, she was gonna win!

_**January 20, 20XX**_

"So, you're out of the hospital?"

"Yeah!"

"I guess you didn't take enough punishment."

"I'll beat you this time!"

"We'll see about that!"

They both shouted: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Lizard Soldier, Saishin**!"

"**Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**!"

Unlike last time, she kept a balanced strategy, instead of offensive.

"**Red River Dragon** attacks your vanguard (8000)!"

They were taking and inflicting damage.

"**Cat** **Rogue** will guard that (8000+5000)!" "Go now, **Bloody Mist **(10000+5000)!"

"I don't guard!"

I could barely keep up with them. After a little while, it was tied at 5 damage each. It was Abbey's turn. She had 5 cards in her hand. Shiro had 2. It was gonna be close. But, I knew she could do it.

"I Call Midnight Crow! Then, I'll use his skill to call another! Next is Million Rat! And he'll be getting back up too! Now, **Bloody Mist** supports by **Shijimamaru**, will attack (10000+8000)!"

"I guard with **Yellow Carbuncle** (11000+10000)!"

"In that case, **Mandala** **Lord** supported by **Million** **Rat** oughta finish this (11000+6000)!"

"I...don't guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **White Mane**. "Second Check!" This time it revealed **Moon Edge**, a Critical Trigger. "All effects are going to my vanguard!"

"No! Damage Check..." That last card sealed his fate then and there. "**Dragonic** **Kaiser Vermillion**. I...lose."

"I won...I WON! Woo!"

"Great job, Abbey!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Mason! You're the greatest friend in the entire universe!" She hugged me. She had finally won. She began to look through her deck by herself after that. But, she showed me the changes every day. After winning against Shiro, she gained even more confidence and became one of the best junior players in Capital City. I continued to support her. This went on for almost a month.

_**February 13, 20XX**_

It was the day before Valentine's Day. Everybody was excited for some odd reason.

"Hey, Mason..."

"Yeah, what?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course we're friends! Why would you ask that?"

"What if I were to leave? Would I still be your friend?"

_She's obviously implying something. _"You know that's not gonna change. Not matter how far away you go. Like it or not, you'll always be my friend."

She began to cry.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?! Oh, crap! I'm sorry! I'll get you candy if you stop."

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and said: "What kind of candy?"

I just smiled and said: "Whatever you want!"

"Oh, can I have a giant chocolate bar? And maybe, some jelly beans?"

"Sure!"

"Yay! Thanks, Mason!"

"Don't worry about it! Come on, let's head the candy store!"

I ran downtown with Abbey not too far behind.

"Wait for me!"

She moved the day after. You'd think I would hate her. But, I told her she would always be my friend, no matter how far away she was.

_**October 22, 20XX (Present Day)**_

"You sure have gone a long way since that tournament." I said.

"Yeah..." She began to look at her cards.

Sai and Jerry came to check up on us. "Everything alright? Sai asked.

"Yeah, what's the haps?"

"Just walking down memory lane." I told them.

"Hey?" She held her deck up to signal a challenge. "Let's see what you've got, Shepard!"

"You're on, Vulcan!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Blaujunger**!"

"**Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**!"

It didn't take too long. I obviously lost. She finished me off with **Mandala Lord**. I'm not surprised, she's tough. It would take me a while to catch up, but her exact words were: "I'll wait as long as I have to. You might one day be better than me. You are the next Aichi Sendou after all"

Damn it, Mason! When can I narrate?!

Soon, Sai! Be patient! See you guys in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Visit to Card Shop Awesome!**

"Another card shop?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's my usual hangout. You wanna go?" Abbey asked.

"Only if Sai can."

"I'm in. My dad wants me to spy on the competition anyway." Sai said.

"I want in on this too." Jerry just came up from behind me.

"Well, come on!" Abbey led us to her regular shop. It was a big. Fighter Central couldn't compare. The sign it had read "Card Shop Awesome!". It was a weird name, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Hurry up, you guys are slow!" Abbey told us.

"Maybe you're just going too fast." Jerry said.

"Woah!" Sai took a picture to show to Kotetsu later. I don't think he was gonna like this.

We went in and found that the inside was as luxurious as the outside. Cards could be found all over the store. Every booster pack, trial deck, even singles were on display.

"Welcome to Card Shop Awesome! Can I help with anyth-! Abbey, how are ya? I see you brought some friends." The guy who came up to us was apparently the manager. He had dark brown, spiky hair, and wore a black headband. He also had a black vest on with a white t-shirt under it.

"Yeah, I thought I'd show them around. Guys, meet Andrew Carter! This is the shop's manager. He's like a second father to me."

"Oh, Abbey, you're a great kid."

"Andrew, meet Jerry,"

"Sup."

"Sai,"

"Hello."

"and-"

"I'm gonna guess Mason!" Andrew said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"There isn't a day that goes by that Abbey doesn't say anything about you. The past couple of months she's been coming here, she always says: I can't wait to see Mason again!"

"Andrew!"

Andrew just laughed.

"Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Same here. Hey, Abbey, are you sure you don't wanna join Team Awesome!"

"You ask me every time I'm here. The answer is still no. Besides, I'm already on a team." Abbey said.

"What's it called?" He asked.

"Uh..., Mason?"

"Don't look at me."

"So you have a team, but no name?!"

"We can't think of one..." Sai admitted.

"Don't worry. It'll come to ya. Anyway, Mason, you busy at the moment?"

"No. Why?"

"I wanna see if you have what it takes for Regionals."

"Abbey, did you have this planned?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, think of it as your final test."

"I always hated finals. I end up getting average, no matter what subject." Jerry said.

"Dude, she means a cardfight to see if he's improved any." Sai explained.

"Alright, Andrew! You're on! Let's see what you've got!"

"Head for the table over here. You're gonna love this." Andrew instructed.

I headed to the table he told me about before. I noticed some weird glass surrounding it. I placed my deck on it and lights started to come on.

"Woah!"

"Cool, right? It's VCS!"

"VCS?" Jerry asked.

"Virtual Configuration System. It allows you to see the units you are calling. It's like having a bird's eye view of Cray." Abbey explained.

"Alright, let's get started."

"Right!" We searched for our starting vanguards. We then drew 5 cards. My hand had **Blaupanzer**, **Tough Boy**, **Eisenkugel**, **Dancing Wolf**, and **Shining Lady**. I decided to redraw **Shining Lady** and got **Magician Girl, Kirara**.

"Stand Up, My Vanguard! **Dragon Egg**!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Blaujunger**!"

"Hmm, Nova Grapplers, huh? You can take the first move."

"Way ahead of ya! I Draw." The card I drew was **Death Metal Droid**. "I Ride **Blaupanzer**! Next, I'll use his skill to add one **Blaukluger **from my deck to my hand. Since, **Blaujunger **is in the soul, **Blaupanzer **gets 2000 Power. That end's my turn." _This is so awesome!_

"Draw. I Ride **Sonic Noa**. Then, I move **Dragon** **Egg** and Call **Savage Warrior**! **Savage Warrior** now attacks with **Dragon Egg's** support (6000+4000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Brutal Jack**.

"Next is **Sonic Noa **(8000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Man, you must wanna lose. Drive Trigger Check!" It revealed **Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaurus**. "Draw Trigger activated. That's 5000 to **Noa **and I get to draw."

"Damage Check." It revealed **Shout**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I Draw." It was **Battleraizer**. "Then, I Ride **Blaukluger**. Since **Blaupanzer** is in the soul, he gets 1000 Power. Now, I Call **Eisenkugel**, **Dancing Wolf**, and **Tough Boy**. With support from **Tough Boy**, **Eisenkugel** attacks (10000+8000)! He also gets 2000 Power for battling."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Savage Destroyer.**

"Next is **Blaukluger** supported by **Dancing** **Wolf **(10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Stern Blaukluger**. Perfect timing.

"Damage Check." It revealed **Archbird**.

"Abbey's right, you're tough. But, the one thing you must realize is that I'm not one to take things sitting down. I use the Tachikaze clan. I rely on the sacrifices my allies make. I'm able to strengthen my defenses with just a single skill. This, I shall show you. Stand and Draw."

_It's been a while since I've played a Tachikaze fighter. I hope he's not gonna do what I think he is._

"I Ride **Ravenous Dragon, Megarex**! Then, I Call **Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear**! Using his skill to retire **Dragon Egg**!"

_Yep, he is._

"Then, I use **Dragon Egg's **Counter Blast: If it's sent to the drop zone, I get to add it to my hand. Automatic 10000 Shield there, bud. How'd you like that?!"

"As always, Andrew gets carried away." Abbey said.

"Now, **Cannon** **Gear** attacks (11000)!"

"I guard with **Battleraizer** (10000+10000)!"

"Next is **Megarex **(10000)!"

_Need to keep my options open. _"I don't guard!"

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Tyrant Deathrex**.

"Checking..." My damage was **Fighting Battleship, Prometheus**.

"Terrible timing for a Critical. Those don't work that well during damage checks." Sai said.

"Don't worry, I have more where that came from, guys!"

"Guess I end my turn."

"Stand and Draw." The card I drew was **Toolkit** **Boy**. "Now, for my ultimate machine! Ride! **Stern Blaukluger**!" _It's time to show this guy what I can do! _"Now, I Call **Death** **Metal** **Droid**!"

Andrew then thought: _Abbey must have been helping him with his deck. Last I heard about him, he was one to attack without thinking things through. But, now he's starting to use combinations most offensive players would put aside. He uses Nova Grappler, but he has the potential for so much more._

"With his Counter Blast, **Droid** attacks (13000)!"

"**Brutosaurus **will guard that (10000+5000)!"

"Then, **Stern **attacks, with supports from **Dancing** **Wolf **(11000+8000)!"

"**Savage Shaman **and **Dragon Egg **will guard (10000+20000)!"

"Twin Drive Time! First Check!" It revealed **Blaupanzer**. "Second Check!" It revealed **Ring Girl, Clara**, a Heal Trigger. "5000 to **Eisenkugel** and I recover one damage."

"There might be hope for you yet, kid!" Andrew said.

"Thanks. Next is **Eisenkugel**,supported by **Tough Boy **(15000+8000)!"

"I'll take that one." His damage check revealed **Chaos Dragon Dinochaos**.

"Your turn." _He seems pretty optimistic to be taking damage. _

"Stand and Draw." He smiled like a little kid would when eating candy. "Say hello to the king of my prehistoric army! I Ride **Tyrant Deathrex**!" A dinosaur, whose body was covered in armor-like padding, had appeared in the hologram projector. "Now, I Call **Assault Dragon, Blightops**, **Winged Dragon, Skyptero**, and **Sonic Noa**."

_What the hell! He's going on offense this early?! Now I REALLY gotta be careful._

"**Blightops **and** Savage Warrior **switch. Then, they'll support each other for an attack on your vanguard (9000+6000)!"

"I don't guard!" My damage check revealed **Eisenkugel**.

"Next is **Deathrex**,with **Skyptero's **support (10000+6000)!"

"I'll gu-"

He cut me off. "Oh, I forgot **Deathrex's** skill: He gains 5000 Power every time he attacks when he's my vanguard."

"WHAT?!" _With __**Skyptero's **__support, that's 21000 every attack... _I clenched my hand into a fist. _Damn, that's why! He was wanting to put in his power plays early to overwhelm my defenses. If I guard this, I can't defend myself later on. He lured me in. I have two options: Use up my hand to keep him from having his attack hit, or have it hit, risking my chances of winning. Sorry, guys, but I'd rather take a hit than limit my options. _"In that case, I won't guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Megarex**. "Second Check!" This time... "**Black Cannon Tiger**! Critical Trigger activated!" The 5000 goes to **Cannon** **Gear**, and the Critical to my vanguard!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! D-damage Check! First..." It was **Twin Blader**. _Damn, I could've used that_. "Second..." It was **Clay-doll Mechanic**.

"Since **Deathrex's **attack hit, I retire **Blightops**. Then, I'll use it's skill to add one **Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon** from my deck to my hand.Next is **Cannon Gear**, supported by **Noa** (15000+8000)!"

"I...don't guard..." My damage check revealed **Blaukluger**. _Damn, already at 5 damage...Who knew this guy would be that good._

"I end my turn."

_I have to make this turn count. _"I Stand and Draw." The card I drew was **Shout**. I Retire Droid to Call **Magician Girl, Kirara**. Then, I call **Toolkit** **Boy**!" _Good so far. Hope I can make it. _"**Eisenkugel** attacks, with support from **Tough Boy** (12000+8000)!"

"Are you serious? You know I won't let that hit!"

"I'm not attacking your vanguard. I'm going after **Cannon Gear**!"

"Alright, doesn't bother me. I'll just Call **Megarex** next turn." He placed **Cannon** **Gear** in the drop zone.

"Next is **Stern**, supported by **Dancing** **Wolf** (11000+7000)!"

"I'll let it hit, just for laughs."

_I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face, once and for all!_ "Twin Drive! First..." It revealed **Stern** **Blaukluger**. "The Second Check!" This time it revealed **Battleraizer**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Kirara** and stand **Eisenkugel**.

His damage check revealed **Blightops**. "You're not gonna win... Your deck isn't up to it."

"We'll see about that! But first, I'll activate **Blaukluger's **Counter Blast: I'll discard 2 Nova Grappler from my hand, so that he and his booster can stand once more. The only downside: He loses Twin Drive until my turn's end." I discarded the other **Stern** and **Blaupanzer**. "And because of **Dancing** **Wolf's** skill, he gains 3000 Power for standing!"

"5 attacks in one turn. Just like a Nova to use that kind of tactic."

"I'll attack with **Kirara,** supported by **Toolkit** **Boy **(14000+6000)!"

"Guess I won't guard." His damage check revealed **Savage Warrior**.

"**Kirara's **Counter Blast: I can now draw one card from my attack hitting." The card I drew was **Twin Blader**.

"Next is **Eisenkugel **(12000)!"

"I'll guard with **Skyptero **(10000+5000)!"

"Now, **Stern**, with support from **Dancing Wolf** will finish this (11000+10000)!"

"You never learn! Guard!" He slammed **Shieldon**, and **Black Cannon Tiger **in his guardian circle (10000+20000).

"Drive Check." I wasn't happy with what I got then: "Damn it, **Stern** again... I end my turn..."

"You have to think ahead. Your deck may be balanced, but your mindset isn't. You never consider what your opponent may do next."

"...You are pretty unpredictable...I couldn't understand most of your moves until after you had done them."

"You're just not used to other clans. You need to have knowledge of the clans you're facing to further understand your opponents. I figured out how you play in just a couple of turns. You are cautious when it comes to your hand. You are also very passionate, which affects your offensive lineups. You don't see those characteristics in Nova Grappler players these days."

"That's why he's a great player. He's been able to change the outlook of Nova Grapplers as a whole. Everyone that starts out with a Nova Grappler deck at the store say that if it weren't for him, they wouldn't even give it a second thought." Sai said.

"Already an influence on new players and you haven't been in the big leagues yet. No wonder Abbey thinks so highly of you." Andrew said.

"He's a great player. But he needs to be more prepared for future challenges. That's why I brought him here." Abbey admitted.

"You wanted to bring me here so I wouldn't freak out about Regionals, but learn more about how to get into people's head based off of the clans they use!"

_No wonder she was making a big deal about coming here. She wanted to prepare me for what I have to deal with in actual competition... Is this really the same Abbey? She's...so intuitive about the game. She knows more than Sai and Kotetsu put together it seems. She could help anyone she wanted, but she chose me._

"It's no big surprise I would want to help you out, Mason. Remember, you helped me when I came so close in my first tournament, but lost. You helped me practice, even though you barely knew how to play, yourself. In a way, you made me who I am now. And I couldn't be more thankful for what you did. You pushed me to try harder than I ever thought was possible. Even when I was ready to quit, you said otherwise. I finally won a tournament because of you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here to help you prepare for one of the biggest competitions in the country."

"...Really? But I didn't do that much, except help you when you were about to quit..."

"You did more than that." Andrew said. "When you decided to help her, it led up to her first true victory as a cardfighter. You may have not known much at the time, but you had your heart in the right place. That is what gave her the strength to go on. To know her friend, you, were there with her no matter what! And she wants to do the same."

"An eye for an eye...You're amazing, you know that?" I asked Abbey.

She blushed. "Sorta..."

I laughed. "Alright, Abbey! I get what you were trying to do. Thanks, I needed it."

"Back to the game. I Stand and Draw." He didn't seem that confident with only 3 cards in his hand. "I'll Call **Megarex** and **Dinochaos**. Then, **Megarex** will attack, with support from **Noa** (10000+8000)!

"I'll guard with **Battleraizer** (11000+10000)!"

"Next is **Deathrex** supported by **Skyptero** (15000+6000)!"

"I'll guard with **Twin** **Blader**!" I discarded **Stern** for the effect.

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Pack Dragon Tinyrex**. "I'll Stand **Megarex** and give him the 5000 Power. Now for the second check!" It revealed **Archbird**.

"Now for **Megarex** to attack again (15000)!"

"I'll guard with **Clara** (11000+10000)!"

"Then, I'll finish it with **Dinochaos**, supported by **Warrior** (10000+6000)!"

""Not enough, I won't guard." _Hope for a Heal Trigger_. "Damage Check." I sighed and revealed the card. "Not a trigger, but **Blaupanzer**."

"Hmph. You're good. But you could be better." Andrew said.

"He's got a long way to go-" Abbey said.

"But we're with him, all the way!" Sai and Jerry shouted.

"Hey, I just realized something!"

"What is it, Andrew?" Abbey asked.

"Don't you guys got a 4th teammate?" Andrew asked.

"Umm...about that..." Abbey didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"Since Abbey beat him, he hasn't even bothered to come to the shop." I answered.

"Oh... Who'd he beat?"

"Me..."

"Woah, you were pretty close to facing her, huh?"

"Yeah! I really wanted to too!"

"You also wanted to ask her ou-" I clamped Sai's mouth shut.

"What was he saying?" Andrew asked.

"Ignore him, he's had a case of a loose lip since the tournament ended." I told him.

"I wonder what Trevor's doing right now." Jerry said.

"Who knows! With that guy, he could be sulking from just one loss."

_**Meanwhile, in Mason's house**_

This is Trevor. I shall be narrating this last bit. I hope it is to your satisfaction.

"It's been a while since someone has visited. You said you're friends with Mason?" His mother asked.

"You could say that. We're going to be on the same team in the Regional Tournament." I said.

"Team?"

"Yes, after making it to the Final Four in Fighter Central the other day, we are now officially representing Capital City as it's Vanguard team."

"Sounds exciting. Are you getting along with everyone?"

"I haven't had time to interact with them much. We haven't even came up with a name for our team."

"So, this game. What exactly is the goal."

"To defeat your opponent's vanguard, the leader of their army."

"So, every game is like a war?"

"Precisely, Mrs. Shepard. Your son, happens to be great at the game. It's no wonder he made the top 4."

"Well, he had a friend that was interested in stuff like that. In fact, she just moved back. He's been in a good mood lately because of it."

"You don't say."

"Yep, he wakes up early every morning just to go to the shop and see her. I think my little boy's got himself a girlfriend." She giggled.

"I made a joke about that one time, he didn't care for it. Neither did she."

"Oh, so you've met her."

"She beat me in the final round."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's quite the player. She put me in a position of shock after our match. I really wanted to win. But, I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Are you looking forward to being on the same team with them?"

"At first, no. But, after giving it some thought, they are great players. I may even learn something from them. Well, it's been nice speaking with you. I must be going. Come along, Edwin."

"Of course, sir." Edwin is my attendant. He has been taking care of me since I was very young. He was adapting to the times, unlike most of his generation. He even taught me how to play Vanguard. He has been good to me since my mother's passing. Edwin has been more like a father to me than an employee. I remember to keep a high budget for his birthday, even though he doesn't ask for much.

"Don't be a stranger. Come visit again."

I was about to walk out the door with Edwin waiting to drive me home. "Thank you, Mrs. Shepard."

"Anything for Mason's friend."

_Friend, huh?...Like that'll happen..._

It's Sai! So much has been going on! Hope you can keep up! We'll be waiting for you in the next chapter. See ya!

*knock knock* Sai, can I come out now? Hello? Sai... GET ME OUTTA HERE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Naming the Team! Trevor's Past Revealed**

"Should it really be this difficult?!" I asked.

"It should've been over by now..." Abbey was getting a little frustrated.

"Where's Trevor?" Sai asked.

"He hasn't been to a single team meeting! How am I suppose to know?"

Someone came through the door. The hair and blazer stuck out like a sore thumb. "Well, speak of the devil! Where were you, man?!" I asked.

"I was busy." He looked tired. Almost as if he could barely stand up.

"What exactly is more important than a meeting with your team?" Abbey asked.

"I don't feel I have to answer. Besides, I'm here! Aren't I?"

"Try telling us when you're going to be late. We can't have you gone this much with Regionals being so close." Sai said.

"Whatever...How's the name coming?" He asked.

"It's more of a hassle than expected. We've tried to find a great one, but they were all taken..." Abbey admitted.

"We even tried NQ4, but my dad said that would be too obvious..." Sai added.

Come with me. We're obviously not going to get anywhere with naming this team unless we loosen up and think rationally." Trevor said.

"Where are we going?" Everyone asked.

"My place, of course."

Alright, Sai! You're up

Wooh! I get to narrate! *clears throat* We followed Trevor outside to find a limo and a guy with gray hair and a mustache wearing a suit waiting outside.

"Cool! I've never rode a limousine before." I admitted.

"I don't think anyone here has, Sai" Mason said.

"Edwin, we're heading home."

"Of course, sir. I take it these are your teammates?" The butler asked.

"Yes, they shall accompany me. We wish to relax so that we may think of the perfect personage our team deserves."

Mason was getting angry with the smart guy talk that Trevor was putting on. Abbey and I held him back so he wouldn't do something he would regret. After he calmed down, we all went in the limo.

"It's going to be a while. Why don't you watch some TV during your wait?" Edwin suggested.

"There's a TV in here?" Mason asked.

"Put it an channel 6, if you would." Trevor demanded.

"Ah, the Vanguard Fight channel! Very good, sir." Edwin pressed a button in the dash of the limo with the number 6 on it. The TV appeared from the ceiling of the limo in the back where we would be sitting. When it turned on, we saw a blue-haired boy, not that far from our age, fighting a guy wearing a light blue suit. That guy's hair was awesome! It made me wish I had it. They were Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai, 2 of the best players in Japan who were also on its representative team, Q4.

"_I Crossride The Vanguard! Arise, __**The END**__!"_

"Trevor, where did you get the money for all this stuff?" Mason asked.

"My father is the commissioner of the VBA." Trevor answered.

"The what?"

"The Vanguard Bureau of America. They govern the rules that are set for tournaments throughout the continent." Abbey explained.

"What would happen if someone broke these rules?" Mason asked again.

"They're banned from playing in tournaments for a fixed amount of time."

"They're like the Supreme Court for the game." I simplified.

"Oh, they keep watch of the players and punish them for breaking the rules."

"Yeah!"

It was a quiet ride, as Mason and I watched TV throughout it. Abbey was taking a nap. Trevor was reading. I think it was a manual of some kind. All I could remember of it was the logo for the VBA on the back.

"We are here, sir." Edwin announced.

"Very good, Edwin. See to it my guests are greeted properly."

"Of course, Master Trevor."

Trevor stepped out of the limo, heading for the door to his house. It was huge. It was big enough to be a school, possibly 4 stories high. Mason was telling Abbey to wake up while he was getting out.

"*yawn* Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on." Mason told her.

We all went inside, soon being greeted by many of the attendants that worked there.

"This way." Trevor instructed.

"Where are we going?" Mason asked.

"You'll see."

We ended up following Trevor into a hallway filled with many portraits of his family. I stopped when I saw a picture of a woman with silk white hair, wearing a formal gown.

"Who's this? She's pretty."

He stopped to answer my question. "That's my mother..."

"Oh! How old was she in this picture?"

"She had this portrait made a couple of days after marrying my father. She was, if I were to guess, our age." He answered.

"Where is she now?" Mason asked.

"She's not here..." Trevor answered. He then continued on in the hallway, with us following behind him.

Trevor finally stopped at a door in the middle of the hall. "Well, here we are!"

"Where is here, exactly?" Mason asked.

"My study." Trevor answered. He then opened the door. It was a room filled with books and cards. At the center was a desk with a computer. On the wall opposite to the bookshelves on the left side was a big screen TV.

"Woah! This is epic!" Mason said.

"Look at all the cards he has!" Abbey pointed out.

"You have **Alfred**, **Blazing Flare**, and **Phantom Blaster Dragon** on display?! And they're autographed by Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai, and Ren Suzugamori?!" I was astonished that he had those cards in a display. Those were a few of the most famous cards in the game. And they were autographed by players that used them.

"Well, I went to Japan one time with my father and had a great chance to meet with them." Trevor admitted.

"Why are we in here again?" Mason asked.

"We are here to name our team of course. There's a book that contains many stories filled with some of the most remembered warriors throughout history. Looking through it should give us an idea of a team name."

"Well, let's hit the books" Abbey said.

Mason got a book out, positioning his fist to hit it. Abbey swiped it from his hands. "Not literally!"

We continued to go through the shelves. It took us almost an hour to find the book Trevor was talking about.

"Here it is, _**History's Greatest Heroes**_!" Mason held the book in his hand.

"Alright, let's read it." I said.

"Let's see...Hercules?" Trevor asked while reading the book.

"No." Everyone said.

"Argonauts?"

"No."

It took 2 hours to go through the entire book. But we still couldn't find anything that would give us an idea for our team's name.

"I don't understand! We should have come up with a name by now!" Trevor yelled.

"Well, maybe we can just think of something that fits our team best instead of looking for one in a book." Mason said.

"Hmm, but haven't you tried that?" Trevor asked.

"Maybe we missed something."

"But what?"

"Well, maybe if we work on our decks for a while, it will come to us." Abbey said.

"I could do some adjustments. I have been wanting to use some new cards I got anyway." Trevor said.

Mason then added: "Yeah, my deck still need some more power."

"I'll help out with that, Mason." Abbey offered.

"Thanks."

"My Gold Paladin deck is okay, but it's not tournament ready. I'll work on it too." I said.

Abbey and Mason continued to look at his cards to reconstruct his deck. The **Blau** series was good, but it isn't great. Especially in Regionals. Mason had some ideas of what to use since some new Nova Grapplers came out a couple of days ago. Abbey suggested he use something that didn't require too much pressure on the opponent. Like the **Raizer **series. They are known for huge power boosts and **Perfect Raizer** is their best known powerhouse.

Trevor was going through Dark Irregulars cards he had on display. He was thinking about using **King of Diptera, Beelzebub**. As its Counter Blast can power up his rear-guard to put his opponents in a tight situation later on.

I wanted to keep **Pellinore** and **Ezel **as my main cards. But, my deck was filled with random superior callers. I decided then to put in more **Lop Ear Shooter **and put in a couple of **Garmore **in place of 2 **Ezel**. I also put in some **Speeder Hound **in place of **Fortune Bell**, since I need as much cards in my hand as possible to keep up defense, as well as use **Lop Ear's **and **Pellinore's** effects. Bunny Paladins rule!

"Well, what about this one?" Mason asked, showing Abbey a card in his hand.

"Hmm, it could work. Let's try it out later." Abbey answered.

Edwin came in with a frightened look on his face.

"What is it, Edwin? You didn't spill your tea again, did you?" Trevor asked.

"N-no sir! It's just, your father is home early!"

"What?!" Trevor exclaimed.

"What's the problem with that?" Mason asked.

"If he saw you here, he would think I'm becoming soft and send me to military school! That's the problem, you idiot!"

"All of you, into the secret passage!" Edwin instructed.

"Secret passage? You mean that tunnel hiding behind the bookcase?" Abbey asked.

"How did you-?"

Abbey cut Edwin off. "I found it when I was going through the bookcase. I felt a breeze coming from it. So I only assumed it was an exit of some kind."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry up and get out of here!" We all followed Trevor through the bookcase. The tunnel lead to the the outside of the mansion. We hurried in the limo and hid our heads so Trevor's dad wouldn't see us. Trevor stayed outside to greet him.

"Welcome home, father. How was work?" He asked.

A middle-aged man with jet black hair, wearing a suit no different from Edwin's, other than the tie, came out of a dark red car.

"It was tiresome. Regional Tournaments are weeks away and they expect me to make a record of every team that is participating in Nevada."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was most unexpected. Which reminds me, have you been able to name your team yet, son?"

"Regrettably, no. We are still having difficulties thinking of one at the moment."

"Think of one soon. I expect a name by the end of tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Yes, father..." He knelt his head down as though he were ashamed.

His dad left for the mansion. Trevor let out a big sigh. "He's gone, you can com out now."

Mason and Abbey came out of the limo. "That was close!" they both said.

"No kidding." Trevor said.

"Why did we have to hide again?" I asked.

"My father doesn't like having company without his permission. It didn't use to be that way though..."

"Master Trevor, why don't you go to Fighter Central with your teammates?" Edwin asked.

"Are you sure, Edwin? I don't feel right leaving you here on your own." Trevor actually sounded... concerned.

"No need to worry about that, sir. Besides, it's been a while since you have had friends to accompany you. Why not enjoy it?"

"Okay, I trust you. Remember to keep Reggie fed."

"I'll be sure to have his kibble ready before you are to return, sir."

Trevor headed inside the limo. "Well, get in." He instructed.

"Do you have your license?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm not that lazy!" He laughed. It was kind of weird. This was the same guy that went crazy fighting both WB and Mason. But, he seems more human now.

He was driving us to Fighter Central. Abbey, Mason, and I were sitting in the back.

Mason then broke the silence. "So, why are you so afraid of your dad?"

"Well, my father was once well liked in the community. There was nobody who didn't like him. He supported many charities, which is how he came to meet my mother. They both were16 when they started dating. A year passed. My father then asked her to marry him. I was born almost ten months after that. They both took care of me for 10 long years. It wasn't met to last though. My mother took ill a week before Christmas. She was becoming very pale and it became likely she wouldn't make it.

_A week before Christmas? That's so sad..._

"She called me in her bedroom to give me my gift early, in case she didn't have long to live. It was a deck. A deck that she had been preparing for an entire year. Continually gathering cards until it became what is now my most prized possession. The only thing that keeps her memory alive in my heart."

_She gave him the deck he uses today? He must have really loved her to keep it this long._

"When she died, everything went downhill. My father became cold and unruly. He would never take my feelings into account. He wouldn't even look at me unless I met his expectations. He would have me practice anything assigned to me until I was perfect at it. That's why I became so obsessive over winning. Ever since my mother died, he has become distanced from the world. He was never the same after that. That's why I'm afraid of him..."

"So, your mom died and your dad changed because of it. Makes me wonder how you ended up being the player you are now."

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"Ever since you lost to me, you have begun to calm down. You're even treating us like your friends." Abbey explained.

"Well, I used to have a couple of classmates I used to hang out with when they still went to REPS. But, I haven't heard much of them. Being around you three makes me remember the good times I had with them."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They left...I remember us playing Vanguard together every day. It had become a daily thing for us. But, I haven't heard from them in 7 years."

"Losing your mom and your friends. You've led a tough life." Mason said.

"Even so, I'm glad to have met you."

We were at Fighter Central. Everyone got out of the limo.

"Come on, Trevor! I gotta test out some of these new cards." Mason went in.

"I'm coming, you don't have to rush me."

"Wait up, Mason!" Abbey went in too.

"Ah, what about me?!" I went past Trevor to head in the store.

Trevor then thought: _Hmm, maybe they can be my friends, if I give them a chance._

Mason was waiting at one of the tables, waiting to fight Trevor. "Hey, Trevor, come on. I don't got all day!"

"You're too impatient sometimes."

"Quit your talking and focus on cardfighting."

They both got their starters ready and drew 5 cards for their starting hands. Trevor redrew 2 and Mason redrew 3.

"You ready?" Mason asked.

"Please! I was born ready!"

They both then shouted: "Stand Up, The Vanguard!"

"**Battleraizer**!" "**Vermillion Gatekeeper**!"

After a couple of turns, they were already going at each other, full force. Mason had Trevor at 3 damage on his first attack. Trevor was able to counter with the same amount. When they got to Grade 3, the continued to attack until leaving nothing but their vanguard and some backrow rear-guard on the field. Trevor had 3 cards in his hand, Mason had 4. They were both tied with 4 damage.

"I Stand and Draw. "Now, I Call **King** **of** **Sword** and **Brutal Jack**. I'll then use his Counter Blast. Now **King** **of** **Sword**, with support from **Tough** **Boy**, will attack (10000+8000)."

"I'll guard with **Blitzritter** (11000+10000)!"

"Then, I'll have **Jack** supported by **Shout** attack (11000+7000)!"

"I'll intercept with **Dark** **Soul** **Conductor** and **Werwolf** **Sieger **(11000+10000)! Then, I Soul Charge 2 cards because of **Conductor**!"

"Alright, then **Perfect Raizer **will attack (26000)!"

"Damn, not enough... Oh well, I'll hope for a Heal Trigger."

Since **Perfect** **Raizer** had 1 more Critical do to his skill, Trevor would have to do 2 damage checks. The first one was **Hysteric Shirley**, a Draw Trigger. The next one was **Devil Child**.

"Damn, I lost! Best out of 3!" Trevor exclaimed.

"You're on!"

"Mason, I want to fight him next!" Abbey shouted.

"You can fight him after I'm done." Mason said.

"Alright."

"While you're waiting, why not face me?" I asked.

"Sure, it's been a while since we fought. It'll be good practice." Abbey said.

"Hey, kids! How was your day?" Kotetsu asked.

"We got to go to Trevor's place!" Mason shouted.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe how big it was. It was even more amazing inside!" I said.

Jerry came in. "Hey, guys! How's the team name coming?"

"We...haven't come up with one yet..." Mason was disappointed about it. We were gone all day and could not think of a good name.

"Well, let's see. A former jerk, his best friend from kindergarten, a former wimp, and a snob."

"Hey!" Trevor, Mason and I shouted.

"Hmm, you all seem so different. But, your goal to win is what got you this far in the first place."

"I've dreamed of facing Abbey in a real cardfight. Not just for practice." Mason said.

"I dream of winning the world championship!" I said.

"I just want to be the best I can be. If that means winning even the Regional Tournament, then I will do it." Abbey said.

"Cardfighting has been my profession since I was very young. I had dreamed of facing the great ones, like Aichi Sendou, one day."

"I got it!" Jerry said.

"What?" Mason asked.

"Eternal Dreamers!" Jerry shouted.

"That...actually isn't that bad." Trevor said.

"We do have a long way to go." Abbey said.

"But, we're willing to go any distance to reach our goals!" I said.

"Reaching out for our dreams, even if it takes us our entire lives. It fits perfectly." Mason added.

"Team ED4... Doesn't sound too bad." Kotetsu said.

"It's perfect!" We all shouted. "We are now Team ED4!"

So, now that we have our name set, all we have to do is prepare! Who knew Trevor had his own problems at home. But, he was able to become the fighter he is now because of that hardship. We rode in a limo, visited a mansion, and took an entire day to make a team name. I hope Q4 didn't have it that rough. Well, my time here is almost up. See you in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Wolf in the Rabbit's Den**

It's Sai again! Mason decided to let me have my own personal chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_**In the forest outside of Capital City**_

It was the middle of the night.

A silhouette hiding behind a fire in the middle of a native village said: "You must find a boy who's spirit is of a rabbit that is faster than a mountain lion and who's fleece is as white as snow. He shall be located within the city."

Another silhouette asked: "What is the reason that I must find this boy? Is it really that important, elder?"

The other silhouette then said: "You must challenge him. His strength and speed can be compared to a god. He may seem like an average boy, but your eyes can see beyond anyone's physical traits."

A young woman then came out of the shadows. She was wearing wolf skin like a cape and had the head part fashioned as a hood. She was holding something in her hand. It appeared to be a deck. "I will not fail! I shall defeat this rabbit!"

She was about to head out for the city until an old man carrying a huge staff came out and stopped her. "Remember, you must not be deceived by his appearance. He is sly as a fox."

The girls pupils then thinned like a cat's do. "I'm in luck, because I have the cunning of a wolf..." She then continued her journey to reach the city and challenge the white rabbit the elder had described.

It was 7 am when I got up. After I got my clothes on, I headed off to school. When I got there, I headed straight for my first class, Algebra.

"Sai, what's up, buddy?" Mason asked.

"Not much." I answered.

"Yo, Sai, think you can help me with this last problem?" Jerry asked.

I looked at the question Jerry needed help with. "What exactly is so complicated about it?"

"That weird check mark on the 50." Jerry said.

"There's a button on your calculator that will help with that."

"Oh, I found it. Thanks!"

It was a normal day so far. I hanged out with Mason and Jerry during our first class. Then, I helped Abbey with her homework during English. It was a pretty standard day. That is, until lunch. This chick wearing wolf skin came flying in, looking at everyone in the cafeteria. She then locked in on me. I tried to run away, but was stopped in my tracks. She looked like she was gonna kill me. She carried me outside, heading for the stadium where the Regional Tournament would be held. She let me go after sending me to one side of the stadium. She was getting her deck ready on the other side.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"To challenge you, White Rabbit." She answered.

"White Rabbit? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I guess the elder exaggerated about your speed. You're no faster than a turtle."

"Excuse me."

"There is no way you could be as strong as he said. You look so frail and weak."

"Alright, lady, you want a fight! Well, you got one!" _I don't know why she brought me here, but I'm gonna pulverize her!_

We both got our starters set and drew 5 cards for our starting hands. I had **Lop Ear Shooter**, **Gareth**, **Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan**, **Flame of Victory**, and **Flash Edge Valkyrie**. I redrew **Shooter **and got **Beaumains**.The wolf girl redrew two. Our hands were set.

We both then shouted: "Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

"**Spring Breeze Messenger**!" A knight wearing what looked like rabbit-themed armor appeared in front of me.

"**Brugal**!" A blue dog with a mechanized arm appeared in front of her.

_So, she uses Royal Paladin? _"You can go first." I said.

"Being a gentleman isn't going to save you. I Draw. Now, I Ride, **Lake** **Maiden,** **Lien**. I now move **Brugal** to the front. I'll end my turn."

"I Draw." The card I drew was **Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue**. "Then, I'll Ride **Haugan**. Next, I'll move **Messenger** and Call **Gareth**. Then, he'll attack (8000)!"

"I won't guard." Her damage check revealed **Pongal**.

"Next is **Nimue**, supported by **Messenger** (7000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Trigger Check!" It revealed **Halo Shield, Mark**. Her damage check then revealed **Gallatin**.

"I'll end my turn. Hope I wasn't to rough." _NOT!_

"If you call that an attack, then I might as well be fighting a newborn bear cub. I Draw. Then, I'll Ride **Beast Knight, Garmore**!" A warrior in wolf-themed armor appeared and began to howl. "Then, I'll discard 1 Royal Paladin from my hand to Superior Call **Snogal**." She discarded **Lien**. "Next, I'll Call **High** **Dog** **Breeder,** **Akane** from my hand. Next is her Counter Blast: I can now Superior Call a Royal Paladin High Beast from my deck. And I choose another **Snogal**."

_Great, she has two __**Snogal**__! Now they're at 7000 each._

"Akane will attack (8000)!"

"I don't guard!" My damage check revealed **Speeder Hound**. "Draw Trigger! I'll give the 5000 to **Haugan**. Then, I Draw." It was **Garmore**.

"I'm not done yet! **Garmore **with support from Snogal is on the hunt (8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard!"

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Fang of Light, Garmore**. My damage check revealed **Player of the Holy Axe, Viviane**.

"**Brugal** won't have enough even with **Snogal's** boost. I'll end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw." The card I drew was **Sleygal** **Sword**. _Why use Royal Paladin? They aren't strong enough to fight their counterpart. _"I'll Ride **Beaumains**! Next, I'll Call **Sleygal Sword **and **Player** **of** **the** **Holy** **Axe,** **Nimue**. I'll switch **Gareth** and **Nimue**. Sleygal Sword will attack first (9000)!"

"I don't guard." Her damage check revealed **Beast Knight, Garmore**.

"Next is **Beaumains**, with support from **Messenger **(10000+5000)!"

"I don't guard!"

"Trigger Check!" It revealed **Silver Fang Witch**. Her damage check revealed **Soul Saver Dragon**.

"Now for **Messenger's Counter Blast**: By putting him back in the soul, I can look at the top 3 cards of my deck and search for a Gold Paladin to Superior Call." The cards I picked up were **Little Battler, Tron**, **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel**, and...my ace in the hole, **White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore**! "Alright! Get ready, 'cuz the **White** **Hare** is going full throttle on his way to the battlefield! I Superior Call **Pellinore**!" I put the other two at the bottom of the deck.

The girl then thought: _...So the White Rabbit has finally shown himself._

"Then, because of his skill, I can discard 1 Gold Paladin to the drop zone to move him to my vanguard circle. Then, I'll have him attack (10000)!

_I have no choice! _She thought. "I'll guard with Iseult!" She discarded **Marron **for the effect.

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed Silent Punisher. "I'll give all the effects to **Nimue**."

_Who knew this kid could fight this well?! s_he thought.

"Second Check!" I was ready to beat her. My next check was unneeded. But I still wanted to kick her ass to the curb. It was **Greeting Drummer**. "All effects to **Beaumains**! Do you think I'm weak now?! **Nimue**, with support from **Gareth** oughta finish this (12000+8000)!"

She couldn't guard this time. She barely began to fight and she was about to lose.

"I-I d-don't guard..." When the attack connected, the chrome-armored warrior could barely stand. "Damage check..." The first one was **Akane**. "Come on..." When she saw her last damage, she bowed her head down in shame. "**Bringer of Good Luck, Epona**. I...lose..."

Mason, Abbey and Jerry ran in the stadium. They found that I had won. But, what they saw next... "You could barely pull off 2 damage and you call me weak?! What exactly was your plan to defeat me?! You're using an underrated deck! That is an insult to me! You are pathetic!"

She then said: "Shut up!" She ran out of the stadium forgetting her cards on the virtual mat.

"Sai, what in the hell was that about?!" Mason asked.

"Yeah, what's your deal?!" Jerry didn't like what he heard anymore than Mason.

"That was too far, Sai...Just...too far." Neither did Abbey.

"She was talking trash about me! So, I threw it back harder!"

"That's enough out of you!" Mason then punched me.

"What the hell?!" It hurt. Then again, it was Mason.

"Look at what you did! She left her cards here after what you said! Do you have any idea who you sounded like?!"

_What's he talking about? _Then a familiar voice was echoing inside my head. "You are weak. That deck is pathetic! You will never defeat me!" _I...sound like...Trevor..._

"What have I-?" I saw the cards, grabbed them and went searching for the wolf girl.

"You think we should help him?" Abbey asked.

"No, this is his problem! He caused it. Therefore, he has to fix it." Mason answered.

I came to the entrance that leads to the forest. I saw what I thought was the girl in wolf skin. So, I followed. "Hang on! Wait!"

"Leave me alone!" she demanded.

She was heading for the mountain pass trying to keep me from reaching her. I notice some of the rocks were a little loose. I didn't think of it much at the time. I continued to catch up with her.

"Will you just listen to me!"

"Why should I?! Your words hurt me more than any Critical Trigger could!" She was crying.

"That's why I came out here. I came to apologize."

"Why bother? You were right, my deck is underrated!"

"No it's not! I was mad at what you said. I wasn't thinking about how you would react. If I had known, I would've never done that."

"Really?" she asked. "I did go a bit overboard."

She began to come back from the ridge she was walking through. That is until the rocks I saw before began to fall. We almost got hit by a couple of them. She hurried to where I was and we started running, trying to head for where we started on the mountain. Rocks continued to fall. I almost fell, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. When we reached the bottom, we began to pant, thinking of how close we were to dying.

"Here." I held out the deck case.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trash talk."

"Don't worry about it."

"I had my reasons for wanting to beat you is all. I had to so that I could become my tribe's chieftain."

"I thought only guys could become tribal leaders."

"Nah, as long as the leader is strong, gender doesn't matter."

"Why challenge me?"

"Your aura fits the description perfectly. A rabbit able to run faster than a mountain lion and whose fleece is as white as snow."

"Aura?"

"Yes. Some in my tribe have the ability to see into people's hearts. Mine, however, can see what animal spirit they possess. Yours being the rabbit I was to challenge."

"Cool. No wonder you came after me like that. Anyway, I'm sorry for saying that stuff about your deck. It isn't that bad actually. You don't see that much power in a Royal Paladin deck."

"I've spent many years making this deck the way it is now. It is filled with warriors and animals my people have worshiped for centuries. I know they aren't as powerful as Gold Paladin, but-"

"You can't abandon them. I know what that's like. I still have my Royal Paladin deck. But, until they grow stronger, I have no other choice but Gold Paladin."

"Are you willing to wait that long, even if it takes them a century?" she asked.

"Yes. I only use Gold Paladin because they are so similar to Royal. Sometimes, becoming a great fighter requires sacrifices."

"We're engaging in conversation and I never asked for your name."

"Sai Yamato. What's your name?"

"Lupa."

"Cute name, it suits you."

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

I just laughed. "You know, when I first saw you, I thought I was dead, for sure."

"I only kill when I am threatened."

"Good to know. So, how did you get into Vanguard, being part of a small village?"

"Cardfighting is actually how we determine someone's strength. I'm actually the best in the village."

"From how much you Call in one turn, I'm not surprised."

"What about you? How did you start?"

"My dad owns a card shop. We moved to Capital City only a few months ago."

"Can...we go there?"

"Sure! Everyone's welcome! Come on, I'll show ya!"

We ran back to the city, heading straight for Fighter Central. Once we got there. A lot of mumbling was going on. "Who's that girl?" "What's up with the wolf hood?" "Isn't that Sai with the girl in the wolf skin?"

Mason, Abbey, Jerry, and Trevor were waiting at the table at the end of the store.

"Did you apologize?" Mason asked.

"Yes."

"Who is that girl?" Trevor asked.

"Lupa. She's a friend of mine."

"Really? 'Cuz last I heard, you said her deck was overrated." Jerry said.

"I put it on myself. I kept saying that he was weak throughout our fight. But, when it came down to it, Sai is a tough cardfighter that shouldn't be underestimated." Lupa said.

"Ow, my face!" The bruise Mason left on my cheek began to muster up the worst pain I had ever felt.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about punching you. Sorry about that." Mason said laughing nervously.

"He's going to need something to stop the pain." Trevor said.

"Let me handle it." Lupa got out a container filled with some strange red liquid. "Hold still, it's going to sting a bit."

She started rubbing it on the bruise. After she was done, it didn't hurt as much. She then got out a bandage and stuck it on top of the treated bruise.

"I would give it 3 days. That mixture should stop the swelling." Lupa explained.

"Umm, thanks. It actually feels a lot better."

"What is that concoction made of?" Trevor asked.

"Berries and herbs. It takes a month to make just one small box of this stuff. But, it's worth waiting to heal wounds when you don't have the money for a hospital." Lupa explained.

"It smells sweet." Abbey said.

"That must be the berries. You wouldn't believe what a pain it is to pick those things. You have to avoid all sorts of animals attacking you, especially bears."

"You used it on my bruise, knowing how hard it is to make it?" I asked.

"I don't like seeing anyone or anything suffer, so I always keep a small batch with me for traveling."

"Well, you helped me. So, why don't I help you?"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I'll help you with making a new deck!" I suggested.

"I don't know, Sai. I don't think I can use any other clan."

"Gold Paladin is not that different from Royal. Just give it a chance. Besides, you saw how I was able to get to Grade 3 during my battle phase! Using Gold Paladin could make you chieftain, for sure."

"Okay. But, only if you find me a place to stay until my time here is done. Preferably, somewhere outside."

"Done, my yard is quite spacious. My dad and I could have a tent ready in a matter of minutes."

Everyone began to chuckle. "Aren't you moving a little too fast for her to be moving in?" Mason asked.

"You must really like her." Jerry said.

Lupa looked at them in confusion. "I just need somewhere to live until I beat Sai is all. I don't see the hilarity in that."

"Beat Sai? What ever for?" Trevor asked.

"She can't go home until sh beats my Pellinore in a cardfight. It's the only way she can become her tribe's leader."

"I thought only dudes could be tribal leaders." Mason said.

"That is the same exact thing I said. But Lupa told me as long as your strong, it doesn't matter."

"Cool." Jerry said.

"Here, Lupa, let me buy you a trial deck to get started."

My dad came out hugging me and crying like he hadn't seen me in years. "My son, are you okay?"

"Yes, dad, I'm fine. You're choking me."

He then saw Lupa. "Who is this girl?"

"She's the one who dragged Sai out of school?"

My dad then gave her the death glare. "You dragged my son out of school?"

I thought he was gonna kill her, until: "Well isn't that cute!"

"What?" Lupa asked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sai's father. You can call me Kotetsu if you like."

"Umm, thank you." She shook his hand.

"Anything for my little Sai's girlfriend."

"Dad!"

"Girlfriend?" She tried to assess what the word meant. When she finally realized it's definition. "Woah, woah, woah! It's not like that, Mr. Yamato! Honest!"

"No need to be embarrassed. I remember being your age. Ah, the days of my youth. I would give anything to go back to that. Especially the first time I saw Sai's mother. She was so beautiful, I couldn't help but be speechless when trying to talk to her."

_I'll never hear the end of it._

"Sorry to interrupt your reminiscing. But, I would like a temporary residence in your home."

My dad then started to think: _What the-? He's never been able to seduce a girl this fast! What exactly did he say to make her want to stay at our house?_

"I'll allow it. But, you must tell me why?"

"I can't go back to my village until I beat him in a cardfight." She explained.

"If that is all, then you are welcome. I'll prepare a guest room."

"That won't be necessary. I wish to be outside."

"Really? Where are you from exactly?"

"The village outside the city." I said.

"Oh, you got yourself a forest girl." He smiled. "Outside it is. I'll get a tent ready after I'm done here."

"Thank you, Mr. Yamato."

"And she respects her elders, too? Where were you when we still lived in Japan?" He asked.

She giggled.

The others were whispering about what was going on in front of them.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Mason asked.

"She's pretty cool if you ask me." Abbey said.

"She's strange though." Trevor said.

"Everyone is different. Let's just give her a chance." Jerry suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, for once" Trevor added.

"Sai trusts her. So, I'll trust her too." Mason said.

After it was all said and done, Lupa was actually pretty cool. She had her reasons for challenging me. She has a long way to go, but I have faith in her. Not that I'm implying anything! *Clears throat* Anyway, she agreed to have me help with her deck. I got her started on Gold Paladins, but she still has her Royal Paladins. Hopefully, when she fights me next time, there won't be any need to talk trash. Well, it's almost time to go home. So, see you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Regionals Await!**

Hey, guys! Well, it was a long wait, but Regionals have now begun. My deck is ready and I am fired up! Everyone else is ready too. We even have our first match set. I'll go first, with Trevor fighting afterward, followed by Abbey, if either of us can't finish the job. Trevor, in fact, chose this line up. During our drive to the stadium in Kotetsu's van, we talked about our strategy."

"I believe that saving our strongest player for last will keep our opponents in the dark. This will allow us to go without being seen as a threat." Trevor explained.

"You think I'm that strong?" Abbey asked.

"Yes, you were able to push me to my limits, which cost me our match. You have to be one of the strongest fighters I have ever faced."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You are also a great player, but you still have a long way to go."

"Why can't Sai fight?" Lupa asked.

"Because we only need 3 players in the line up. But, I promise he'll play after the first round, Lupa."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Are you worried your not gonna be able to see your boyfriend play?" Jerry asked with a ridiculous grin.

Lupa then smacked his head. "What is with you people and those words?!"

"Lupa, please calm down. They're only kidding with you." Sai explained.

"Hmph." She did as Sai said, but she wasn't happy about it.

The van suddenly stopped. "We're here!" Kotetsu said.

"About time!" Lupa added.

Everyone got out of the van and proceeded inside the stadium.

"Isn't this where we fought?" Sai asked Lupa.

"Yeah. It was the closest place with a hologram projector." Lupa answered

There was a series of projectors surrounding the central area of the stadium. The one at the fountain area showed a guy with a Microphone. "Sup, dudes! This is your commentator, MC Mark! And Mister E!"

A guy in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere on the screen. "Good evening, valiant cardfighters! I welcome you to the Nevada Regional Championship!"

Mark continued: "Please head to you seats! 'Cuz the first match is about to start!"

"Our first match up is Team Eternal Dreamers and Senbon Strikers!"

"Senbon Strikers?" Kotetsu asked.

"You heard of them?" I asked.

"They go around the country challenging fighters just to test their worth." Kotetsu explained.

"Why enter a Regional competition?" Abbey asked.

"Probably to test their own worth." Trevor said.

"We'll head for our seats. You guys go get ready." Jerry said.

"I want in the front row, shrimp" Lupa demanded.

"We were going in the front row anyway, you she-wolf!"

"Will you two please keep it down?" Sai asked. He made a barrier in between them so they wouldn't go too far.

After that, they headed to the bleachers. We headed for the locker room.

"Mason Shepard, to the arena #1 please. Your fight is about to commence." The intercom told me.

"Good luck out there, Mason!" Sai high-fived me.

"We're counting on you." Trevor said.

When I was about to head out, Abbey stopped me. "Wait."

"Yeah? What is it?"

She hugged me. "This is your first true competitive match. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Abbey. This guy's gonna get a can of woop-ass for dinner!"

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. Now get out there, asshole!"

"You got it!" I ran out into the arena. My opponent was waiting for me.

A guy in what looked like black pajamas, wearing a hood was on the other side. "It's about time." He said.

We both set our starting vanguards, then drew our starting hands. I got **Turboraizer**, **Perfect Raizer**, **King of Sword**, **Brutal Jack**, and **Asura Kaiser**. _No Grade 1s...___I redrew **Asura Kaiser **and **Brutal ****Jack**. Then, I drew again, getting 2 **Raizer Custom**. Both of our hands were set.

MC Mark then shouted: "Cardfighters, ready?!"

"Yeah!" We both answered.

"Then you may begin!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Battleraizer**!"

"**Lizard Runner, Undeux**!"

_So, he uses Kagero. That means he'll be able to get rid of my rear-guard...But, why do I feel there is more to his deck than that._

"I'll take the first turn, hombre! I Draw. Now, I Ride **Embodiment of Armor Bahr**! That ends my turn."

_**Meanwhile, in the bleacher area**_

"Boss! We're here! Did we miss anything?" Mike, Brock, and Ron asked.

It's been a while since we've seen them.

Yes it has, Sai. Yes it has.

"No, you guys are just in time." Jerry said.

"Alright! I can't wait we're gonna be watching Mason fight!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, this will be more epic then when the Boss beat that one guy on the football team!" Mike said.

"Yeah, he was able to take that guy down in one turn! I didn't know you could do that! The Boss is amazing!" Brock said.

"Hey, Boss. Who that girl in the wolf skin?" Mike asked.

"Lupa. She's Sai's-"

"Say it and you're dead..." Lupa threatened.

The trio then sat down to watch the match.

_**Back to the arena**_

"I Draw." It was **Tough** **Boy**. "Now, I Ride **Raizer Custom**. Next I'll move **Battleraizer** and Call **Tough Boy**. And He'll attack first (8000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**.

"Next is **Custom**, and due to his skill: his Power doubles since **Battleraizer **is in the same column (12000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Trigger Check." It revealed **High-Powered Raizer Custom**.

"Damage Check." It revealed **Dragon Dancer, Monica**. "I'll Draw one card due to the trigger."

MC Mark then commented: "This match has only begun, and Mason is already pulling off some sick power plays!"

Mister E then explained: "The **Raizer** series shouldn't be underestimated. They hold a reputation of being the most aggressive units out of the Nova Grappler clan. But when they have **Perfect** **Raizer** as their vanguard is when they are really feared."

"Well, I can't wait to see that!"

"I Draw. Hope you like your vanguard well done, 'cuz I'm bringin' the heat, man. I Ride, **Cross Shot, Garp**!"

_Great, what's he gonna do next?!_

"Now, I Call **Stealth** **Beast,** **Chigasumi** and **Stealth** **Dragon,** **Dreadmaster**."

_Murakumo mixed with Kagero? That's weird..._

"Now I'll have **Chigasumi** attack, with support from **Dreadmaster **(8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Wall Boy**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard!"

"Since the attack hit, I'll activate **Dreadmaster's** Counter Blast!"

_What?!_

"Since my Nubatama's attack hit with **Dreadmaster's** boost, and you have more in your hand than me, you now have to discard one card."

"Nubatama?" I asked.

"They are the forgotten ones. They could have been a powerful clan, but their allies defected into the Murakumo. Mostly because of their hand shrinking tactics."

_That why I thought his deck was hiding something! He's using a clan that specializes in depleting the opponent's Shield._

"I'll discard..." The decision was difficult, but I had no choice. "**Perfect** **Raizer**..."

In the bleachers, Jerry complained about my choice: "What the hell?! If he loses that one, he won't be able to ride to grade 3!"

Lupa then explained: "A Grade 3 is unable to defend. He can draw another one later. It's better to keep as much Shield as possible until that happens."

"Next, is Garp (10000)!"

"**Battleraizer **guards (11000+10000)!"

"Drive Check." It revealed **Dragon Monk, Genjo**. "I'll heal one damage. That's my turn."

_Well, at least now I know what I'm dealing with. The question is: How do I counter?"_

"I Stand and Draw." The card I drew was **Turboraizer**. "Now, I Ride **High-Powered Raizer Custom**. Next, I Call **King of Sword **and **Raizer Custom**. I'll switch **Tough Boy** and **King of Sword**. Next, he'll attack, with Tough Boy's support (10000+8000)!"

"Genjo guards (10000+10000)!"

"Next is my vanguard, with it's skill (16000)!"

"I don't guard."

My drive check revealed **Kirara**. His damage check revealed **Chigasumi**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw. Mighty shinobi of shadows, lead your enemies into never ending darkness! I **Ride** **Stealth** **Dragon,** **Voidmaster**!"

_Wonder what this one does..._

"Now, I Call **Nehalem** and **Bahr**. Then, I'll have **Chigasumi**, supported by **Dreadmaster** attack (8000+7000)!"

"**Turboraizer** will guard that (8000+10000)!"

"Then, **Voidmaster** (9000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Stealth Beast, Hagakure**. "Second Check!" This time, it was **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**. "I'll give the Critical to my vanguard and the 5000 Power to **Nehalem**."

My first damage check revealed **Tough Boy**. The second revealed **Asura Kaiser**.

"That ends my turn. Let's see you get out of this, man."

_Jackass..._

"I Stand and Draw." When I saw the card I drew next, I could hardly believe it. "Say hello to the ultimate fighting machine. May your fist teach him not to mess with us! I Ride, **Perfect** **Raizer**!" I slammed it on the vanguard circle. He then appeared and said: "I'll shall win this fight for you, my vanguard!"

MC Mark then commented: Woah, Perfect Raizer looks even awesomer as a hologram!"

Mister E then added:

"Now, with his skill: When he is placed in my vanguard circle, I put all of my **Raizer** rear-guard."

"Hmm, you're gonna have to do more than that, homes."

"How about this: He may lose 2000 Power when there is no other Raizer in my rear-guard, but he gets 3000 for each in my soul to compensate. And since I have four, he gets 12000 along with a Critical effect."

He then realized the danger he was in.

"Then, I Call **Kirara**! I'll have **King** **of** **Sword** attack, with **Tough** **Boy's** support (10000+8000)!"

"Grr... **Hagakure** guards (9000+10000)!"

"Perfect Raizer, show him what the Nova Grapplers can do (21000)!" **Perfect Raizer **went charging in.

"I don't guard..."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Twin Blader**. "Come on, Second Check!" _Even if I don't get a trigger, I'll still have a chance._

The card revealed was: "It...it can't be..."

**Battleraizer**! "Stand Trigger activated. I'll give all effects to **King of Sword**!"

Both of his damage checks revealed **Dragonic Overlord **and **Voidmaster**.

"Now I'll have **Kirara** attack **Chigasumi** (9000)!"

"I don't guard." **Chigasumi** was retired.

"Now I'll have** King of Sword** attack **Nehalem** (15000)!"

"I don't guard." Nehalem was also retired.

"Now because of Kirara's Counter Blast, I get to draw one card." It was **Asura Kaiser**. "I'll end my turn."

Ron then asked: "Why attack the rear-guard?"

"Less rear-guard can be disastrous when you want to stay on offense, Ron."

"Plus, since they both were interceptors, that means less Shield." Brock said.

"And he'll have to use card in his hand to replace the units that were retired." Mike added.

"You guys must've been studying."

"No, it just common knowledge." Brock and Mike said.

"I hate you both..." Ron felt stupid after asking such a question.

"Just study the rules and you might actually know what's going on during a cardfight, Ron."

"Yes, Boss."

The pajama guy then took his turn: "I Stand and Draw. Then, I'll Call** Tahr** and **Dragon Monk, Gojo**."

"That all?" I asked knowing he couldn't do much else.

"Grr...**Tahr** attacks, with support from **Dreadmaster** (5000+7000)!"

I yawned. "**Battleraizer **will guard(11000+10000)!"

"Why, you-! I'll have **Voidmaster** attack with **Gojo's** support, next (9000+7000)!"

"**Twin** **Blader** guards." I discarded Asura Kaiser for the skill.

"T-twin Drive Check..." The first card was **Voidmaster**. "Second Check..." This one was **Blue Ray Dracokid**. "I'll...end my...turn..."

"Serves you right. What exactly did you expect from me in the beginning? That I was an idiot who wouldn't be able to counter your strategy?"

"Just shut up and take your turn!"

"Alright, then! I Stand and Draw! Then, I Call **Shout**. Now, Kirara attacks (9000)!"

"**Blue Ray **guards (9000+10000)!"

"**Perfect Raizer**, with **Shout's ** support oughta finish this (21000+7000)!"

"I...don't guard."

"Twin Drive." The first card was **Brutal Jack**. The second one was **High-Powered Raizer Custom**.

"Damage check..." His first card was **Hagakure**. "Second..." That last card was **Dreadmaster**.

"I...lose?"

"Chavez Oscuridad's last damage is **Dreadmaster**! Mason Shepard take the first win for Eternal Dreamers!"

"Wait to go, Mason!" Jerry cheered.

"Yeah, the pinnacle of perfection!" The trio said.

"...It was close though." Their cheering stopped after Lupa mentioned that.

"Yeah, it could have went either way if Mason didn't catch on with that Chavez guy's plan." Jerry noted.

I went back in the lock room.

"Mason, that was great!" Sai said.

"Yeah, just one more and we can move on!" Abbey exclaimed.

"I'm up next..."

"Good luck, Trevor."

"I'll make sure your win wasn't wasted, Mason." Trevor headed out to the arena.

"This next match is Trevor Holtsworth vs. Ping Wang!" MC Mark announced.

Trevor's opponent was wearing the same get up as that Chavez guy. Their vanguards and hands were set.

"Cardfighters, ready?"

They both nodded.

"Then, begin!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard!"

"**Vermillion Gatekeeper**!"

"**Shield Seed Squire**!"

_**Meeanwhile, outside the stadium**_

A girl with long, sky blue hair wearing a white navy uniform and a young man with a green buzz cut wearing a black biker vest and a white t-shirt underneath it were about to go inside. While doing so, they discussed why they were there in the first place.

"Charley, are you sure he's here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, Shiro's intel doesn't fail. He's here alright." The guy said.

"You know he's not going to join us. What's the point of coming here?" She asked again.

"We aren't here to recruit him. We're here to survey his team." Charley explained.

"What kind of threat do they pose if Shiro's afraid of them?"

"They aren't a threat. One of their teammates has shown signs."

"Oh,...Yes, I see. He wants that member..."

"Yep. Funny how it has been 11 years since Shiro saw the guy. Who'd a thought he would get that power?"

The girl got out a sandwich of some kind and began to eat it.

"That isn't fish is it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know I hate the smell of fish, Anna."

"Deal with it, I'm hungry!"

"What did Trevor see in you?"

"Don't even mention that jerk's name. Why I even bothered to come along is beyond me."

"Yeah, yeah."

They continued inside. They were just in time to see the current match come to its end.

_**Back in the arena**_

Trevor had 3 cards in his hand and 5 damage. Only two were flipped. His opponent had 2 cards and 4 damage. All of them were flipped.

"Final Turn!" Trevor declared.

"It's official, Trevor believes he shall finish it this turn!" MC Mark announced.

"This should be fun." Mister E added.

"First, I'll Call **Werwolf Sieger **and **Poet of Darkness, Amon**. Then, I'll have **Blue Dust** supported by **Prisoner Beast **attack (9000+8000)!"

His opponent chose not to guard. His damage check revealed **Iris Knight**.

"Next is **Beelzebub **supported by **Devil Child**. And since I have over 6 Dark Irregulars in my soul, **Devil Child's **boost adds another 4000 (11000+10000)!"

"I'll guard with **Maiden of Blossom Rain**." He discarded **Forerunner Battle Maiden, Laurel** for it's skill."

"Like it matters. You have no cards to guard with. I'll activate Beelzebub's Counter Blast! Giving **Sieger** and **Amon** 3000 each!"

"That's overkill!"

"That's why you should never mess with the Lord of the Flies! Twin Drive Check!" His first card was **Dark Soul Conductor**. "Second Check!" This time: "**Blitzritter**! All effects shall go to **Sieger**."

"I give, I give! Just don't attack! I give up!"

"You should have ever underestimated me or my teammates. You put this on yourself. **Werwolf Sieger **now attacks, with support from **Amon**, along with it's skill (18000+12000)!"

"30000 Power?!" The trio exclaimed.

"Trevor isn't foolin' around!" Jerry said.

"I can't guard." The attack made contact. "I'm not done yet! I just need 2 heal triggers!"

"Like that's going to happen."

The first damage was **Sweet Honey**, a Heal Trigger. "I'll recover one and give 5000 Power to Trailing Rose."

The second card, however: "...I lose." It was **Maiden of Trailing Rose**.

"Ping Wang has been defeated! Victory goes to Team ED4!" MC Mark announced.

We all came out of the locker room.

"Trevor, you did it!" Abbey shouted.

"Now we can go to the next round!" I said.

"It's about time, I was getting worried." Sai added.

"Remember, Sai. You'll be up first." Trevor said.

"Why me?"

"Because I don't want that she-wolf of yours to tear me in half later." Trevor explained.

"I heard that."

"Lupa!" Sai yelled.

"Great job, guys." Jerry said.

"Yeah, you guys were great!" The trio added.

"What are you guys doing down here?" I asked.

"We wanted to warn you about those two in the stands." Lupa explained.

Trevor looked up and went into a rage. "Those two?! Why here?! Why now?!"

"What's up, Trevor?" Abbey asked.

"Those are members of Gaia Saviors! That's what's up!" Trevor has never been this mad.

"Do you know them?" I asked.

"You... could say that..." He began to regain his composure.

"Why are they here then?" Sai asked.

"They must want to recruit someone."

"Who exactly?" I was beginning to wonder what the actual problem was. I couldn't make heads or tail from his behavior.

"They don't want me, that's for sure. Listen, if they ask you to join them, don't. They are bad news." He went back in the locker room to prepare the next line up with Kotetsu.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jerry asked.

"We do as Trevor said, we don't talk to them. If they try to say anything to any of us, we look the other way." Abbey said.

"Yeah, from how Trevor acted, they probably aren't trustworthy." Sai said.

"Who are they wanting though?" I asked again.

"Who knows? We just have to keep our distance. If Trevor is that afraid of them, we have no choice but to." Abbey said.

Someone's stomach began to growl.

"Did...you hear that?" I asked.

"Oh, good, I'm not going crazy" Sai said.

"Sorry, I was to excited to eat this morning." Lupa admitted.

"I'll get you something before the next match starts." Sai insisted.

"Thanks. Because I'm starving here." She laughed.

Sai and Lupa headed for the fountain area to get something for her to eat. Jerry and his gang started heading back for the bleachers.

"Boss, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Jerry answered.

"Is ED4 in trouble or something?" Brock asked.

"I don't know that either." He then looked at the duo. "But, something tells me that they're not just here for a recruitment session."

Well, we got past the first round with 2 wins and 0 losses. Two new characters have entered the story and Trevor happens to be afraid of their intentions. Intensity is building. So, I hope to see you in the next chapter! See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Return of the Enigmatic Prophet**

"Alright! Time to finish this up, **Pellinore**! Aura Sabre Strike!" The attack connected to the vanguard of the guy in a lab coat from Team Einstein, **Hell Spider**.

"D-damage check...Damn it..."

"ED4 now has one victory in the second round! Let's see if they can pull off a second one!" MC Mark announced.

Next was me. "Perfect Salvo!" This one was **Master Fraude**.

"And that is 2 to 0 again for Team ED4!"

"From what I've seen in the audience, they are the favorite to win!" Mister E exclaimed.

"That may be. But only time will tell!" MC Mark commented.

We went to the fountain area to see our next match up. The screens said that our team was to face off with Destiny Weavers.

"Destiny Weavers?" I asked.

"Hmm... With a name like that, it's likely they'll use Oracle Think Tank."

"Oracle Think Tank..." I began to reminisce about my fight with James Greyson, a fortuneteller who used that very same clan. One of us was just one cardfight away from entering the shop tournament. I was the one to take the final spot. He was tough though. That final attack when my Azure Dragon hit him and I got a Heal Trigger, his exact words were: I knew I would be defeated by a blue dragon that breathed a green flame. A few days after that, I had thought about how he would know that...

"Mason?" Sai snapped his fingers in front of my face, waking me from my day dream.

"You okay?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah, just remembering something from not too long ago."

"Regardless of what our foes may use, we shall counter it. But just in case, Mason, I need your information on this clan. Since you have faced it before."

"Well, when I was fighting James, I noticed they were reliant on the hand. So, I would say it's weakness is to force it on offense."

"That would require a heavy line up at the start. And that seems quite risky..." Trevor pondered on the situation.

"With my Superior Calling, I'll almost always have a full field." Sai said.

"Same with me." Abbey added.

"With the **Raizers**, I can increase the Power of my units having just **Battleraizer** in my rear-guard."

"Keeping a huge soul is my specialty. So I can use the **Amons** to have them gain enough Power to deplete their defenses long enough to keep their offenses down."

"All we have to to is choose who is fighting." Sai said.

"Why don't we draw straws. Shortest one sits out." I suggested.

Kotetsu prepared a cup filled with cut up straws. Three of the being close to the same length. One being shorter than the others. I went first, Abbey was second, then Trevor, and Sai went last. The short straw was mine.

"Aww, man!"

"Sorry, Mason..." Abbey said.

"Think of it like this. After this, we'll be in the final round. Then, you can fight." Sai tried to cheer me up.

"Mason, while we're fighting, you can prepare your deck for the final round. You'll be in the second fight." Trevor said.

"Got it. Keep your guard up, guys." I told them.

"We will! Don't worry about it." Abbey said.

"Yeah, we'll probably win because of your fight with James."

"And if we do win because of your information, you can make the line ups during Nationals. It gets tiring after a while anyway."

"Thanks, Trevor. That's real thoughtful of you." I said sarcastically.

_**Meanwhile, outside the arena**_

A woman with long blonde hair, possibly in her mid-30s was about to enter to arena.

"Okay, this should be where he's playing. Why didn't I tag along? Oh, I remember. Mason didn't want me embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend."

She giggled. Without looking she accidentally tripped while trying to climb the stairs. She was caught by a young man wearing a monk's robe. He had black hair that shined from an overdose of mousse and wore glasses.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. If you hadn't have been here, I would be at the hospital."

"I was on my way in when I saw you about to fall. Why don't I help you in so this incident doesn't repeat itself. Not that it will. Just can't be too careful these days."

"You're a nice boy, so sure. Why, I have a son that is about your age."

They began to walk up the stairs.

"Really?" The boy asked.

"His name is Mason. He's part of this tournament. I don't quite understand it. But since he's having fun, I'm happy."

"Mason? You wouldn't happen to be Mason Shepard's mother, would you?"

"How do you my boy?"

"We played each other one time. He beat me though. You got yourself a warrior."

"You know my son, but I don't know you. Are you a friend of his?"

"You could say that. The name's James Greyson. I'm a fortuneteller who is well known in the city."

"How come I've never heard of you?"

"I'm mostly known by those of my generation. Teenagers, mostly."

"That would explain it. Can you tell me my fortune?"

"Someone you love very much is coming home soon."

"Really?"

"Yes. I would say the earliest would be 2 days from now."

"That's good to hear. It's been almost a month since he's left."

They entered the stadium.

"Well, I'm going to the bleacher area."

"Planning to sit up front?" James asked.

"Of course! I want to cheer for my Mason after all."

"Okay. I'll be heading to the locker room."

"Are you not going to watch?"

"I'm a participant in this competition, actually."

"Oh... Well, good luck!" She waved goodbye to James as he head to the locker area on the left side of the building.

_**Back in the arena**_

"Hey, Mason! Your mom's here!" Sai shouted.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the front row!"

"There's my little man!" my mom exclaimed.

"Hey, mom! What took ya?" I asked her.

"Traffic was terrible this morning. Took me like 2 hours to get here." She explained.

"At least your here now."

"Well, how's the team doing?" She asked.

"We just got past 2 rounds!" Sai said.

"That's great! I can't wait to see my Mason fight."

"Mrs. Shepard, Mason won't be playing this round." Trevor explained.

"Why?" She looked very disappointed.

"I drew the short straw. But, I promise I'll fight in the next round."

"Okay. By the way, who's this girl in the wolf skin?"

"That's Lupa, Mrs. Shepard. Think you can make sure her and Jerry don't kill each other?" Sai asked.

"We don't argue!" Lupa yelled.

"Yes, we do." Jerry said.

My mom got out a humungous paddle. It's the same one she would get out to have me behave.

"You two are going to sit down and be quiet."

"Y-y-y-y-yes ma'am..." Lupa and Jerry were scared of what she would do next. So, they complied.

"Thank you" Sai said.

"Don't mention it."

"The first match is about to begin! Teams, send your cardfighters to the arena!" MC Mark instructed.

"Well, I'm up first." Trevor said. He headed to the arena as instructed. His opponent was one person I never thought I would see again.

"James?!"

"Nice to see you again, Mason."

"Hey, man! How've ya been?" I asked.

"It's been good. Me and my team qualified for Regionals as you can see."

"Cool. Too bad I can't play or I'd show you how much better I've gotten"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to settle with me." Trevor said.

"Fine by me. I must warn you, I don't plan on losing."

"That makes two of us." Trevor cracked his knuckles.

Their starters and hands were set. MC Mark then asked: "Cardfighters, ready?"

They both nodded. "Then you may begin!"

They both then shouted: "Right! Stand Up, The Vanguard!"

"**Vermillion Gatekeeper**!"

"**Little Witch, LuLu**!"

Trevor then thought: _From his starting vanguard, I'm guessing he'll use __**CoCo**__._

James took the first turn: "I Draw. Now, I Ride **Dark Cat**. With its skill, we can now draw a card from our decks." They both drew. Trevor's card was **Doreen the Thruster**. "I'll end my turn there."

"I Draw." It was **Decadent Succubus**. "Now, I Ride **Courting Succubus**. Using Vermillion's skill, I soul charge. Next, I Call **Doreen **and **Alluring**. Again, I soul charge and **Doreen **gets 3000 Power. Now, I'll have her attack (9000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Emerald Witch, LaLa**.

"Next is **Courting** (7000)."

"I'll guard with **Lozenge Magus **(7000+10000)!"

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Devil Child**. "I'll attack with **Alluring **(7000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Meteor Break Wizard**.

"I'll end my turn." Trevor grunted.

"Why so disappointed? You were able to get me at 2 damage. I barely escaped without 3. Anyway, I Draw. Hmmm..." He thought about what to do next. "I have decided. I'll Ride **Oracle Guardian, Wiseman**. Next, I Call 2 **Silent Tom**. And I have one of them attack (8000)! Due to his skill, no Grade 0s can guard."

"..." His damage check revealed **Demon of Aspiration, Amon**.

"Next is my vanguard (10000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It revealed **Scarlet Witch, CoCo**.

Trevor's damage check revealed **Hysteric Shirley**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard and I'll Draw." It was **March Rabbit**.

"I'll end my turn." He sighed.

_He seems worried for some reason._

"Listen well, Mason Shepard. The only reason I came here today was to warn you about an inevitable future that awaits your team."

"Huh?"

"Those two from Gaia Saviors are here for you. Their leader knows of your abilities."

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Trevor Holtzworth. You know him after all. The one and only, Shiro Jucheng."

Abbey froze after hearing that name. Trevor began to shake.

"Wait, that name... It can't be..." I began to remember who it was he was talking about. The same person that made Abbey want to give up cardfighting. Shiro Jucheng...

Trevor then turned to me and asked: "Why you?"

James then pointed to Sai and said: "He knows..."

"Sai?" Trevor was confused.

"Well, I didn't think of it much at the time. But, during your fight with Wrecking Ball, Mason said he saw **Werwolf Seiger **slash at **Asura Kaiser** two times before it fell to pieces."

"This was before the attack was even thought of, wasn't it?"

"Well, uh-"

"Wasn't it?!" Trevor couldn't wait for the answer. He expected the worst.

"Yes." I answered.

"...We'll talk about this later. Right now, I have a match to win. I Stand and Draw." It was **Blitzritter**."Now, I Ride **Decadent Succubus**. Next, I'll Call **Dark Soul Conductor** I soul charge due to **Decadent's** skill and **Doreen** gets 3000 Power**. **Then, I Call **Poet of Darkness, Amon**. Again, I soul charge and **Doreen** gets another 3000 Power. Since I have 6 Dark Irregulars in my soul, **Amon** gets 3000 Power. Now, **Conductor**, with support from **Alluring** attacks (8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Sky Witch, NaNa**.

"Next is **Decadent** (9000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Demon World Marquis, Amon**. The attack didn't hit.

"This one will hit! **Amon**, with **Doreen's** support (9000+12000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Victory Maker**. "I'll Draw."

"I end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw. Now, I Ride **Scarlet Witch, CoCo**."

Her image appeared and said: "You called, my vanguard?"

"Now, I move **LuLu** to my rear-guard from the soul because I rode to Grade 3. Then, I'll use her skill, sending 2 Oracle Think Tank from my soul to the drop zone so that I may Draw."

_I've never heard of a moving vanguard that only reacts to Grade 3. He's also changed his strategy since the last time. He used to care more about the soul, but now he's siphoning it for more cards to put in his hand._

"I then use **CoCo's **Counter Blast: allowing me to Draw up to 2 cards from having 1 or less cards in my soul."

_This is even more powerful. He now got 8 cards in his hand. And with those __**Silent**__**Toms**__, even if he got a trigger, he wouldn't be able to guard with them._

"Next, I call 2 **Gemini**. **Silent** **Tom** now attacks, with **Gemini's** support (8000+8000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Prisoner Beast**.

"Next is **CoCo** (10000)!" The witch started running and then jumped, hovering over **Decadent Succubus**.

"I will guard with **March Rabbit**." He discarded **Amon** for the effect.

"Twin Drive. First Check" It revealed **Emerald Witch, LaLa**. "Second Check." It revealed **Battle Sister, Glace**.

"My other **Tom**, with support from **Gemini** is up next (8000+8000)."

" I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Werwolf Sieger**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw." It was **Gwynn the Ripper**.

_Come on, call Final Turn..._

"I'm not calling it this time. It's too risky. Having that much cards in his hand, he must have **Chocolat**." Trevor whispered.

He then reached for **Beelzebub**. "Oh, mighty monarch of gluttony and despair. I beseech the. Unleash your chaotic power upon this battlefield! I Ride **King of Diptera, Beelzebub**!" He slammed it on the vanguard circle.

It's image appeared onto the field and shouted: "For the glory of my vanguard!"

"Then, I Call **Devil Child**. Now, **Conductor**, with **Alluring's** support will attack (8000+7000)!"

"Both of my **Silent** **Toms** intercept (10000+10000)."

"Next is **Beelzebub **with support from **Devil Child **and it's skill (11000+10000)!"

"Simple power is not enough to stop me. I'll guard with **Chocolat**." He discarded **Sky Witch, NaNa** for the effect.

"Grr...Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Dark Knight of Nightmareland**. "Critical Trigger! All effects are going to **Amon**! Now, for the Second Check!" This time it was **Hades Puppet Master**. "I'll give all effects to **Conductor**."

"Two triggers, not bad. But still not enough..."

"We shall see! **Conductor** attacks (13000)!"

"I'll guard **Gemini** (10000+5000)."

"Grr, then Amon , with Doreen's support (14000+6000)!"

"I'll guard with **Battle Sister, Ginger** and **Milk** (10000+15000)."

Trevor then thought: _Damn, that's all my attacks. Not even one hit! _"I'll end my turn..."

"I'll Stand and Draw. Then, I call **Wiseman**, **Battle Sister, Glace **and **Emerald Witch, LaLa**. Then, I'll have **Wiseman**, with **Gemini's** support (10000+8000)."

"I don't guard." _I have to keep as much shield as possible. _His damage check revealed **Courting Succubus**.

"Next is **CoCo**, supported by **LaLa** (10000+7000)."

"I guard with **Dark Knight** and **Puppet Master **(11000+20000)!"

"Hmph. Twin Drve, First Check." It revealed **Glace**. "Second Check." It revealed **Meteor Break Wizard**.

"Next is **Glace**, with its skill and **Gemini's **support (11000+8000)."

"I'll guard with **Blitzritter** (11000+10000)!"

"Guess, I end my turn. Soon the cutter of despair shall take one of my allies into the pit of no return. Then, the ruler of flies shall cut down my vanguard with his sharpened wings and leave nothing but decay and misery upon these grounds."

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

"That s what shall happen. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"For some reason James has declared he shall lose on Trevor's next turn!" MC Mark announced.

"Predicting your own failure? I bet your bluffing to bring my guard down."

"Nope. That is what shall happen."

"Hmph. I Stand and Draw." It was **Poet of Darkness, Amon**. "Now, I Call-" _Wait, did he mean? _He looked at the card he was about to play, **Gwynn the Ripper**. _This must be the cutter he was referring to. But, I drew it during my Draw Phase. How could he know that?...It doesn't matter, I have to win!_

"Is there a problem?" James asked smirking.

"Not at all. Now, I call **Gwynn the Ripper**!" He retired **Amon**. "Next, I use his Counter Blast, getting rid of **Glace**."

"As predicted."

"Anyway, I now attack with **Conductor**, supported by **Alluring** (8000+7000)!"

" I guard with **Glace **and intercept with **Wiseman** (10000+10000)."

"Next is **Beelzebub**, supported by **Devil Child** (11000+10000)!"

"Again, as predicted. I don't guard."

_What the hell is wrong with him? If he doesn't guard, he's gonna lose._ I thought.

"It's your funeral, James! Twin Dr-"

James cut him off. "That won't be necessary" He flipped the card on the top of his deck face up. It revealed **Scarlet Witch, CoCo**. "I lose."

"Wow, his prediction was amazing. But, sadly, it cost him the match!" MC Mark announced.

"I wonder what my fortune is..." Mister E began to ponder.

"That's one win for Team ED4! Just one more and they head to the final match!" MC Mark exclaimed.

Trevor began to walk back to the locker room. "How the hell did he know that his top card wouldn't be a heal trigger? He couldn't have fixed his deck to lose, the ref would have seen it."

"That...was strange..., even for James..." I said.

"Believe me, it gets wierder." James suddenly appeared next to me.

"What the-" I jumped out of my seat. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Over there on the other side, why? Anyway, I was destined to lose. It's no surprise, as you experienced the same event as Trevor had in a fight against me."

"How did you know you were gonna lose?"

"It's my job to keep the future on record. I constantly read the stars, the clouds, even the auras of objects and living things around me. This is how I knew. It's also the same reason I know what will happen if you accept GS4's offer to join them. It will not end well, if you do it for the wrong reasons as the other members have." He explained.

"Why me though? Everyone else on the team is better than I am."

"But they don't have what THEY are seeking."

Sai came in the conversation: "What is it exactly?"

"He experienced a phenomena that allowed him to see the final attack of a match, has he not?" James asked.

"He said he did. It was before the attack was ever thought out."

"That's what they're after?" Abbey asked.

James nodded.

"..." Trevor couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do...you know something?" I asked Trevor.

"...Meet me in the fountain area. I'll tell you everything." He walked out of the locker room on his way to the fountain.

We weren't too far. James went back to his team to prepare for the next match.

We all were at the fountain area. Trevor began to explain what he knew about the ability that James was talking about.

"It was almost over 3 years ago. My friends and I were part of a team. We just took in a new member who said he had an amazing ability that helped him win every match he had. We tested this and were defeated miserably. We couldn't believe what we saw after we fought him. It was his vanguard striking us down on the planet, Cray. For a while, we were scared of him, we didn't want to be near him. But, Nationals were coming soon and my friends were getting desperate. They sought him out, pleading him to become their leader. I didn't see it their way and they abandoned me, my only friends, the ones in the audience today, Anna and Charley..."

"...Those were the friends you mentioned the other day?" I asked.

"Yes... I don't want to talk about them. At least, not now..."

"So he could see the last attack he would make and it would happen as he said?" Sai asked.

Trevor nodded.

"And this new member was Shiro?" Abbey asked.

"Yes...but I don't see how you would understand."

"She does." I said.

"What?"

"I fought him a couple of times. The first time, I lost. But the second time..."

"How did you manage to win?"

"I probably never would have beat him if Mason didn't help me work on my deck..."

"How long ago was this?" Trevor asked.

"About 11 years before." I answered.

"So, Mason helped you and you won against Shiro during your next meeting?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Did you notice anything strange about Mason when you were fighting?"

"No, he was just cheering me on."

"Well..." I began to remember that day, again.

_**January 20, 20XX**_

I was cheering for Abbey when I suddenly got a headache.

"Ow...what the heck." When I opened my eyes, I saw Shiro's vanguard, **Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion**, being cut two times by **Mandala Lord**.

I came to and continued to cheer for Abbey. "Come on, Abbey! Draw a Critical and beat that guy!"

_**November 14, 20XX (Present Day)**_

"So you saw her vanguard finishing it with two hits and took it as a sign she would get a Critical Trigger?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. But I thought it was just my imagination running wild."

"Apparently, not." Sai said.

"It's a possibility that Mason used his power without realizing it and helped you win." Trevor explained.

"I guess... Did this power have a name?" Abbey asked

"It's called Psyqualia." The person who answered was Charley.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor looked like he was about to go into a rage.

"Just checking on the soon-to-be new recruit." He answered.

"Look, I don't want to be part of your team. Even if I had no other choice."

"Good luck winning Nationals with these weaklings, then." Anna responded.

"...Annabeth..." Trevor said looking the other way.

"Trevor..." She said.

"Come on, sis. I'm getting sick just being around these chumps."

"Whatever. Be sure to think about joining us. Shiro won't take no for an answer." Anna said before following her brother back to the bleachers.

"..." Trevor watched as they walked away.

"Don't worry. I won't even think of joining them, Trevor."

"I'm more worried about why he wants a beginner when he could have an expert, no offense."

"None taken." _Jackass._

"Come on, my match is about to start! You know how Lupa gets!" Sai told us.

Trevor was the only one that was not heading for the locker room. "Hey, Trevor! Come on!" I ordered.

"Sorry." He began to walk to the locker room entrance still thinking about the situation at hand.

You may be asking: "What the hell is going on?!" To be honest, you're not the only one. I'm still clueless on the situation. But all will be explained as the story progresses. So, if you want to know more, catch ya in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Rematch with Andrew**

"Cut them down to size, **Pellinore**!" Sai won the match against the second member of Destiny Weavers. Now we have a spot in the final match. It's obvious that Team Awesome! will win their match and fight us. All we had to do is wait.

"I have a question." Trevor said.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Who is this Team Awesome!"

"Mostly fighters who play Dragon Empire clans. Andrew is their leader." Abbey answered.

"What exactly does he play?"

"When I fought him, he used Tachikaze." I answered.

"That's a risky clan to master."

"I still lost, so that proves he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, Deathrex was brutal, getting 5000 Power every attack!" Sai exclaimed.

"Yeah, I couldn't so much as guard without worrying about that thing charging at me." I said.

"Alright, kids. Who's next to decide the line up?" Kotetsu asked.

"That would be me." Abbey answered.

"Who's first?"

"Me. I haven't played since we've got here."

"Second?"

"Mason, definitely."

"And third?"

"Trevor. Okay?"

"It's your line up, not mine. If you want me to go after you and Mason, then that's how it's going to have to be." Trevor said.

"Okay, the line up is set. Now, let's head to the locker room and prepare for the next match." Kotetsu ordered.

At the arena, everyone was already waiting in anticipation for the final round of Regionals. Lupa was a little bummed that Sai wasn't playing. Jerry and his crew were still in their seats, scarfing down popcorn and candy like there was no tomorrow.

MC Mark began his announcement: "The final round is about to begin! First will be Abbey from ED4 versus..." He began laughing. "Is this really his name? Anyway, let's give it up, from Team Awesome!, say hello to Badabang!"

A guy with the same headband as Andrew, but wearing a red shirt, shouting: "BADABANG!"

"Why him? Why not someone with an inside voice?..." Abbey asked while looking up at the ceiling.

They both went to the holo-projectors on their sides. They came up and activated instantly. Both of them had their starters set, along with their hands.

"Cardfighters, ready?" MC Mark asked.

They both nodded.

"Then you may-"

Mister E cut him off. "Begin!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Dragon Egg**!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**!"

The match had begun. It looked like they were evenly matched until Abbey's next turn came. They were both at 5 damage. 3 of Abbey's damage cards were face down, with Badabang having them all facedown. She had 4 cards in her hand, while he only had 3. Her field consisted of **Mandala Lord** as her Vanguard, **Bloody Mist **and **White Mane** in the front and **Shijimamaru **under **Mandala Lord**. His field had **Deathrex **as the vanguard, with only 2 **Megarex** in the front row.

"Final Turn." Abbey declared.

"There it is, Final Turn!" MC Mark announced.

"How exciting, let's see if she can keep that kind of promise!" Mister E added.

"You're bluffing!" Badabang shouted.

"We'll see. I Stand and Draw! Now, I Call Million Rat. Using it's Counter Blast, I Call another from my deck. I'll have **Million Rat** support **White Mane** for an attack to your **Megarex** (8000+6000)!"

"I...don't guard?" He thought: _Wow, she's stupid._

"Next is **Mandala Lord**, supported by **Shijimamaru** (11000+8000)!"

"I'll guard with **Archbird**!" He discarded **Deathrex** for the effect.

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Moon Edge**. "Critical Trigger! All effects go to **Bloody Mist**.

"What?!"

"Second Check!" It revealed **Mandala Lord** this time.

"You got lucky! I had enough to guard until the trigger showed up!" He shouted.

"Look at your hand again." She instructed.

"Grr, fine!" He looked and his eyes became wider. "What the-?!"

"All you have is **Dinochaos**, right?" She asked.

"How...?"

"You obviously forgot about your last Drive Check. It revealed **Archbird** and the card in your hand right now."

"How in the hell do you keep track of that?!"

"I actually pay attention." She said smirking. "Alright, now **Bloody** **Mist** will finish this, with **Million** **Rat's** support (15000+6000)!"

"D...damage check..." It revealed **Savage Warrior**. "Damn...No wonder Andrew wants you to join..." He collapsed.

"That's one win for Team ED4! Can they pull off a second one?!" MC Mark asked.

"They can try, Mark! Next is Mason versus Andrew!" Mister E announced hogging the mic.

"I've been waiting for this!" I ran to the holo-projector on my side of the arena.

"Let's see what you got!" Andrew went to his holo-projector.

Both of our starters and hands were set. Mine had **Shout**, **Jack**, **Burst Raizer**, **Perfect Raizer**, and **Prometheus**.

"Cardfighters-!"

MC Mark cut him off. "Ready?"

We nodded.

They both yelled in the mic. "Then you may begin!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!

"**Baby Ptera**!

"**Battleraizer**!"

"Hopefully, you've improved a little."

"You'll see I have done more than improve! I Draw." It was **Transraizer**. "Now, I Ride **Burst Raizer**! Then, I'll move **Battleraizer **to the back and end my turn."

"Okay, then. I Draw. Next, I'll Ride **Savage Warrior**. Then, I'll move** Baby Ptera **to the back and have it support my **Warrior** in his attack (6000+4000)."

"I don't guard."

"Trigger Check." It revealed **Dragon Bird, Fire Pteryx**. "Critical Trigger. All effects to my vanguard."

"Damage Check." First one revealed **Tough Boy**. "Now for the Second." This time, it revealed **The Gong**. "Draw Trigger! I'll give the Power to my vanguard and Draw." It was **Turboraizer**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Then, I Draw." It was **Asura Kaiser**. "Now, I Ride **Transraizer**. Then, by using it's skill I reveal the top card of my deck. If it is a Grade 1 or 2 Nova Grappler, I get to Call it. If not, It's shuffled back in." The revealed card was **Shout**. "Now I Call!"

"Your using an aggressive series of cards in a way no one has before. This oughta be fun." Andrew said.

"I'm not done yet! I Call **Brutal** **Jack **and **Turboraizer**. Then I'll use **Jack's** Counter Blast, put him at full throttle! And with **Shout's** support, he'll attack (11000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Deathrex**.

"Next is **Transraizer **(7000)!"

"**Fire Pteryx** will put a stop to that (6000+10000)!"

"Drive Check." It revealed **Twin Blader**. "I'll end my turn." _This is great! I'm getting the cards I need for once. But I can't celebrate until I've won._

"I'll Stand and Draw. Then, I Ride **Megarex**. After that, I Call **Winged Dragon, Slashtera** and **Assault Dragon, Pachyphalos**. Then, I'll use Baby Ptera's Counter Blast: Moving it to the soul and looking at the top 5 cards of my deck to search for a Grade 3 Tachikaze from among them and add it to my hand. And it looks like my new ace is coming in!" He revealed **Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex** and added it to his hand.

"Umm, you just wasted a booster for a Grade 3?" I asked.

"It's more to it than that. I can now use it's skill!"

"What?!"

"I Bind him to give one of my Tachikaze 3000 Power until this turn's end! And I choose my **Assault Dragon**!"

"But, then I would have to put in 5000 more shield during its attack..."

"Funny how the most obvious things about this game can end up determining who survives or not, huh? Now, I attack with him (11000)!"

"I'm more worried about your vanguard attacking. I won't guard!." My damage check revealed **Raizer Custom**.

"Next is my vanguard (10000)!"

"**Prometheus **will stop that (7000+10000)!"

"Don't forget about my Drive check!" It revealed **Sonic Noa**.

"Phew, no trigger."

"I'm not done yet, Mason! Next up is **Slashptera** (9000)!"

"Come on, **Shout** (7000+5000)!"

"I'll end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw." It was **King of Sword**. "Now, for the fist that will punch its way through the wall the keeps me from reaching my victory! I Ride **Perfect Raizer**!"

The robot appeared in front of me and shouted: "I, the pinnacle of perfection, shall crush those who stand in my vanguard's way!"

"Now, because of his ability, all my Raizers in rear-guard are moved to the soul! He may lose 2000, but gets 3000 for each Raizer in the soul!"

"That would put him at 21000 without boost. Gotta say, you know how to use that deck."

"Thanks. Next, I'll use **Jack's** Counter Blast. Now, I Call **King of Sword** and have him attack (10000)!"

"I'm gonna have to say **Noa** (10000+5000)!"

"Next is my vanguard (21000)!"

The image then said: "Feel my fury, as I unleash my Perfect Salvo!"

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive time! First Check!" It revealed **Jack**. "Second Check!" This time, it was Clara. "I'll give the 5000 Power to Jack and heal one damage."

"Damage Check." First one revealed **Slashptera**. "Second Check." This one revealed **Carry Trilobite**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard and Draw."

"Now, for **Jack**, with support from **Shout** (11000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Savage Warrior**.

"I end my turn." _What the hell? He had enough to guard. Why didn't he? Wait! _I soon realized my mistake.

"Looks like you finally figured it out. I Stand and Draw. Now, I Ride **Deathrex**. Next, I Call **Skyptero**, and 2 **Beamptera**. I'll have **Slashptera** attack, with **Skyptero's** support (9000+6000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Shining Lady**. "I'll give all the effects to my vanguard."

"Next is **Deathrex** with **Beamptera **(15000+7000)!"

"I'll guard with **Twin Blader**." I discarded Asura Kaiser for the effect.

"Twin Drive. First Check." It revealed **Dark Rex**. "Second Check." It revealed another **Dark Rex**. "No luck, but I'm not done. Now activate **Dark** **Rex's** Limit Break!"

"Limit Break?!"

MC Mark then began to announce: "Looks like a Limit Break! It's been a while since one of these has been made in Regionals."

Mister E took the mic: "Yes, the last one to use a Limit Break here was our National Champion, Shiro Jucheng!"

"By retiring 3 of my rear-guard, I can now Superior Ride from the Bind Zone!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't guard that last attack. Now you must see the results of your blunder first hand." Anna said in the bleachers.

"This is my ultimate skill, Dark Scavenger! Superior Ride,** Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex**! Now with my **Slash** and **Beampteras'** skills, my **Pachyphalos** gets 3000 for each, giving him 9000 Power!"

_Now, he gets another Twin Drive... I'm gonna lose..._

"Just calm down..." Trevor said.

"Yeah, you've been in worse than this." Sai added.

"If you trust your deck, there's nothing you can't overcome, Mason..." Abbey said.

"But, he just-"

Trevor cut me off. "You can't think too much about losing. In the heat of the moment, it's best to keep your cool. No matter what. You have enough to block it, so don't stress over something like a measly Superior Ride. If you trust in your abilities, you'll do as I say."

"...You know what, you're right!"

"Hmph, that guy seriously thinks he can survive this." Charley began to laugh at the thought.

"Now, I attack with **Dark Rex** (10000)!"

"I'll guard with **Jack** and **King of Sword** intercepts (14000+10000)!"

"Time for my next Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Megarex**. "Now for the second!" It revealed **Black Cannon Tiger**. "All effects go the my **Assault Dragon**! Now, with his skill, he gains 3000 Power and attacks (20000)!"

"I don't guard."

The attack hit the giant robot, with him responding: "You'll pay for that!"

"Damage check." The first one was **Perfect Raizer**. The second one was my final **The Gong**. "I'll Draw." It was **Kirara**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Well, I'll be damned, he actually survived! This kid's the real deal." Charley exclaimed.

"Hmph...If it weren't for Trevor spoon-feeding him, he would've lost." Anna said.

"Come on, Mason! You can do it!" Jerry and his crew shouted.

"Just do your best, son! Mommy will always love you, even if you lose!" My mom exclaimed.

"Hurry up and finish it!" Lupa yelled.

"Alright, I Stand and Draw." It was **Tough Boy**. "I Call **Kirara**, **Clara** and **Tough** **Boy**. I'll use **Jack's** Counter Blast. Then, he'll attack, with support from **Shout** (11000+7000)!"

"**Black Cannon Tiger** guards (10000+10000)."

"Next is **Perfect Raizer** with support from **Tough Boy** (21000+8000)!"

"Like I'll have that hit." He slammed Archbird in his guardian circle and discarded Dark Rex for the skill.

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Shining **Lady. "All effects to **Kirara**." _This is it... If I don't get another trigger, it's over__**. **_"Second Check!" I flipped the card face up and showed it.

"It...can't be." It was **Battleraizer**.

"Stand Trigger! All effects to **Jack**! Now I'll have him attack your rear-guard (16000)!"

"...I don't guard..." Pachyphalos was retired.

"Now** Kirara**, with **Clara's** support will finish it!"

"Hmm, not enough... I don't guard." 2 cards from the top of his deck flew into the damage zone, revealing themselves as **Archbird** and **Pachyphalos**. "Nice job!" He gave me a thumbs up. It looked like he had the time of his life.

"Aww, man!" Badabang shouted.

"Oh well. Better luck next time. Right, boss?" Another guy wearing a black headband asked.

"Yeah, better luck next time." Andrew answered.

"Team ED4 has won the Regional Tournament and have gained a spot in Nationals!" MC Mark announced.

"That was an amazing match! That last attack Andrew made I thought would finish Mason off, but he was able to survive it and come out on top!"

"You hear that, guy?! We're going to Nationals!" Sai yelled to the group in the bleachers.

"Wooh! Way to go, Mason!" Jerry shouted.

"Mason's Number 1" Jerry's group cheered.

"You hear that? That's my little boy going to Nationals, whatever that is! Wooh, that's my Mason!" My mom shouted.

"Hmph. Come on, Charley, our work here is done." Anna said walking towards the exit.

"I'm coming" While walking out he began to think: _This guy might be able to make it after all. _

"Nationals, here we come!" Trevor high-fived me.

"You can say that again, man!"

"You kids did wonderfully! Every match was 2 to 0! That's the best anyone's ever done in Regionals!" Kotetsu said.

"It was close though." I admitted.

"A win's a win. It's best to accept it." Trevor said.

"Besides, even if you had lost, Trevor would have brought us home the gold!" Sai pointed out.

"Well, Let's head home. I bet you guys are tired." Kotetsu said.

"Are you kidding?! I can take on the whole world with all the energy I have!" I collapsed out of exhaustion afterward.

"So, who carries him to the van?" Kotetsu asked.

"Sai, grab his legs, Abbey and I will get his arms." Trevor ordered.

"Right..." The three of them picked me up.

"What in the hell does he eat?!" Sai could barely keep from dropping my legs.

"He's so heavy...I can't take it!" Trevor was struggling trying to keep me off the ground.

"Come on, we're almost there." Abbey was having no trouble on her end.

"Easy for you to say, you're use to throwing him like a rag doll!" Sai exclaimed.

"Be careful, or you might be next."

"Do, you guys need help?" Jerry asked.

"That would be nice." Trevor and Sai were shaking from holding me up.

"Guys, help me out here." Jerry ordered the trio.

"Right, Boss!" The three helped with getting me to the van. Trevor and Sai could finally breath.

"He can't be that heavy." Lupa said.

"He isn't, they just need more exercise." Abbey told her.

"I'll have you know I go to the gym twice a week!" Trevor exclaimed.

"To be honest, I haven't exercised since last year." Sai admitted.

Jerry and his crew got me in the van. "Alright, he's in!"

"Okay, kiddos! Time to go home!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Wait for me!" My mom shouted.

"Oh, Mrs. Shepard! How've ya been?" Abbey asked.

"Abbey? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Look at you! I remember when you were only 2 feet off the ground."

Abbey laughed. "That was so long ago. I can't believe you remember."

"You kidding? I still have the copy of that picture with you and Mason sleeping. You both looked so cute!" She got out the picture.

"Ah! You still have that?!"

"Oh, please. You can't be embarrassed over something like that."

"Please put it away!"

"Okay, I was just kidding around. I won't bring it out again."

"Thanks, Mrs. Shepard."

They all got in the van with everyone but Abbey chuckling about the picture.

"Note to self: Get a lighter and destroy all copies of that picture. I can't believe my mom took that."

"I thought it was cute, myself." Kotetsu said.

"You were little kids. It's not like it means anything." Sai tried to explain.

"There are worse things than a picture from when you were 5 years old." Trevor said.

"Name five." Abbey ordered.

"Getting beat up in front of everyone on your first day of school." Jerry said.

"Losing with all your Grade 3s in your hand while you can't use them." Sai listed.

"Almost getting killed by a rock slide." Lupa said.

"Getting stung by a bee." Ron said.

"Watching someone eat your last pop tart." the other 2 said.

"I stand corrected." Abbey admitted defeat.

I woke up when we were halfway home. I yawned. "What'd I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Abbey stated.

_What in the hell's wrong with her?_

Trevor was reading the same manual like in the limo that one day. But he spoke: "We're going to keep our guard up, you know."

"Yeah, Team GS4..."

"I don't see why it had to be Mason." Sai looked down in the dumps.

"It's that Psyqualia thing I guess..." Abbey was shaking, probably thinking about how Shiro beat her the first time. His eyes were so cold... It was like looking at the devil himself...

"You guys can beat 'em! I know it!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yeah, what the Boss said!" Brock agreed with Jerry.

"Everything will work out in the end..." Kotetsu said.

"To be honest, I didn't know what was going on half of the time, but I trust you kids. I know you can do it. You just have to try." my mom told us.

"Until then, I'm taking a nap." I said.

Well, Regionals are over. We now have to prepare for Nationals. Do you think we'll make it? You'll have to keep reading to find out. See ya in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: How Gaia Saviors Began**

This is Mason! Because of all the craziness that went on in the Regional tournament, I'll be having Trevor narrate this chapter. Mostly as a back-story thing. Yo, Trevor, you're up!

*clears throat* Thank you, Mason. I shall begin with the day as it began. Everyone was getting ready for the National tournament. It had been a week since we had won Regionals. I, like everyone else thought my deck wouldn't be good enough. So, I decided to make some adjustments.

"Let's see. If I use **Yellow Bolt**, I could soul charge every turn. I could also use Greedy hand as my starting vanguard."

"How's your deck coming?" Mason asked.

"Minor difficulties. Nothing I can't handle." I answered.

""Hey, Mason, you wanna test out some of your new stuff?" Sai asked.

"Sure! I was getting bored with just tinkering with my deck!" Mason and Sai went to the nearest table and began to fight.

"Watching them fight reminds me of..." I began to go through my memories, searching for the day I first met Anna and Charley.

_**June 26, 20XX (Over 3 years ago)**_

Charley slammed his hands on the table I was sitting at. "What did you say, punk?!"

I closed the manual I was reading. "Your deck is powerful, but it lacks balance. That is why you lost to me."

"Why you-" Charley went to punch me. Anna stopped him.

"Wait!" She turned towards me and asked: "Why don't you fight me?"

"Sis, if I can't beat him, you don't stand a chance." Charley said.

"So? This guy deserves a lesson in respect. And I'm going to be the one to teach it to him."

"What deck do you use?" I asked.

"You're going to have to fight me to find out." She smirked.

I pointed at the chair opposite of me. "Take a seat."

"You're serious?!" Charley shouted.

"I gave you a chance. Now, I'm giving her one."

"But,...she's never really played before."

"I know the rules!" she exclaimed.

"There's more to it than that!"

I intervened. "As long as she knows the rules and has a deck, she is a cardfighter. Besides, it's been a while since I've faced a greenhorn."

"Alright, enough talk!" She put her starter face down on the vanguard circle and drew her starting hand.

"Hmph." I placed my starter down and drew my first hand. It consisted of **Alluring Succubus**, **Poet of Darkness, Amon**, **Werwolf Sieger**, **Hades Puppet Master**, and **Demon Eater**. Both of our hands were set.

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Vermillion Gatekeeper**!"

"Stand Up, My Vanguard! **Officer Cadet of the First Battle**!"

"...Aqua Force..." _I thought only the Souryuu family could use them... _"I'll let you have the first turn."

"Fine, then. I Draw. Now, I Ride **Tear** **Knight,** **Cyprus**. I'll end my turn there."

"Draw." It was** Rock the Wall**. "I Ride **Poet of Darkness,Amon**. Using **Gatekeeper's** skill: I soul charge. Then, I Call **Alluring Succubus**, allowing me to soul charge again. Then, I'll have **Alluring** **Succubus** attack your vanguard (7000)."

"I don't guard" Her damage check had revealed **Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard. Then, I Draw."

"Next will be **Amon**."

"But the attack won't hit, even if you do get a trigger. Why do something as pointless as that?" Anna asked.

"It isn't as pointless as you think. He gets another card for his hand during a drive check. This can increase his defenses and and choices to Ride or Call."

"Exactly. Drive Check." The top card revealed **Gwynn the Ripper**. "I'll end my turn."

"I Draw. Then, I Ride **Tear Knight, Lazarus**. Next, I Call **Matchless Trench Titan **and **Coral Assault**. I'll have my **Titan **attack your vanguard (8000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Doreen the Thruster**.

"Next is **Lazarus** (10000)."

"**Rock the Wall** will guard (6000+10000)."

"Drive Check." It reveal **Tear Knight, Theo**.

"With Rock's skill: he goes into the soul"

"I may not have gotten a trigger, but I can still attack you one more time. Coral Assault's skill allows him to get 3000 Power when it's at least the third battle (11000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Demon of Aspiration, Amon**. _She's pretty good,...for a beginner._

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and Draw." It was **Prisoner** **Beast**. I reached for **Gwynn**. "Sharpened blades of wrath, cut through all who oppose your power! I RIDE THE VANGUARD!" I slammed the card in the vanguard circle. "Gwynn the Ripper!"

Charley began to sweat bullets. "Anything but that..."

"Next, I'll use his skill. Counter Blast! I'm going to get rid of that pesky **Titan **of yours!"

"What?!" **Matchless Trench Titan** was retired.

"Now, I Call **Werwolf **Seiger and have him switch with **Alluring**! Then, I'll have him attack with her support (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard. Her damage check revealed **Vital Anchor David**.

"Next is my avatar, **Gwynn **(9000)!"

"I'll have **Battleship Intelligence** guard that (10000+10000)!"

"Hmph, Drive Check." It revealed **Dark Queen of Nightmareland**. "Stand Trigger. All effects are going to **Sieger** and he'll attack again (15000)!"

"I don't guard." Her damage check revealed **Battle Siren, Cynthia**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and Draw..."

"What's the hold up, sis?" Charley asked her.

"I never thought this kind of game could be this exciting is all."

"..."

"I always wondered why this game was so popular. I've always been interested in playing for some reason. It's nice to know the feeling of pride from my ancestors..."

"Hmph. So you are a Souryuu. I figured as much, given you have an Aqua Force deck."

"I may have their name. But I have my own way to fight." She held up the card she just drew. "Time to create a whirlpool of destruction upon this battlefield! Ride! **Navalgazer Dragon**!"

"Woah, that looks awesome! Wonder what it does." Charley said.

"You'll soon find out." Anna told him. "Now, I Call **Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos**, **Tear Knight, Theo**, and** Battle Siren, Dorothea**.** Algos** will attack first (9000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Stil Vampir**.

"Next will be **Coral Assault**, supported by **Theo** (8000+8000)!"

"I'll guard with** Dark Queen** (9000+10000)."

"Finally, I'll attack with **Navalgazer** supported by **Dorothea**. **Navalgazer** gains 3000 Power during at least the third battle and **Dorothea** gives him an extra 4000 Power from the same condition (13000+10000)!"

_Hmph. Not bad._ "I don't guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Accelerated Commando**. "And the Second..." It was **Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids**.

"It's a Stand Trigger! Way to go, sis!" Charley exclaimed.

"I'll give all effects to **Algos**."

My damage check revealed **Decadent Succubus**.

"I'll have **Algos** attack once more (14000)!

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **March Rabbit**.

"Now, with his skill, I Draw. I'll end my turn there."

"Then, I Stand and Draw." It was **Demon World Marquis, Amon**. "Now, I Ride **Amon**. Next, I'll use his Counter Blast. Putting Alluring Succubus in the soul and you have one of your rear-guard to retire."

"I'll choose **Theo**."

"Now, I Call **Demon Eater **and **Prisoner Beast**. **Sieger** will attack your vanguard (10000)."

"I don't guard." Her damage check revealed **Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixir**.

"Worst time to get a Heal Trigger."

"It doesn't matter. I'll give my vanguard the 5000 Power bonus."

"**Amon**, with his skill, attacks next, with **Prisoner** **Beast's** support (17000+8000)!"

"I'll guard with **Marine Dolphin**, **Commando**, and** Medical Officer **(15000+ 25000)!"

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Poet of Darkness**. "Second Check!" It was... "**Blitzritter**! Critical Trigger activated! I'll give all the effects to **Demon Eater**! Now, she'll attack (15000)!"

"I don't guard." Her damage checks revealed **Lazarus** and **Cynthia**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and Draw. I Call **Dorothea **and **Cyprus**. Then, I activate **Navalgazer's **Limit Break!"

_Limit Break?_

"I Counter Blast 2 cards, giving **Navalgazer** 3000 Power and an on-hit ability, allowing me to stand up to two of my Aqua Force rear-guard. Then, I activate it again!"

"Double Limit Break?! That's insane!" Charley couldn't believe what his sister was doing. She was able to pull off a Limit Break twice.

"Then, **Algos** will attack with Dorothea's support to your **Demon** **Eater** (9000+6000)!"

"I don't guard." I retired **Demon** **Eater**.

"Next will be **Coral** **Assault**, with **Cyprus'** support to your **Werwolf** **Sieger** (8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard..." _This is bad... I just might lose... _I retired **Werwolf Sieger**.

"Now, **Navalgazer**, with his skill, and **Dorothea's **boost, will attack (19000+10000)!"

_I... don't have enough... Even if I got a Heal Trigger, I would have to deal with her standing rear-guard. _"Regrettably, I don't guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" First one was **David**. "Now for the Second!" It was **Sea** **Otter**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Algos**.

"Damage check..." I looked at the card and began to laugh. "Beaten by a beginner! You would think I would be pissed. But I actually had fun!"

"You...beat him?!" Charley was surprised about the result of the fight.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Anna was indifferent about it. Or, at least it seemed that way.

"Oh, sorry. I was so caught up in losing for the first time I never got to introduce myself." I held out my hand. "The name is Trevor. Trevor Holtsworth."

Charley shook my hand. "Charleston von Hercule. Just call me Charley."

"von Hercule? You're not a Souryuu?" I asked.

"Nah, but my sis is." Charley explained.

"How in the hell does that work?"

"I'm adopted." she responded.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Annabeth. You can just call me Anna. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, not so bad for a first fight, huh?" Charley asked her.

"It was great. I never thought I could have that much fun. Can I fight you again, Trevor?"

"Jeez, only one fight and you're asking for another one?" Charley scratched his head.

"Well, I'm still sorta new. I just want to get some more experience is all." she explained.

"I'll fight you again. But, only if you work on your deck."

"Why?" she asked.

"From how you were fighting, it seems you were using a trial deck." I said.

"Yeah, I've had it since I was little. I never got the chance to get other cards."

I got out my wallet. "Well, let's change that. Store clerk, fetch me 3 boxes of set 8, if you would."

"That'll be 300 bucks, kid." the clerk told me.

"Woah, woah, woah! She just beat you, now you're gonna help her?!" Charley asked.

"Yes. Is... there a problem?" It didn't seem like I was doing anything wrong.

"You hardly know us is what he's saying." she explained.

"Oh, well. Just thought I'd get cards for my new friends." The first time I ever used the word.

"Friends? After a couple of cardfights?" Charley was confused about my kindness.

"If your sister didn't challenge me, I wouldn't have gave my assumptions of you both a second thought. Besides, I've been wanting to try some other clans anyway."

Charley began to laugh. "I get it..."

"Get what?" I asked.

"Let me guess. It was the eyes, wasn't it? Or the hair?"

"What are you implying?!"

"You like her, don't ya?"

"No! Well, umm, I-!" I couldn't think of the right thing to say.

"Don't worry about him. He was just about to have his shoe for dinner." she glared at him.

"I was kidding. Anyway, think you can get me some extra set 3? I've been wanting to use some of those new Megacolony units and I'm short on green."

"Only if you respect me as your superior."

"Sure, whatever ya want. I just want to get more Megacolony cards."

"Extra set 3, two boxes, if you would."

Who would have thought that I would help any beginner with their deck. Charley began to win against me, unlike our first fight. Anna used combinations I've never seen before. After a while, we formed a team for Regionals, Gaia Saviors. Charley wasn't much of a leader as he was a warrior and Anna was still trying to get use to her new cards. So, that left me.

_**July 12, 20XX**_

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Who else helped us become the players we are now?" Charley asked.

"Yeah, I never knew Aqua Force could be this powerful. If it weren't for you, I would never have gotten this far."

"If you two really want me to lead, then I guess I have no choice but to accept."

"I told ya he'd go for it, Anna."

"Hey, you said he wouldn't. I was the one who wanted him to lead!"

Charley gave her a nefarious grin . "Heh heh, so the truth finally comes out."

"Why do you always do that?!" We both asked.

"'Cuz I like to watch you two get angry. Come on, you oughta know I'm kidding around. Besides, you both don't even seem even remotely interested in each other."

"Shut up about it!" I ordered.

"Whatever. I'll be heading home for a sec. You coming, sis?"

"No, I still need to look at my deck and Trevor promised to show me some new combos I can use."

"Alright, don't have too much fun." He snickered. He rode off on his bike.

"Alright, let's see what you need help with."

"Okay."

We sat down and looked at her cards.

"You had a question about **Tear Knight, Valeria**?"

"Yeah. Which units works well with her?"

"I would say any Storm Rider and you can build added pressure with **Hydro Hurricane Dragon**."

"You think I should use **Matchless Trench Titan**?"

"That's up to you. Added defense is okay, but the Aqua Force are more offense-based in my opinion."

She put in some new cards and got rid of some others. "How's that?" She handed me her deck.

"Hmm, looks okay from how I'm seeing it."

"So, it's good?"

"Best readjustments I've seen from a rookie. Let's try them out later."

"Okay. So, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Well, I would like to ask you how you figured out who you were after being adopted."

"It's not really something I like to talk about..."

"I don't mean to pry into your personal business."

"I know. It's just that... I don't know if I can trust you yet."

"You have a point. It's only been a couple of weeks since we met. I just wanted to know. Souryuu is a heavy title to bear. Especially how you've been brought up."

"Yeah, Charley's family was really close to them. For all I know, I could be the only one left."

"How did Charley react when he found out you were part of that family line?"

"He cheered obnoxiously saying: My sister's a Souryuu! Wooh! I'm the brother of a living legend!"

We both laughed.

I remember reading a book about the Souryuu's exploits and their inevitable disappearance. How Anna became separated from them was beyond me. From what I have heard, the wind never came to their island, making them unable to leave. But, if that were true, how did Anna come all the way here? The answer was staring me right in the face, but I didn't want to know at that moment. She would tell me when she was ready. But the day she was ready was also the day HE showed up.

_**August 3, 20XX**_

A young man, the same age as us, with spiky violet hair, with a ponytail of the same description, came into our regular cardshop. He had this sinister grin on his face.

He went to the table we were sitting at and asked: "Aren't you Gaia Saviors?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Charley asked.

"My name's Shiro Jucheng. Do you think I can join?"

"No, the team is fine the way it is." I told him.

"What if I told you I have a power that guaranteed me to win every cardfight?"

"I'd say you need to be put in an asylum." Anna said.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

I got out my deck. "Go ahead and try. But I know there's no such power."

For a while, during our cardfight, it seemed average to me. But, when it came to his next turn...

"Go now, VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!"

"Ah!" I flew into the wall as if I were actually attacked.

"You'll pay for that! I'm next!" Charley got his deck out. Unfortunately, he met the same fate as I did.

"You may have beaten them, but I'm not going to be so easy!" Anna exclaimed.

"Ah, Miss Souryuu, we meet at last."

_How in the hell does he know her name._

"I've never met you before. So, how could you possibly know that I'm a Soryuu?"

"I'll tell you after we fight..." His eyes began to glow and he made a smile that would make even the evilest of creatures run for their very lives.

She was close. But, she still lost... All three of us could barely move. We were left paralyzed by his power.

"To answer your question: How I knew you were a Souryuu. Well, it's because your deck told me. They also told me how you came to be here in the first place.

"That's... absurd..., cards don't talk..." I was in immense pain. I could barely find the strength to get up.

"If you don't believe me, allow me to show you." The glow in his eyes became brighter. Once our vision came back to us, we couldn't believe what we saw.

"This is... Cray..." I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. The very planet the game's wars take place in, and I was actually there."

"Incredible... Look, over there!" Anna pointed to the top of a mountain. Silhouettes could be seen coming right at us. Once they got closer, we recognized them right away. They were units of Aqua Force.

**Hydro** **Hurricane** **Dragon** came toward us and said: "Welcome to our home, my vanguard." He bowed as he welcomed Anna to their planet.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Anna asked.

"Are they not your units?" he asked her.

"They are, but..."

The dragon then said: "I believe it is time for your friend to know the truth."

We returned to Earth.

Charley came to and asked: "What in the hell happened?"

"Well, now that you know what you're dealing with, I expect you to reconsider my offer." He walked out of the shop.

We all got up and sat down at the table. We didn't say anything for what felt like hours.

Anna was the first one to break the silence: "I'll tell you how I found out."

"Anna, are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes. My deck seems to trust you, so I should too. It was a five years after I was adopted by Charley's parents. I found the deck my father left with me when I first came to their home. I was only three when they took me in. Charley's parents saw that I found the deck and explained why my father gave me to them. He saw that a dark time was coming for the Souryuu family. So, he put me on a small boat and had it float out to sea. He knew the von Hercules wouldn't be too far away, so he directed the sails in the direction of their country in America. I washed up on a beach in California, where they waited for me, as instructed. It sounds strange, I know, but it's the truth."

"So, your father knew that a disaster would fall upon him and the rest of his family. But, why did he not come with you?" I asked.

"That's one detail I was never told..."

"There are times where I ask the same question. He knew something was going to happen and he should have left with her. But he didn't, it just doesn't make sense." Charley said.

It was only a week after we discussed it that they made the decision to have HIM join. They had their reasons, so I couldn't blame them. There was a possibility he knew the answer to there questions. But, I still didn't like it.

"You're quitting?!" Charley shouted.

"I just can't stand him, he treats us like dirt and he never shows us any respect!"

"So what if he does?! We need him, Trevor! He's the only one that can get us through Nationals!"

"Anna, do you seriously believe you both are so weak you won't be able to win?!" I asked her.

"Well, umm, I'm still don't think my deck is strong enough for a competition of that magnitude. So, having Shiro on the team is the only option..." She was unsure of her answer.

"Yeah! You saw what he could do! Even knowing that, you still wanna quit?!"

"That power of his is unnatural! Besides, we don't need it! We're strong on our own!"

"No we aren't, we're weak... The only way to become champions is to have a strong leader..." Charley said.

"Well, I'm obviously not good enough if you want some gimmick to win." I began to walk out of the shop...

"Please don't go..." Anna began to cry. "I don't want it to end like this..."

"Sis?" Charley asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be on a team with HIM. Now that he's here, I can't help be feel unneeded. I'm leaving..." I walked out of the shop

Anna then began to sob even more.

"Sis, it's okay." Charley tried to help her calm down.

"No it's not... He doesn't understand... I can't win the way I am now... Why did he have to leave?!"

"Anna, please..." Charley watched as his sister ran out of the store.

When she was outside, she shouted: "I hate you, Trevor! I HATE YOU!" She was unable to hold back her tears. The one person who tried to help her had left.

I could hear her in the distance... I had no choice but to leave. If I hadn't, I would never have forgiven myself for making the wrong choice. But, in a way, I made an even worse choice... I left my only friends behind.

"I'm sorry..."

To this day, I still can't forget about what Shiro had done. They were becoming great cardfighters until he stripped their independence from them. After that, I dedicated my life to finding ways to defeat Shiro so that I may bring them back. But, after finding new friends within Mason, Abbey and Sai, I realized that the solution wasn't in brute strength, it was believing in those around you.

_**November 15, 20XX (Present Day)**_

"Hey, Trevor, are you okay?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, you haven't moved for a while." Abbey noted.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering some of the good old days."

"You wanna help me test out these new cards I got?" Mason asked.

"Sure."

"Aww, I wanted to fight him!" Sai exclaimed.

"You can fight him after me!" Mason yelled.

_It's good to see them in such high spirits..._

Well, now you know how Gaia Saviors started. You also know why I quit. I may not have liked to remind myself of my mistake, but I'm glad to have shared it with you. As this will help you better understand me and my former team members. Well, I better be going. Hope you can stick around for the next chapter...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Hiking Trip! Meeting of the Three Tribes!**

Hey! This is Sai! Yeah, yeah. You want Nationals to hurry up and start. But, bear with us. We want to make the story as enjoyable as possible. And we can't do that without increasing the suspense. Besides, we're still trying to get ready anyways. Which brings us to today.

"Sai, wake up... Sai... WAKE UP!" I woke up with Lupa yelling in my ear. Damn, that girl can shout.

"What is it?" I looked at my alarm clock. "5 AM?! ON A SATURDAY?!"

"Yeah, come on! I want you to come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"We're going hiking!"

"The last time we were on a mountain I almost fell to my death. So forgive me if the thought of hiking doesn't suit my fancy..." I wasn't in the mood to get out of bed. But, if I didn't, Lupa would have my head.

My dad came in the room, yawning like crazy. "You kids sure are up early... What's Lupa got in store for you today, Sai?" he asked.

"We're going hiking!" Lupa was giddy with excitement.

_What's so great about hiking?_

After Lupa got me up, she wents downstairs to get a backpack ready for me. I got dressed, told my dad to call 911 if I wasn't home within 24 hours and headed out.

Lupa gave me the backpack and said: "Here, you'll need this stuff."

I could barely lift it up. "What the hell is in here?!"

"Just some food, some cards,...and maybe rocks."

"You put rocks in the backpack?" I asked with a sneer.

She nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"To give you added muscle after the hike."

"Oh, well that explains it." I said sarcastically.

We began our way outside the city. Once we reached the mountain pass (which I still didn't want to go to), we began to walk up the trail, reaching the top of the mountain. We then continued north until we reached what looked like a small village with monuments of a black dragon holding a halberd of some kind in his claw-like hands.

A little girl saw we were close and said: "Hey, look! It's Lupa!"

Then, some of the adults wearing black lizard skin with chains surrounding their chests began to say: "Lupa's here?" "The silver wolf princess?" "It's been a while since she's been here."

Little kids began to surround Lupa and ask: "Hi, Lupa! Can you cardfight me, please?" "Can you help me with my deck?" "Did you bring anymore food?"

"Hold on, one at a time." She looked happy to see them.

A giant with a thick black beard, wearing the same skin and chains as everyone else came out of the farthest hut and shouted: "Lupa!" He began to charge. His target was obvious. "So, you show your face after all these years?! Well, now you're gonna get it!"

Lupa began to charge at him. "Bring it on!"

When they came in contact, they hugged.

"How's my wild flower doing these days?" He asked.

"I'm training to defeat the White Rabbit!"

"Training? With how strong you are?" They laughed.

"Well, I didn't even come close when I first faced him. That's why I'm visiting."

"Really?" He saw me by the entrance. "Who's your friend?"

"That's him, the White Rabbit, Sai Yamato."

He approached me. I sweated bullets, believing he would crush me. _Well, I'm dead, now. _

"Nice to meet you, White Rabbit." He said.

"Just Sai will be fine, sir."

"Just call me Kazu!" His laugh made my ears ring.

_This guy's even worse than my dad!_

"So, you're helping with my little niece's training?"

"Niece?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the three tribes are connected like family. This is my uncle Kazu. He's the chieftain of the Shadow Chains."

"Shadow Chains?" _I'm confused. More than usual, might I add._

Lupa sighed. "Okay. For the one hundredth time, there are three, count 'em, three tribes. I am part of the Silver Wolf Tribe. Uncle Kazu is of the Shadow Chain Tribe. Then, that leaves the Plasma Dragon Tribe.

"Oh yeah! Each one has their own deities based off of their signature clan, right?"

"Yep. My tribe worships the high-beasts of Light, the Shadow Chain Tribe worship the Abyss Dragons and Black Knights, and the Plasma Dragon Tribe worship Nobles and Dragons of Thunder and Fire."

"Cool. So, why are we here again?"

"Our training today will require the heir or chief of each tribe to travel to the shrine of the immortals."

"Uh-oh. You must be in real trouble if you want me to go there."

"That, and I want Sai to see the shrine. Give him a cultural experience."

"Training and a tour? You sure like to keep busy." He laughed again. "Alright, I'll go with you. I assume you'll be going after Raiden next?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." She didn't seem thrilled about finding this Raiden guy.

We headed out of the village. After about an hour, we came by a plain who's portion of the sky was covered by a storm cloud. I thought it was a sign we weren't too far from Plasma Dragon territory. When we got close enough to the entrance, we saw what looked like a dragon with a lightning-like pattern on his wings, holding a sword with jagged edges.

We were greeted by a boy, who looked as old as Lupa and I, wearing similar lizard skin as Kazu, only crimson red, and a war helmet of some kind with the only revealed part of his hair being a long black ponytail.

"Halt!" He ordered.

_Uh-oh_

He came towards us. Him and Lupa stared at each other with nothing but angry expressions.

"I thought I smelt a mutt."

"You still have that ridiculous rat tail behind your head? I thought you were a dragon, not a rodent."

Kazu stepped in. "Alright, will you two stop? You would think you would have forgiven each other by now."

They both shouted: "NEVER!"

Kazu's roar blended in with the thunder. "If you two don't get along, I will skin you here and now! UNDERSTAND!"

They both bowed to him. "Yes, oh mighty uncle Kazu! Please forgive us!"

"Hmph. That's one thing you two can agree on: survival."

They got up and the boy asked: "So, what brings you around this neck of the woods?"

"Training mostly. But, I need-" She barfed in her mouth a little it. "your help..."

"The almighty Silver Wolf Princess needs my help? How can I say no?" he said with an insincere grin.

"Come on, Raiden. She's your cousin, your flesh and blood. Surely you can spare some time out of your hectic schedule to help her."

"I see no need to help someone who trained on her own as a cub. Besides, I have to prepare for my wedding."

"Someone actually wanted to marry you? That's a miracle." Lupa said with the same grin.

"Watch it, she-wolf!"

"Make me, skunk breath!"

Kazu growled. They both trembled.

"I would love to help you, cousin."

"Why, thank you."

Raiden ordered his guards to keep watch of the village until his return. We set out for the shrine of the immortals. Kazu kept watch of the pair so they wouldn't kill each other. I, however, was slowly dying from having to carry those rocks in the backpack.

_There has to be more than rocks in here._ I thought about looking inside, but Lupa told me not to open it until we got to the shrine.

As we were walking, Raiden asked me: So, who are you and why are you traveling with Lupa to the shrine? You her boyfriend or something?"

Lupa punched Raiden clear in the jaw. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For that last question."

Kazu gave them a bloodthirsty stare. I decided to answer his questions.

"My name is Sai Yamato. I'm here to train with Lupa."

"Please! Only people from the three tribes can train at the shrine." Raiden told me.

"You're forgetting that there are exceptions. As long as an outsider is accompanied by royal members from each tribe, they can train in the shrine." Kazu explained.

"What exactly is so important that he would want to train here?" Raiden asked.

"The national tournament..." Lupa answered.

"He's actually in the national tournament?!"

"Yeah, my team qualified to participate like last week." I told him.

"You don't believe how big this is! My cousin's boyfriend in the na-" Lupa smacked him across the head.

"Was it something I said?" Raiden asked rubbing the bruise on his head.

We reached the shrine. Three figures were seen on the banners surrounding it. They were **Garmore**, **Spectral Duke Dragon**, and **Thunder Break Dragon**. I put down the backpack and laid down on the ground to rest.

Lupa, Raiden and Kazu got out their deck cases and took out their signature card, which happened to be the creatures depicted on their statues and the banners around the shrine.

"Sai, you may open the backpack now." Lupa told me.

I opened it to find the rocks she put in along with a tablet with ancient writing that I couldn't make sense of.

"Bring the tablet here." I did as instructed.

They held up the cards and clouds began to surround the shrine. Thunder struck the shrine's doors, opening them in an instant. The clouds cleared after that.

"Let's go." We went into the shrine. I still had the tablet in my hands. Once we reached the end of the path, I saw a podium with a slot the same size as the tablet in the farthest part of the room.

"Place the tablet in the podium, Sai."

I went to the podium and placed the tablet in the slot. The walls to the left and right of the room stretched out and sunlight reached the inside of the shrine, revealing an arena similar to the one in the city. Two stone statues were situated on one side of the arena.

"Sai, get out your deck." Lupa instructed.

"Why?"

"We're going to cardfight."

"The statues?!"

"What else?"

"Just in case you didn't notice they aren't-"

An unfamiliar voice cut me off. "Alive?"

I screamed. I actually heard a statue talk.

The other statue then said: "Don't be afraid, White Rabbit. We are merely here as a request of the princess."

"O-o-o-o-okay!" I was freaking out.

Lupa dragged me to the other side of the arena. We both put our decks on the stone tables. The area around us changed into a battlefield filled with mountains, consumed by dark clouds that spewed out thunder and lightning.

We set our starting vanguards and drew our starting hands. Mine had **Halo Shield, Mark**, **Ezel**, **Garmore**, **Viviane**, and **Beaumains**. I redrew **Garmore** and got **Listener of Truth, Dindrane**.

_This hand kinda sucks. But, at least I can ride to every grade._

The statue to the left explained the rules: "This will be a tag fight. Normal rules shall still be applied. Only, instead of losing when at six damage, it will be set at nine. Also, you can only attack the one in front of you. You may also guard you teammate. Understood?"

We nodded.

"Then let's begin." They both instructed.

"Stand Up, My Vanguard! **Little Fighter,Cron**!" Lupa shouted.

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Lizard Soldier, Saishin**!" The two statues exclaimed.

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Spring Breeze Messenger**!"

_They're both using Narukami? They must've been from the Plasma Dragon Tribe._

Lupa started us off."I'll take the first turn! I Draw. Next, I'll Ride **Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue **and move **Cron **to the back. That ends my turn."

The left statue took the next turn. "Draw. I Ride **Red River Dragoon**. Next, I'll move **Saishin** to the back. My turn's done."

Next was me. "I Draw." It was **Elixir Sommelier**. "I'll Ride **Listener of Truth, Dindrane**. Then, I'll move **Messenger** back. You're up."

"I Draw. Now, I Ride **Djinn of the Lightning Spark**. Then, I'll move **Saishin** back and have him support my **Djinn** for an attack on your vanguard. Due to his skill, he gains 4000 Power (10000+5000)."

_Too high. I can't risk it. _"I don't guard."

"Check for a Drive Trigger." It revealed **Malevolent Djinn**. "Critical Trigger. Giving all the effects to my vanguard."

My damage checks were **Gareth **and **Lop Ear Shooter**.

"I'll end my turn."

It was Lupa's turn. "I Draw. Next, I'll Ride **Sleygal Sword **and Call** Beaumains**. I'll have **Beaumain **attack first (10000)."

The left statue chose not to guard. It's damage check was **Desert Gunner, Shiden**.

"Next is **Sleygal** with **Cron's** support(9000+4000)."

The right statue intervened. "I'll guard with **Malevolent Djinn** and **Lizard Soldier, Riki** (8000+15000)."

"Drive Check." It revealed **Garmore**.

The battle raged on. After a while, Lupa and I were at 8 damage with 4 of the cards flipped face down. The statues were at 7 damage with 5 cards flipped face down. Our vanguards were **Pellinore**, **Garmore**, **Vajra Dragon, Indra** (Right Statue) and **Riot General, Gyras** (Left Statue). I only had 2 cards in my hand, **Garmore** and **Gareth** with my only rear-guards being **Lop Ear** and **Nimue** in the same row. Both of the statues had 3(Right) and 1(Left) cards in their hands. It was finally my turn.

_I have to finish it now. _"Final Turn!"

"Final Turn?! Are you nuts?!" Lupa asked.

Kazu laughed. "Looks like Sai is feeling confident! Wouldn't you agree, Raiden?"

"...I guess. It's a risky move though."

I continued my turn. "I Stand and Draw. Then, I Ride **Ezel**. Next, I'll use his Limit Break!"

Lupa then thought: _I almost forgot about him using __**Ezel**__._

I revealed the top card of my deck. It was, regrettably, **Greeting Drummer**. I chose to Superior Call it any way. "Then, 5000 Power to Ezel. Limit Break again!" This time, it was **Beaumains**. "Took you long enough! I Superior Call **Beaumains **to rear-guard and give 10000 Power to Ezel, putting him at 25000. And with his ability, he's at 30000. Then, I'll Call **Gareth**! **Lop** **Ear** is going for your vanguard, supported by **Nimue** (9000+7000).

Then, the right statue chose to guard: "**Yellow Gem Carbuncle **guards (10000+10000)."

"Next is **Ezel**, supported by **Gareth** (30000+8000)!"

The right statue chose not to guard.

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Pellinore**. "Now for the second!" _Come on, give me a Trigger! _I flipped over the card...It revealed: "**Silent Punisher**! Critical Trigger activated! I'm giving the Critical to **Ezel** and the 5000 Power to **Beaumains**! Time to finish this!"

The attack connected and two cards flew into the right statue's damage zone. The first one was **Wyvern Guard, Guld**. The second one was **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda**.

"Congratulations, White Rabbit. Your verification trial is over." The two statues said.

"Verification? I thought this was training?"

Lupa tried to sneak out of the shrine, but was stopped by Kazu and Raiden.

"You didn't tell him what the shrine's here for?" Raiden asked her.

"Umm...I forgot."

"Young lady, don't lie to us." Kazu gave her a stern look.

"Fine I'll tell him." She groaned. "Sai, this wasn't just for training. It was to check your lineage."

"You're telling me I carried that backpack full of rocks and that tablet just so you can find out more about my family tree?!" I yelled.

"There's more to this shrine than that, my boy!" Kazu said.

"It's here to test your abilities as a cardfighter and check your aura for possible relation to the 3 tribes." Raiden explained.

"I don't see how I can be part of this. I'm Japanese, I wasn't even born here."

"Lupa, why don't you show him, what you showed me." Kazu demanded.

She got out a picture. She gave it to me and said: "Your dad showed this to me yesterday when I was at the store."

I looked at it and couldn't believe what I saw. It was a woman, possibly mid-20s, with long black hair, holding a silk white rabbit in her arms. "That's my mom!"

"What was her name?" Lupa asked.

"Kalulu. Why?"

"Hold on! There is no way in hell this is the son of our once great oracle, Kalulu! Lupa, you told him to say that! Let me see the picture!" Raiden was mad for some reason. He swiped the picture from my hands. He looked at it for a second. His eyes widened. "It...it can't be..."

"I remember the day she left. She never looked happier. I wondered what she had been up to the past 15 years."

"Can someone explain to me what my mother has to do with this!"

"She was once an oracle for the three tribes. She helped us with predicting the weather so our crops wouldn't be wasted and so we could properly prepare our homes for harsh conditions. When a new oracle was anointed, she was able to move into the city with proper protection, due to her abilities." Raiden explained.

"She got a job working at a grocery store in the produce aisle. At least, that's what we heard from the guards protecting her at the time." Kazu said.

"That doesn't explain how she got to Japan!"

"We're getting there, calm down." Raiden ordered.

"I remember her showing us the ticket. She won a free trip to go there in a drawing she entered at the store she worked at. Personally, I think she used her power to predict the number that would be picked." Lupa said.

"So, basically, my mom got to Japan by pure, unadulterated luck?" I said with a sneer.

"Yes." The three said.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

Lupa then pointed her index finger to my forehead. Her eyes began to glow. I started to see images of my mom as they had said. I even saw the moment she met my dad.

"Now do you believe us?" she asked.

"Now that I saw that, yeah! You could have just told me instead of setting all of this up."

"I had to be sure. That's why I brought you here."

Kazu then said: "Being the son of our former oracle makes you one of us, boy! You should be happy!"

Raiden then bowed before me: "Please forgive me for my unacceptable treatment towards you, son of Kalulu!"

"Umm, don't worry about it. You didn't know. Neither did I, actually."

"I knew there was another reason the elder had me challenge you." Lupa smiled.

"I always wondered why my mother didn't look japanese. So, what now?" I asked.

Lupa got out something from the backpack's front appeared to be wolf skin. Kazu took off the chains he was wearing. Then, Raiden took off his helmet. They held them out in front of me for some odd reason.

"For...me?"

They nodded.

"I've been holding on to this skin for a while. I fashioned it the same as mine. You don't have to wear it all the time, but I recommend you do wear it during winter. Also, you have to wash it at least once every two weeks." Lupa gave me the skin.

"These chains can be used in a variety of ways. I hope they work well for you. I've had them for 20 years." Kazu gave me the chains.

"The design of the helmet is known only to the three tribes. It's pretty tough. This thing kept me from getting a concussion when I was climbing trees as a child." Raiden handed me the helmet.

I put them all on. The Fur was quite warm. Chains weren't really part of my style, but they were pretty cool. And the helmet, it fit like a glove! "Well, how does everything look?" I asked nervously.

"You wear the fur better than I do." Lupa commented.

"Those chains suit you well!" Kazu exclaimed.

"With that helmet, you're battle ready!" Raiden shouted.

We walked out of the shrine, heading for the Plasma Dragon village to return Raiden home. On the way there, I asked: "What exactly do you two hate each other for?"

"She embarrassed me in front of the elders." Raiden answered.

"That was only because you threw a live skunk in my face! I couldn't get the smell off of me for almost a month!" Lupa yelled.

"You didn't have to have Frek chew on my leg!"

"Yes, I did. You had it coming."

"Worthless Mutt!"

"Jackass!"

"Enough!" Kazu yelled.

"Can't you guys just compromise. I mean, you are family after all."

They both sighed. "Fine." They both apologized to each other and shook hands. They did growl, however.

_Why me?_

Raiden waved to us as we went to Kazu's village. Then, before Kazu went back to his hut, he gave me a hug. I think he rearranged some of my organs. After that, we went back to the city. It was only 6 PM when we got back. Just in time for dinner. When we went in, I smelt onions and garlic.

"He must be making pasta. Mmm, pasta." I was drooling. All I had was a bag of chips and some jerky that Lupa packed. I could only guess what it was made of.

"You kids home yet?" my dad asked.

"Yes, Mr. Yamato, we just got back." Lupa answered.

My dad walked into the living room to find me wearing the stuff Lupa, Kazu and Raiden gave me.

"You rehearsing for a play or something, son?" he asked.

"No, I got this stuff when I found out who my mom was."

"Oh, so you found out she used to be an oracle in the forest?"

"You knew?!"

"Yes, she told me a couple months after we started dating. Why?"

Lupa tried to sneak away. But I blocked the exit. "Guess what we're going to do tomorrow, Lupa." I said with a devious smile.

"Anything but the mop! The last time I did chores, I couldn't feel my neck!"

"No, this time we're mowing the lawn." I began to laugh maniacally.

This day was pure torture at the start. But, at least I got to explore the forest and see a couple of the villages. Lupa can be strange, but her heart's in the right place. That Kazu sure knows how to hug. And his laugh is crazy! And Raiden... I've seen worse. Well, I better be going. I'm hungry. See ya in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Battle of the Legends!**

Hey, guy! I'm not going to bore you with too much commentary. So, I'll just get to the story. Enjoy!

It was Monday morning. I got up at 6, like usual, to get ready for school. My mom found me in the kitchen waiting on breakfast.

"Mason, you can go back to bed." she told me.

"No, I can't. It's Monday. I have school."

A familiar voice came from the hallway. "Not today, kiddo. You got the day off. Snow day! We just heard it on the news." It was my dad.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, you can go back to bed. Then, you can hang out with your friends after getting some more sleep." my mom said.

"That's one thing I like about snow: It can get you outta school." I went back to my room and went back to sleep. I woke up a couple hours later, well rested and ready for the day.

"Guys, I'll be back at 7. Okay?" I asked while going to the door.

"Okay, son." my dad said.

Have fun! And watch out for icy patches!" my mom warned.

"Okay!" I walked out and headed for Fighter Central. On my way there, I decided to stop by at the police station to say hi to Abbey's dad.

"Mason! How have you been?" Mr. Vulcan asked.

"Good. How's it going here?"

"You ever had to do a lot of paperwork in a day?"

"Yes, it sucks."

He laughed. "It's was nice to see you again since the move. I'll see you later. I need to get back to work."

"Alright, I'll say hi to Abbey for ya."

"You do that."

I walked out of the station and continued my way to the shop. Once I went in, I was greeted by many of the regulars. Kotetsu was the only one working. Usually, Sai would help out a bit, but I guess he had some other stuff to do.

"Where's Sai, Kotetsu?"

"Lupa took him on a hike. They won't be back for a while."

"What the hell!"

"Sorry, Mason..."

Abbey came through the door. "Hey, Mason!"

"Hey, Abbey."

"You okay?" she asked.

"Sai isn't going to be back for a while. So, now I don't have anyone to hang out with..."

"Hmph, what's so wrong with me hanging out with you?" She crossed her arms and gave me a cold look.

Knowing my mistake, I said: "I didn't mean it like that! It's...just..."

"Come on, Mason. This is Abbey Vulcan you're talking to. Your best friend, remember? We use to hang out all the time. This was before Sai ever came here. Can't you survive a day without him and be alone with me for once?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." I gave her a goofy smile.

"You know what I mean..."

"Okay, okay. So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I hear that friend of yours has a match today at the Megadome."

"Friend?"

"Yeah. I think it's Wrecking Ball or something."

"I thought he quit the pro leagues."

"He got back in I guess."

"If it's Wrecking Ball, I gotta watch! To the Megadome!"

The Megadome is like the arena the Regional tournament was held. Except, this is used for commercial fights. Famous cardfighters come there once in a while to get more publicity in other countries. I remember Sai telling me about Team Caesar coming here after they won the National Tournament in Japan.

We had to get tickets to see WB's match at 2. They cost 15 bucks each! Geez, I can get into a movie two thirds less than that.

"What time is it now?" Abbey asked.

"I think it's 11. So we have 3 hours."

"Great. Now what?"

"Well, we could go to the break room."

"Okay. Maybe we can cardfight a little bit while we wait."

We headed for the break room. On our way there, I couldn't help but feel we were being watched. I looked around, but didn't see anything. So, I ignored it. Once there, I saw a familiar face.

"Sophie!"

"Hi, Mason!" She waved at us.

"You're Wrecking Ball's little girl, right?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to watch daddy fight! He's going to kick butt!"

"How is he these days?" I asked.

"He went back to playing pro. He's making a lot of money! He payed for some medicine I needed. Now I'm feeling much better."

"That's great!" Last I saw Sophie, she was really pale. It was good to see her doing better.

"So, where is your daddy?" Abbey asked.

"He's in the locker room getting ready. But nobody but him and the other players are allowed..." Sophie sounded disappointed.

"Aren't you worried being here by yourself?" I asked.

"No. My daddy told me never to talk to strangers or took anything they wanted to give me."

I patted her on the head. "You're a good girl. Most little kids ignore what their mommies and daddies say."

"Not me, I know better."

"Mason, I got it!" Abbey had a brainstorm. "We could play with Sophie to pass the time."

"Yeah! Can you, huh, huh?" Sophie was excited.

"Sure. I wanted to see how you fight anyways." I agreed.

"Yay!"

We fought with Sophie while we waited for WB's match to start. I lost so much, I lost count. Her and Abbey were tied 5 to 5 games until WB's Match was to start.

_How is a kid this good?! I'm part of a Regional Champion team for crying out loud!_

"Come on, Mason! Daddy's match is about to start!" Sophie pulled at my arm.

"Alright, alright! Sophie, calm down! I'm coming! Come on, Abbey! Sophie's getting impatient!"

"Coming!"

We went to the stands to find a good seat in the front. It was packed. There were guys holding up signs and shouting: "Wrecking Ball! Wrecking Ball! Wrecking Ball! Wrecking Ball!" We sat down next to some people that looked quite familiar.

"Aren't you guys Tetsu Shinjou and Asaka Narumi from Team AL4?"

The guy said: "That's us. What about it?"

"Just asking. Where's that Ren guy at?"

The girl then said: "If you must know, he's down there getting ready for the match."

_No way! I get to watch Wrecking Ball and Ren Suzugamori! Wonder what Sai wil think when I tell him._

MC Mark then began his announcement: "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Capital City Megadome!"

Cheering broke out throughout the stands.

"Our next match features one of our former champions! He's a lean, mean cardfighting machine! Give it up for Isaac _The Wrecking Ball _Johnson!" More cheering began after WB came out.

"And this fighter came all the way from Japan to be here today! Last year's National Champion Team, AL4's leader! The one, the only Ren Suzugamori!" Then came more cheering. Only, I heard some booing.

Asaka then got up out of her seat and shouted at the booing spectators: "Shut up!" She sat back down to watch the match.

_And there goes my ear drum. _

Ren then said: "Oh my. I guess I made enemies here too. Oh well. I didn't come here to be judged, I came here to cardfight! What about you, Mr. Wrecking Ball?"

"Same here, Ren. And maybe after this, you can give my daughter an autograph."

"Sure. But only after the match. Let's have some fun, k?" He held out his hand to shake. Wrecking Ball did just that. The match was under way.

Mister E took the mic. "Cardfighters, ready?"

They both nodded.

MC Mark took it back. "Then, begin!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Blackboard Ohm**!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer**!"

Abbey asked: "Did your dad change his deck?"

"Yep. He didn't do so great in the qualifiers of the shop tournament with Nova Grapplers. So he decided to try Great Nature."

I asked: "Aren't they for smart players? I always thought he was the attack first and ask questions later type of guy."

"Daddy may not look it, but he's smart. He's always two steps ahead of almost anyone he plays. Ever since he's changed his deck, he wins more than he ever has."

It was WB's turn first. "I'll Draw. Next, I'll Ride **Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori**. Then, I'll move **Blackboard Ohm** to the back. That's my turn."

"Draw. Now, I Ride **Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**. Using Baby **Vortimer's**skill: I get to look at up to 7 cards from the top of my deck to search for my **Black Knight** or **Spectral Duke Dragon**... Nope, guess I'll have to shuffle my deck now. Better luck next time I guess."

_He doesn't even care about not finding either card. Plus he's acting weird. Most players don't give their cards nicknames like THAT. Not to mention, when I saw the match on video, he was more serious than this._

"I'll Call **Sleygal Dagger** and have him attack (7000)."

"I'll take that one. I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Fortune-bringing Cat**. "Draw Trigger activated. Looks like that High-dog's bark is worse than his bite. I'll give the 5000 Power to **Resanori** and I Draw."

"Well, if my **Sleygal's** fangs don't intimidate you, my **Vanguard's **sword will. Because of his skill, when **Dragon Whelp** is in the soul, he gains 1000 Power (8000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It revealed **Flash Edge Valkyrie**. "Aww, no trigger. The attack can't go through. I'll end my turn there."

"I Draw. Now, I'll Ride **Geograph Giant**. Then, I'll Call **Monoculus Tiger** to the front, Next is **Pencil Squire, Hammsuke **and two **Loop-the -Loop Duckbill**. Using their skill on **Hammsuke**: When he's sent to the drop zone this turn, I'll get to Draw 2 cards for the price of one of **Duckbill's **skills."

Ren asked: "Don't you also get to use his Counter Blast and search for a copy of him from your deck?"

"You know your stuff. Guess that's why you were the National Champ in Japan." WB commented.

"Well, when you've been playing as long as I have, you learn a thing or two about other clans. I was thinking of trying them out later. Think we could swap after this? Please."

"I'll think about it. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, **Monoculus **attacks with **Duckbill's** support (7000+7000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Halo Shield, Mark**.

"Since **Monoculus** attacked your vanguard, I give **Hammsuke** 4000 Power. Next is **Geograph Giant**, supported by **Ohm** (10000+5000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Compass Lion**. Ren's damage check revealed **Spectral Duke Dragon**.

"And last but not least, supported by **Duckbill**, **Hammsuke **attacks (10000+7000)!"

"I'm gonna have to guard that." He smiled and placed **Flame of Victory** in the guardian circle.

"Before I end my turn, **Hammsuke** retires and Draw 2 cards. Next, I'll search for a copy of him from my deck with his Counter Blast. I'll end it there."

"You completely rejuvenated your hand with barely any effort at all. Just by retiring a rear-guard. Now I really want to play this clan. I Stand and Draw. Now, I Ride **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer**. Using **Scout of Darkness' **skill: I'll retire **Sleygal Dagger** to look at up to 2 cards from the top of my deck to Superior Call any Gold Paladins from among them." The two cards **Blade Feather Valkyrie** and **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane**. "Well, that's luck for ya. Superior Call **Blade Feather **to the back and **Viviane **to the front. Next, I'll Call **Flash Edge Valkyrie **to join **Blade Feather** and another . Then, I'll Call **Sleygal Dagger**. With his support, **Viviane** attacks (9000+7000)."

"I don't guard." WB's damage check revealed **Resanori**.

"Next is is my **Black Knight** (10000)."

"I'll guard with **Eraser Alpaca** (10000+10000)."

"Uh-oh. Hope I get a trigger this time. Drive Check." It revealed **Falcon Knight of the Azure**. "Oh, a draw trigger. I'll give the 5000 Power to **Flash Edge Valkyrie **and I Draw. Now, she will attack with support from **Blade Feather** (13000+7000)."

"I don't have much to worry about with **Blade Feather's **skill. I won't guard." His damage check revealed **Monoculus Tiger**.

"I'll activate **Blade** **Feather's** Counter Blast: When boosting **Flash Edge**, once it hits your vanguard, I can look at the top card of my deck for another Superior Call." The revealed card was **Scout of Darkness**. "Great timing. I get another booster. I'll end my turn with that."

"Stand and Draw. Get ready for a beat down by the ultimate rule enforcement the Academy has to offer! I Ride **Armed Instructor, Bison**!"

The image appeared on the field and said: "Let's give these rule breakers a good thrashing, my vanguard!"

"Next, I'll Call **Compass Lion**. Using **Ohm's **skill: I'll put him back in the soul, allowing the **Duckbill**

behind** Monoculus** to give me another free draw when sent to the drop zone. Now, I'll have **Monoculus **attack, with **Duckbill's **support (7000+7000)!"

"**Falcon Knight **will guard that (10000+5000)."

"Next is **Bison** (10000)!"

"I won't guard that one." He pouted.

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Cable** **Sheep**. "And the Second..." This time, it revealed **Triangle Cobra**. "Oh yeah! Critical Trigger! I'll give the Critical to my vanguard and the 5000 Power to **Compass Lion**.

"Oh my. I have to check for damage twice this time. Wonder what I get. First." It revealed **Elixir Sommelier**. "Heal Trigger. I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard. But, because you have more damage than me, I can't heal. Oh well, time for the second check." This time, it was **Gigantech Destroyer**.

"Now, with a boost from **Duckbill**, **Compass Lion **attacks (16000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Black Dragon Knight**. "Uh-oh. 5 damage already? I better take this seriously."

WB laughed. "You're funny, Ren! I'll use **Compass Lion's **skill to retire the **Duckbill** behind my **Tiger**. Then, I'll Draw. It's your turn now."

"This Wrecking Ball is pretty good. He may just have a chance." Tetsu said.

"Forgive me if I don't agree with you, but Ren will win." Asaka commented.

"No, my daddy will win!" Sophie shouted to Asaka.

"What ever you say, kid."

"Easy now, Sophie." I kept her from killing Asaka while trying to watch the match.

"Wait, isn't he...No, he couldn't be planning that." Abbey was thinking about something. I looked at the score again and realized what she was thinking.

_He's planning a Limit Break..._

"I Stand and Draw. Noble Dragon of Darkness, appear from the abyss to destroy my enemies! I Ride **Spectral Duke Dragon**!"

A bipedal dragon holding a halberd-like weapon appeared and let out a big roar.

"I'll have Flash Edge, supported by **Blade Feather** attack (8000+7000)."

"I'll guard with **Pencil** **Squire** and **Geograph Giant **(10000+10000)."

"Next, I'll attack with **Spectral** **Duke** **Dragon** (11000)."

_Why doesn't he have Vortimer boost?_

"I'll nullify it with Cable Sheep!" He discarded **Magnet Crocodile **for the effect.

"Twin Drive. First Check." It revealed **Mark**. "Now the Second..." That last card sealed WB's fate. "**Silent Punisher**. Critical Trigger activated. I'll give all of the effects to my vanguard."

"Huh?!" WB was confused.

"Don't worry, I'll show you why I did that right now. With my vanguard's Limit Break..."

MC Mark then shouted: Uh-oh, Wrecking Ball's in trouble now!"

Mister E then stated: "This can only end in disaster, Mark!"

Ren continued: "By using his Counter Blast, I get to retire 3 of my rear-guard and stand him back up." The images of **Sleygal**, **Flash Edge**, and **Blade Feather** had disappeared from the field. "The only downside is that my poor dragon loses his Twin Drive until the end of my turn. Now, with Scout's support, he shall end this (15000+7000)!"

"All of that drawing, I end up with barely enough to guard..." He remembered **Compass Lion's **intercept. "I'll guard with **Monoculus** and **Fortune-bringing Cat**. Then intercept with **Compass Lion** (10000+ 15000)!"

"Confident in that defense? Let's see what happens next. Drive Check." I couldn't believe it. Only one card decided this match. "**Flame of Victory**. A Critical Trigger. I'll give all the effects to my vanguard. This oughta cut down to size." The dragon lifted up its weapon and swung it at **Bison**.

"Ah!" Three cards flew into WB's damage zone. They were **Bison**, **Monoculus**, and **Ruler Chameleon**.

"And Ren Suzugamori take the match! Our champion, Isaac Johnson, has finally lost!"

"What an unfortunate turn of events." Mister E commented.

Sophie began to cry. "Daddy...lost?"

Laughing could be heard on WB's side. I didn't understand. "That was the best fight I have had in a long time."

"I found it satisfactory myself, Mr. Wrecking Ball." Ren agreed.

"No wonder you were a national champ. You completely turned the tables on me. I couldn't believe that last attack!" They shook hands.

"A man of your talent shouldn't be wasted. Why not come with me to Foo Fighters?"

"Sorry. It's a great offer, but I can't leave this place. I have a little girl waiting for me in those stands and I don't want to disappoint her."

"Well. It seems you've made up your mind. Mark, may I borrow your mic?"

Mark then said: "Here you go, dude!" He handed the mic to Ren.

He tapped at it. "Is this thing on? Good. Ladies and gentlemen, I just can't take no for an answer. So, I am going to expand my organization, starting with Capital City. This will allow Mr. Wrecking Ball to stay here with his daughter and be able to join FF!"

"Great, he just increased my work load...again." Tetsu sighed.

"I must admit, this guy ay actually benefit us." Asaka commented.

"Ren, you can't be serious!" WB couldn't believe it.

"I am. It just doesn't feel right to have such a strong player go like that. I've done that many times in the past, but not this time. So, let me ask again. Will you please join my team?"

Sophie wiped the tears in her eyes. "Daddy is going to be part of Foo Fighters?"

"You really twisted my arm on this."

"So, yes?"

"You got it!"

MC Mark took back the mic. "There you have it. Team Foo Fighter's new member! Isaac _The Wrecking Ball_ Johnson!

"Way to go, WB!" I shouted.

"Great match!" Abbey clapped.

"Well, I better get the paperwork ready..." Tetsu got out of his seat and sighed heading for the exit.

"Great job, Ren!" Asaka yelled while following Tetsu.

Intermission was called to prepare for the next match. The three of us greeted WB as he was walking out of the locker room.

"So, how does it feel to be part of Foo Fighters?" I asked.

"Great. Now, I can finally get back in the pro circuit. With Foo Fighter's support, I can even go to Japanese tournaments and make it big there. And guess who I'll take with me." He picked up Sophie and hugged her.

"Me!" she exclaimed.

"That's right. And maybe, we'll meet some of those other teams you like."

"I wanna meet Q4!"

"I'll see what I can do, sweety."

"Thanks, daddy."

Ren came running back to talk to WB. He was panting like crazy. He gave a piece of paper to Sophie. "I almost forgot about this. Here you go, Sophie."

"Thank you, Ren."

He went running back to his teammates waving good bye to us. "Don't mention it. See you around."

"That Ren is a real oddball. Don't you think?" Abbey asked me.

"Yeah, but he's pretty cool. I still can't believe that's the same guy that lost to Aichi."

_**In the distance, behind a partition**_

Two silhouettes were discussing their mysterious plan.

When can we make our move, sis? The boy asked.

"Soon, brother. Very soon. We must not disappoint Master Shiro."

"Surveying this guy is getting annoying."

"I don't like it anymore than you. But we must follow orders."

The silhouettes continued to watch us as we headed out of the Megadome.

Well, there's another mystery in the works. Who is this mysterious duo? If you wanna find out, catch us in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Twins of Opposite Elements?**

Hey, guys! Nationals are getting closer and closer by the day. I'm so excited! I hope we win! Anyway, on to the story! Abbey, you're up!

Umm, *clears throat*, thanks, Mason. The two from before were hiding in a tree watching us head into the store.

"Sis! When do we get to fight?!" the brother asked.

"Just hold out a little longer, Sol. We can't challenge them until Master Shiro gives the signal."

"I'm tired of waiting, Lelu!"

"Please don't call me that..."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because you know my name! Therefore, you should be able to say it properly instead of giving me a ridiculous nickname!"

"Sorry, Luna..."

The girl's phone began to ring. "Luna, here. Mm-hmm, Mm-hmm. Okay, thank you."

"Was it Shiro? Can we fight now?"

"Yep. Get ready to move in."

"Woohoo!" Sol fell off the tree, landing on his head. "I want a chili pepper burger with extra goat cheese and hot sauce, please."

Luna sighed. "He never changes." She jumped out of the tree.

"I'm good." Sol said.

The duo head into the store, while Sol rubbed the bruise that was put on his head.

Kotetsu and Sai shouted: "Welcome!"

Sol rushed in and announced: "We're here for Mason Shepard. Where are ya?"

Mason waved at him near the counter. "Right here."

"I'm gonna cut to the chase." He brought out his deck case. "We challenge you to a cardfight!"

"Umm, we?" Mason asked.

Luna came to her brother's side. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Celestial Twins. I am Luna, sister of Tides."

"And I'm Sol, brother of Volcanoes!"

"Okay. And? Why should I care?" Mason asked.

The twins then said: "We are here to test your strength!"

"Okay. So, how do you wanna fight?"

"Tag team all the way!" Sol shouted.

"Choose your partner and we can start." Luna instructed.

I came through the door when suddenly: "Hey, Abbey. You wanna tag fight?"

"Umm...sure..." Other things were on my mind at the time. But then I thought: _Maybe a good cardfight will help me relax._

The four of us got our starters and hands set. Mine had **Stealth Dragon, Turbulence Edge**, **Stealth Beast, White Mane**, **Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow**, and two **Stealth Fiend, Kurama Lord**.

_What the hell is with this hand? I only have one Grade 1 and two Grade 3s... Is my deck trying to tell me something?..._

"You okay?" Mason asked.

"Yeah..."

"You guys ready?" Sai asked.

We all nodded.

"Then begin!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" The twins shouted.

"**Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell**!"

"**Lizard Soldier, Conroe**!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! Come on, **Death Army Pawn**!"

_I almost forgot he switched to Death Army...They're the only Nova Grapplers right now that possess Limit Break...The one thing I don't have..._

"Abbey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just focus on the fight." I put on a smile. The truth was I haven't been the same since hearing about Shiro again. He was the only player that I have ever lost to... Even when I beat him, I could only see hate...

"Alright! I'll start things off! Draw. Now, I Ride **Tough Boy**. Then I move **Pawn** to the back and end my turn!"

Sol was up. "Time to turn up the heat! I Draw! Next, I'll Ride **Iron Tail Dragon**! Then, I'll move **Conroe** to the back. Your move, Ninja Girl!"

"Okay... Draw. Now, I Ride **Turbulence Edge**. Then, I'll move **Evil** **Ferret** back. That's my turn..."

Last turn was Luna's. "Draw. I Ride **Prism of the Water, Myrtoa**. Due to her skill, we all get to Draw."

I drew another **Kurama Lord**.

"Then, I'll move **Weddell **back and have her support an attack on your vanguard (7000+5000)."

"I don't guard."

"Checking for a Drive Trigger." It revealed **Cooking Caspi**. "Draw Trigger. I'll give the 5000 Power to **Myrtoa** and I Draw."

My damage check revealed **Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist**.

"That end's my turn."

Mason drew. "I Ride **Death Army Rook**. Then, I'll Call **Death Army Lady**. Using Pawn's skill: I'll rest **Lady** to give him 2000 Power. Now, I'll have him support **Rook** for an attack on your vanguard, Sol (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Death Army Guy**.

"Damage Check." It revealed **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I Draw. Time to Ride **Blazing Core Dragon**! Next, I'll Call **Iron Tail **and **Gatling Claw Dragon**. Time to use my vanguard's Counter Blast: Moving my newly appointed rear-guards into the soul, I get to Superior Ride **Blazing Flare Dragon** from my deck!"

_A Grade 3 on his second turn?!_

"You already know what's coming! With **Conroe's** support, **Blazing** **Flare** takes aim (10000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

_What the hell is wrong with you?!_

"It's your funeral! Twin Drive!" The first card was **Chain-attack Sutherland**. "Now for the Second!" It revealed **Berserk Dragon**.

Mason's damage check revealed **Asura Kaiser**.

_Phew. That was close!_

"I'll end my turn. Hey! Abbey, right? It's your turn!"

"Right...I Draw." It was **Stealth Beast, Moon Edge**. "I Ride **White Mane**. With a boost from **Evil** **Ferret**, he attacks (8000+5000)."

Luna chose not to guard.

"Drive Check." It revealed **Mandala Lord**. _What's with my deck today? That's 4 grade 3s in my hand. _

"Damage Check." It revealed **Mermaid Idol, Elly**.

"I'll end my turn."

It was now Luna's turn. "I Stand and Draw. Now, I Ride **Pearl Sisters, Perla**. Then, I Call **Top Idol, Aqua** and **Mermaid Idol, Felucca**. Using her skill, I Soul Charge."

Luckily, it was **Comical Rainie**.

"With **Weddell's** support,** Perla **attacks (9000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It revealed **Bermuda Princess, Lena**.

My damage check revealed **Stealth Fiend, Dart Spider**. "I'll give 5000 Power to my vanguard and stand **Evil Ferret**.

"I'll now use my vanguard Soul Blast, allowing me to return one of my Bermuda Triangle rear-guard to my hand. I think I'll return **Felucca**."

_Great, she'll be able to Soul Charge next turn..._

"I'll end my turn."

_I hope Mason's got a plan. Because I sure as hell don't have one..._

"I'm gonna Stand and Draw." He smiled when he looked at his new card. "Primordial being, arise from your slumber and unleash your new-found power upon my enemies. I Ride **Infinite Phantom Invader, Death Army Cosmo Lord**!"

"He has that card?!" The twins asked.

"The ultimate Death Army unit has finally arrived. Now the real battle can start! I use his skill, resting my Pawn and Lady to give him 5000 Power! Then, I'll Call **Death Army Knight**. Using his skill, I stand them back up. Then, I'll Call **Death Army Bishop** and **Death Army Guy**. Boosted by **Guy**, **Lady** attacks (9000+7000)!"

"Grr...I do-"

Luna cut him off. "**Drive Quartet, Shuplu** will guard that (10000+10000)!"

"Sis..."

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just don't want to lose because of your incompetence."

Sol smiled from ear to ear.

"Next, with **Pawn's** support, **Cosmo** **Lord** is gonna give you the old one-two (15000+5000)!"

"I'm not gonna guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Twin Blader**. "Now for the Second!" It revealed **Tough Boy**.

Sol's damage check revealed **Gatling Claw Dragon**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to **Blazing** **Flare** and I Draw."

"I'm not done yet! With **Bishop's **support, **Knight** slashes through (9000+7000)!"

"Good luck getting through **Follower, Reas** (15000+5000)."

"I'll end my turn."

_Even after all that, he only got one attack through?_

"I'm fired up now! I Stand and Draw! Then, I'll Call **Chain-attack Sutherland**, **Embodiment of Armor Bahr**, and **Berserk Dragon**. Using his Counter Blast: I'll get rid of **Lady**. Then, **Sutherland** and **Blazing** **Flare** get 3000 Power from your rear-guard retiring during my main phase!"

_I wonder, should I freak out now or later?_

"Come on, you've been through worse then this. Remember your first match against Shiro?"

_Don't remind me!_

"Enough walking down Memory Lane! I'll have **Berserk** **Dragon**, supported by **Bahr** attack your vanguard (9000+8000)!"

"**Battleraizer** will have to say no to that (10000+10000)."

"Then, I'll have **Blazing Flare** attack with **Conroe's** support (13000+5000)!"

"Twin Blader is coming in!" He discarded **Tough** **Boy** for the effect.

"This is fun as hell! Twin Drive!" First check revealed **Vortex Dragon**. The Second Check was **Wyvern Guard, Barri**. "I'll have Sutherland attack next (11000)!"

"I don't guard." Mason's damage check revealed **Fighting Battleship, Prometheus**.

"I'll end my turn. Abbey's up!"

"I Stand and Draw..." It was **Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru**. "I'll Ride **Mandala Lord**. Then, I'll Call two **Kurama Lord **and **Shijimamaru**. With **Shijimamaru's **support, my left **Kurama Lord** attacks (10000+8000)."

"I don't guard." Luna's damage check revealed **Mermaid Idol, Sedna**.

"Next is my vanguard supported by **Evil** **Ferret** (11000+5000)."

"I'll nullify it with **Elly**." She discarded **Lena** for the effect.

"Twin Drive." The first card was **Leaf Raccoon**. The second card was **Cat Rogue**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my other **Kurama** **Lord** and Draw." It was **Shanaou**. "I'll have my remaining **Kurama** **Lord** attack (15000)."

Sol stepped in. "I'll have **Blue Ray Dracokid **guard my sister's vanguard(9000+10000)!"

"I end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw. Now, I Ride **Top Idol, Pacifica**! Then, I'll use her Soul Charge, Draw and send one card from my hand to the bottom of my deck. I think I'll get rid of this other **Pacifica**. I'll then Call **Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi** and **Felucca**. I'll Soul Charge with her effect. With her support, **Izumi** attacks (8000+7000)."

"Cat Rogue will defend that (11000+5000)."

"Next is **Pacifica** with **Weddell's** support. With Pacifica's skill, she gains 3000 Power when I have at least 3 Bermuda Triangle units in my rear-guard (13000+5000)."

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive." The first card was **Izumi**. The second... "**Comical Rainie**, a Critical Trigger. I'll give 5000 Power to **Aqua** and the Critical to my vanguard."

My damage checks were **Million Rat** and **Cursed** **Breath**.

"Using **Weddell's **skill, I'll put her back in the soul and bring **Felucca** back to my hand. I'll now have **Aqua** attack you (15000)!"

"**Shanaou** will guard that (11000+5000)."

"Guess I'll have to end my turn. And I must admit: This is fun, Sol."

"About time you started agreeing with me."

"I agree with you sometimes!"

"Name 3 times you ever agreed with me."

"Well, there's that one time we went to the chinese place."

"Oh yeah! I said the chicken needed some more spice."

"Can I start my turn now?" Mason asked.

"Sorry." The twins said.

"I Stand and Draw. Then, I'll Call **Death Army Rook**. Using **Pawn's** skill: I'll rest **Rook** to have him gain 2000 Power. I'll do it again, with **Knight**. Then, with **Bishop**. And one more time with **Guy**. That should put Pawn at 13000."

_Why give Pawn such a huge power boost and rest most of your rear-guard in the process?_

I looked in the damage zone again. _He's about to-_

"Time for my Limit Break! By paying two cards from my damage zone for a Counter Blast, I get to stand all of my Death Army rear-guard. Since I stood 4 of them up, Cosmo Lord is getting another Critical!"

_But, it's too early to pull off a finisher like that! And, Sol can just guard it with Barri!_

"I'm not trying to finish them off yet." Mason whispered. "I'm just trying to scare them a bit." He pointed at them. They were trembling.

"I think it's time I showed you not to mess with the Death Army! Boosted by **Guy**, **Rook** attacks (10000+7000)!"

"I'll guard Sol with **Comical** **Rainie** (10000+10000)!"

"That's nothing compared to this next attack! Pawn, why don't you give Cosmo Lord a little support (10000+13000)?!"

"**Barri** guards that!" Sol discarded **Vortex** **Dragon** for the effect.

"Hmph, you ain't getting out that easy. Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Death Army Bishop**. "Second Check!" It was **Grapple Mania**. "Stand Trigger activated. I'll give all effects to **Rook**. I'll have him attack **Sutherland**."

"I...don't guard?" He retired **Sutherland**.

"Next is **Knight** supported by **Bishop** to **Berserk** **Dragon** (9000+7000)!"

"Again? You must wanna lose." He retired **Berserk** **Dragon**.

"I'll end my turn." Mason had this devious grin on his face.

Sol was clueless as to what Mason was trying to do but brushed it off seconds later. "I Stand and Draw. Then, I'll Call two **Nehalem**, and **Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara**. I'll use his Counter Blast: putting him in the soul. Then, I'll get rid of your grade 1 rear-guard, **Death Army Guy**. I'll have **Blazing** **Flare** gain 3000 Power. Then, I'll use **Blazing** **Flare's** Soul Blast, allowing me to get rid of another of your rear-guard. I'll get rid of **Rook**, and **Blazing** **Flare** gets another 3000 Power, putting him at 16000. I'll have **Nehalem** with **Bahr's** support attack first (10000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." Mason's damage check revealed **Wall Boy**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard and I'll heal one damage. He sent the face-down **Prometheus** to the drop zone.

"Are you kidding me? I'll have **Blazing Flare**, supported by **Conroe** take a crack at ya (16000+5000)!"

"Yeah...I'm not gonna guard." Mason chuckled.

"You won't be acting so high and mighty when I get a trigger! Twin Drive!" The first card was **Blazing Flare**. The second card was another **Vortex**. "Well, that sucks!"

Mason's damage check revealed **Death Army, Cosmo Lord**. "Too bad, so sad." He chuckled again.

"I end my turn!"

"Calm down, Sol. We'll take them down for sure."

"Damn right we are!"

I started my turn. "I Stand and Draw." It was **Turbulence** **Edge**. "Then, I'll Call **Kurama** **Lord** in place of the leftone. Then, I'll Call **Turbulence** **Edge**. Then, with his support, my right **Kurama** **Lord** attacks **Izumi** (10000+6000)."

"Smart girl. I don't guard." **Izumi** was retired.

"Next will be **Mandala Lord**, supported by **Evil** **Ferret** to **Aqua** (11000+5000)."

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive." The first card was **Moon Edge**. "I'll give all the effects to my standing **Kurama Lord**. Second Check." It revealed **Dart** **Spider**. "I'll Stand my right **Kurama** **Lord** and give the power boost to my left one."

**Aqua** was retired.

"I'll have my right **Kurama** attack your vanguard (10000)."

"**Comical Rainie** guards (10000+10000)."

"I'll attack with my remaining **Kurama** supported by **Shijimamaru** (20000+8000)."

"I don't guard." Both of her damage checks were **Aqua **and **Myrtoa**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I Stand and Draw. I'll use Pacifica's Soul Charge." She sighed. "The card I drew just won't work. So, I'll put it at the bottom. Now, I'll Call **Perla**,** Izumi**, and **Felucca**. Using her skill, I Soul Charge."

_That's 6 cards in her soul. Not enough for her Megablast_.

"I'll have **Izumi** supported by **Felucca** attack **Mandala Lord** (8000+7000)!"

"I'll guard with **Midnight** **Crow** (11000+5000)."

"Next is my vanguard (10000)!"

"Moon Edge will guard that (11000+10000)."

"Twin Drive!" The first card was **Sedna**. The second one: **Drive Quartet, Shuplu**, a Critical Trigger. I'll give all the effects to **Izumi**. Then, I'll have her attack (13000)!"

"I'll gu-" Mason signaled me to stop.

"Let this one hit. I got a trick I wanna try out." He whispered.

"I don't guard." Both of my damage checks revealed **Mandala Lord **and **Midnight Crow**.

"I end my turn."

Mason began. "Final Turn!"

"F-f-f-f-final Turn?!" Sol was freaking out.

"Hmph. Good luck with that." Luna scowled.

"I Stand and Draw. Then, I'll Call Death Army Bishop and **Death Army Guy**. Then, I'll use Cosmo Lord skill" resting them both to have him get 5000 Power. I use it again by resting **Knight **and **Bishop**. Then, I'll use Bishop's Counter Blast, Standing up my other **Bishop** and **Guy**. Then, I'll use my other **Bishop's** Counter Blast: Standing up **Knight** and the first **Bishop**."

"First you rest them, then you stand them. Good grief, Nova Grapplers give me a headache." Sol rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not done yet. I use Pawn's skill. To speed things up, I'll just rest all four of them again. This put's Pawn at 13000."

"What makes you think that'll work this time?" Sol asked.

"Umm, Sol, look at our hands and do the math." Luna advised.

"Umm...Cosmo Lord use his ability twice, giving him 10000 Power. He also used Pawn's skill to increase his by 8000, putting him at 13000. So that would put him at...carry the 6...33000?!"

_Oh, so that's what he was trying to do._

"I'm not done. I activate Cosmo Lord's Limit Break! Standing up the 4 units I had rested with Pawn's skill and he now gets another Critical!"

"Woah! That's insane! Don't you think, Lelu?!" He seemed pretty excited, considering he was going to lose.

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll attack with **Knight**, supported by **Bishop** (9000+7000)!"

"I guard with **Bahr** and intercept with **Nehalem** (10000+10000)!"

"Try guarding this! Cosmo Lord with Pawn's support comes crashing in (20000+13000)!"

"I-I can't guard!"

"Neither can I. We would need at least 40000 Shield to survive this."

"Guess I'm going for the Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Cosmo Lord**. "Now for the Second!" Sometimes...I think he's too lucky. "**Prometheus**! Critical Trigger! Giving all the effects to my vanguard!"

"Damage check..." The first card was **Blazing Core**. The second was **Bahr**. And the third...: "Hmph, you got lucky!" It was **Blue Ray Dracokid**.

"Great Job, you almost had me there. But, in the end, we won."

"My deck still needs work... But that was a great fight. I didn't know Nova Grapplers could be so fierce. That last move you pulled was gutsy." Sol picked up all of his cards off the table and put them back in their case. "Come on, sis. We better head back."

"Alright." Luna put away her deck and followed her brother to the door. "Oh, by the way. Say hi to James for me."

"Umm, I'll try..." Mason was just as confused as I was.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sai asked.

"Just a cardfight... with a couple of weirdos. Or were you not ref?"

"Aww, they didn't even stay long enough to buy something..." Kotetsu moaned.

"That's all you care about?" The two of them asked.

"I have bills to pay. And, I got 2 mouths to feed! Not that I'm saying it's anyone's fault." He glared at Sai.

I began to walk out of the store.

"Hey, Abbey. You okay?" Mason asked.

"I've just got a headache is all. I haven't been able to get much sleep in the past couple of days..."

"You could have told me. If I knew, I wouldn't have made it worse by having you fight with me."

"Nah, I can handle a fight whether I feel bad or not. I remember one time going to a tournament with the flu."

Sai jumped in the conversation: "Let me guess. Everyone there got the flu the next day."

"Wow. It's almost like you were there. Well, I'm heading home. See you guys later..."

"See ya..." Mason said.

Once I was out of the store, I began to think: _There's only one way I'll be able to win Nationals... I have to get my own Limit Break..._

_**Meanwhile, in an alley not too far from the shop**_

"So, how did it go?" Shiro asked on the phone.

"We lost. But, he has gotten even stronger." Luna informed.

"Oh, so he used his Psyqualia?"

"About that... Sol, you take the phone."

"Dammit... Well, he didn't use it." Sol braced himself for an outburst.

"Oh...Well, that is most unexpected. I shall arrange a meeting with him at once."

"Who will tell him about it?"

"I'm talking to them."

"Us?" The twins asked.

"Of course. I can't send Anna or Charley. Trevor would go ballistic. We can't have that. Can we?"

"No, Master Shiro." Luna answered

"You remember our deal, right?" Sol asked.

"You work your part while I work mine. I'll release them when your assignment has been accomplished. Bye..." He hung up.

Luna sighed. "He was more agreeable than usual."

"Yeah, he must really want that Mason guy on his side. And I don't blame him. That dude's tough."

"Even so, we must not forget why we are doing this."

"Yeah... We have to set them free, even if it means working for HIM..."

Mason again! Hope Abbey did good with the narration. Anyway, what did you think of those two weirdos her and I fought? Personally, I think the next time I meet those two again will be too soon. If you wanna know more about what's up with Abbey or those strange twins, you better catch the next chapter! See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Strange Encounter! Activate Persona Break!**

Hey, guys! Since Abbey did good on the last narration, I thought of giving her another crack at it. Enjoy! Okay, Abbey, you're up.

Thanks, Mason. Alright! Let's go to the story!

_Time for your front row to feel my wrath! Go, now! VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!_

I woke up screaming. My parents came in my room and asked if everything was alright. I told them I just a bad dream. The truth was that it was more of a terrible nightmare. My first tournament, the final match and Shiro using... That move cost me my first competition and almost turned me away from cardfighting forever. After all of the commotion, I went back to sleep.

My day continued with me heading to Fighter Central like I usually do. I saw a couple of thugs messing with this one old guy with a long white mustache and beard. I never saw him around town before. So, he probably just arrived. I went to help him.

"What exactly is the problem?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask this guy, girlie? He took something from me." one of them said.

The old man then replied: "It wasn't yours to begin with. You stole it from a little boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now give me back that deck!" The thug went to punch him. I stopped him and twisted his arm. "Ow! Don't just stand there! Pulverize her!"

The other thug went after me. The old man got in his way. "Move it pops!"

The old man punched his nose, throwing him into some trash cans.

I still had the other thug immobilized. "Tell the truth. Is that deck yours?" I tightened my grip.

"Ow ow ow! That stings! Ow ow ow! No, I took it from a kid like the geezer said! There, I told you! Can you let go now?!"

"Sure! Right after I break your arm!"

The old man stopped me. "Restrain yourself. He's had enough. Let the authorities handle the rest."

I let go and pushed him in the trash cans along with his buddy. "You're damn lucky he was here to save your ass. If he wasn't, I would've given you a one way ticket into Hell."

A little kid came running towards us. "Did you get my deck back, mister?"

"Of course. Here you go." He handed the deck over.

"Thank you." He rasped at the two jerks and ran back the direction he came from.

"I guess not every crook has changed their ways here." I said.

"You're pretty strong for someone your age." the old man said.

"I still need to work on my temper if I'm ever gonna be like my dad... You new around here?"

"Yes. I just arrived. My name is Osamaru. But you can call me what ever you like."

"Okay, Ozzy. So, what are you here for?"

"Figured I'd get a job. But I want to start small. Like a local shop."

"You could try Fighter Central. But, I don't think a card shop is what you're looking for."

"Actually, I like card shops. Let's me see what youngsters are playing nowadays. Like this one Vanguard game."

"You know about Vanguard?"

"The little boy whose deck was stolen was playing not too long ago with his friends until the two from earlier took his cards. I thought I would steal them back. No one should have anything that is rightfully theirs stolen from them."

"I grew up with my dad stopping guys like that for years. So it pisses me off to see someone older use their power against little kids. It's just not fair."

"...Let's go to this shop of yours. I want to see what this game offers."

We went to Fighter Central with Kotetsu and Sai welcoming us like they usually do.

"Excuse me. I would like a job, if possible." Ozzy insisted.

"We could use another set of hands to stock shelves. But, you also need knowledge of the games that we sell. Mostly our most popular, _Cardfight! Vanguard_." Kotetsu informed.

"I know as much as I need to. I would like to play against a regular, if I could."

"Sure. Sai, think you can play?" Kotetsu asked.

"Sure."

"I'll give you a constructed deck. Here, this one is for Oracle Think Tank. They focus on draw power. You're gonna need it to even have a chance." Kotetsu handed him the Trial Deck.

Ozzy looked through the cards. "Hmm, these will do just fine."

They both went to a table and started.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Spring Breeze Messenger**!"

"**Lozenge Magus**."

Sai explained the rules as they played. Once Ozzy's third turn came, he got the hang of it rather quickly. Before I knew it, he had Sai at 5 damage with him only at 3. Sai only had one card in his hand. Ozzy, however, had 7.

"Umm...have you played this game before?" Sai asked.

"No, this is my first time playing. Now, I'll finish this with an attack from **Meteor Break Wizard** supported by **Gemini**. With **Meteor** **Break's** skill, he gains another 3000 Power (13000+8000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Pellinore**. He lost.

"That was great for my first game."

"So, can you start tomorrow?" Kotetsu asked.

"Of course. Well, I better be heading to my apartment now." He went to get up until something came out of his pocket. It was a deck case with Murakumo cards that haven't been released yet. "Oh, ha ha. You see, I have a deck, but haven't been able to figure it out until now. So, I'll be practicing once I head home. I'll see you tomorrow." He picked up the case and went out the door.

"See ya." I waved. _There's more to that guy that he's letting on._

"He's good. It's a wonder how he just started." Kotetsu said.

"Yeah. Even when I fought Mason, I had him at the end of his rope. But this guy made me look like a beginner with a simple Trial Deck."

"I'm going to see if he's hiding something. See ya later, Sai. Tell Mason that I'll be back here in a couple of hours."

"Okay. See ya."

I followed Ozzy everywhere he went. He stopped at an apartment complex 3 blocks away from the store. He went in with me still following him.

"If you wanted to see my apartment, you could have just asked." He said.

_Damn! How'd he know? _"Sorry. It's just that no beginner can easily beat Sai the way you did."

"Very perceptive. I knew I couldn't keep the truth hidden for long." He opened a door marked _734_.

"Make yourself at home."

"Okay." I went in to find trophies and pictures of Ozzy. I saw one in particular. It showed him in his earlier years with a woman who had short black hair. They both held a child. He held a little girl and she held a baby.

"That one is my favorite." He came in from another room to find me looking at the picture.

"Sorry. If you don't mind me asking, is this your family?"

"It was... They're no longer here with us..." He turned around and tended to a bonsai tree on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

I could hear him whisper something. But I could barely tell what he said other than "Why..."

"So, what was up with those cards you had earlier? Why not use THEM?" I asked.

"I wanted to make it fair for that Sai friend of yours."

"Fair? How good can you be?"

"Look at the trophy shelf and see for yourself."

I went to the trophy shelf like he told me to. One caught my eye instantly. It said _Japanese Independent Champion 20VX_.

"This trophy is dated ten years ago... But, being an Independent Champion! You must have worked really hard to get that."

"Yes...But, there are times where I wish to take it all back..."

"Why?"

"There are times where you have to think of someone other than yourself. But, once you learn that lesson, you've already lost what's most precious to you. Something you can never bring back..."

_He can't mean..._ I looked at the picture again.

"Since you're here, why don't you show me your deck."

"Umm, sure." I got out my case and handed it to him.

He looked through the cards. "I see you use Murakumo too. But, it appears you are limited. I can fix that."

"How?" I asked.

"You have more than enough potential to use Limit Break. So, I'm going to show you something even more powerful."

"More powerful than Limit Break?! That's impossible!"

"Not for our clan. Come, there is something in the other room I want you to see." I followed him into the hallway. He opened a door into a room filled with lanterns and a suit of white samurai armor at the end.

"What is this room used for?"

"It's for conversing with the Murakumo clan."

"What?! But there's no way the creatures could be real!"

"When you fight with the MFS, what do you wear to make the creatures appear?"

"Fight Gloves."

"And what is on the gloves that makes those images in the first place."

"The crystals. But I don't see what they have to do with it."

"Those crystals actually connect this world to Cray."

"Really? I thought they said that to boost publicity."

"Nope. It's true. Why don't you go to the armor and try it out."

"The armor?" I went to look at the armor to find a crystal on the helmet.

"Just touch the crystal and you'll see."

I didn't know what to think. But, I did what he asked. Once I touched it, a beam of light hit one lantern and reflected on the other ones in the room. I could hardly see. But, when the light dimmed, I couldn't believe it.

"This is..." It was a dark forest. The ground was covered with weapons such as shuriken, kunai knives, even senbon needles.

"I think it's time you met THEM." He started to walk down the path that lead to a snow covered clearing. I followed him.

Once there, we came in contact with three figures. One was a white fox with nine tails. It's fur was covered in golden streaks that surrounded its entire body. There was also a dragon with long white hair covered with armor. He carried a giant shuriken and was concealing a katana behind him. The last one in between them both was a woman wearing a kimono. It had sleeves that were possibly made of feathers and the sash that kept it fastened was red. Her skin was white as the snow covering the field. Just looking at her sent a chill to my spine.

The dragon was the first to speak: "Who is this child, Osamaru?"

The fox asked: "And why is she here?"

The woman intervened: "If you would be quiet, he would answer. Besides, you're scaring our guest. Show some respect."

The fox and dragon grunted.

"Sorry about this. I know how busy you all must be. But this girl needs your assistance." Ozzy explained. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked me.

I went up to them and said: "My name is-" I was frozen, worried about what they would do.

The dragon was getting angry. "Spit it out, girl."

The fox wasn't helping matters any. "We have no time for this. Hurry up and say your na-"

"Abbey Vulcan!" I blurted out.

"Well, now we're getting somewhere. Would you three mind doing the same?"

The fox went first: "Very well. I am **Tamamo**. It's a pleasure to meet you. Forgive me for my tone. I've been quite irritable these past few days, so I haven't been able to control my temper."

_Man, do I know that feeling..._

The dragon was next: "I am **Magatsu Storm**, the 13th Kage of the Murakumo clan. You'd be wise not to anger me regardless of my mood."

_Well aren't we a hard ass..._

The woman went last: "Forgive my associates, they mean well. My name is **Shirayuki**. Don't let my demeanor frighten you. I'm not like these two."

_At least one of them has manners._

"Well, what is it she needs help with?" **Magatsu** asked.

"Her deck is lacking. It's alright for now. But if nothing is done, it will probably be too late to help her."

"So, you sought us out?" **Tamamo** asked.

I tried to explain the situation: "Listen. I'll admit, my deck isn't as good as it once was. But, if you could help me in any way, I would appreciate it. Please... I've worked too long and hard for all my effort to be wasted. I would do almost anything to get stronger."

The three spoke amongst themselves.

**Magatsu** then said: "Very well. But, there are 3 trials you must attempt. How you do determines the result."

"Okay, then give me the first trial." I insisted.

**Shirayuki** then explained: "You must melt all of this snow with nothing but a breath."

"Are you serious?!"

The three of them said "Yes."

Tamamo then said: "However, you shall be given a fraction of my power to complete the challenge."

"Okay. That works."

A flame from one of **Tamamo's** tails flew to my direction and went into my stomach. "You can now breath fire. But, remember, you have to melt all of this snow with a single breath."

"Got it." I started breathing on the snow. I got only a forth of it melted when I lost my breath. The snow then reappeared. "What the-?"

"I'm afraid you failed the first trial." Tamamo said. The flame came out of me and went straight back to **Tamamo's** tail.

"You're second trial requires my strength. You must defeat **Royalenova **in combat. **Royalenova**!"

A dragon similar, but not exactly, to **Magatsu** flew into the field. "You called, sir?"

"You shall be fighting this girl. No holding back. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Magatsu snapped his fingers and armor had appeared on me, along with a sword in my hand. "Cool."

**Royalenova** flew towards me and punched the ground, making me jump. I was high enough to see more trees throughout the forest. "Woah, this is amazing..."

"Pay attention!" **Royalenova** punched my body and his fist threw me into the trees.

"Ow! You're gonna get it now! Ya!" I jumped and went straight for him. I tried to get him with the sword. He blocked it. So, I punched his face, making him drop into the ground. I then proceeded by positioning the sword to stab him when I went down. Once I got in range, he hit me with his wing, making me slide through the snow.

"You came close. But not close enough. This trial is over." **Magatsu** snapped his fingers and the armor and sword had vanished. "Thank you for your cooperation, **Royalenova**."

"It was an honor, sir." **Royalenova** flew into the clouds and disappeared from sight.

"You're final trial will test your defensive skills. You must block all three of **Magatsu's** clone attacks with nothing but this snow." **Shirayuki** explained.

"But, snow isn't strong enough to block anything. Don't I at least get to borrow something like the last two trials?"

"I'm afraid not. This must be done with your natural ability. Snow may be brittle when it has fallen onto the ground. But, when it is compacted, it can become the ultimate fortress or projectile."

_This __**Shirayuki**__ chick must have a screw loose if she thinks snow will stop this guy._

"Meteor Shower Jutsu!" Magatsu split into three and began to attack.

"Wait a minute! That's what she meant!" I picked up some snow and smashed it into balls. I started throwing them at the clones. It got them right in their eyes. They couldn't see, so they bumped into each other and fell.

"Unbelievable. Bested by snowballs." The two clones disappeared, leaving only the original **Magatsu** on the ground. I walked to him. "Go ahead, mock me. Kick me when I'm down. Most humans would relish this moment."

I held my hand out to him. "Need help up?" I asked.

"Hmph. I guess you're not like most humans." He took my hand and I helped him up.

"You pass that trial with flying colors!" **Shirayuki** exclaimed.

"Now comes the results." Ozzy said.

A card flew into my hand. I looked at it to find: "**Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki**?"

"Those last two trials tested your offensive techniques. Since you failed them, **Tamamo **and **Magatsu Storm** were unable to become your new ace. But, that last trial, you realized what **Shirayuki** was trying to tell you and used it against **Magatsu Storm's **clone technique." Ozzy explained.

"My style is to slow down my opponent's in their tracks. Passing that last trial allowed you access to my ultimate move. Stealth Arts, White Out."

"So I can now use you in battle?" I asked.

"It would be an honor to have you as my vanguard." She bowed.

"It would be on honor to BE your vanguard! I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't. Here, this shall make you even more stronger." She touched my deck and it glowed. When I looked at it again, it was filled with a bunch of new cards.

"Woah! This is great! Thank you, Shirayuki!"

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do, my vanguard..." The three vanished and we returned to the room with the lanterns.

"Well, that was quite an experience. Wouldn't you say, Abbey?" Ozzy asked.

"Ozzy...Why would you do this for me?" I asked him.

"Like I said, sometimes you have to think of things other than yourself. Now, why don't we try that new deck of yours out."

"Really? I would like to fight you first!"

"Of course. Let's get started." We went back into the living room and sat at the coffee table. We both got our starters and hands set. My hand had **Stealth Beast, Midnight Panther**, **Shirayuki**, **Fox user, Izuna**, **Demon Summoning Ninja, Jiraiya**, and **White Mane**.

Ozzy shouted: "Stand Up, My Vanguard! **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind**!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**!"

I'll skip to Ozzy's third turn. He had 2 cards in his hand. He was at 4 damage with only one flipped. His Vanguard was **Magatsu Gale**. He had no rear-guard in the front row. But had **Shijimamaru**, **Million** **Rat**, and **Magatsu** **Breath** in the back row from left to right. I had 3 cards in my hand and I was at 4 damage with 2 of them facedown.. I had **Shirayuki** as my vanguard with two **Stealth** **Beast,** **Gigantoad** in my front row. My back row had **Midnight Panther **behind my vanguard.

"Blow all of my enemies into a tempest of despair! I Ride **Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm**! With **Magatsu** **Gale's **skill, when **Magatsu** **Breath** is in the soul, I get to Superior Call two copies of my newly appointed vanguard, **Magatsu Storm**. Now, with support from **Shijimamaru**, my left **Magatsu** **Storm** attacks your vanguard (10000+8000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Gigantoad**.

"Next will be my vanguard supported by **Million** **Rat** (11000+6000)!"

"I don't think so! Time to activate my Persona Break! I'll use Shirayuki's Counter Blast and discard a copy of her from my hand to reduce your attack's power by 20000!"

"Hmm, so now I'm at 0. Nicely done. But don't forget my Twin Drive." His first card revealed **Magatsu Gale**. "Now for the second check." It revealed **Stealth Beast, Cat Devil**. "It's a Critical. Giving all effects to my standing **Magatsu Storm**. Then, I'll have **Magatsu** **Breath** support **Magatsu** **Storm** for a final attack on your vanguard (15000+7000)."

"I'll have **Izuna **and **Lantern Ghost **guard that (11000+15000)!"

"Guess I'll end my turn by sending my two shadow clones to the bottom of the deck."

"Stand and Draw." The card I drew was another of my new cards. "I'll Call **Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart**! With his skill, I'll perform a Counter Blast. Then, I choose another of my Murakumo rear-guard and Superior Call a copy from my deck. I'll go with **Midnight** **Panther**! With support from **Oboro Cart**, **Gigantoad** attacks your vanguard. With **Gigantoad's** skill, he gains 1000 Power for my other Gigantoad on the field (11000+6000)!"

"I'll guard that with **Cat** **Devil** (11000+10000)."

"I'm just getting started. With support from **Midnight Panther**, **Shirayuki** attacks (11000+7000)!"

"I'll nullify it." He placed Leaves Mirage in the guardian circle and discarded **White Face Golden Fur, Tamamo **for the effect.

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It revealed **Bloody** **Mist**. "Second Check!" It was **Moon Edge**. "I'll give all the effects to my standing **Gigantoad**. With **Midnight** **Panther's** support, he attacks (16000+7000)!"

"I'm afraid I don't have enough shield for that. No guard. Damage Check." The first card was **Shijimamaru**. And the second: "**Million Rat**. I lost. Ha ha."

I looked at the clock in the room. It said 3 pm. "I better head back to the shop. I got a friend waiting on me."

"On the move already? This friend of yours must be pretty impatient."

"No, I just don't like to keep people waiting. Besides, I promised to help him with his deck once he got there."

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?"

"Oh yeah, you got a job at the store. I almost forget about that during that trip to Cray. That was awesome! You gotta show me some other places!"

"Only when you're ready. Your friends are also welcome here anytime."

"Your generosity doesn't cease does it?"

"When you get my age, you don't really care about who you're kind to. It's just a natural thing. Even I don't understand it." He laughed.

"Well, I gotta head out. See ya tomorrow, Ozzy!" I went out the door.

"Nice girl. I can see why Mason thinks so highly of her." He went to a wardrobe and opened it. A black cloak similar to Mister E's was inside. "I'm surprised she didn't try to see what was inside this wardrobe. Thank goodness for that. I'll let myself be known in due time."

Hey, guys! It's Mason again! Abbey's day sure was weird, huh? First, she becomes friends with this old guy named Osamaru. Then, she follows him to his place, finds out about the crystals on the fight gloves and goes on a trip to Cray! But what I don't get is: What was up with Osamaru having the same cloak as Mister E?! If you want the answer to these continuing mysteries, catch us in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Silver Thorns**

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" A feminine silhouette wearing a top hat had broken into a museum of some sort during the night. At the end was an exhibit with some sort of giant, yellow crystal. She walked towards it. "There it is, the meteor fragment that hit our country 11 years ago. And, it's mine." She cut through the glass with a tool from her bag. Then, she took out the crystal through the hole she had made. After she had what she came for, she proceeded to the rope she kept secure on the skylight of the museum and started climbing. Once she reached the top, sirens started to break outside the museum and cop cars and helicopters surrounded the area.

One of the cops yelled into a megaphone: "Give it up, Beau-K! This is one theft you're not going to get away with!"

A spotlight flashed onto the thief. Her outfit resembled that of a female magician. She had concealed her identity with a mask. Her long brown hair moved with the wind created by the helicopter's blades. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to say no. Time for my final trick." She reached for something in her hat. "Let's disappear!" She threw a smoke bomb on the skylight and smoke surrounded the area. After it had cleared, she was gone.

"Where the hell did she go?!" The cop in one of the cars asked.

"She was just there, sir!"

"Search the area! She couldn't have gone far!"

"Yes, sir!"

The thief was already making her escape. She had left the city by motorcycle and was heading straight to her next target. "Capital City, here I come!"

_**The next day**_

Hey, guys! It's Jerry! Mason thought it was time for me to narrate, even though I'm a supporting character. Hope you enjoy!

I was heading to Fighter Central like I usually do. On the way, this chick bumped into me. Something came out of her purse. It was a giant yellow rock thing. "Uh oh! Sorry 'bout that."

I went to pick it up until: "Don't touch it!"

I stepped away from it. "I'm sorry! Just trying to help out. Jeez."

"It's okay. I just can't let this out of my sight is all. It's precious to me."

"A giant yellow rock?"

"Not just any yellow rock! This happens to be the fragment of a meteor that hit our planet over 11 years ago! It also happens to be the same material used on Vanguard fight gloves!"

"Woah! That is awesome, uh... What's your name?"

"Katherine. And you?"

"Name's Jerry! Nice to meet ya, Katherine. So where are ya headed?"

"Just going to the museum. I heard something about the new Portable Figure System being on display."

"Portable?" I asked.

"Yes, it's like the Motion Figure System, only you can take it with you anywhere. It's suppose to be released early next year."

"Cool! Can I go with ya? I wanna see this for myself."

"Sure. But try not to break anything." She kept walking.

"I'm not that clumsy!" I followed her.

Once there, I saw a whole bunch of cool stuff. There was a T-rex skeleton, the painting of a chick who was...smiling, I think. At the end was the PFS. It looked just like two pairs of fight gloves only with a slot in each left glove and a suit case carrying a holo-mat. A monitor showing promotional ads was above the display.

"This is cool! I wish I could try it out..."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." _Which is why I'm going to steal it._

"So, you play?" I asked.

"Whenever I get the chance."

"What clan?"

"Pale Moon."

"No way! That's one of my favorite clans! I got a deck for each clan in the Dark Zone Nation!"

"Really? Hmm...Maybe I can cardfight you sometime."

"Sometime? How about today? I was on my way to Fighter Central until we bumped into each other."

"Sorry, I got homework to do. I can't afford to slack off today, sorry."

"Well that sucks! How about tomorrow?"

"Maybe... It depends..."

"Well, whenever you get the chance, just give me a call." I gave her a scrap of paper with my phone number on it. "See ya." I went to the door.

"I must admit, he's not that bad..." She put the paper in her purse and continued to look at the PFS. "I have to keep focused on the prize. I can't let anything hold me back."

_**Later that night**_

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Beau-K had broken into the museum. She went straight for the PFS. After she had taken it, she put something on the display panel. Her escape was just like last time. Cop cars, helicopters. Then, at the last second, she brought out a smoke bomb and disappeared.

_**The next day**_

The news was on my TV. "The Portable Figure System was stolen from the museum last night by the mysterious thief, Beau-K. She has been stealing artifacts and technology relating to the most popular game in the world,_ Cardfight! Vanguard_, throughout the state. She leaves the same calling card after every theft: a silver encrusted rose. Why see is doing this is unclear at this time. One thing we do know is that her theft of the yellow crystal in Casper was the most heinous. That gem was a fragment of the meteor that fell on Earth over 11 years ago. This very same gem's material is used in the gloves used to play in tournaments throughout the globe. These fragments, if left in the wrong hands, can lead to disastrous results. More details on this story at 7."

"Hmm, that's the same thing that Katherine said about her fragment. But,...no. There's no way she stole it."

I went to Fighter Central to find a familiar face. She just beat Ron in a cardfight. "Hmph. Maybe next time you'll think twice before underestimating me."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"And, you two! Quit staring at me, it's freaking me out!" she yelled at Brock and Mike.

The two of them started to sweat bullets.

"Are these three giving you trouble?" I asked her.

"They're just irritating, is all. Nice to see you again, Jerry." She smiled.

The trio started to whisper in my ear. Brock asked: "Who is this chick, boss?"

Ron was next: "Yeah. Who is she?"

Mike whispered in their ears: "Isn't it obvious? It's his girlfriend. Think about it. She yells at us like the boss, tell us what to do like the boss. She even scares us like the boss. They're perfect for each other."

My eye started to twitch: "You idiots know I can hear you, right?" I cracked my knuckles. Three bruises to their heads later, they apologized.

"So, Katherine, you wanna hang out later?"

"I'm free now. Got my homework done and everything"

"Even better! What do you wanna do first?"

"Well, I've never been to the Megadome."

"Megadome it is!"

We got there just in time for WB's match against this guy called Sharp Shooter. It's been a while since I've seen WB fight since the shop tourney. Once in, the place was packed. It took us a while to find seats. We watched the match to it's entirety. Sharp Shooter lost by a long shot due to WB's expertise with Great Nature.

"That was amazing! I never knew a cardfight could be that entertaining. That Wrecking Ball sure knows how to fight." Katherine commented.

"Yeah, he's awesome. Wish I could've fought him in the shop tournament a couple months back."

"Do you know him?"

"Sort of. Him and Trevor fought one time. It didn't go too well on his end."

"Trevor?"

"He's a snob who just got a spot in Nationals with ED4."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them. There's also Sai Yamato, Abbey Vulcan, and Mason Shepard. They're becoming quite well known around here."

"No kidding. I remember back when Abbey stopped Mason from sending me to the hospital during my first day of kindergarten. They've come a long way since then."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, they're friends of mine."

"Cool. So you're not mad that you can't go to Nationals?"

"Nah, there's always next year. Besides, I feel I've accomplished more by just being a part of their lives. I got to help Mason by practicing with him, along with Abbey and Sai. I've even got to meet a whole bunch of new people. So much in just a couple of months and Mason still can't keep his deck balanced without our help. He always wants certain cards in his deck that don't work well in the builds he wants. You wouldn't believe how much times me and Abbey had to completely alter his strategy to have those cards in there."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble. Do you think I could show you my deck. I've been getting grade locks lately."

"Sure. I'd be glad to." She gave me her deck. I looked through it. "I don't see much problems. It could just be how you're shuffling it."

"I do tend to drop my cards from time to time. Thanks." I gave her deck back.

"No problem. So, what school do you go to?"

"Umm..." _Dammit! _"Casper." _Like he's gonna buy that!_

"Oh, you live in Casper? Then I guess you heard about the fragment of a meteor being stolen."

_This guy watches the news?! _"Yeah. What about it?"

"I have a funny question? That wouldn't happen to be the same fragment you have in your purse, would it?"

She freaked. "No! I've always had it with me. Even before the heist." _Of course I'm not gonna tell the truth._

"Alright, then. To be honest, I thought you were Beau-K for a sec. But, you're too cool to steal anything."

"Too cool, huh?"Her watch started to ring. It was only 3 in the afternoon. "Uh oh. I better get going."

"What's up?"

"I still need to catch up on some assignments. Thought I could slack off a bit before finishing."

"I thought you had to finish and that you couldn't slack off for even a second."

"I guess I just needed a good excuse. Well, I better get going. Be seeing you again, Jerry." She walked off. On the way, a cop passed by her and she gave him a nasty look.

The cop continued on until he asked me: "Hey, kid. You know her?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You better be careful who you make friends with. That could've been Beau-K for all you knew."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Officer." He went back on his way. My guess was that he was patrolling the area. I've been seeing more cops everywhere since this morning. "Maybe I should follow her..."

I tried to stay out of sight so she wouldn't suspect anything . I followed her until reaching an abandoned circus tent. There was a motorcycle parked outside. She went in. I waited a couple of minutes and sneaked in, hiding behind the popcorn machine. I saw the PFS on the stage. Spotlights came on with no warning.

"Let's see. I have the fragment, the PFS, and the first MFS ever created. Wonder what I can get for this."

"So you did steal it..." I came out from behind the machine.

"You followed me. Why am I not surprised?" She changed out of her disguise, revealing her alter ego. "That's right. I stole it. For I am Beau-K! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"I've been having money problems. So I thought I could make a quick buck in the black market."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I held up my deck case to signal my challenge. "If I win, you have to return what you have on that stage."

"And if I win?" She made a sinister grin.

"You can do whatever you want if you win. But it ain't happening."

She threw one set from the PFS to me. "We're going to try this out. You should be happy since your finally going to fight with it."

We got our holo-mats situated. All we had to do was open the cases and turn the switch on. It was like the MFS in the Megadome. We plugged our left gloves in to sync up with the mats. Then we got our starters and hands set. My hand had **Wonder Boy**, **Spike Bouncer**, **Spike Brothers Assault Squad**, and a couple of **Sky** **Divers**.

"Ready to lose?" she asked.

"In your dreams!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Girl Who Crossed the Gap**!"

"Stand Up and Fight, My Vanguard! **Smart Leader, Dark Bringer**!"

_Spike Brothers, huh? _"I'll take the first turn. I draw! Then, I ride **Midnight Bunny**! Then, I'll move **Girl **to the back left! Your turn."

"I draw." It was **Treasured, Black Panther**. "Then, I'll ride **Wonder Boy**. I'll move Smart Leader to the front and call **Assault** **Squad**. Then, I'll have **Wonder Boy **attack **Midnight Bunny **(8000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Checking for a Drive Trigger." It was **Dudley Dan**.

Her damage check was **Flyer Flyer**, a draw trigger. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard! Now, I get to draw!"

"I'll end my turn." _Damn! If it weren't for that trigger, I would have been able to finish this game early. Guess I'm gonna have to rethink my strategy._

"I draw. Now, I ride **Dancing Princess of the Night Sky**! Using her Counter Blast: I get to send one Pale Moon unit that is Grade 2 or lower from my deck to the soul! I choose **Barking** **Cerberus**! Then, I'll call **Skull Juggler**! With his skill: I Soul Charge!" It was **Midnight** **Invader**. "Now, **Princess** attacks your vanguard (8000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Trigger Check!" It revealed **Dynamite** **Juggler**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Skull** **Juggler** and the Critical effect to my vanguard!"

Both of my damage checks were **Highspeed, Brakki** and **Cheer Girl, Marilyn**.

"Next will be **Skull Juggler**, supported by **Girl** (12000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Sonic Breaker**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Reckless** **Express**. "I ride **Spike Bouncer**. Then, I'll call **Black Panther** and have him attack (10000)."

"I don't guard." Her damage check revealed **Crimson Beast Tamer**.

"Since that attack hit, **Spike** **Bouncer** gets 3000 Power. I'll have him attack next (11000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check..." It revealed **Cheer Girl Tiara**. "Heal Trigger. I'll give the 5000 Power to **Smart** **Leader** and recover one damage." I sent **Sonic** **Breaker** to the drop zone.

Her damage check revealed **Barking Cerberus**.

"Now, he'll attack with support from **Assault** **Squad** (10000+4000)!"

"I'll guard with **Dynamite** **Juggler** (8000+10000)!"

_Damn it! That's the second time! _"I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw. Prepare to face the greatest performer my deck has to offer! Crack your whip upon my enemies and ensnare them with your all-controlling eye! I ride** Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier**!"

The image appeared on the field and said: "That's our cue!" The skeletal animal next to her growled.

"I'll use **Girl's** Counter Blast: putting her back in the soul to superior call **Barking Cerberus**! Next, I'll switch it with **Skull** **Juggler** and have it attack your **Smart Leader** (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." I sent **Smart** **Leader** to the drop zone.

"I almost forgot to mention **Luquier's** ability: She gets 3000 Power whenever a Pale Moon unit is called from the soul! It's time for her attack (13000)! Hope you like getting whipped." The image threw open her whip and went after **Spike** **Bouncer**.

"Twin Drive!" The first card was **Purple** **Trapezist**. "Now for the second!" It revealed **Poison** **Juggler**. "Critical Trigger! I'll give all the effects to **Luquier**!" The whip struck my vanguard.

Both of my damage checks were **Assault Squad** and **Cheerful Lynx**. "I'll draw." It was **Juggernaut Maximum**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." _Finally! _"Time to make the ultimate power play! I ride **Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor**!"

The image appeared and shout: "Raaaawwwr! I'm ready to rumble!"

"Next, I'll call 2 **Sky Divers**." I sent **Black** **Panther** to the drop zone. "I'll have the left one attack, with support from** Assault Squad**, to **Cerberus** (11000+4000)!"

"I don't guard." She retired **Cerberus**.

"With his skill, I send him to the soul and call **Juggernaut Maximum**! I also get to stand **Assault** **Squad** since that last attack hit. I'll have **Maximum** attack with **Assault** **Squad's** support to your vanguard. I'll also use his Soul Blast: giving him another 5000 Power (16000+4000)!" I sent **Wonder** **Boy** to the drop zone from the soul.

"I'll guard with **Poison Juggler **and **Turquoise** **Beast** **Tamer** (10000+15000)!"

"I'll return **Maximum** to the deck and have **Sky** **Diver** attack next (11000)!"

"I don't guard." Her damage check revealed **Spiral** **Master**. "Draw Trigger. Giving the 5000 to **Luquier** and I draw."

"I send **Sky** **Diver** to the soul and call **Reckless** **Express**! I'll have him attack next with his Soul Blast (7000+5000)!" I sent **Spike** **Bouncer** to the drop zone from the soul.

"I don't guard."

"The attack may not have hit, but I get to put **Reckless** **Express** back in the deck. Now, time for **Dudley** **Emperor** to come crashing in (10000)!

"I'll nullify it with **Hades** **Hypnotist**." She discarded **Luquier **for the effect.

"Time to show you what I'm really made of! Limit Break!"

"Damn..."

"I'll Counter Blast and send the two remaining cards in my hand to the soul! Now, I get to go through my deck ans superior call two Spike Brothers to any open rear-guard circles. Time for the Double **Maximum** Soul Pincer! I haven't even gotten to the twin drive yet! First Check!" It was **Silence Joker**. " I'll give all the effects to my left **Maximum**! Now for the second check!" I couldn't believe it. "**Silence Joker**, again! Wooh! My first double critical! I'll give all the effects to my right **Maximum**! Time for him to attack first with his Soul Blast (15000+5000)!"

"I'll guard with **Purple Trapezist **and **Crimson Beast Tamer **(15000+10000)!"

"I'm not done yet! Time for the left **Maximum** to finish this off with his Soul Blast (15000+5000)!"

_All I have is __**Midnight**__**Bunny **_"I don't guard."

**Maximum** tackled her vanguard, throwing **Luquier** into the old lion's cage. "Damage check." The card flew into the damage zone, revealing a third **Luquier**. She sighed. "A deal's a deal."

I put up the PFS set. She gathered up all the stuff she stole in a bag and carried it out with me not too far behind.

"So why'd you really do it?" I asked.

"For the excitement, I guess. I've never been one to slow down for anything or anyone. I saw something cool, got excited and stole it. That's all there is to it. Who had thought that it would take a rambunctious weirdo to finally stop me?"

"I am not rambunctious!"

"Maybe not all the time, but you can be. I better get going." She put the bag in the sidecar started her motorcycle up.

"Hold on!"

"Better make it fast. I got a long ways to go."

"You're gonna come back, right? To be honest, it's been kind of boring around here until you showed up."

"Maybe. I'm going to need a good excuse." She put her helmet on and rode off.

I waved goodbye to her as she was going. She saw me in the rear-view mirror and waved as well while keeping focused on the road.

I started my way back to Fighter Central. Mike, Brock and Ron ran into me when I was only a few seconds away from going in. "Watch where you're going, you idiots!"

"Sorry, boss! But we got some awesome news!" Brock said.

"What?" I asked.

"The PFS is back on display at the museum!" Ron exclaimed.

_Wow, that was fast._

"Yeah, that chick you were hanging out with took it from Beau-K and returned it. It was on the news!" Mike shouted.

"Cool. Come on, guys. Let's hang out for a while. You can tell me the rest later." We went in.

ED4 was waiting for us. "What took you so long?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, we were worried you wouldn't be showing." Mason said.

"I was hanging out with a new friend of mine." I explained.

"You made a new friend?" Sai asked.

"Can we meet her?" Abbey asked.

"She's busy with other stuff right now." My phone started to ring. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Thought I'd call you. I'll be back in a couple of weeks. Think you can wait that long?" the familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, sure. Don't get in too much trouble."

"I hear ya. I think I'll take in the sites while I'm returning this stuff. It's better than I thought it'd be. I'll be seeing you again, Jerry."

"Yeah, be seeing ya." I hung up.

"Who was that, boss?" the trio asked.

"Who do ya think? Come on, let's hang."

"Right, boss." They followed me to the tables.

Next time, Nationals will finally begin! After like five chapters, we get to see ED4 fight again! I can't wait! See ya next time!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Stormy Weather**

We were in Kotetsu's van, on our way to the National Championship in Denver, Colorado. We've been on the road for about 7 hours. So forgive some of us for our irritability.

"Are we there?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron, we're not there yet!" Jerry shouted.

"Now?" Mike asked.

"No..." Trevor said.

"Are we there now, man?" Brock asked.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted.

"Why did I take that shortcut? It's taken us longer to get to Denver than need be..." Kotetsu was just as frustrated as the rest of us.

"Well, at least we got until 3 o' clock to find a hotel. And it's only 1:30 right now." Sai said.

"If it takes any longer getting there we won't have time to find a hotel." Trevor said.

"What's a hotel?" Lupa asked.

"It's like a temporary home when you're on vacation or on a business trip." Sai explained.

"The back is too cramped!" Raiden yelled.

"You wanted to come! So why are you complaining?!" Lupa was getting mad.

"Because you took the last good seat! Now I have to sit in the back with Kazu!"

Steam came out of Kazu's nose. "What's so wrong with me, Raiden? And you better think about what you're going to say next."

"Can we just calm down! We're here anyways!" I exclaimed.

"We are?" They all saw the Denver sign as we passed by it.

"Wooh! Finally! On to the hotel!" Jerry shouted.

"We have to find one first..." Trevor said.

"Not a problem, there are great hotels just up ahead!" Kotetsu pointed up the road.

It only took us a couple of minutes to find a hotel close enough to the stadium. We all went in with our bags. Lupa and the other two were walking around the place inspecting everything in sight. "What's this thing?"

"Umm...That's a lamp." Sai explained.

"What about this?" Raiden asked.

"That's a painting. Please don't touch it." Sai begged him.

"I found food!" Kazu carried hot dogs, steak, and a pig's head out of the dining area.

"Sai, you're company is rather strange." Trevor said.

"Their not use to society is all. Kazu, please put that food back. It's for everyone in the hotel."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Just a little hungry is all. All I had before I came here was twenty pounds of bear mutton." He put the food back in the dining area.

"Really? Is that all? You must be really hungry then." A guy in a suit went to the check-in table. "You must be the Yamato Party, correct?"

"Yes. Sorry about those three." Kotetsu apologized.

"It's alright. Believe it or not, they're not the worst guests we've had."

"Really?!"

"Yep. One time, we got this team whose leader was a total klutz. He destroyed everything in the hotel. Took four months to get fixed. The bill was outrageous." The guy sighed.

Kotetsu signed us in for rooms 17, 18, 19 and 20. Jerry's group would get the key to 17. Kotetsu, Kazu, and Raiden would get the 18 key. Trevor, Sai, and I got 19's key. So, that left Lupa and Abbey the key to room 20.

"Why are the keys divided like this?" Lupa asked.

"It's best to seperate the boys and girls to avoid _issues_." Kotetsu explained

"I don't get it."

Raiden whispered something in Lupa's ear.

"WHAT?! What kind of girl do you think I am?!"

"I don't think it's that big a deal." Abbey said.

"Yeah. Besides, you've never even had a real conversation with Abbey." Sai explained to Lupa.

"Well... I have been trying to make other friends. And you seem on the up and up. I'll give it a shot, I guess."

"Just so you know, you three, you are not to touch my stuff or bother me unless I say otherwise." Jerry said to the trio.

"Yes, boss. We won't bother you." Mike said.

Ron whispered: "We're still gonna play his PSP, right?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Mike whispered back.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's get our stuff unpacked and head for the stadium. We have at least an hour until the starting ceremonies begin." Trevor told us.

We went up to our rooms. It only took us a few minutes to get unpacked. Kotetsu told us to get to the stadium, saying he would catch up soon. Abbey, Trevor, Sai and I were heading out of the hotel until: "Look out! Comin' through!" A kid wearing googles ran into me.

"Ow! Dude, what the hell?!"

"Dang it! That's the 30th one today. Sorry." He helped me up.

"It's alright. Nothing's broken. Name's Mason."

"I'm Abbey."

"Sai."

"And I'm Trevor."

"Nice to meet you all. Name's Gustav Griffin. Well, I need to get going to the stadium. So, see ya later!" He went on his way to the stadium.

"You guys don't think..." I started to wonder if he was the guy the hotel employee was talking about.

"Could have been." Sai said.

"Let's hurry to the stadium." Trevor ordered.

"Yeah. Come on guys."

Once in, there were like thirty other teams on the field. People were still trying to fill the bleachers.

"Hey, kids!" Kotetsu came running in. "Made it!"

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They just got to their seats.

_**The bleacher area**_

"Give me some of those thin potato slices, Lupa! I'm hungry!" Raiden griped.

"They're called chips and no. Go get your own. Didn't Sai buy you some, anyway?" Lupa kept eating the chips in the small yellow bag.

"I ate them all, but I'm still hungry..." He pounced. "So, give my those potato slices!"

Lupa kicked him in the face. "Say please next time and I may consider it."

"Why did I have to sit here?..." Jerry's eye was twitching.

_**Back to the stadium field**_

"What time is it now, Sai?" Trevor asked.

"Almost 3. 2:57 to be specific."

"We came real close. Huh, guys?" I asked.

"Yeah!" everyone answered.

While we were waiting, a couple of old faces came in along with a guy with familiar purple hair and some dude in a cop uniform. Trevor became enraged and Abbey began to shiver.

"Hey, Trevor and Abbey. Long time, no see." the purple haired guy said.

"Shiro...!" Trevor cracked his kuckles.

"Why, Abbey, you look pale. Let me guess. Nightmares about losing to me at your first tournament again." He began to laugh.

"Knock it off!" I shouted.

"Oh my. You must be Mason. I've heard many great things about you."

"Believe me. The things I heard about you are far from great."

That Gustav guy, along with his teammates walked by. Gustav tripped and fell. "I'm okay!"

"Geez, Gus! When are you gonna get rid of this bad luck of yours?" the other guy in goggles asked.

"If you ever get your pilot's license, I'm never getting in a plane with YOU in the driver's seat." the girl in goggles said.

"You two need to lighten up. At least I didn't get the hotel blown up like last time."

"He's got a point, Amy."

"Yeah, but remember this morning, Seth? He knocked over a bronze statue."

"Please don't remind me." Gus hid his face in the field.

"Oh, great. It's those three again." Anna scowled.

"You'd think they had learned their lesson the last two times." Charley said.

"Hey, Shiro!" Gus waved.

"Gustav! How long's it been? A year? You've grown." Shiro said.

"Only an by an inch." Gus scratched the back of his head out of embarassment.

"I see you're back to reclaim your former crown."

"You know it! I'm better than I was last time. I know I can beat you."

"We'll see. I gotta run. Anna, Charley, Eli, you can deal with the rest."

Trevor asked as Shiro walked off: "Sitting out until the final match again?"

Shiro stopped and turned to Trevor. "You know me so well. Anyway, I'll be seeing you later, Gustav."

"Yeah. See ya!"

Seth smacked his upside the head. "Quit being all buddy-buddy with him! He's the enemy!"

"I was only being a good sport. You didn't have to hit me."

"Wait a moment. I know these three." Trevor cringed as if remembering a tragic event. "It's Team Aviation..."

"Team Aviation?" I asked.

"Their leader, Gustav Griffin, has a bad reputation..."

"He can't be that bad."

"It's not that he's bad... It's his luck that makes people run. He leads many a great player to their downfall. Everyone he's ever faced has either gotten a hand full of cards they couldn't use or get grade-locked long enough for him to finish them off. Anyone near him will be affected in someway, on or off the battlefield."

"Unfortunately, what he says is true." Gus said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Very few can survive fighting him. His bad luck is, ironically, our good luck charm." Seth started petting Gus's head.

"However, when we're not competing, his bad luck ruins our lives on a daily basis. And in a regular just-for-fun game, he loses like it's going out of style." Amy pinched between her eyebrows. "But that's enough negativity for one day. Nice to meet you. I'm Amelia Wright."

"I'm her little brother, Seth."

_I sense references. AND HOW IS HE LITTLE?!_

"You already know me." Gus gave the peace sign.

"Yeah. Who can forget about the guy got my ass planted in the concrete."

"If it makes you feel any better, the last 29 times that's happened, they threatened to clobber me." He began to laugh.

His chuckling ceased when someone got on stage. It was MC Mark. "Welcome, to all cardfighters from across the country! Are you ready get started?!"

"YEAH!"

"Then let's hurry up with the opening ceremonies! Mister E, if you would." He handed Mister E the mic."

"Thank you, Mark. I'm very glad to be here today. As I'm sure you are as well. We have some familiar faces joining us here today. Team Titanic of Georgia," Three guys wearing sailor outfits.

"Team Quixote from Texas," A dude and a couple of chicks in musketeer outfits.

"Let's not forget Team HarvardA from Massachusetts," Guys in lab coats.

One of them said "You know?"

"Our runner-up for the past two years, Team Aviation from Ohio," You already know them.

"And our champions who know their way around a cardfight, Team Gaia Saviors!"

Cheering could be heard throughout the stadium. The only ones booing were Lupa, Jerry, and the trio.

"Alright, alright. Now, lets begin by having our current champions randomly select a team they will to face for the commemoration match."

"Commemoration match?" I asked.

"It's a match that doesn't affect a team's status in the tournament, it's just for fun." Abbey explained.

"So we might be able to show everyone what we got before the real show begins?"

"You got it."

Edwin showed up from a door that said _Faculty Room. _"Forgive me, sir. But your father requests you be in his office, posthaste."

"Thank you, Edwin. I'll be back in a second, guys."

"Alright, don't be too long." I told him.

"I'll try not too. But is IS my father." He followed Edwin to the door he came out of and they both went in.

Mister E continued: "GS4's opponent shall be randomly chosen by the monitor. Once they press the button, the screen will stop at the name of the selected team. Ready?"

The members of GS4 nodded.

"Then, lets shuffle the names!" The names turned into cards and started shuffling. Anna pressed the button. I couldn't believe what was on the monitor. "And it's Team Eternal Dreamers, otherwise known as Team ED4!"

"What?!" Sai shouted.

"No way!" I couldn't keep my excitement in.

"Well, looks like you'll show them what you got for sure, Mason." Abbey said.

"Of course we'd get the chumps." Charley said.

"Well, let's see what they can do. They just might surprise us."

"Hmph. Yeah, right! The only one who will win this tournament is us. Especially me!" Eli said.

"You think so, huh? Then you can go first." Charley suggested.

"I wanna see what Shiro is so afraid of. They don't look like much." Eli said.

"Don't underestimate them. They are still in the way of our third championship." Anna warned.

"Whatever." Eli looked down at us. _Shiro's got a screw lose if he thinks they're a threat._

"Both teams may make their way to the main arena!" Mister E exclaimed.

We were on the right side of the arena. "So, who goes first?" I asked.

"You've been itching to cardfight since we got here. So you can go first." Sai said.

"I second that." Abbey said.

"Alright!"

MC Mark took back the mic. "Fighters, take your position!" I headed for the dividing line on my side. So did Eli.

_**In the VIP box**_

"Hmm, so Mason's going first? In that case, let's give him a little surprise." Shiro's eyes began to glow.

_**Back in the arena**_

My head started to hurt. My eyes had a faint glow to them for a second.

"If you're so afraid of losing that you would fake a headache, then why don't you have a real fighter take your place." Eli suggested.

"Why don't you keep your opinions to yourself."

"Hmph."

We got our gloves on and the holo-mats appeared from the ground. Starters were set. My hand had **Death Army Rook**, **Cosmo Lord**, **Guy**, **Prometheus**, and **Death Army Knight**.

MC Mark to back the mic. "Cardfighters, ready?!"

We both nodded.

""Then let's-"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" we both exclaimed.

"**Death Army Pawn**!"

"**Enigman Flow**!"

_Dimension Police? Guess that explains the outfit..._

"I'll go first. I draw. Time to ride **Enigman Ripple**. Due to **Enigman** **Flow's** skill, I get to search my deck for **Enigman** **Wave** and add it to my hand. Also, since **Flow** is in the soul, **Ripple** gets 2000 Power. I'll end my turn. Over to you." He gave me a smug look.

"I draw." It was another **Death Army Guy**. "I'll ride **Death Army Guy** and move **Pawn **back. With his support, **Guy** attacks (7000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Checking for a drive trigger." It was **Tough Boy**.

"Damage check." It was **Twin** **Order**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I draw. Now, I ride **Enigman** **Wave**. He gains 1000 Power when **Ripple** is in the soul. Next, I'll call **Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady **and **Cosmo** **Roar**. I'll use **Cosmo** **Roar's** skill: resting him to give my vanguard 2000 Power. Now, I'll attack with **Dailady** (9000)!"

"I guard with **Tough Boy **(7000+5000)."

"Next will be **Enigman** **Wave** (11000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive check." It was **Justice Cobalt**. "Critical Trigger. Giving all the effects to my vanguard."

Both of my damage checks were **Death Army Lady** and **Red** **Lightning**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Death Army Bishop**. "I'll ride **Death Army Rook**. Then, I'll call **Death** **Army** **Guy** and **Bishop**. Using **Pawn's** skill: I'll rest **Guy** to have him gain 2000 Power. I'll also rest **Rook** for another 2000. Then, I'll call **Knight**. Using his skill, I can now stand the two **Death** **Army** units I rested. I'll have him attack first (9000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Karenroid, Daisy**.

"Next up is **Rook**, supported by **Pawn** (10000+9000)!"

"I don't guard."

Before I could check for a Drive Trigger, a mysterious voice said: _You shall receive __**Minimum Raizer**__, my vanguard..._

It was... "I'll give the critical to **Rook**, and the 5000 Power to **Guy**."

Both of his damage checks were **Enigman Ripple **and **Army Penguin**. "Draw Trigger. Giving the Power to my vanguard and I draw."

"Next shall be **Guy** supported by **Bishop** (12000+7000)!"

"I'll guard with **Justice** **Cobalt** (14000+10000)!"

"I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw. You know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"The fact that Shiro wants you on the team when I am clearly better."

"I didn't know losing by 2 made you better."

"Hmph. Joke while you still can. I ride **Enigman Storm**!"

The image appeared. The giant was tall enough to hit the ceiling. "Forecast calls for your defeat!"

"Next, I'll call **Glory** **Maker** and **Cosmo** **Beak**. Using it's skill: I Counter Blast, giving my vanguard 4000 Power. Then, I'll use **Cosmo** **Roar's** skill, giving another 2000 to my vanguard! Now, **Storm's **ability grants him another critical when has at least 15000 Power before battling! I'll have him attack with support with **Glory** **Maker** and her skill: When I have at least 4 damage, the unit she boosts gets another 4000 Power (15000+10000)!"

That voice came back again. _He will not get a single trigger, my vanguard... _"I don't guard."

"Hmph. I guess you wanna lose. Twin Drive!" The first card was **Cosmo Roar**. The second one was **Enigman Wave**.

Both of my damage checks were **Cosmo Lord **and **Lady**.

"I...end my turn. You won't get lucky like that again next turn."

"Who said I needed to. You just gave me the greatest advantage I could ever get."

"What are y- No! Not that! Anything but that!"

"Stand and draw." It was **Death Army Bishop**. "Primordial being of the never-ending frontier, awaken and send my enemies into despair with your new-found power! I ride **Infinite** **Phantom** **Invader,** **Death** **Army** **Cosmo** **Lord**!"

The image appeared. It wasn't as big as Enigman Storm, but it was more deadly. "...I shall absorb you next..."

"I call **Death** **Army** **Bishop**. Now, I'll use **Pawn's** skill: I'll rest all of my other rear-guard. That will give him 8000 Power. Now, I'll use **Bishop's** effect, standing the other **Bishop** and **Knight**. Next will be the second **Bishop's** skill: standing the resting **Bishop** and **Guy**. I'll activate **Cosmo** **Lord's** skill: resting the two Bishops to have him gain 5000 Power. I'll do it again with **Knight** and **Guy**. That puts Cosmo Lord at 20000! Time for his Limit Break!"

"Damn it! No, you can't! If I lose..." Shiro's voice whispered in his mind. _Since you're so confident of your skills, I'll propose a deal. If you win, you can lead GS4. But if you lose, you shall be booted from the team._

"Not my problem! Now, I stand all of my resting units. Since I stood 4 of them, Cosmo Lord get's another critical!"

"Damn hand! Why can't you have enough shield?!"

"I'll attack with **Death Army Knight**, supported by **Bishop** (9000+7000)!"

"I-I'll guard with **Enigman** **Wave** and **Army** **Penguin** (11000+10000)!"

"With support from **Pawn**, **Cosmo** **Lord** comes crashing in (20000+13000)!

"33000?! I don't even have enough to survive the Twin Drive!"

"Sucks to be you! Twin Drive! Let's go!" _**Red**__**Lightning**__ shall assist you, my vanguard_. As the voice said, my first card was **Red** **Lightning**. "I'll give all the effects to **Cosmo** **Lord**!"

**Cosmo** **Lord** punched **Enigman** **Storm** square if the face. The giant fell in less than a second.

"D...damage check..." The first card was **Justice Rose**. "Yes! A Heal Trigger! I'll give the 5000 to my vanguard and recover one damage."

"Like it matters. You still have 2 damage checks to go."

"You shut it!" The next card was **Dailady**. And the last one... "No..." He dropped it, revealing **Enigman Storm**. "I refuse to be beaten... I REFUSE!" He ran towards me, fist at the ready.

Cosmo Lord stopped him from reaching me. "...I won't lose to some upstart...Especially YOU, Mason Shepard!"

"...Whatever... So what if you lost. It's not like it's a real match. You'll get a second chance."

Charley came up to Eli and said: "I'm afraid there is no second chance. He was told once about his overconfidence and ignored us. Therefore, he must now leave GS4."

"What?! That's not fair! Can't you just-"

Eli cut me off. "I don't need your help. I can deal with this on my own." He left the arena and went for the door. _No wonder Shiro wants HIM. He has to be one of the best players I've ever faced. Now I know why he's the next Aichi Sendou..._

Anna said: "Serves him right! He was always a big talker. But when it came to a real fight, he would always lose."

"I don't get you people. You care more about winning than about your teammates. And when they lose, you just throw them out?!"

"That's Shiro's policy. Anyone who can't win is nothing more than trash that should just be thrown away." Charley explained.

Sai came and said: "Well, maybe the policy needs to be changed!"

"Hmph. Maybe... But you have to show Shiro that..." It's as if Charley was telling us something.

"Umm, can we, like, move on now, dudes?" MC Mark said in the mic.

"Of course. Anna, you're next." Charley said.

"You don't wanna go first?" she asked.

"Nah. I like be going last. Fires me up even more."

"What if I lose?"

"Highly unlikely with the way you play."

"Of course." She went to the stadium and got her gloves on. "Who shall be my opponent?"

"I will." Abbey answered. She went to the stadium with her gloves ready.

"Abbey Vulcan, huh? This should be interesting."

"You know me?"

"Shiro's information network has data on cardfighters across the nation. His data on you is overwhelming. You must have put a major impression on him."

"There's only one word that describes that: CREE-PY!"

_**In the VIP box**_

"I heard that, you wench!"

_**Back in the arena**_

"Yeah, he's strange, but he knows how to gather information. And he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him. He's pretty laid-back. But, enough with idle chit-chat. Let's do this!"

"Couldn't agree with you more!"

Well, that was crazy! First, we meet one of the best teams in the nation. Second, we get picked for the commemoration Match against GS4. Now, there are only a couple of questions left to ask. Where the hell is Trevor?! Also, Can we even survive against last year's champions? If you wanna know, you gotta catch the next chapter! See ya!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Admiral Sets Sail! Trevor Quits the Team?!**

_**In the Faculty Room**_

Trevor asked: "Yes, father?"

"I'm a very busy man. So, let's go straight to the point. You must quit that team."

"I must have forgot to clean my ears out today. Because I thought I heard you tell me to quit my team."

"Yes, I did."

Edwin tried to step in: "Sir, if I may?"

"You have no say in this matter, Edwin. Please, stand aside."

"Why do I have to quit?!"

"You're becoming too attached to those hooligans. And, the most important reason: You have been losing more than usual for someone of your caliber."

"So? I happen to think they are quite amazing! They've shown me out of my rut! I can finally be myself again after all the pain I have been through over the years! Why can't you be happy for me? Mother would have!"

His father's forehead showed a vein. "Don't you dare bring her into this! She is no longer here to make such decisions! That is why I am here: To make sure you have a bright future!"

"I do have a bright future! I always have! You and her made sure of that before her passing!"

"Come, now! All we ever did was keep you from seeing the truth of the world!"

"And what _truth_ are you speaking of exactly, father?!"

"That anyone who is unwilling to destroy anyone in their path is and always be a failure!"

"I don't believe in such a philosophy! And neither do you! You're just taking my mother's death out on me so you don't feel guilty!"

"That's enough, you ungrateful whelp!" He raised his hand at Trevor.

Edwin stopped him from hitting the boy, grabbing the angered man's arm.

"Edwin, let go, now!"

"I'm afraid I cannot. You hired me to keep your son safe and that is what I am going to do. For starters, you will calm down. Try anything and you'll be one arm short."

The man calmed down. "Just so you know, I only do what you ask because it was HER wish to keep you with us before she passed."

"Sir, please. This boy has been through so much. He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment."

"My order still stands. He will quit that team. End of story."

Trevor tried to change his mind. "But, father-"

"You will do it. As long as you live in my house, you live by my rules." He went back to the office desk.

"...Yes, father..." He went out of the room. He was in the hallway in between the Faculty Room and the Arena. He began to sob. "I hate him...I-I HATE HIM!"

_**In the bleachers**_

An argument was going on between Lupa and Raiden.

"For the last time, you cannot have my chips!" Lupa exclaimed.

"You can't so much as spare one?!" he asked.

"Like a wolf, I take as much as I can get to survive. When I'm full, you can have the rest."

Jerry finally snapped: "Will you just give him some chips already! I'm trying to watch this!"

"Here, Raiden. Have some popcorn. I'm full anyways." Mike offered.

"Popcorn?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah, it's good. Have some, dude."

Raiden took a small hand full of kernels and ate them. 3...2...1... "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Ron said: "This guy needs to get out more."

Brock nodded.

_**Back at the arena**_

"And we continue the Commemoration Match with Anna Souryuu of GS4 vs. Abbey Vulcan of ED4!"

Abbey and Anna exclaimed: "Stand Up, The Vanguard!"

"**Body Changing Ninja, Kokuenmaru**!"

"**Aqua Breath Dracokid**!"

"Looks like Anna Souryuu is using the legendary clan, Aqua Force!" MC Mark announced.

"Trevor told me about you." Abbey said.

"Like I care. I'll take the first move! I draw. Now, I ride **Tear Knight, Theo**! Then, I'll move **Dracokid** back and end my turn."

My hand had **Oboro Cart**, **Bloody Mist**, **Arahabaki**, **Cat Devil**, and **Midnight Panther**. "I draw." It was **Gigantoad**. "I'll ride **Midnight Panther**! Next, I'll move **Kokuenmaru** back and have him support **Midnight** **Panther** for an attack on your vanguard (7000+4000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive check!" It was **Yukihime**. "Heal Trigger activated. I'll give the 5000 Power to **Midnight** **Panther**.

"Checking for a damage trigger." Her damage check revealed **Storm Rider, Eugene**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I draw. Next, I ride **Tear Knight, Valeria**! Next, I'll call **Storm Rider, Basil**, then **Tear** **Knight**, **Lazarus**, and **Cyprus**. I'll have **Basil** attack first! With his skill, he get's 2000 Power for the first battle (8000+2000)!"

"I'll have **Cat Devil **guard that (7000+10000)!"

"With **Basil's** skill, I get to switch him and **Lazarus**."

"What?"

In the back, Charley began to explain: This is what makes her such a powerful fighter. The ultimate skill of the Aqua Force rear-guard. They have given her a nickname because of her style of battling. She is the Admiral of GS4. No one can break her strategy. Even if they find a way to, she will always have a back-up plan."

"Now, **Lazarus** attacks (10000)!"

"I don't guard." Her damage check had revealed **Shijimamaru**.

"Next will be **Cyprus **(7000)!"

"I don't guard." Her next damage check was **Lantern Ghost**. "Draw Trigger. I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard. Then, I draw." It was **Jiraiya**.

"Next will be **Valeria**, supported by **Dracokid** (9000+5000)!"

"I'll guard with **Yukihime** (12000+10000)!"

"Check for a drive trigger." It revealed **Hydro Hurricane Dragon**. "I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Leaves Mirage**. "I'll ride **Bloody Mist**. Then, I'll call **Jiraiya**. Using his Counter Blast, I'll put him at the bottom of my deck to search for **Gigantoad** and superior call. Then, I'll call **Oboro** **Cart**. Using HIS Counter Blast, I get to search for another **Gigantoad** and superior call."

"She's already using the shadow duplication technique?" I asked.

"She's trying to finish this off early, and I don't blame her. Anna sure knows how to intimidate people. She pulled off four attacks with that trick she used with **Basil**. She didn't even have to pull a stand trigger."

_What in the hell is up with that Aqua Force clan? I've never even heard of it until now?_

"I'll have **Gigantoad** attack. With his skill, he gains 1000 Power for there being another **Gigantoad** in my rear-guard (11000)."

"I don't guard." Her damage check revealed **Vital Anchor, David**.

"Next will be **Bloody Mist**, supported by **Kokuenmaru** (10000+4000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive trigger check." It revealed **Shirayuki**.

Anna's damage check revealed **Storm Rider, Diamantes**.

"Now, I'll have my other **Gigantoad** attack with support from **Oboro** **Cart** (11000+6000)!"

"I don't guard." Her final damage check that turn revealed **Tear Knight, Valeria**.

"I'll put the **Gigantoad** called with **Oboro** **Cart's** skill to the bottom of my deck and end my turn."

"Stand and draw. It's time to show you why I am still a member of this team!" She raised the card she just drew in the air. "Vortex of despair, as you consume everything in your path, eliminate my enemies and send them to the depths of Tartarus! I ride **Hydro Hurricane Dragon**!"

The image appeared and let out a huge roar.

MC Mark started to announce: "Uh-oh! Looks like Anna isn't playing around! She's already played her trump card!"

Mister E appeared out of nowhere: "That isn't all, my friend. That unit has a very powerful skill that would make anyone run away in fear."

"Yeah! This has to be one of the most powerful Aqua Force units in existence, Mister E!"

"Now I use my vanguard's Limit Break! I Counter Blast two cards. Then, he gets 3000 Power and an additional effect!"

Abbey thought: _What is she planning?_

"I'll call **Storm Rider, Eugene**. Switching him and **Cyprus**. Then, I switch **Lazarus** and **Basil**. I'll have him attack first with his skill (10000)!"

"I don't guard." Her damage check revealed **White Mane**.

"Next, I'll use his skill to switch him and **Lazarus**. I'll have **Eugene** attack next (6000)!"

"Why attack with a unit that's so weak?" I asked.

"It's worse than I thought..." Sai's expression was more serious than it usually was. "She's building up the number of battles to get an edge with **Hydro** **Hurricane** **Dragon**.

"What is so bad about that card anyway?" I asked.

"When it's attack hits when its Limit Break is active, all the rear-guard its opponent has take a long trip to the drop zone."

"WHAT?! But, if that happens, Abbey wont' be able to attack at full strength!"

"That's not all..." Kotetsu said.

"What do you mean, dad?"

"If Kokuenmaru leaves the field, that leaves Abbey with no way of getting a second Shirayuki in her hand. In other words: No Persona Break..."

"She'll survive! I know it! This is Abbey we're talking about here! She always has something to defend with!"

"Now, with **Eugene's** skill, I'll switch him and **Cyprus**. He's going to strike next (7000)!"

"The attack won't go through."

"Now, **Hydro** **Hurricane** **Dragon** with support from **Dracokid** will attack! Because of his skill, my vanguard gets another 3000 Power (16000+5000)!"

"21000?! Are you kidding me?!" I was on edge. "Great... And I thought she could actually survive this... Guess I shouldn't get my hopes u-"

Sai cut me off: "Mason, look!"

Abbey slammed **Leaves** **Mirage** in the Guardian Circle and discarded **Arahabaki** for the effect. "You're attack is nullified."

"I still have the Twin Drive. First check." It was **Hydro Hurricane Dragon**. "Second check." It was... "**Mothership Intelligence**, a critical trigger! I'll give all of the effects to **Lazarus**, and he'll attack next (15000)!"

"I don't guard." Both of her damage checks had revealed **Jiraiya **and **Yukihime**. "Heal Trigger! I'll give the 5000 to **Bloody** **Mist** and heal one damage." She sent the face-down **Shijimamaru** to the drop zone.

"I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw." It was **Arahabaki**. She placed it in her hand and reached for **Shirayuki**. "Demonic maiden of the snow covered plains, freeze my enemies in a glacier of despair and chaos! I ride **Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki**!

The image appeared out of a white mist that surrounded the field. "We shall be victorious, my vanguard!"

_**Back in the bleachers**_

"She's finally using her best unit! Now she can finally turn this around!" Jerry shouted.

"For sure, boss." the trio said.

_**Back in the arena**_

"Now, I'll use **Kokuenmaru's** ability: I Counter Blast: putting him in the soul, allowing me to search the top 5 cards of my deck for a grade 3 Murakumo!" The cards she picked up were **Cat Devil**, **Bloody Mist**, **Shijimamaru**, **Midnight Panther**, and... "There it is! Now I reveal it and add it to my hand." She shuffled her deck.

"So, you're planning to save yourself with **Shirayuki's** Persona Break? How predictable..."

"Even so, there's no way to get through it unless you pull two triggers."

"True... But my rear-guard can still get through."

"We'll see about that. I'll call **Gigantoad** and have him attack with **Oboro** **Cart's** support (11000+6000)!"

"I'll guard with **Mothership** **Intelligence** (10000+10000)."

"Next will be **Shirayuki** (11000)!"

"I'll nullify it with **Emerald** **Shield,** **Paschal**." She discarded **Hydro Hurricane Dragon** for the effect.

"Twin Drive!" The first card was **Lantern Ghost**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my standing **Gigantoad** and draw." It was **Midnight Panther**. "Come on, second check!" It was **Arahabaki**. "I'll have Gigantoad attack (16000)!"

"I don't guard." Her damage check revealed **Tear Knight, Lazarus**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw. I already knew you were desperate to finish me off sooner. But, while doing so, you kept my field full. Worst part: I still have the Storm Riders at my command. "I activate my vanguard's Limit Break! Then, I'll switch **Eugene** and **Cyprus**. Then, **Basil** and **Lazarus**. "I'll have **Basil** attack your vanguard first (10000)!"

"The attack doesn't go through."

"I'll switch him with **Lazarus** and have him attack (10000)!"

"The attack, again, doesn't go through." _That's two battles. Just two more and that skill can be activated further._

"Next is **Eugene** (6000)!"

_One more..._

"I'll switch him with **Cyprus**. Now, with support from **Dracokid**, my vanguard attacks (16000+5000)!"

"I'll use **Shirayuki's** Persona Break! Let's go! Stealth Arts White Out (21000-20000)!" The mist surrounded the woman in the white kimono and concealed her presence.

_**In the VIP room**_

Shiro's eyes began to glow. "Oh my, this isn't going to end well for Abbey... A critical and stand trigger? It's even better than I had imagined."

_**Back in the arena**_

"Twin Drive check..." The first card was **Enemy Seeking Penguin Soldier**. "Stand trigger! I'll stand **Eugene** and give the 5000 Power to **Cyprus**. Now for the second check." It was **Battleship Intelligence**. "A critical trigger! I'll give all the effects to **Cyprus**! Now, he'll attack with **Eugene's** support (17000+6000)! This ought to finish you off!"

_Only 10000 shield... _"I don't guard..." Two cards flew in her damage zone. They were **Shijimamaru** and **Leaves** **Mirage**. _I knew I shouldn't have put in those __**Aharabaki**__._

"And the winner of the second match of the commemoration match is Anna Souryuu!" MC Mark announced.

Abbey made her way back to the bench.

_**In the bleachers**_

"That's a bummer, boss..." the trio said.

"You're telling me... Now, there's only one match left."

Lupa jumped out of her seat: "But who're they bringing out next? Sai or Trevor?"

"Who cares! As long as I get some more popcorn!" Raiden exclaimed.

"I agree." Kazu chomped down on an entire bucket of kernels.

Trevor came up to me.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"I'm sorry. But... I can't be on the team anymore..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"This is a joke, isn't it?" I asked.

"I wish it were. But, my father wants me to quit. He says it's because of you three that my record has been extinguished."

"That's insane! It's because of us, our team, that we made it this far! If you quit now, we won't stand a chance!" Sai shouted.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He was on his way back to the faculty room.

"And I thought we were friends... Was everything you told us a lie...?" I asked.

"...Goodbye..." He went back to the faculty room door and went through it.

"I can't believe...he's gone..." Sai was as confused as I was.

"Why would his dad think we were causing him to lose more when we made it to Nationals?" Abbey asked.

"Who cares... We don't need him..."

"Mason, are you serious?! Without him, we won't stand a chance!" Sai was enraged.

"He was probably the only one who could help us beat Gaia Saviors. But not just that. You don't believe what you said. He's still your friend, so why don't you go after him?" Kotetsu asked.

"Because it's his problem... I can't help him even if I wanted to. His pride wouldn't allow it." I went to sit on the bench. I stare at the ground.

Abbey put her hand on my shoulder. "You never change." I lifted my head. "There is one way we can help him."

"What way is that?" I asked.

"We win this tournament! That's how! If we can get to the final stage, we can get Trevor back. Then, his dad won't think so lowly of us." she explained.

I got up out of the bench. "I never thought about that... Alright!" I cracked my knuckles. "If it means Trevor will come back, then we will win! We make it to the final and show Trevor's dad how big a mistake he made!"

"You know I don't plan on losing!" Sai said.

"This is only one battle. I can redeem myself next time."

We high-fived with Kotetsu cheering in the background. "We will win! For Trevor!"

I still can't believe he quit... But like Abbey said, there is a chance if we keep winning, we'll get him back! Watch out, GS4! Next time is Sai's match with Charley! Don't miss it! See ya in the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Mobster**

"We shall now continue the Commemoration Match. The final cardfight will be Charleston von Hercule of GS4 vs. Sai Yamato of ED4!" MC Mark announced.

_**In the bleachers**_

"This may just be a Commemoration Match. But, it will show how hard it will be for them to advance." Jerry said.

"Come on, Sai..." Lupa was watching very closely.

Raiden began to sing. "~Popcorn is so amazing! It's even better with butter~!"

"We must make some of this when we get back home. It's so delicious!" Kazu continued to woof down kernels like there was no tomorrow.

_**Back in the arena**_

Sai went up to the field line, gloves at the ready. The same could be said about Charley.

"Looks like I got stuck with the runt of the litter." Charley said.

"Watch it!" Sai yelled.

"Easy, wolf boy."

"It's Sai, _Charleston_!"

"Just cal me Charley. Let's get this over with."

"I couldn't agree with you more!"

MC Mark was still hogging the mic. "Cardfighters, ready?!"

They both nodded.

"Then, you may begin!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Spring Breeze Messenger**!"

"**Megacolony Battler C**!"

_**Back in the bleachers**_

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bug!" Ron hid under Jerry's seat.

"I almost forgot you were afraid of bugs." Mike said.

"Damn it, dude! Get out from under my seat!" Jerry ordered.

"No, not until the nasty, disgusting bug goes away!" Ron was scared out of his mind.

_**Back in the arena**_

"Megacolony, huh?" I asked.

"They are well known for keeping rear-guard from standing." Kotetsu said.

"Dirty tactics like that can only get you so far. So, why play them?" Abbey asked.

"When I was reading _Vanguard Monthly _the other day, it said Charley was an expert on the clan. It's as if HE is a Megacolony unit." I told her.

"Well, we have an expert of our own. And he happens to play Gold Paladins." Kotetsu said.

Sai's hand had **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore**, **Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue**, **Blade Feather Valkyrie**, **Elixir Sommelier**, and **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane**.

"I'll take the first turn, shrimp. I draw. Next, I ride **Phantom Black**. Then, I'll move **Battler C **to the back and end my turn."

"I'm next, I draw." It was **Speeder Hound**. "I ride **Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue**! Then, I'll move **Messenger** back. I'll have him support **Nimue** for an attack on your vanguard (7000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Time to check for a drive trigger!" It was **Lop Ear Shooter**.

"Checking for a damage trigger..." The card he checked glowed orange. "**Raider Mantis**. A draw trigger, huh? I'll give the 5000 Power to **Phantom** **Black** and draw."

"I'll end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Tail** **Joe**. Then, I call **Bloody Hercules** and **Machining** **Mosquito**. Using **Machining** **Mosquito's** skill, I Soul Charge." It was **Iron** **Fist** **Phantom,** **Roly Poly**. I'll have **Bloody** **Hercules** attack first, with support from **Machining** **Mosquito** (10000+7000)."

"I don't guard." Sai's damage check revealed **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel**.

"Next is **Tail** **Joe**. With his skill, when all of your units are at rest, he gets 3000 Power (11000)."

"I guard with **Elixir** **Sommelier** (7000+10000)!"

"Checking for a trigger." It was **Paralyze Madonna**. "I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw." It was **Flash Edge Valkyrie**. "I ride **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane**! Next, I'll call **Flash** **Edge** and **Blade** **Feather** **Valkyrie** to rear-guard!"

"Sai isn't beating around the bush this time." Kotetsu said.

"Yeah, he usually players around with whoever he's playing against." I added.

"He's probably not wanting to take any chances considering this is the last fight of the Commemoration Match. This is what will determine if we have what it takes to win Nationals after all." Abbey told us.

Sai continued. "I'll have **Viviane** attack, with **Messenger's** support (9000+5000)!"

"I'll guard with **Megacolony Battler A** (8000+10000)."

"You're cutting it a little close, aren't ya?" Sai asked.

"Nah. Either way, I get the result I want."

"Whatever! Checking for a trigger!" It was **Listener of Truth, Dindrane**. "No trigger..."

"**Battler A's** skill allows him to move to the soul."

"With **Blade** **Feather's** support, here comes **Flash** **Edge** (8000+7000)!"

"I'll humor ya this time. I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Shelter Beetle**. "A critical trigger. Giving all of the effects to my vanguard, **Tail** **Joe**."

"With **Blade** **Feather's** skill: If she boosted **Flash** **Edge's** successful attack on your vanguard, I get to Counter Blast: looking at the top card of my deck for a Gold Paladin to superior call!" It was **Lop** **Ear** **Shooter**. He called it. "Now, because I superior called **Lop** **Ear** from the deck, I get to discard one card from my hand: to check the top 3 cards of my deck for another superior call!" He discarded **Garmore**. The cards he picked up were **Flame of Victory**, **Dindrane**, **Halo Shield, Mark**. "I'll superior call **Listener of Truth, Dindrane**!" He shuffled his deck. "With her skill: I Soul Blast, allowing me to draw one card." It was **Pellinore**. "I'll attack one more time with **Lop** **Ear** **Shooter** (9000)!"

"Guarding with **Battler A** (8000+10000). Again, with his skill, he goes into the soul."

"I'll end my turn..."

_**In the bleachers**_

"Even with all of that superior calling, he wasn't able to get **Pellinore** out..." Lupa was concerned.

"Even if he can't rush ride, he'll still be able to use it's Limit Break." Jerry reassured her.

"I've never seen him use **Pellinore's** Limit Break. He usually beats someone before their able to do anything." Lupa told him.

"Your serious?" Raiden asked.

"He IS his mother's son... I remember her almost beating me with that same combo of White Rabbit Gold Paladins. But she always came up short when unable to use **Pellinore's** Limit Break." Kazu said.

"You fought the great Kalulu?!" Raiden was shocked.

"You didn't know?" Lupa asked.

"No! I was always outside the village helping my dad get more food during tournaments!"

Kazu explained: "She was an amazing cardfighter. She had this unique way of thinking out how a card would be played. But, in the end, it came down to her not being able to using those cards to the fullest. This lead to her being beaten many times. When she did win, however, it was magnificent. If it weren't for her leaving, she would've been one of the best cardfighters in the 3 tribes."

Lupa continued to watch the match.

_**Back in the arena**_

"I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw. Now, I ride **Death Warden Ant Lion**. Then, I'll Soul Charge with his skill, giving him 2000 Power." It was **Violent Vesper**. "Then, I'll call **Tail** **Joe** and **Stealth** **Millipede**. I'll have **Battler** **C** support **Joe** for an attack on **Lop** **Ear**. With his skill, another 3000 Power is added (11000+5000)."

"I don't guard." He placed **Lop** **Ear** n the drop zone.

"Next will be **Ant** **Lion**, supported by **Millipede**. **Millipede's **skill allows my vanguard an additional 4000 Power when your units are all at rest (12000+10000)."

"I don't guard."

"Checking the Twin Drive..." The first card was **Phantom Black**. The second card was **Bewitching** **Officer,** **Lady** **Butterfly**. "No triggers, huh? Aw well... At least I go two cards.

Sai's damage check revealed **Nimue**.

"I'll finish my turn by attacking with **Hercules**, supported by **Machining** **Mosquito** (10000+7000)."

"**Speeder Hound **and **Dindrane** will guard that (9000+10000)!"

"Alright, then. I'll end my turn. Let's see what the legendary White Rabbit can do."

_**In the bleachers**_

"How does he-?" Lupa asked with hesitation.

"I thought we were the only ones who knew him by that. What do you think, Kazu?" Raiden asked.

"I don't know what to make of this boy..." Kazu answered.

"Hmm..." Jerry began to wonder how he could know that.

"Boss?" Brock was worried.

"His name was von Hercule, right?" Jerry asked.

"That's what Mark said." Mike answered.

"Well, the von Hercules are known for their research practices. They have books on almost every subject. That would include Native-American history."

"But how would he know about the White Rabbit Tribe? They were nearly extinguished before any records of their existence could be made." Lupa said.

"...Maybe...the great Kalulu wrote about them after she was replaced..." Raiden suggested.

"Maybe..." Lupa and the others kept watching the match, with Ron still under Jerry's seat.

_**Back in the arena**_

"I stand and draw." It was **Halo Shield, Mark**. "Warrior of whose armor eradicates the darkness, stride across this battlefield and create a forefront for your allies to break through! I ride the **White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore**!"

The image jumped into the air and landed in the middle of the field.

"Now, I'll call **Lop** **Ear** **Shooter**. I'll have him attack with support from **Dindrane** (9000+5000)!"

"I don't guard. I'll check for a damage trigger." It was **Stealth Millipede**.

"Next will be **Messenger** supporting **Pellinore** (10000+5000)!"

"**Paralyze Madonna** will nullify that." He discarded **Lady** **Butterfly** for the effect.

"I still have the Twin Drive!" The first card was **Flash Edge Valkyrie**. The second card was **Ezel**. "I'll have **Flash Edge**, with support from **Blade** **Feather** attack **Tail Joe **(8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." Tail Joe was put in the drop zone.

"I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw. I thought one of the last remaining White Rabbits would be better than this. I guess you really are a shrimp... I ride **Death** **Warden** **Ant** **Lion**."

I asked: "Why ride it again?"

"He's charging his soul for something big. What it is, I'm not sure..." Kotetsu answered.

"..." Abbey concentrated on the match.

"I'll use his Soul Charge and give him 2000 Power." It was **Bloody Hercules**. "Then, I'll call **Phantom** **Black**. I'll have **Hercules** attack, with support from **Machining** **Mosquito** (10000+7000)."

"I don't guard." Sai's damage check revealed **Silent Punisher**. "Critical Trigger. I'll give all the effects to **Pellinore**."

"Next is **Ant Lion**, supported by **Stealth** **Millipede** and its skill (22000+10000)."

"I'll have Mark nullify it!" He discarded **Flash** **Edge** for the effect.

"Twin Drive..." The first card was **Roly** **Poly**. The second card was **Sharp** **Nail** **Scorpio**. "Critical Trigger. Giving all the effects to **Phantom** **Black**. I'll have **Battler C** support him for my next attack (13000+5000).

_I only have __**Ezel**__... _"I don't guard." Both of Sai's damage checks were **Mark** and **Speeder Hound**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to **Pellinore** and draw." It was **Elixir Sommelier**.

"I end my turn. You got lucky, kid..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, you forget."

"Hmm?"

"Gold Paladins rely on luck."

"Of course."

"I stand and draw." It was **Nimue**. "I call **Blond Ezel **in place of **Lop** **Ear** **Shooter**! Then, I'll have **Flash** **Edge** with support from **Blade** **Feather** attack (8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." Charley's damage check revealed **Paralyze Madonna**.

"Next is **Pellinore**, supported by **Messenger** (10000+5000)! Now, I can activate **Pellinore's** Limit Break!"

"He's using Limit Break?" I asked.

"He has no choice. This guy's held out longer than anyone he's faced." Abbey said.

_**In the bleachers**_

Lupa got excited: "Alright! Go get 'em, Sai!"

"Come on, dude..." Jerry wasn't as enthusiastic.

_**Back in the arena**_

"I'll send Flash Edge and Blade Feather to the bottom of my deck. Then, I'll give Ezel and Dindrane 5000 Power each."

"Hmph. I'll guard your attack with **Sharp Nail Scorpio** and **Roly Poly**. Then, I'll have **Hercules** intercept (10000+20000)."

"Grr...Twin Drive..." The first card was **Blade Feather**. The second card... "**Flame of Victory**, a critical trigger! I'll give all of the effects to Ezel. Then, with support from **Dindrane**, he'll finish this (20000+10000)!"

_**In the VIP room**_

"He'll come close... But the end result will be the same..." Shiro said.

_**Back in the arena**_

"Damage check..." The first card was Phantom Black. And the last... "**Medical Battler, Ranpli**, a heal trigger. I'll give the 5000 to **Ant** **Lion** and recover one damage."

"I'll...end my turn."

"I stand and draw. You're better than I thought you'd be after all. If I didn't pull that trigger, I'd be in hot water right now. But, no matter how close you get, defeat is inevitable. I am the Mobster of GS4. The best Megacolony cardfighter in the entire nation! Nothing will outdo me. Anything that tries will be stomped like a common ant. I'll use **Ant** **Lion's** Soul Charge, giving him 2000 Power. Then, I'll use his Mega Blast! Sending the eight cards I collected in the soul to the drop zone and I Counter Blast 5 cards. During your next turn, your rear-guard won't be able to stand."

"WHAT?!"

"But that will lower his power! All that he'll have to attack with is his vanguard!" I shouted.

"To add injury to insult, I'm going to have **Ant Lion**, supported by **Stealth** **Millipede** attack your **Ezel** (12000+10000)."

"I'll guard with** Blade Feather Valkyrie**, **Nimue** and **Flame of** **Victory** guard that (10000+20000)!"

"I'll check my Twin Drive." The first card was **Raider** **Mantis**. "I'll give the 5000 to my vanguard and draw." The second card was **Machining Mosquito**. "I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw" The only unit that could stand was **Pellinore**. The card he drew was **Dindrane**. "I'll have Pellinore attack your vanguard (10000)..."

"I'll guard with **Raider Mantis**, **Machining** **Mosquito** and **Stealth Millipede **(10000+15000)!"

"Checking the Twin Drive..." Both cards were **Lop Ear Shooter** and **Garmore**. "I'll end my turn..."

"Stand and draw. I'll call **Lady Butterfly**. I'll have **Battler C** support her attack. Since she's attacking your vanguard, she gets another 2000 Power (12000+5000)."

"I don't guard..." Sai's damage check revealed **Flash Edge**.

"I'll finish this with **Ant Lion**, supported by **Stealth** **Millipede** (10000+10000)!"

The giant insect slammed into **Pellinore**, crashing him into the wall. The final card flew into the damage zone, revealing **Pellinore**.

MC Mark announced: "And the winners of the Commemoration Match are Gaia Saviors!"

Sai collapsed.

"Sai!" We ran to him. "Sai! Come on, man! I know you can hear me!"

He who barely say anything. "Mas...n...I'm...s...ry..." He tried to get up.

_**In the bleachers**_

Lupa was about to jump down and help him.

"Don't do it..." Kazu ordered.

"Did you not just see that?! I have to get down there!"

Raiden was still eating popcorn. "Lupa, you didn't notice it, did you?"

"Notice what?"

"The way his body was reacting every damage check... He could feel **Pellinore's** pain..."

"What?..." Her eyes began to glow. When she saw Sai's aura, she almost went into shock. "I can barely see the outline... It's almost like he was the one battling."

"He has it... He has the same power as they did. Being able to connect with their avatars..." Kazu said.

_**In the arena**_

Sai was up. But, he looked battered.

"What the hell was that, Charley?!" I asked.

"I didn't do anything to him. That was him."

"Yeah, right!"

Sai kept me from going over there. "Leave him...I thought I cold handle it. But I guess I overexerted myself."

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

Charley explained: "He was able to connect his soul to Pellinore. Every tribe has their own unique way of connecting with their avatar. For most, it would being able to see the auras of other fighters. But, there are two tribes that can use that power at a higher level. This is known as PsyResonance."

"PsyResonance?"

"Yes. It is suppose to help combat the power that you and Shiro have. It's name is PsyQualia."

"They are two seperate powers. One allows you to see and hear your units indirectly. However, PsyResonance connects the user with their cards and allows them to see the auras of other around them."

"So, wait. Sai has what I have too?"

"I was under the impression you could only use PsyQualia."

"I can. But, I can also see auras."

"I've never heard of this." _Is it possible that he's the only one who can defeat HIM?_

"Regardless, Sai was able to unlock his power. But, he isn't able to handle it. It's in his best interest not to use it again until he's mastered it."

"Why are you telling this to us?" Abbey asked.

Charley turned around to go back to his team's bench. "Because HE wants you to advance. He especially wants to face you, Mason..."

"Why me?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out yourself..." He started walking back to the bench.

"So, I did have it... I've been feeling strange for the past week. Lupa and them told me about how my tribe was able to connect with their cards. But I didn't believe them until now..." Sai was still depressed.

"Well, you're not alone there."

"That's right, you have it too."

"Yeah, but I can only see auras. You can actually fight with **Pellinore**."

"That was dumb luck. It'll be a while before I can do it again."

"Umm, guys? What are you talking about?" Abbey had this bewildered look on her face.

Well, that match was LONG. I couldn't believe Charley was messing with Sai like that. I also can't believe this power he's got. At least now we know what it's called... PsyResonance, huh?... Next time, the National Championship continues! See ya in the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Soaring To New Heights!**

MC Mark started his announcement: "Alright! Let's get started! Time to shuffled the team cards for the first round match-ups!" The cards on the screen began to shuffle. "And-" Mark pressed the red button on the remote. "Stop!" We were matched up with Tiger Toe, those four little kids from forever ago Aviation to Quixote. I also saw GS4 paired up with Golden Blaze.

"Phew...We don't have to fight THEM again." Sai was relieved.

"Yeah, I don't think I could handle it a second time..." Abbey said.

_**In the bleachers**_

Ron was still under Jerry's seat. Raiden and Kazu were still chomping down on popcorn.

"Ron...Get out here, the bugs are gone..."

"You sure, boss?" Ron asked.

"Yeah..."

Ron went back to his seat. "Sorry, I just can't stand them. Even the thought of a bug near me freaks me out."

"No problem..."

"You okay, boss?" Brock asked.

"No, that last match... Something was off. It's almost like that guy wasn't even trying..."

Lupa asked: "You saw it too?"

"Yeah. I mean, he could have finished off Sai in that last turn. But, he just used a Megablast and weakened his offenses. Why not just finish it?"

Kazu explained: "He was analyzing Sai's power..."

"He can do that?" Raiden asked.

"That boy may seem unruly. But, in reality, he's cold and calculated."

"That, and he has information that even the three tribes couldn't make record of." Lupa said.

"Hmm... Well, let's just hop that They're able to handle this first round..." They all went back to watching.

_**In the VIP room**_

Trevor came in.

"Yes?" Shiro asked while swiveling in his chair.

"I haven't come here to reminisce about how you made me quit. I've come here to ask you something." Trevor said.

"Well, ask away."

"You made my father insist on me quitting, didn't you?"

"..."

"Are you not going to answer?"

"I have a proposition you'd probably like to hear..." He got up from the swivel chair.

"What?"

"Come back to GS4."

"Excuse me? You're the very reason I quit in the first place. Why would I ever come back?"

"Anna and Charley, of course. Anna especially misses you."

"Hmph. I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

Shiro went back to sitting. "Suit yourself. Oh, and to answer your question: I might have persuaded him..."

"That's all I needed to know." Trevor walked out. Edwin was waiting by the door. "You know what to do."

"Yes, sir." Edwin charged in, heading straight for Shiro.

Once he was in range, Shiro held out his hand, revealing an ancient mark. "Chew on this!" Edwin was forced to the wall by an electric shock from Shiro's hand. "Nice try. Now, get out of here."

Edwin ran out of the room. "Master, I'm afraid his powers have grown stronger."

"You fool. That wasn't his Psyqualia. Don't you remember the name Jucheng?"

"Hmm... Oh yes, the priest family."

"He's seemed to have mastered his powers without his house's approval. Many of them had to go through 20 years of training."

"Could it be he's the one who hired-?"

"Let's not worry about it right now. I have a match to watch."

"Of course, sir."

Trevor went back on his way to the bleachers.

"And the first match will be Team ED4 vs. Team Tiger Toe! Wow, that's a weird name!"

Eni threw a small rock at Mark, causing him to fall over.

"Let's begin! First is Sai vs. Miney!"

The little boy said: "You're going down!"

"Bring it, twerp!"

_**One cardfight later**_

**Pellinore** swooped down with his swords and slashed Miney's vanguard, **Barking Manticore**.

"And Sai is the winner of the first round!" Mark announced.

Miney was crying. Sai walked to him. "Nice job!" Miney wiped the tears from his eyes and shook Sai's hand.

"In the second round, it will be Mason vs. Moe!"

Moe went to the dividing line and said: "We've worked too long and hard to lose now! Come on!"

"Sorry, but I can't lose either."

_**Another cardfight later**_

**Cosmo** **Lord** blasted **Dragon Monk, Goku**.

"And the winner is Mason! Team ED4 will be advancing to the next round!"

Moe fell down to his knees. "I...lost..."

"Hey, kid! Don't take it too hard! There's always next year!"

Mark continued his announcement: "Next up will be Team Aviation vs. Team Quixote!"

_**In the bleachers**_

"So you had to quit because of Shiro, huh?" Jerry asked.

"Regrettably, yes. I don't see how my father could listen to a rival team's leader..." Trevor said.

"What do you think their odds of winning the tournament are?" Lupa asked.

"...Do you really want me to answer?"

Lupa nodded.

"Less than 1 percent is my guess."

"They'll win." Jerry said.

"How can you be so sure, boss?" Ron asked.

"They've been preparing for weeks! Their decks aren't anything like they use to be." Jerry answered.

"I must admit, you're right. Mason especially has gone a long way." Trevor said.

_**Back to the arena**_

"On to the second match-up! Team Aviation vs. Team Quixote!"

"We finally get to see what the real competition can do." I said.

"From what I've read, they use the Angel Feather clan." Sai told me.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. They're one of the most unusual clans in the game." Abbey said.

"Why's that?"

Sai explained: "Many of their effects deal with the damage zone. Switching out from the hand or even getting Power from cards being sent there."

"Sounds boss to me."

Mark continued: "And for the first match, it's Gustav Griffin vs. Donny!"

Gus and Donny went to the diving lines. The holo-mats appeared in front of them. Gus and Donny had their gloves ready.

"Mister E, your turn."

"Why, thank you, Mark! Cardfighters, ready?!"

They both nodded.

"Then you may begin!"

They both shouted: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Hope Child, Turiel**!"

"**Turnip Musketeer, Kira**!"

I was surprised when I saw Donny's vanguard. "A new Neo Nectar?"

"Yeah, it came from the 8th set." Sai explained.

"Team Quixote must be using the Musketeer series." Abbey added.

Hey, guys! *falls down* I'm okay! Anyway, this is Gustav! I'll be taking over as narrator for the cardfight.

Donny went first. "En garde, loser. I draw. Next, I'll ride **Tulip** **Musketeer,** **Mina**. Then, with **Kira's** skill, I'll move her to the back and end my turn."

It was my turn next. My hand had **Love Machine Gun, Nociel**, **Burst ****Shot****, Bethnael**, **Doctroid Micros**, **Thousand Ray Pegasus**, and **Core Memory, Armaros**. _Guess I'm gonna have to wait for a grade 3 to show up. _"I draw." It was **Clutch Rifle Angel**. "Looks like my bad luck is affecting ME this time. I'll ride **Burst Shot Bethnael**. Then, I'll move **Turiel** to the back and call **Thousand** **Ray** **Pegasus**. I'll have **Bethnael** attack first (8000)."

"I don't guard."

"Checking for a drive trigger." It was **Bouquet Toss Messenger**. "Draw trigger. I'll give the 5000 Power to **Pegasus** and I draw." It was another **Core Memory, Armaros**.

Donny's damage check revealed **Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann**.

"Next is **Pegasus**, supported by **Turiel** (12000+5000)."

"I don't guard." His other damage check revealed **Maiden of Blossom Rain**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I draw. Now, I ride **Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant**. Using his skill, I Counter Blast: retiring **Kira**, so I can look at the top four cards of my deck for another Musketeer to superior call. I choose **Musketeer of the Water Lily, Ruth**. I'll then call **Cherry** **Blossom** **Musketeer,** **August **and have him attack. With his skill, he gets 3000 Power if I have a Musketeer vanguard (12000).

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Circular Saw, Kiriel**. "Dang it! I could have used that."

"Too bad for you. I'll have **Kaivant** attack next (9000)."

"I'll guard with **Clutch** **Rifle** **Angel** and **Bouquet** **Toss** **Messenger** (8000+10000)."

"Driver trigger check." It was **Lily** **of** **the** **Valley** **Musketeer,** **Rebecca**. "I'll have **Ruth** attack next. Her skill grants her 3000 Power, just like **August** (10000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Gatling Shot, Barbiel**.

"Hmph. Looks like the bad luck battler's luck has betrayed him."

"Aw well. This battle might be interesting if my opponent actually has a chance." I laughed.

"You got a mouth on ya. Let's see if your cardfighting backs it up."

"It will, believe me. I stand and draw!" It was **Critical Hit Angel**. "I'll ride **Core** **Memory,** **Armaros**! Then, I'll call **Love** **Machine** **Gun,** **Nociel**. Using her skill, I send **Thousand** **Ray** **Pegasus** to the damage zone and bring **Kiriel** to my hand."

"Of course. Angel Feathers are so predictable it isn't even funny."

"Since a card was sent to my damage zone, **Pegasus** gets a 2000 Power boost. I'll have her attack, with support from **Turiel** (9000+5000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Tulip Musketeer, Almira**.

"Next is **Armaros** (9000)."

"I'll guard with **Chestnut** **Bullet** (9000+10000)."

"Drive trigger check." It revealed **Happy Smile Angel**. "Heal trigger. Giving the 5000 to **Nociel**. And she'll attack **August** (13000)."

"I don't guard." **August** was retired to the drop zone.

"I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw." He didn't do anything for a while.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't get it..."

"Hmm?"

"How can someone with your luck be able to get even this far in the past 3 years?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Unlike many, I set my standards high..."

"What standards could a kid have?"

"Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do anything to get it?" I asked.

"Nothing can be that important! But go ahead and tell me. I might get a laugh out of it."

"I want to fly."

Donny began to laugh. It could be heard throughout the stadium. "You idiot! People can't fly!"

"Not yet anyway..."

"Huh?"

"My dream is to create the perfect propulsion device. One that everyone could use on a daily commute. The only way I can do that is with the grant they offer to the winner of the World Championship."

"I've never heard of any grant!"

"You've only been to Nationals. That's why you've never heard of it. Every year, the World Champion gets a grant for almost 50 thousand dollars. They can use it for anything that would benefit educational or scientific projects."

"So, let me get this straight. You keep playing so you can get a huge check to make a jetpack or whatever for emergency use and so you can fly?"

"Yep." I said with a huge grin.

"That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Seth got up and shouted: "Watch it, punk!"

"Excuse me, blockhead?!"

"You heard me! What right do you have to call his idea stupid?! Think back throughout history! And no, I'm not talking about a book about a guy who went crazy reading books about knights!"

Amelia stood up and said: "The Europeans, mostly France, were skeptical in the Wright Brothers' attempts to make the first flying vehicle."

I continued: "In fact, one Ernest Archdeacon was spiteful towards them for years, believing they were incapable of such a feat. Until in 1908, where the Wrights' flight demonstration at the Les Hunaudieres race course occurred. Archdeacon apologized after that, saying he showed them a disservice."

"I think it sounds cool that you wanna build a jetpack for everyone to use." Mason said.

"Flying to the shop could actually be faster and more cost efficient than driving." said ED4's manager.

Donny was getting irritated. "Whatever! I'm going to crush your dreams here and now for wasting my freaking time! I ride **White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia**!"

The image appeared and unsheathed her sword, pointing it at **Armaros**.

"Next, I call **Rebecca**. Using her Counter Blast: I retire **Ruth** to superior call from the top 4 cars of my deck. I choose **Hermann**. Then, I'll cal another **Hermann **and have him attack (10000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Drill Bullet, Geniel**.

"Next is **Cecilia**, supported by **Rebecca** (10000+7000)!"

"I'll guard with **Critical** **Hit** and **Sunny** **Smile** **Angel** (8000+20000)!"

"Come on, Twin Drive!" The first card was **Almira**. The second card was **Queen** **of** **the** **Night** **Musketeer,** **Daniel**. "Critical Trigger! All effects to my standing **Hermann**. Now, he'll attack (15000)!"

"I don't guard." Both of my damage checks were **The Phoenix, Calamity Flame** and **Bethnael**.

"Guess I'll end my turn..."

"Alright! Time for my big finish! I stand and draw!" It was **Lightning Charger**. "I ride **Circular Saw, Kiriel**!"

The image appeared stretching out its wings.

"Next, I'll use her Counter Blast. I choose one Angel Feather in my damage zone and call it to the rear-guard. That unit will be **Drill Bullet, Geniel**!" I retired **Pegasus** to make room. "Next, I'll call **Lightning Charger **and **Doctroid Micros**. Boosted by **Turiel**, **Geniel** is charging in! With his skill, he gets 2000 Power when attacking your vanguard (12000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Ruth**.

"Next is **Kiriel**, with support from **Lightning** **Charger**! Now I activate **Kiriel's** Limit Break! Giving her 5000 Power during her attack! Next is **Lightning** **Charger's** Soul Blast! Giving another 5000 Power to **Kiriel** (15000+11000)!"

"21000?! I don't believe this!" _I don't have enough for the Twin Drive... But I still gotta pull through this! _"I'll guard with **Almira** and **Daniel** (10000+15000)!"

"If Gustav doesn't get a trigger, it's not going to end well." Amelia said.

"He'll get one! I just know it! Come on, buddy!"

"You got it, Seth! Checking the Twin Drive! First Check, let's go!" It revealed **Kiriel**. "Now for the second check!"

"No freaking way!" Donny was just as surprised as I was.

"**Rocket Dash Unicorn**, a critical trigger! I'll give all the effects to my vanguard!That oughta be enough to break through your defenses!"

**Kiriel's** attack hit **Cecilia**, full force.

"Guess I'll have to hope for a couple of heal triggers..." The first card, however, wasn't what Donny expected. "A fitting final damage for the downfall of the **White Lily Musketeer**...**Cecilia** herself."

"And the winner of the first match if Gustav Griffin!" Mark announced.

"Woohoo!"

Donny took off his hat and bowed. "I guess you winning all the time isn't just by dumb luck. You have something to fight for. I commend you for that. I apologize for my previous tone."

"Don't worry about! I'm sure you have your own dreams, right?"

"Actually...No, it's stupid."

"Come on, I told you mine."

"I've always wanted to be a movie director. The thought of putting one of my ideas on the big screen just makes me want to work harder. Like I said, it's-"

"Awesome! I can totally seeing you direct! You could probably act!"

"Acting and directing? At the same time?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm, now you've gotten me curious. Alright, Gustav Griffin, you've convinced me. I shall be a great movie director/actor! My name will one day be put in motion pictures across the nation!"

"Hope it works out. Oh, and when you make your debut, I wanna see it! What about you guys?!" I asked Seth and Amelia.

"We'll consider it." both of them said.

Mark continued: "Sorry to interrupt, but-"

"Whoops! Sorry, MC Mark." I went back to the bench.

"The next match will be Seth vs. Miguel!"

"This is gonna hurt." Seth cracked his knuckles.

"En garde, chump!"

_**In the VIP room**_

"So, Trevor knows about my family?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, he was looking into Beau-K's heists, along with that butler. Every theft was of technology and artifacts related to the game and others before it." Sol said.

"In other words, he has linked the hiring of the thief to one person. He believes it to be you." Luna added.

"Hmm, I knew he was surveying me. The question is, how is he doing it?"

"That's one thing we don't know at this point." Sol said.

"Perhaps I can answer that." Charley said at the door.

"Speak up, my friend."

"Trevor's bodyguard, Edwin, hacked into the intelligence system. He now knows what you know. Cardfighters, their decks, everything."

"I see." Shiro swiveled back to the window. "I say we let him look at my information."

"Why? Wouldn't that just further help him incriminate you?" Charley asked.

"Even if he's able to get everything on record, his father would simply destroy it. Isn't that right, Charles?"

Trevor's father came out of the shadows. "Of course."

"Alright, Shiro. What'd you get on him?"

"Just some collateral in case he goes all noble on me. Same goes for his son."

Charles was becoming impatient. "I did what you asked of me. Now please, delete it."

"I will in due time. But, I wanna see how far they can go without their little coach."

Shiro continued to look out the window, staring down at the stadium.

Mason, again! Crazy, huh? First, Edwin gets blasted by some weird mark on Shiro's hand. Then, Gus fights this guy whose team is a bunch of knight fanatics. Also, Trevor's dad is caught in the mix! These mysteries are giving me a headache. But, I can't spoil it for ya. If you wanna find out more, check out the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Background Check**

"This is Trevor. The information that I am about to show must stay between us. We're about to break the fourth wall. Edwin, bypass the the security program."

Yes, sir."

The giant monitor in Trevor's study said: "WELCOME TO SHIRO'S INFORMATION NETWORK. HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"

"Show me information on Beau-K's heists, including those out-of-state."

"VERY WELL." Newspaper clippings of different regions in the country involving Beau-K appeared.

"Show me the first heist that she attempted."

A clip that said _Mysterious Thief Steals Ancient _T_ablet_, August 4, dating 3 years ago, with a picture of the tablet in more detail.

I read the story. "A thief by the handle, Beau-K, stole a tablet possibly containing the secrets of our ancestors relating to stories similar to those told in the game, _Cardfight! Vanguard_. It is unknown at this time why anyone would steal it. But, our sources tell us that Beau-K is a thief-for-hire that only takes very dangerous jobs. That's another mystery that boggles us since taking a tablet isn't that dangerous of a task. Perhaps it's what the tablet is connected to that is the real danger. Only time will tell."

Edwin interrupted: "Sir, that tablet wouldn't happen to be the same one that was discovered in that temple in Mexico, is it?"

"Actually, yes. But, that's not all that was discovered."

"The crystal?"

"Precisely. Computer, show us information of the crystal, posthaste."

"VERY WELL." Many stories of the crystal discovered in Mexico appeared.

"Here it is. Notice the color."

"It's purple, sir."

"Yes, but our crystals are yellow. Why is this?"

Edwin began to think. "If I were to guess, I would say that if we were to look into crystals from other countries, they would also be of a different color."

"Most of North America's crystals are yellow, South America's is purple."

"And Crystals found in Europe and Asia are red."

"Computer, show us crystals from Antarctica, Africa, and Australia."

Three different colored crystals popped up. They were white, blue, and green.

"Computer, where was the white crystal discovered?" I asked.

"ANTARCTICA."

Edwin asked: "What of the blue and green crystals?"

"THE BLUE CRYSTAL WAS DISCOVERED IN AFRICA, AND THE GREEN CRYSTAL, IN AUSTRALIA."

"Sir, I just realized something. Can you get a map of Cray on the monitor for comparison?"

"Of course. I can already see where you're going with this. Computer, access a map of Cray."

The map showed up.

Edwin asked: "Notice how each nation has a color representing it?"

"Yes. The United Sanctuary is yellow, the Dragon Empire is red, Dark Zone is purple, Magallanica is blue, Zoo is green, and Star Gate is white. The exact same colors of every crystal. A perfect match."

"But what could it mean?"

"It means that the crystals landing in certain locations was no mere coincidence. They landed there for a reason."

"What reason could there be?"

"To play a game called war, of course."

"War, sir?"

"One thing that has been absolute throughout history is the conflicts of species throughout the planet. Mostly for survival, others for glory. However, the one species that begins conflicts more than any other on the planet is humans. We crave to battle in anyway possible. Even if it were small."

"Like a card game, sir?"

"Exactly right, Edwin. Like a card game. No matter what challenge is put in front of them, humans always want to take it. They don't care if they lose or not, they just want to test their limits."

"Card games are very riveting. But I don't believe it could go that far."

"Think back to the article. The tablet that was stolen was connected to a race of people who had recorded stories similar to that of _Vanguard_."

"_Vanguard_? But how could it be connected to how the crystals came here?"

"Creating the game is the very reason they came here. _Vanguard_ is so popular because of the technology it has brought to modern society. Like the Motion Figure System. It was created not to long after the crystals came to us. Along with an accessory used in many tournaments."

"The fight gloves."

"Correct. The crystal were studied in a government facility outside of Washington. They showed many great results to be an alternative power supply. So, they were used in sophisticated machines used in everyday situations, such as construction. They were also used for entertainment, which lead to the creation of _Vanguard_. Due to the MFS, it became the most popular game on the planet. Now tell me that isn't strange how something so small grew so big with barely any effort."

"It is rather strange. But, at least we were able to put some pieces to the puzzle together."

"Yes, but I'm not really worried about the heists as I am about the one who commissioned them."

"Shiro Jucheng."

"We don't know yet if he was responsible, but he is connected. Computer, access the video diary."

A video of Shiro as a child popped up and played. "I grow weary of this place. I'm leaving tonight to begin my conquest. Soon, I shall rule the country, maybe even the world." His eyes began to glow. The video stopped.

"Play the second video."

"I failed for the first time in my life. I actually lost to some girl in a tournament. But I know how she won. That boy, Mason Shepard, was helping h-"

I interrupted: "Stop the video!"

"Did he just say-?"

"Mason?! Computer, continue playing!"

The video continued: er by unknowingly using the same power that I have, Psyqualia. Considering he wasn't participating, it's possible he has no idea what he has tapped in to. Therefore, I'm going to keep a close watch of him and that girl. Who knows? Perhaps they'll be essential towards my plans."

Edwin was dumbstruck. "Unbelievable, sir."

"Yes. But we can't stop now. Computer, access cardfighter profiles."

"ACCESSING, ACCESSING, ACCESSING." The first profile to pop up was Mason's profile.

Mason Shepard aka _The Next Aichi Sendou_

Expertise: Nova Grapplers

Avatar: **Gold Rutile**

Favorite Food: Salisbury Steak

First met him at a local shop tournament 11 years ago. Began cardfighting less than two months ago. Changes decks often from the Nova Grappler Clan. At the moment, he is using the Death Army series. In his short time playing, he has began to show more signs of his Psyqualia awakening. I shall soon show him how the power can be used so that he may join my cause.

"So, he met Mason 11 years ago. But it says here that he only began playing a couple of months ago."

"Here's the other profile, sir."

Abbey Vulcan

Expertise: Murakumo

Avatar: **Fantasy Petal Storm Shirayuki**

Favorite Food: Chocolate

First met her at a local shop tournament 11 years ago. When I first had a cardfight with her, I defeated her easily only using half of my power. However, our second encounter led to her being the victor. She may have beaten me once, but never again.

"So, Mason accompanied Abbey to a shop tournament 11 years ago? That explains his profile."

"Here's Sai's profile, sir.

Sai Yamato aka _The Legendary White Rabbit_

Expertise: Gold Paladin

Avatar: **White Hare in the Moon's Shadow Pellinore**

Favorite Food: Pasta

First came to Capital City in the middle of the year, around September. Said to be a well-known player in the Shibuya District of Tokyo, Japan. He is part Native American, as his mother is of the legendary White Rabbit tribe, according to Charley. A couple of weeks before the Regional tournament in Nevada, he began to be accompanied by a girl named Lupa, who is affiliated with the Silver Wolf Tribe.

"Hmm, thought his favorite food would be sushi."

"Pay up, sir."

I sighed. "Very well." I gave Edwin a fifty-dollar bill.

Trevor Holtsworth

Expertise: Dark Iregulars

Avatar: **Gwynn** **the** **Ripper**

Favorite Food: Fried Lobster with Lemon Sauce

Lost his mother to an illness around 6 years ago. Formed Gaia Saviors, along with Anna and Charley. Quit after I joined the team. Was the brains of Eternal Dreamers until I had his father force him to quit.

"Well, he sure doesn't have that much of a description about me."

"He probably didn't want to open up old wounds if you were to find out about this information network, sir."

"Shiro having feelings? That'll be the day."

"Indeed, sir."

Annabeth Souryuu aka _The Admiral_

Expertise: Aqua Force

Avatar: **Hydro Hurricane Dragon**

Favorite Food: Anything with fish in it

First met her 3 years ago, along with Charley and Trevor. Timid and indecisive outside a cardfight. Unbeknownst to her, her brother, Leon Souryuu, has been found roaming Japan. The only thing she knows of her family is their disappearance, as well as Aqua Force's disappearance until recently.

"Why keep a record of his teammate? It doesn't make sense."

"Sir, here's another one, sir."

Charleston von Hercule aka _The Hoodlum_

Expertise: Megacolony

Avatar: Inapplicable

Favorite Food: Pork and Beans

First met him 3 years ago, along with Anna and Trevor. Knowledgeable about many subjects, including the seven tribes. His family has served the Souryuu family for a number of years.

"Seven tribes?"

"Yes, sir. Outside of Capital city are villages whose ancestry is linked to them. The most known are the Silver Wolf, Plasma Dragon, and Shadow Chain Tribes."

"I do remember Lupa talking about that."

Sol Cambridge

Expertise: Kagero

Avatar: **Blazing Flare Dragon**

Favorite Food: Anything spicy

Twin brother of Luna Cambridge. Quick to act. Became my subordinate after I imprisoned the twins' family.

"Cambridge... That name sounds very familiar."

Luna Cambridge

Expertise: Bermuda Triangle

Avatar: **Top Idol, Pacifica**

Favorite Food: Anything cold

Twin sister of Sol Cambridge. Takes her time to create a plan of action. In the same situation as Sol.

"There's that name again..."

James Greyson

Expertise: Oracle Think Tank

Avatar: Inapplicable

Favorite Food: Lamb Chops

A fortune-teller who always finds a way to interfere with my plans. He's recently warned Mason of my bringing him to GS4. His affiliation with the Cambridge twins dates back three years ago, when I first met them.

"This is the priest that predicted he would lose..."

"Does he have-?"

"No, not a single sign of having Psyqualia."

"Hmm. Perhaps he's just that good of a fortune-teller."

Gustav Griffin

Expertise: Angel Feather

Avatar: Inapplicable

Favorite Food: Roast Beef

A very unlucky individual. He always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. In his cardfights, many of his opponents get either bad draws or grade locks. I myself have faced him and barely pulled off a win. I must admit, he's the only cardfighter that I have grown to respect as an equal, given our age difference.

"That's the kid from last time."

"His record is amazing, sir. He's never been lower than second place in the US _Vanguard_ community."

"That IS amazing."

Amelia Wright

Expertise: Angel Feather

Avatar: **Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel**

Favorite Food: Cheesecake

A member of Team Aviation. Acts like a mother figure to Gustav and her brother, Seth. Her part on the team is to work in strategies such as battle formations. She may be the very reason Gustav is such a great fighter because of this.

Edwin pondered. "My word, sir!"

"What?"

"This Amelia has a record of winning her first regional tournament at the age of 4!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Indeed, sir. She's known as a prodigy. Her great prowess in cardfighting has made her recognized by many throughout the country."

"Wining her first Regional Championship at the age of 4. Amazing."

Seth Wright

Expertise: Angel Feather

Avatar: **Chief Nurse, Shamsiel**

Favorite Food: Blueberry Pancakes

A member of Team Aviation. During his fight with Charley at our first National Tournament cut it extremely close. Given how strong Charley is, it just shows how much brute force this guy can pull of with the Angel Feather clan.

"Sir, this doesn't just contain information on particpants."

"Who else?"

Jerry Ridgeway

Expertise: Spike Brothers

Avatar: **Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor**

Favorite Food: Popcorn

A rambunctious gang leader that is a friend of Mason's. Despite his company, he is strong enough to participate and place in tournaments. I plan to use him in my plans to unlock Mason's Psyqualia further.

Katherine Orchideous

Expertise: Pale Moon

Avatar: Unapplicable

Favorite Food: Grape Jello

The great thief, Beau-K, in her civilian persona. Once a great thief I hired for the heists of many crystals and technology. She retired as a thief and is now traveling throughout the state.

"Oh, yes. Jerry mentioned a Katherine the other day. Who would have thought she was Beau-K?"

"Not me, sir."

After a while, we looked through at least 40 profiles. Our last crusade through the information network was within Shiro's memories from 11 years ago to now.

"Here's a photo album, sir."

There was one picture with him as a child, an elderly man, and two other children. One had light blue hair and was carrying a lizard of some sort. The other had purple hair with green tinting. They all wore priest robes.

There was another picture with the three boys training at some monastery. Shiro was writing something on a thin, rectangular piece of paper. The other two were doing the same.

"So, my assumption was right, after all."

"It seems strange he would leave his home just to come here."

"Well, Edwin, Shiro has never been easy to figure out. I bet his own family has had trouble with him from time to time."

Edwin saw something in the far left corner of the screen. "Sir, look at this."

"They appear to be email records. Two people in particular are listed."

"Both under the same last name."

"Ling and Shen Jucheng... What do the emails say, Edwin?"

"Let's see."

The first email, from Ling, said: "Please come home. If it's because I took your toy train, I'm sorry. Just come back. I miss you, brother... I'll give you my comics!"

The second email, from Shen, said: "Enough of this! Just come home. Grandpa is extremely mad and Ling cries everyday since you left."

"So, he has two brothers?"

"It seems these emails are from 11 years ago."

"Hmm..."

"What do you pose we do now, sir?"

"First, we get my position on the team back. Next, we expose Shiro's information to the entire country."

"Isn't that a little drastic, sir?"

"I suppose. But, I'm afraid there is no way around it. That is, unless you have a suggestion."

Edwin pondered for a moment. "Well, we can always contact his family. Then, we can invite them to watch the final match in Nationals if ED4 makes it that far."

"Hmm, I never thought of that. Okay, Edwin. I'll try our plan out for myself. If it works, I'll double your pay."

"There's no need for that, sir. Just some teabags from overseas would be nice."

"Stubborn as always. Teabags it is."

"Thank you, sir."

_**Meanwhile, at Shiro's hotel room**_

"It appears he has found my family. Clever one, that Trevor." Shiro said.

"What do we do next?" Charley asked.

"I'm going to meet Mason, of course. You two, however, can do whatever you please."

"What about us?" the twins asked.

"Keep watch of Mason's teammates. Especially Sai. He worries me to no end."

"Really? We gotta watch the boring ones?" Sol asked.

"Brother, please don't question him. Remember why we're here in the first place." Luna whispered.

"Well, if there are no further objections-"

Charles cut him off. "Wait. I must ask. Why? Why are you doing this?"

Shiro got out of his swivel chair and said: "I wanna rule the world. Plain and simple."

"Why get my son and I involved?"

"That boy of yours is a great asset to my plans. But, if I can't use him, I'll use you, his father, instead. That is, unless you want those little secrets of yours revealed to the press."

Charles stood there for a moment, not saying a word.

"I'll take the silence as a _Please, don't release those. I'll do anything you say_. Now, if there are no further objections, this meeting is over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wanna swivel in my chair some more." He went back to sitting and swiveling. Everyone left the room. "Whee! Ling would love this!"

Hey, guys! Mason here! Shiro sure knows how to get info on people. And who knew he had two brothers? Well, at least we got some insight on him. Now, all we gotta do is show him in a cardfight! That's right! And if you wanna see that, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Shiro Unleashed**

Hey, guys! It's Mason. This day was crazy. So let me break it down for ya.

I was heading to Fighter Central, just like I always do. When I went in, Sai shouted in my face to greet me.

It went something like: "HEY, MASON!"

My ears started ringing. After that, I asked him why he was so jumpy.

"You're not gonna believe this! Wrecking Ball is having a match against Shiro today, in the Megadome!" he replied.

"You're kidding!"

Abbey came through the entrance. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"We're going to the Megadome! That's what!" I answered.

"Oh, yeah. WB is fighting Shiro today. I was just on my way to tell you about it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go then!" Sai was crazier than usual today. And that says a lot.

"You obviously haven't seen the ticket prices. They went up by twenty bucks." she said.

"Those damn tickets better be made of solid gold. I don't got that kind of cash." I pointed out.

"Neither do I." Sai said.

"I don't even have enough for one ticket."

We all sighed. Then, Jerry came in not to long after.

"Hey, guys! What's u-?" He paused and noticed our disgruntled expressions. "So, who died?"

"No one..." Sai answered.

"It's those damn ticket prices at the Megadome today." Abbey said.

"We don't have enough." I said.

"You guys do know that competitors in the National tournament get the tickets for 75% off, right?"

"HUH?!" The three of us were confused.

"Yeah, just show them your entry passes. Then, you and anyone with you get in with the discount."

"Okay, the regular price for one ticket today is 35 bucks." Abbey said.

"So, multiply that by .25, and it's 8.75 a piece." Sai finished.

"I got 10." I said.

"5." Sai said.

"I got 15. But I was hoping to get a couple of chocolate bars with it." Abbey said.

"Don't you think this is more important than your chocolate addiction?" I asked.

"This coming from the guy who kept buying them for me when we were kids."

"I didn't like watching you cry. Is it so wrong that I wanted to cheer you up every once in a while?"

Jerry intervened: "Break it up. Now, Abbey, don't you wanna watch the match?"

"Yeah. But if I don't get even a little bit of chocolate in my system, I could die."

"I'll buy you one in the break stand." I suggested.

"But wouldn't it be easier if I used my own m-"

I cut her off: "The way you buy chocolate, you'll be broke in a matters of seconds. Besides, they only cost a buck there. We'll still have enough to get in."

"...I guess you have a point. I'll admit, I do go overboard at times."

Jerry continued: "Good. Now that that's settled, I got enough for a ticket if I go with you guys. So, I'm coming along if that's alright."

"No prob." Sai and I said.

"Hold on!" Abbey exclaimed.

"What?" Jerry asked.

Abbey inspected him. She came to a conclusion: "You're hiding something."

Jerry freaked out. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm not hiding nothing!" His phone began to ring. "Hello... Yeah, I'll be heading there in a couple of minutes... Yes, third row, second seat to the left... Sure, put some ketchup on it... Okay, see ya." He hung up.

Abbey swiped his phone.

"Hey!"

She pressed some buttons. She looked through the call history to find "Kathy" on the top of the list.

"This is the Katherine you were talking about before, right?" she asked with a goofy grin.

"Maybe..."

I took the phone away and gave it back to Jerry. "Well, come on. Let's go."

Abbey pouted. "You're no fun today."

"Watch it, or I'm not getting you that chocolate bar."

She zipped her mouth shut. Sai and Jerry followed us out. It only took us a few minutes to get our tickets. Jerry showed us to our seats. We found a girl in a purple hoody, with long brunette hair sitting in the exact seat Jerry had mentioned.

"It's about time. Only a couple seconds until the match." she said.

"Sorry. I got interrogated." Jerry said frustratingly.

"Huh?" She saw Abbey waving at her and realized what he meant. "Umm... Hi?"

As we were about to get in our seats, MC Mark began his announcement. "Alright, people! Let's get this show on the road! Today's match-up is Isaac _The Wrecking Ball _Johnson versus the National Champ three years running, Shiro Jucheng!"

Cheering spread across the bleachers. _Thank you, earplugs. _

A cloud of smoke appeared next to Mark. Mister E came out a second or so later, and swiped Mark's mic. "A Vanguard Gladiator and a Champion! A match that I wouldn't miss for the world!"

Mark kicked his face and took back the mic. "Let's get started! You both ready?!"

Shiro said "As always."

WB replied "You know it!"

Mark and Mister E fought over the mic and they both said "Begin!"

The holomats appeared and the two had their starters set .

WB started it off: "Stand Up, Vanguard! **Amber Dragon, Dawn**!"

_**In the bleachers**_

"He's using Kagero?" I asked.

"He switches decks from time to time. That's what makes him one of the best fighters in the Megadome." A familiar voice said. It turned out to be Trevor's.

"Hmph. What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I knew the match would peak your interest. So, I decided to stop by." he answered.

"Why would you bother visiting with us, the team you deserted when they needed you the most?" Sai asked.

"Because I have information that you might want to know. It involves Shiro."

"Shiro?!"

_**Back in the arena**_

Shiro revealed his starter: "Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh**!"

Shiro, here! During the match, I shall commentate. Thank you for understanding.

My hand had **Seal Knight of Demonic Blade, Flash**, **Dragonic Deathscythe**, **Djinn of the Lightning Spark**, **Red River Dragoon**, and **Malevolent Djinn**.

_A lot of Grade 1s... Not my best hand. But, I'll win, nonetheless. _"If it's all the same to you, I'll take the first turn. I draw." It was **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda**. "I'll ride **Flash** and move **Koh** **Koh** to the back. You're up.

That Wrecking Ball guy then replied: "Alright then. I'll draw. Next, I'll ride **Amber Dragon, Daylight**. Using **Dawn's **skill, I get to search for one **Amber Dragon, Dusk **and add it to my hand. Next, I'll call **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**. First up will be **Daylight**. Due to **Dawn** being in the soul, he gets 2000 Power (8000)."

"I won't guard."

"Checking for a trigger." His revealed card was **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**.

My damage check revealed **Mischievous Jiang-Shi Girl**, a draw trigger. "I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard (8000+5000) and draw." It was **Dragon Monk, Kinkaku**.

"I'll end my turn, I guess."

_**In the bleachers (Back to Mason)**_

I was trying to watch the match and listen to what Trevor had to say. At first, I thought about ignoring him. But, I thought: _If we know more about Shiro, we may find a hole in his strategy and take him down for good later on._

Trevor began his explanation: "According to his video diaries, he was once a priest-in-training at a Chinese monastery about 11 years ago. He was planning to escape from there for some time. Edwin and I also have confirmed he has a family back at the monastery that have been awaiting his return."

"What else?" Sai asked.

"They are his grandfather and two brothers. The older one being Shen, and the younger, Ling. His grandfather's name was never mentioned. I also found news reports of Beau-K stealing artifacts and technology not just here, but throughout the entire country. All by his instruction."

Katherine tried to hide her face under her hood. Jerry was furious.

"Easy now, Jerry. Let's hear her side of the story. Katherine, please tell us why you have been doing this for him. I promise to lower the charges held against you if you cooperate." Trevor assured her.

Katherine lowered her hood and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you. You see, I was a thief-for-hire that took on very dangerous jobs. Some of my best robberies were from high-ranking individuals, such as federal agents. But, Shiro found me-"

"And hired you, right?" Jerry asked.

She nodded. "He asked me to steal a crystal fragment that had landed in Australia the same time as the yellow one had. It was at the Museum of Natural History in New York. Like always, I got away without any trouble. But, when I went to deliver it to him and get my payment, he changed the agreement..."

"Blackmail." Trevor said.

"Yep. He said if I didn't follow his instructions, he would reveal my identity to the FBI. So, I did as he said. It was like that for about two years. It all ended when Jerry finally stopped me. After that, I cut communications with Shiro indefinitely. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to get me arrested yet."

Trevor pondered. "Well... It's possible you outlived your usefulness to him and he decided to let you go. He's never been one to keep pawns on the board for long. First it was you, then Eli."

"Eli?" she asked.

"You know him?" I asked.

"According to what Shiro told me, Eli was the leading officer on my case in the FBI."

"Come on! He can't be any older than us! How could he be in the FBI?" Abbey asked.

"Eli Shamash was top of his Law Enforcement class. For his final extra credit assignment, he arrested a poacher that was selling illegal ivory to corporate businesses. He was unarmed and had nobody backing him. At least that's what his profile said." Trevor answered.

_**Back in the arena (Shiro)**_

"I stand and draw." The card I drew was another **Red River Dragoon**. I wasn't off to a good start, except for the grade 2s. "I'll ride **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda**. Next, I'll call **Djinn of the Lightning Spark** and **Red River Dragoon**. **Djinn** will start things off. With his skill, he gets 2000 Power when attacking your vanguard (8000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Dragon Monk, Genjo**. "Heal Trigger. I'll give the 5000 Power to my vanguard (8000+5000)."

_Hmm, looks like I need to bring things up a notch_. I activated my Psyqualia. _Hmmm..._ All I saw was a little fox with a yellow jewel on its forehead supporting **Red** **River's** attack. Alas, the attack would not hit. "I'll attack with **Garuda**, with **Koh** **Koh's** support (9000+3000)."

"I don't guard"

"Let's see what the drive check has for me." I got the predicted card: **Yellow** **Gem** **Carbuncle**. "I'll give the critical to **Garuda** and the 5000 Power to **Red** **River** **Dragoon**.

His damage checks revealed **Lizard Soldier, Raopia **and **Amber Dragon, Daylight**.

"**Red River's** coming in (13000)!"

"**Monica** will put a stop to that (13000+5000)!"

"Guess that's it for my turn."

"I stand and draw. I'll ride **Amber Dragon, Dusk**. Then, I'll call **Lava** **Arm** **Dragon** and **Nehalem**. **Lava Arm Dragon **is going first. With his skill, he gets an extra 2000 Power when attacking (12000)."

_Of course he'd start with that one. He's trying to waste my shield_. "I don't guard." My damage check revealed my supposed ace, **Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion**.

"Next is my vanguard. With its skill, 1000 Power when **Daylight** is in the soul and another 2000 for attacking your vanguard (12000)."

I sighed. "I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It revealed **Blue Ray Dracokid**. "Critical Trigger. The 5000 is going to **Nehalem**. As for the critical-" His dragon's attack landed.

Both of my damage checks revealed **Garuda **and **Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo**. "Heal Trigger. I heal one damage and give the 5000 to my vanguard." I sent **Jiang-Shi** **Girl** to the drop zone.

_I can't let him use his Limit Break. _"I'll take out **Red** **River** **Dragoon** with **Nehalem**."

**Red River **was placed in the drop zone.

"I'll end my turn there."

_**Back in the bleachers **__**(Mason)**_

"So, that Eli guy was just trying to get info out of Shiro?" I asked.

"Yes. But, after a while, he became use to the idea of being part of a national champion team. He kept boasting about how he was the best member of GS4 and how he would one day beat Shiro to prove it. You already know how that turned out." Trevor explained.

"Where is he now?" Katherine asked.

"He dismissed the case and went back home. He's already been reassigned." Trevor answered.

"I see..." She wasn't so much relieved as she was guilty. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't took Shiro's offer..."

"I wouldn't say it's that bad." Abbey said.

"How do you figure?" Katherine asked.

"Let me answer that with another question. What would have happened if you bumped into someone other than Jerry with that shiny rock in your purse?"

"They would have called the police, I guess. Which reminds me. Jerry, why didn't you call the police when you found out about me?"

"Sending you to jail wouldn't have solved the matter. It would have made it worse. I decided to give you a chance like I did Brock, Ron and Mike. Each one on them had a problem they wanted to resolve. But they were doing it the wrong way. I took it upon myself to guide them to the right path. Your situation was no different in my eyes." Jerry answered.

"But, what if I tried to hurt you?"

"Please! Brock nearly killed me when I tried to help him. That wasn't enough to stop me. I owed it to him to keep his emotions under control. If I hadn't, more people would have gotten hurt. I will never give up on someone that needs my help. If it were in my power, I would help Shiro too. But that's ED4's job."

"Wow... BROCK almost killed you?!" everyone asked

_**Back in the stadium (Shiro)**_

I took my turn. "I stand and draw." The card I drew was my true Avatar... "FINAL TURN!"

Wrecking Ball asked: "This early?!"

"Great beast, controller of seals, may your arrows reach their mark and bring chaos upon my enemies! I ride **Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree**!"

The amazement that filled the room was astounding. "It's as if these people have never seen me play this card... Oh, right! Because I never have. I only play it when I want to put on a show! TAKE A GOOD LOOK, MASON SHEPARD! AS I DEFEAT YOUR FRIEND WITH MY FULL POWER!" I activated my Psyqualia again. It seemed my fox friend would be accompanied by a demonic wind. "Since Dungaree was placed in the vanguard circle, I bind the top 2 cards from my deck." They were **Seal Knight **and **Lizard Soldier, Riki**.

_**In the bleachers (Mason)**_

Trevor was shivering. "Anything but that... Not again..."

I tried to figure out what he meant. However, I didn't have much to go on...

_**In the arena (Shiro)**_

"I'll call **Kinkaku**. Using his Counter Blast, I place the top card of my deck in the damage zone." It was **Wyvern Guard Guld**. "Next is **Dragonic Deathscythe**. Using HIS Counter Blast, **Nehalem** is going bye-bye!"

"Damn..."

"I'm not done yet! I call **Red** **River** **Dragoon**! Then, I'll use **Dungaree's** Limit Break!"

_**In the bleachers (Mason)**_

"Did he just say Limit Break?!" I asked. _Is this what Trevor was muttering about?..._

_**In the arena (Shiro)**_

"Using a Counter Blast, I get to return one of my bound cards to the bottom f my deck and retire one of your rear-guard in the front row! This is **Dungaree's** ultimate skill: Ouranki Sniper!"

Wrecking Ball retired **Lava** **Arm** **Dragon**.

"**Djinn of Lightning Spark**, switch places with **Deathscythe** and boost his attack (9000+6000)!"

"I... don't guard..." _Maybe if I hold onto enough cards, I can guard his __**Dungaree's**__ Twin Drive. But, I only have enough to defend against one boosted attack. I gotta make this count_. Little did I know, he had two copies of **Amber** **Dragon**, **Eclipse** in his hand and no perfect guards. His damage check revealed **Dusk**.

"Next up, **Kinkaku** supported by **Red** **River** **Dragoon** (8000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." _Why attack with both rear-guards? _ His damage check revealed **Dragonic Overlord**.

"Here comes **Dungaree**, supported by **Koh** **Koh** (11000+3000)!"

"I guard with **Blue** **Ray** **Dracokid** and **Embodiment** **of** **Spear,** **Tahr** (9000+20000)!"

"Hmph. Twin Drive, first check..." The predicted card, another **Yellow** **Gem** **Carbuncle**. "All effects to **Deathscythe**."

_**In the bleachers (Mason)**_

My head began to ache. My vision had blurred for a second. Then... I saw it... A wind conjured up by a little kid that stood **Dragonic** **Deathscythe** back up for another attack... WB was going to lose and I couldn't do anything about it..."

_**In the arena (Shiro)**_

"Second Check... heh heh heh...Ha ha ha ha ha... **Zephyr Kid, Hayate**! A stand trigger! All effects to **Deathscythe**. Now to finish this! **Deathscythe** tear his vanguard apart (19000)!"

"I... don't guard..." The attack had cut through **Dusk**. Both of the damage triggers revealed **Bahr **and **Genjo**.

Mark began to announce: "An astounding victory by the one and only Shiro Jucheng!"

Mister E took the mic from Mark and asked: "Any words for the fans out there?"

Shiro took the mic: "I only have one thing to say. Mason Shepard, now that you have seen what I am capable of, I have a request."

"And what would that be?!" I asked

"I want you to join GS4."

Sai jumped out of the bleachers and rn straight for Shiro. "Like that's ever gonna happen, you creep!"

"Spare me the insults, Rabbit Boy. Why don't you go knaw on a carrot or something."

"Why you-!" He went to punch Shiro.

"I wouldn't do that. Hitting another competitor is an immediate disqualification for you AND your team."

Sai paused and went back to the bleachers.

"Well, Mason? How about it?"

Everyone looked at me. "That's an easy one! No! I entered this tournament WITH ED4 and I'm gonna STAY with ED4. It wouldn't matter if you were the best team in the world, my decision isn't changing."

He sighed. "How disappointing." He threw the mic back to Mark and began his way out. "You'll soon want a taste of the limelight. And when you do, we'll be waiting." He continued out the door.

We got out of the Megadome a couple minutes after. Trevor went back home with Edwin to get some more info. Katherine decided to follow them and help. Jerry and Sai went home. Sai was still mad.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about something."

"What is it?" Abbey asked.

"We got so caught up in the match and the long conversation, I forgot to give you that chocolate bar."

"Mason, you don't have to get me one! I was only exaggerating."

"Nah. I said I'd get you one and I don't go back on my word. Come on. The store should still be open."

It only took us 5 minutes to get her that damn chocolate bar. _Some things never change..._

We were on our way back. She broke off a bit of it. "Want some?"

"No thanks. Don't want to spoil my dinner."

"Come on, please?"

"Alright, fine." I took the piece and ate it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"I'd think you be freaked out watching Shiro destroy WB. Especially since he was using his best card."

"Oddly enough, it wasn't that exciting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm so use to seeing Shiro play now that I don't see him as much of a threat for some reason. Besides, you were the reason I was finally able to beat him."

"But we were only little kids. And Shiro has to have grown stronger by now..."

"Big deal! So have we! Shiro is a creeper anyway. He has information on every cardfighter in the country. How weird can you get."

"Yeah, he is a little creepy."

_**Back at the VIP BOX**_

*ACHOO!* _It appears someone is talking about me. Hmph. Bet you it was Mason and that little girlfriend of his. Oh well. Regardless if Mason will join us or not, I hold ALL of the cards. Literally._

Vermillion wasn't his avatar? Weird, huh? Well, we got to see how much of a threat he was. Only a week until the real tournament begins! See ya in the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Beau-K's Redemption! A Surprise Homecoming Is In Order**

Jerry, here. My gang and I have been helping Katherine to stop stealing stuff. But, it hasn't been going well.

We were at Fighter Central to discuss her latest flop.

"Hey, Boss?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Why did we get kicked out of the mall again?"

"A certain someone decided to takes some jewelry out of the display cases while we weren't looking." I answered, glaring at Katherine.

"I said I was sorry. Can't we just drop it?" Katherine asked.

"Nope. That's the 5th time this week. If it happens one more time, we won't just be kicked out."

"It was just necklaces!"

"Necklaces you didn't pay for! You said you would kick this. What happened to that?"

"I don't know... It's not like I can just quit like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Well, try to get it sorted out on your own. I'm sorry. I just can't help you anymore." I left the store. The stooges weren't too far behind.

Katherine, you're up.

Thanks, Jerry. I left the store a few minutes after Jerry and them had. I decided to go to this coffee shop a friend of mine worked at to clear my head.

I went in to hear the greeting of the waitress working there: "Kathy! How are you today?"

"Not good, Debby. Think you can get me my usual?"

"You got it." Debby went to the back of the counter.

I went to sit at the booth near the entrance. Debby came in only less than a minute after I made my order.

"That was fast."

"We already had a batch brewed for you this afternoon. Figured you'd need to clear your head again." She went to sit on the opposite side of the booth.

"Wow. I'm getting really predictable."

"Nah, it's just been like that for the past few days. So, how's it going?"

"Not so good... We got kicked out of the mall again..."

"What was it this time?"

"Necklaces..."

"It's went from big things to small things in less than a week. That's a start."

"I wish I could just kick it for good..." I banged my head on the table.

"When did you start stealing stuff from the mall anyway?"

"Hmm... About the same time I came back from returning that _stuff_."

"That was also the same time you started hanging with Jerry and his friends, right?"

"Yeah. What's your point? Are you my psychiatrist now?"

"No. I just want to help is all. Can't have my best friend going to jail from just stealing necklaces."

I laughed. "You know, you sound almost like Jerry."

"Really? He's that worried about you?'

"Actually, yeah. Ever since I came back, he's been worried about seeing me in a cell."

"So, he's been trying to help you out since you came back?"

"Yep."

"Did he come up with this then?"

"I suggested it, actually. I'm tired of being the bad guy. I just want to make an honest living now. Beau-K's done. It's time for Katherine to run the show!"

"Is Jerry going to be your handsome assistant?" she asked with a smirk.

My face went red. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not like that! We're just friends! Not even close ones!"

"Sure." she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"It's true. Just ask him."

"I plan to. Oh, and here's your bill." She had handed it to me. The coffee cost me 3 dollars.

"Hang on, my wallet's in here somewhere." I went through my purse. I got my wallet out shortly after. I went to grad the cash I owed along with a 20 dollar tip. Yeah, I know it's high. But she's my friend. As I grabbed the cash, a picture of Jerry trying to block his face from the camera fell out on the table.

"Ooh! What's that?"

"Nothing!" I tried to grab the picture, but Debby snatched it.

"Aww, is this him? What cute curly hair! If you're sure you don't like him, I'll gladly take him off your hands."

"Go ahead. Besides, I was only testing to see if that old camera I had still worked.

"You could have taken a picture of anything. Why Jerry then?"

I began to blush again. "Shut up! Here." I slammed the money on the table, took the picture back, and ran out.

I went back to my apartment to clear my head... again. I hid my head under the pillow of my bed out of frustration. "I don't get it! Why do I keep doing this to myself?! Ever since I met him, I hated the very thought of stealing again! But, when I'm with him and he ignores me, I get the sensation back... I wish I could just say something about it to him. But what if he gets the wrong idea and I scare him off?"

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. It was a number I had never seen before.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah! Miss Orchideous! Nice to meet you... Well, not exactly meet. But, you get the idea."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?"

"Oh, terribly sorry. My name is Slick. I am the Chief of the Houdinis For Hire, or the HFH."

"HFH? Is this a prank call? Is that you, Jerry?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry. Jerry...?"

"Okay then. What about Debby?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a prank call. I'm most assuredly serious. I would like to hire you."

"Hire me? For what? If it's another-"

"It isn't a heist. I would just like to make you a member of our organization."

"Alright. Think you can explain what you do first?"

"Yes, of course. The HFH is an international organization whose members are specialists in magic and the like. Members are given assignments that fit their method best."

"And you want me to join?"

"That's the plan."

"Well, I have friends here. I can't abandon them."

"No need to fear. We make sure your social life isn't affected. This includes family and friends."

"Well, in that case, nothing's holding me back. But..." I looked at the picture of Jerry.

"But what, Miss Orchideous?"

"Nothing. When's my first assignment?"

"Now, if you want it."

"That was fast. What would you have done if I said no?"

"No idea."

"So you went on a limb and thought I would say yes?"

"That's accurate, yes?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Whatever. So, what do I got to do?"

"Well..."

_**The Next Morning (Jerry)**_

I turned the TV on to the local news. "Just last night, Beau-K struck again!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, _what?_! But this time, instead of committing a crime, she stopped it. Here's footage of the event.

The video showed Beau-K carrying out a couple of crooks in ski masks and returning a bag of crystal fragments to the police.

"I don't believe this?" I went to call the stooges. "Hey, Ron! You saw the news, right?"

"Yep. That was amazing!"

"I know, right?" My phone beeped. "Hello?"

It was Mike. "Did you see the news?!"

"Yeah!" My phone beeped again. "Hello?"

It was very silent. Which meant Brock called me. "...News?"

"Yep!"

I went on my way to Fighter Central. Katherine usually got there before I did.

Like I said, she was there.

"Katherine! What you did last night was awesome! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was nothing that special. Just a simple job." She then acted as if she experienced a slip of the tongue.

"Job? Who hired you?"

"Umm, nobody." She turned away.

I glared at her.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just quit making the stink eye at me. When I went back to my apartment last night, this guy named Slick called me. Apparently, I'm now part of this organization called the Houdinis For Hire."

"Apparently?"

"At first, I thought it was bogus. But, it would have to be legit for me to find those guys at that lab last night. I never would had found it if it weren't for the HFH."

"So, you got a job there, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Are you on the clock, or what?"

"My assignments are usually at night. So, you don't have to worry about me being gone during the day that much."

"That's good. What made you decide to join?"

"Well, I thought if I stopped crime instead of causing it, I could fix my _problem_."

"Oh! Great idea! I never thought of that. So, do you get paid?"

"Yeah. I get an annual salary of 40000."

"All for just catching creeps like that?"

"Yep. And there's also recovery missions and deliveries."

"That's not bad."

"You're telling me. I have more than enough to pay this month's rent now."

"Did you ever find the root of the _problem_?" I asked.

"I think. I still need to be sure. But before that, do you think you can help test my new cards out?"

"Be honored to."

We got our starters set, as well as our hands.

"Ready, Jerry?" she asked.

"You know it! Stand Up and Fight, My Vanguard! **Smart Leader, Dark Bringer**!"

"**Girl Who Crossed the Gap**!"

To make a long story short, let's skip to the final turn. Katherine was up. Her lineup had **Sword Magician, Sarah **as her vanguard, with her rear-guard being **Midnight Invader**, **Nightmare Doll, Alice**, **Dark Metal Bicorn**, **Fire Juggler**, and **Girl Who Crossed the Gap**.

My lineup had my vanguard as **Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor**. I had no units other than that in the front row. My back row, however, had **Reckless Express**, **Wonder Boy**, and ** Smart Leader, Dark Bringer**. All I had in my hand was **Sonic Breaker**, **Cheer Girl, Tiara**, and **Juggernaut Maximum**.

We were both at 4 damage. I used three cards. She only used one.

"**Alice**, supported by **Girl Who Crossed the Gap** is coming at your vanguard (10000+5000)!"

"I'll guard with **Sonic Breaker** (10000+10000)!"

"Next will be **Sarah**, supported by **Fire Juggler**. Due to **Sarah**'s skill, she gets another 3000 Power (13000+7000)!"

"You've put me in a tight spot this time. I have to hope for a couple of Heal Triggers this round." I said with a nervous grin.

"Let's just see what the Twin Drive says about that." Her first check was **Barking Cerberus**. The second was **Sarah**. "Looks like the performance isn't even close to finished. With **Sarah**'s skill, I'll send **Alice **to the soul and call her back again. Then, with **Fire Juggler**'s skill, I'll put her in the soul and superior call **Hades Hypnotist**."

"I knew showing you that trick with those cards would come back to haunt me." I laughed. My damge check was **Highspeed, Brakki**.

"Yeah, no kidding. Now, **Alice**, with **Hypnotist**'s support, is up next (10000+6000)!"

"I'll guard with **Tiara** (10000+6000)!"

"**Midnight Invader**, with a boost from **Bicorn**, will end this (12000+8000)!"

"Guess I'll check the damage." It was **Spike Bouncer**. I sighed. "Can't win them all, I guess. Awesome job. Not bad for someone who use to drop her cards all the time."

"It's only because you took the time to help me with my deck. Thank you!"

"What are friends for?"

The stooges came in as we continued our conversation.

"Hey, Boss!" Ron shouted.

"What's up?" Mike asked.

"...Hi." Brock said.

"Hey, guys! What took ya?" I asked.

"Sorry. We got occupied with watching the news." Ron admitted.

"Yeah, that story on Katherine was awesome. Wish I could've watched the rest of it."

"We'll tell ya about it later. Right now, we need some help with our decks, Boss."

"Ugh! What's the problem now?"

"I keep getting too much Grade 3s" Mike said.

"Have you tried not using 12 of them?"

"My winning image is off a bit." Ron said.

"We'll work on that in a sec. What about you, Brock?"

"Too much Grade 1s..." he said.

"Hmm... Let's have a look."

_And he ignores me again. _Katherine thought

"Hey, Katherine, you want to help me out here?"

"Umm, sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Go through their cards with me. I wanna see what the damage is."

"O-okay." _Yes!_ She began to jump for joy.

"Umm, Katherine? Are you okay? You're starting to scare me with how high you're jumping. I'm worried you'll put a hole in the ceiling."

She stopped. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Let's get started."

Her phone began to ring. "Really? Come on, Slick! At a time like this?" She answered it. "Hello?... Okay, what is it?... Alright, I'm on it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sorry, Jerry. Slick's got a job for me."

"It's cool. No harm done."

"Well. I'm off..." She headed to the door. "Oh, and Jerry. I... have something I want to tell you. Think you wait for me here until I get back?"

"I'll try. I'm usual here with these guys anyway."

"Thanks." She exited the store.

"Who's Slick, Boss?" Ron asked.

"It's HER Boss." I answered.

"Whoa! She has a job?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. We actually saw her first job on the news this morning." I explained.

_**At HFH HQ (Katherine)**_

"Thank you for coming to the briefing, Miss Orchideous. Or should I say Beau-K?" A man in his mid-50s, with short, white hair sat in a chair at the end of the conference table. Many other members were sitting around the table. The air was a bit unsettling.

"Just Katherine is fine, Slick."

"You're the one that bagged them crooks last night, huh?" an agent with a sucker in his mouth asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice job. You just may give me a run for my money." the agent said.

"Easy there, 21. It'll be a while for her to be as good as you." Slick told him.

"I beg to differ. But, enough of that. Let's get on to the main event." he threw a file to me.

I looked at it. There was a picture of a woman, possibly in her mid-30s. She had long black hair and was carrying a white rabbit in her arms.

"This is one of our intelligence officers, Kalulu. She went missing less than a year ago. Her family presumed her dead before they had moved here. She was living in Japan at the time, but she's been spotted in Capital City." the agent told me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"We want you to bring her back here. We have some questions and she's the only one that can answer them." an agent petting a cat said.

"Okay. So, where was she last spotted?"

"Last time, she was escorted by a guy around your age with green, spiky hair. There was also a guy wearing a Japanese robe, with hair similar to **Gallatin**." the sucker guy explained.

"... I think I know where she is." I said.

"Well, get on it, then. Do the HFH proud." Slick advised.

"I'll try." I exited the room.

I decided not to change into my Beau-K outfit for this job. I would just politely ask to take her back.

I made my way to the von Hercule estate. There was absolutely no difference to it and the Holtzworth mansion on the outside. I knocked on the door.

A butler answered the door. He was alot younger than Edwin. "May I help you, Miss?"

"Yeah. Can I speak to Charley?"

"The master will be with you shortly. Right now, he's watching his favorite show. It shouldn't take much longer. That boy really loves his s- I mean... horror shows..."

"He watches soaps, doesn't he?" I asked.

"...Yes. Please don't tell him I told you! I've already gotten scolded by his bodyguard once. Another screwup will put me in a shallow grave."

"I won't tell." I entered the house.

There was ALOT of motor parts and tools scattered about. The picture in the middle of the room was of a middle-aged man with green hair. The look of disdain on his face would make anyone feel unwelcome.

Charley came out of his room balling his eyes out. Once he saw me, he regained his composure. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You have someone that belongs to the HFH. May we have her back, please."

"Sorry. But, even if I did pass her over to you, Kalulu is incapacitated at the moment."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's lost her memory. She doesn't even know she is an HFH agent. Or in this case, was."

"How did she turn up here?"

"She was on assignment in New York at the time. Luckily, me and Kurogane found her when she was left in the back of an office building."

"She was in New York?"

An unfamiliar voice could be heard outside: "Charley! I got those tissues for you! I even got you another book on those tribe thingies!"

"That's her right now." Charley informed. "Clemens, open the door."

"Right away, sir!" The butler went to the entrance and let her in.

"I made sure they were two ply!" She glared at me. "Hi! Are you a friend of Charley's?"

"You could say that. You're Kalulu, right?"

"That's what I've been told."

"She couldn't even remember her own name. So, I've been helping her jog her memory. Nothing seems to work."

"Well, mind if I take her off your hands? The HFH might know what to do."

"Be my guest."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Can you please come with me?" I responded.

"Did I do something wrong? Is it because I used a bad coupon for the tissues?"

"No, I just need you to come with me for a little while."

"Okay. But can I at least ask who you are?"

"I'm Katherine. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"Kalulu."

We exited the manor and went straight to HFH HQ. She was shouting as we were riding my bike there. Wish I had earplugs. I could hear her over the engine.

_**HFH HQ**_

Kalulu was looking all over the place. "What's this?" She pushed some buttons.

WARNING! WARNING! DANGER! DANGER!

"Oopsey."

"I'll advise you not to touch anything else, Agent 7." Slick said.

"Umm, I'm Kalulu. You must have me confused with someone else."

"Memory loss?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"That can be fixed. We just need to show her something important. Luckily, I have just the thing." He got out a photo album. "In case of any complications, such as this, we keep a deep record of our agents. This would include photos of their families and close friends. We also have them keep a video diary in the HFH mainframe."

"You have alot of materials at your disposal here." I said.

"Comes in handy. We'll be having you do this as well soon. But for now, I want you to look at this Kalulu."

"Okay." She began to look at the album. Many pictures features her with a man wearing glasses and a card shop uniform. There was also a little boy in the pictures. "Aww, that boy is so cute. He looks so familiar."

"Try looking at the pictures in page 7. Those are the most recent we've taken of you and your family."

She turned to the 7th page as Slick instructed. It showed the boy being around my age. I realized who it was in seconds.

"Who's this boy I keep seeing?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know your son?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. But I don't remember having a child."

"It's Sai. Sai Yamato. He's been worried about you! Him and your husband thought you were dead! How can you not remember him?!" I asked.

"Miss Orchideous! Please,... give her time." Slick pleaded.

"I really am trying to remember. Honest. I just don't recall any of this happening. Getting married, having a kid... I just don't see that happening is all." She turned away and tried to exit the room. But before she could get to the door, she tripped.

I ran to her. "Are you alright?!"

"Ow. Man, that hurts. Reminds me of when Sai dropped a skillet on my head when we tried to make Kotetsu breakfast for his birthday... Hey! I remember! And I'm still in pain..." She collapsed.

Slick called for a doctor soon after.

The guy scared me. He had scars all over his face and his coat was torn up like he had gotten into a scrape downtown. "Looks like a mild concussion. She'll be fine. Especially since that conk to the head got her memory back. Usually that only works in cartoons. She's pretty lucky."

"When will she wake up?" I asked.

"Within the hour, I suspect." he answered.

"Thank you, Dr. Razor." Slick said.

"Think nothing of it. It is my job, right?" Dr. Razor left the room.

Like he said, she woke up in less than an hour. "Ow! Did I hit my head again?" She looked around. "How'd I get back to HQ? Last thing I remember was investigating the VBA. How long have I been gone, anyway?"

"Almost a year." Slick answered.

"Oh no! Are you sure? This is bad! Really really bad! I hope Kotetsu and Sai are okay!"

"Calm down, Agent 7. Your family is just fine. They're more concerned about what's happened to _you _though. As Katherine said, they have the idea you died almost a year ago."

"Katherine?"

"Hi." I said.

"...Slick, I know you have alot of questions. But-"

"It can wait. You had alot of people worried about you. And for that, I'm docking your pay this week. Now, head home to your family and get settled in." he ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" She saluted.

"Katherine-"

I stood up straight as if I were in some boot camp

Slick continued: "Be sure to escort her home."

"Yes, Sir! Kalulu, come on!" I ran to the elevator.

"Umm, okay." she followed me.

As we were on the elevator, it was really quiet. That is until Kalulu broke the ice.

"So, you know my son?" Kalulu asked.

"Only a little. My friend, Jerry, knows him better."

"I see... So, they were worried, huh?"

"Who wouldn't be? You've been gone for almost a year! Are you always this lax?"

"Define _lax_."

"Ugh."

She giggled. "I see we got ourselves a serious one here. Try to relax once in a while. That is, unless you want to scare the boys off."

"I'm worried about something else scaring them off... Well, one in particular..."

"Oh. What's that?"

"I have a habit of stealing things when he's ignoring me..."

"That is a strange habit. But it's not that bad."

"How do you figure?"

"You got a reaction from him, right?"

"Right after we were kicked out of the mall, yes. But, it isn't a good reaction."

"Hmm. Have you tried just telling him how you feel?"

"He only thinks of me as a friend who needs help with her deck..."

"I doubt that. How much time have you spent together?"

"We usually hang out at card shops or the mall. But he always brings his guy friends along... Well, actually, they follow him around."

"What's it like when they aren't around?"

"He cardfights me to see how my deck has turned out. Sometimes, when we're at the mall, he gets me a cheeseburger."

"I see."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. We exited the building and headed for my bike.

Kalulu continued: "Did he ever ask you to pay for anything?"

"Actually, no. He always insisted on taking the bill."

"Sounds like Kotetsu on our first date."

So much blushing in one day! "Well, I wouldn't call it that." When we got to my bike I put my helmet on and gave Kalulu my backup.

You wouldn't believe how close the HFH is to Capital City! It only took us half an hour to get there.

Before I took her home, I decided to take her somewhere special.

"Fighter Central? Why are we here?" she asked.

"Look through the window and you'll see." I said.

She looked through it to see Sai and Kotetsu inside. She rushed in. "Kotetsu! Sai!"

They were astonished.

"Mom?!" Sai went to her and hugged her.

"Kalulu?!" Kotetsu did the same. "Oh my god! I was worried when you didn't turn up. Where were you?!"

"Sorry. I was on assignment in New York. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, just tell me how things have been."

They continued on with their conversation. I saw that Jerry was still here. However, so were the stooges.

"Hey, guys, why don't you go home for now." he told them.

"But, Boss!" Mike and Ron tried to rebuttal.

Brock carried them out.

"Let go of us!" Ron shouted.

"What he said!" Mike responded.

"Take a breather. You've been gone for quite a while. What took ya?" he asked.

"Well, I had to go to the von Hercule mansion to get _her_. Then, I had to take her back to HQ, she fell and hit her head, Slick had to call a doctor. Also, when we were about to head home, we talked about some stuff. Most of it having to deal with my _problem_."

"Oh yeah. Sorry for bailing on ya before."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for doing it. 5 times this week, might I add. Besides, I think I found the true solution to my problem." I sat down.

"What is it, then?"

"Well... We haven't hung out that long. I would say it's been about a week."

"Yeah. Sounds about right."

"But, during that time, I've found you to be, ...well. That is..." _This is more difficult than I thought _

"You're pretty red. You okay?" He asked.

"Wha- Damn it! Why is this so hard?!" I slammed my head on the table.

"Careful there. Don't want you to break something. And I'm not talking about the ta-"

"I like you, okay." I blurted out.

"Umm... Well... About time one of us said it..."

I brought my head up. "Huh?"

"I was kinda worried there. I never thought you'd go for someone as short as me."

"You're not exactly short. You're taller than me."

"Yeah! Only by an millimeter!" He laughed.

"So... What now?" I asked.

"Good question... Well, first: I'm going to put all of my deck help appointments on hold. And second: I'm getting me some more shifts at the store downtown so I can take you somewhere other than burger joints."

"Easy there. I got a job. I can just p-"

He cut me off: "No, you use that money for you. I'll pay for the other stuff."

"We... could just split the bills, you know. It just doesn't feel right having you pay for everything I want."

"Are you sure?"

"As long as I'm with you, I could care less about who's paying or what restaurant we go to."

"...There's this one coffee shop I heard about. You wanna go there?"

"It wouldn't happen to be Jersey Cafe, would it?"

"Umm... yeah. How'd you know?"

"That's the place I go to for my morning cup."

"Cool. So, you're familiar with it. That makes it easier. How about tomorrow at 3?"

"Sounds good." My watch began to beep. "Uh-oh. It's 8. I better get back to HQ. I need to get myself registered. See ya." I got up from my seat and made my way to the door. "Thanks, Kalulu! See ya!"

"Bye!" She waved.

Jerry, again. Katherine sure did ALOT today. And, well... Wow. She actually likes me. I hope I don't screw this up. Anyway, it's great that she got a job. Also, Kalulu's finally here! About time we got to see Sai's mom! More surprises are just around the corner. See ya next time!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**The Great HarvardA**

Hey, guys! Mason here! We're almost there. Just a couple more matches until we reach the final!

I went to Fighter Central a little early today. Kotetsu and Kalulu already began to get everyone in the van.

"I still can't believe I missed so much. My Sai is in the National Tournament!" Kalulu exclaimed.

"I still can't believe we thought you were dead... It's great to have you back, dear."

"Great to be back, honey. Oh, where's Sai? We're almost ready."

"He's getting Kazu and Raiden." I told her.

"Kazu's coming? And little Raiden? Who else is coming?"

"Umm... Lupa, Jerry and his crew, you already know Abbey's coming. And I think that's it, unless Katherine wants to hitch a ride. I'll ask Jerry when he get's here."

"Okay. Thank you, Mason. You're such a good boy."

"Don't mention it."

Sai came back just in time with Lupa, Kazu, and Raiden.

"LUPA?! Is that you?" Kalulu ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey..., Kalulu... Can't breath!"

"Oh. Sorry. It's just been so long since I saw you. You were so little when I left. How are things at the village?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I've been to preoccupied with my training with Sai." she admitted.

"Oh, that's right. He did mention you having to beat him to become the chieftain."

Raiden then said: "That isn't all, Kalulu! Sai is Lupa's g-"

Lupa sent him flying. A twinkle could be seen in the sky.

"I'm sorry. What are you to my Sai?" Kalulu asked.

"Nothing. Raiden's just being an idiot like always. Where the hell is the shortstack?!"

Jerry could be heard from the distance: "Okay! Who dropped this guy on my head?!" he asked carrying Raiden.

"Sorry about that. He was irritating me. So I had to make an example of him." Lupa admitted.

"I see those two are geting along just fine. Huh, Kazu?" she glared at him.

"Yes, Kalulu. I'll try to keep them in line."

"See that you do. Oh, and Kazu?"

"Yes?"

"It's great to see an old friend. Give my regards to your wife."

"Of course. And it's great to see you too. It's been so boring around the villages since you left."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore. I'll be visiting you and the kids from time to time."

I went to Jerry and his crew. "Hey, Jerry? Is that girlfriend of yours coming?"

"She said she'll catch up. Right now, she's working."

"On a saturday?"

"Not everyone slacks off on weekends. Kotetsu and Sai are always at the store, you know."

"Good point."

Abbey came running towards the store. "Mason! I'm here!"

"Perfect timing. We're just about to head out."

"I wish it would hurry up and snow already! I wanna throw some snowballs!" Abbey exclaimed.

"Bleh. Snow..."

"Aww! Come on, Mason. Don't be like that..."

"I just don't like winter. It's cold, I have to wear a coat, ice gets on the sidewalks. I mean, no matter how careful I am, I end up slipping when trying to get home on the same day!, the 14th at 3 PM."

"Well, think of it like this: you're always going to Fighter Central after school. Which means, at 3 PM, you'll already be _here_ and not at home." Abbey explained.

I began to ponder: _I never thought of that_. "Not only has Vanguard changed my life, it's probably gonna save it."

"Alright, kids! Let's get this show on the road!" Kotetsu yelled.

We all got in the car. Like last time, Raiden and Kazu sat in the back. There was an empty seat in back row at the far left. It was Trevor's before he quit...

"..."

"He'll come back, Mason. All we got to do is reach the final." Abbey tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, he'll come back. We just gotta prove to his dad we're great cardfighters." Sai added.

"Kotetsu did tell me about your friend, Trevor... If he's a true friend, he'll come back on his own soon enough. Just try to be patient, Mason. He may just surprise you..." Kalulu advised.

"I'll try. Thanks, Kalulu..."

"You're welcome. Okay, now that that's settled, FLOOR IT, KOTETSU!"

"Ah!" He stomped on the pedal. "Don't do that! You scared me."

"But it's fun to watch you jump." she said as we were slowing down.

"Is everyone okay?" Kotetsu asked.

"Depends. Did Jerry always have his hair like that?" Abbey asked.

As she said, Jerry's hair changed in shape. Instead of the curly mess he usually had, it became spiked like Phoenix Wright.

"Objection!" he exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, except for Lupa, Kazu, and Raiden, who didn't get the reference.

Unlike last time, Kotetsu didn't take that shortcut. So, we got there faster and were able to settle back in to the hotel since the tournament would continue throughout the weekend.

A surprise was waiting for us at the front desk. "Jerry! Over here!"

"Katherine?! That was fast." Jerry pointed out.

"It was just a delivery. Those don't last long. And just so Slick doesn't pull a fast one." She turned off her phone.

"Wow, you're really serious about watching this."

"That, and I don't want to be pulled away again. Our date yesterday was cut short thanks to them." she said with a groan.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey, Boss Lady!" Mike and Ron exclaimed.

"Hi, guys. You ready?"

"Yeah!" they both shouted.

"..." Brock was quiet as always.

"We'll head to the stadium, you guys get your stuff up to your rooms and be sure to be there before noon." Kotetsu advised.

"Don't worry, Kotetsu. We'll be there. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I can't wait to see Sai play!" Kalulu carried her bag to the elevator.

"We'll head there as soon as we're unpacked, guys." Jerry went there as well. Katherine and the stooges weren't too far behind.

"Raiden! Take my bags up! I'm heading for the stadium!" Lupa ordered.

"Make me, She Wolf!"

He was punched in the head about 4 times until he conceded. "I'll take the bags..."

Kazu then said: "Lupa, try not to buy too much popcorn. I plan on having the stands sell out."

"Yeah! I'm in!"

They both then began to sing: "~Popcorn is so great! It's even better with butter!~"

"They really love popcorn." I said.

"Yeah. No kidding." Abbey added.

"They really need to get out of the forest more... Maybe I should make plans." Sai began to think of ways to show them around.

We went to the stadium.

Gus and his team greeted us at the entrance. "Hey, guys! How was your week off?"

"Okay, I guess." I answered.

"Pretty good since my mom came back." Sai responded.

"Same old, same old on my end."

"Cool. See ya inside!" They went in.

When we got in, Lupa headed directly to the bleachers. We waited in the lobby, watching the hologram projector.

"Who's our next opponent?"

"I heard it was those HarvardA guys." Abbey answered.

"Did you guys know Daigo Naito went there?!" Sai asked in excitement.

"Daigo? That same guy I fought at the shop tournament?"

"No! Daigo Naito! The Legendary Cardfighter! Look!" He showed me a copy of Vanguard Weekly with the guy on the cover with Aichi Sendou. He didn't look like THAT Daigo.

"This guy is much cooler." I admitted.

"Yeah! He's the only Royal Paladin player in Japan now! But, for some reason, reports have been coming in of him teleporting from one place to another."

"That's odd. What could be causing it?" I wondered.

"Who knows?"

Someone else joined the conversation: "Apparently, after he cardfights, due to the disappearance of Royal Paladin, a wormhole appears and sucks him away. But that is my personal hypothesis."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Augustus Forester, major of Zoology at HarvardA, one of the most prestigious institution in the country."

"No way! You went to HarvardA?! Do you know Daigo?!" Sai asked.

"You could say that... He's the Legendary Cardfighter known all over the world. He uses Royal Paladin, of course. Let's not forget he is one of the game's biggest celebrities, which includes Team Q4, AL4, and the pop band, Ultra Rare." he said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"I'm guessing you don't like him." Abbey said.

"Personally, I think he's just an upstart who got a lucky streak. But now, he's beginning to lose. Guess he isn't so Legendary after all." He walked off.

"Hmph. What does he know? It's not like he's actually fought Daigo." Sai grunted.

The intercom announced: "Will Teams ED4 and HarvardA please head for the arena? Your matches are about to commence."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Sai rushed into the locker room.

"Slow down! Sheesh..."

"He can't help but be excited. I kinda am too to be honest." Abbey admitted.

"Yeah, but he keeps running around the place like it's one of his hiking trips with Lupa."

"Let him have his fun. This tournament won't last forever you know."

"Yeah. You got a point. Let's go then." I went to the locker room.

"Wait up!" Abbey followed.

Kotetsu had been waiting on us. "Oh! Good. You're here."

"Right on time too!"

"Who's going first?" Sai asked.

"You will. Then, Mason. And if either of you lose, Abbey will get a shot."

"Cool! I'm first!" Sai ran out to the stadium, gloves at the ready.

Mike announced: Enter Sai Yamato from ED4 and his opponent, Alex Zinos!" The guy looked like that archeologist from Jurassic Park.

They got their starters and hands set.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

"You know it!" Sai exclaimed.

"Of course."

Mister E appeared and stole the mic: "Then, begin!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Spring Breeze Messenger**!"

"**Dragon Egg**!"

The match didn't last as long as expected. Sai won, of course. So, I was up next.

"Next up is Mason Shepard and Augustus Forester!" Mike announced.

"This should be interesting." Augustus said.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

We both nodded.

Mister E knocked out Mike with a mallet and stole the mic again. "Then, begin!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Death Army Pawn**!"

"**Gardening Mole**!"

My hand had **Death Army Rook**, **Cosmo Lord**, 2 **Tough Boy**, and **Minimum Raizer**. Pretty good for a first hand.

"I draw. Then, I'll ride **Silver Wolf **and move **Gardening Mole **to the back. That end's my turn."

"Okay, then. Let's see if I can top that. I draw." It was **Death Army Guy**. "I'll ride **Tough Boy**. Then, I'll move pawn to the back and call another **Tough Boy**, followed by **Death Army Guy**. I'll him him attack first (7000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Compass Lion**.

"Next is my vanguard, **Tough Boy **(8000)!"

"I'll guard with **Triangle Cobra** (7000+10000)." _Imbecile! He disn't use __**Pawn**__ to boost! That just cost him._

"Drive check!" It revealed **Death Army Bishop**. "Finally, my rear-guard **Tough Boy **(8000)!"

"I don't guard." His next damage was **Fortune-bringing Cat**. "I'll draw thanks to the trigger." He looked at the card with a smirk on his face. "Thank you for giving me just what I needed."

_Uh-oh_

"I stand and draw. Next, I ride **Binoculus Tiger**. Then, I'll call **Pencil Squire, Hammsuke**, and **Monoculus Tiger**. I'll have **Monoculus **attack first (7000)! Due to his skill, I give 4000 Power to **Pencil Squire**."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Death Army Lady**.

"Next, my vanguard, **Binoculus**, will attack (9000). His skill also grants 4000 power to my **Pencil Squire**."

_Man, a rear-guard at 15000 without boost... Great Nature really knows their aggro. _"I'll guard with Minimum Raizer (8000+10000)!"

"Checking for a drive trigger." It revealed **Ruler Chameleon**. "I'll give all the effects to **Pencil Squire** and have him attack with **Gardening** **Mole**'s support (19000+5000)."

"I don't guard." _Even if I could I'd just be wasing cards. _My damage checks revealed **Wall Boy** and **Death Army Knight**.

"I'll retire **Hammsuke** and use his Counter Blast to add a copy to my hand. That ends my turn there." _Strange, usually my opponent quakes in their boots at this point. Why is he so calm... He just like HIM._

"I'll stand and draw." It was **Death Army Bishop**. "I'll ride **Death Army Rook**. Then, I'll call **Death Army Bishop**. I'll have **Tough Boy **attack with his support (8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Cable Sheep**.

"Next is **Rook**, supported by **Pawn **(10000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **The Gong**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Death Army Guy** and draw." It was **Death Army Lady**.

His damage check was **Pencil Knight, Hammsuke**.

"Finally, **Death Army Guy **is taking a swing at **Monoculus **(12000)!

"Hmph. Thought you'd go after my vanguard again." He retired **Monoculus Tiger**.

"I end my turn."

"Stupid..."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so calm... You should be taking this seriously! You're going up against a veteran and you're not even flinching! You're just like Daigo! It sickens me!"

"Umm... Sorry. I just don't like sweating over something like that. I'm just trying to have fun."

"Like I said, it's sickening... He always gave me that goofy look! Thinking that he was better than me, even after he lost! What makes him so legendary anyway? He's just a simpleton that got lucky more than once! He's nothing special and neither are you! I stand and draw!"

_Oookaaay... This got wierd really fast..._

"I ride **School Dominator, Apt**! Then, I'll call **Compass Lion**, **Binoculus Tiger **and **Pencil Squire, Hammsuke**. Compass Lion attacks first, with **Gardening Mole's **support (11000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." _Gotta save my shield... _My damage check revealed **Fighting Battleship, Prometheus**. "I'll give the 5000 to my vanguard."

"I'm not done yet! Apt is coming in! With his Limit Break, he gets an additional 5000 Power (15000)!"

"I'll guard with **The Gong **and **Death Army Lady** (15000+10000)!"

"Ha! You think you can save yourself with that?! Twin Drive!" The first check was **Magnet Cocodile**. The second one was **Triangle Cobra**. "All effects to **Compass Lion**! He'll attack next, with **Pencil Squire's **support (16000+6000)!"

"I... don't guard..." _Damn... What can I do...?_

_You will survive, my vanguard! This I promise! _a voice said.

"Damage check..." The first one was **Asura Kaiser**. And the second... "**Wall Boy**! I'll give the 5000 to my vanguard and recover one damage!"

"Hmph... Lucky draw... Just like HE gets..."

"I stand and draw." _Good, got a __**Death Army Knight**__. Time to show this guy what I can do_ "I ride **Infinite Phantom Invader, Death Army Cosmo Lord**! Then, I'll call another **Death Army Cosmo Lord**. Using my vanguard's skill, resting **Death Army Guy **and **Bishop** to give him 5000 Power! Next, I'll call **Death Army Knight**. Using his skill to stand **Guy** and **Bishop **back up. Pawn's skill, resting **Guy** again to give him 2000 Power. Next, I'll rest **Bishop **again for another 2000 Power for **Pawn**. Then, with **Cosmo** **Lord**'s skill again, I rest **Knight** and **Pawn** to give him 5000 Power."

"Get on with it!"

"Oh! Okay. Time for... my LIMIT BREAK!"

"What?!"

"I'll stand up all my Nova Grappler rear-guard! Then, since 4 Death Army units stood up, he get's an extra critical! You want me to finish that quickly, I'll have my vanguard gladly oblige you! I'll even have **Pawn** give his support (20000+9000)!"

"Damn! I... don't guard..." _I can't __believe__ this is happening... It's just like that day..._

_**2 Years Ago (Augustus)**_

"Nobody can beat me! I am invincible!"

A guy with a light blue jacket and a goofy smirk came up to me. "Hey! Can I play?"

"Ha! Like you could beat me!"

"You never know until you try. My name's Daigo Naito!"

"Augustus Forester..." I reluctantly shook his hand...

The guy acted strangely during the entire game... He always kept a smile on his face, even when he knew I was that much closer to beating him... But then...

"**White Dragon Knight, Pendragon**! LIMIT BREAK! Superior Ride! **Soul Saver Dragon**! Activate Soul Blast!"

"WHAT?!"

"Go!"

"...I... don't... believe this... How can I be beaten?"

"So, I won? Cool. This game is fun. Why don't we play again sometime?"

"Like hell we will! You cheated somehow! No way a newbie could beat me! Especially someone like you!"

A bunch of people began to hover around me. "What a sore loser..." "Poor Daigo... Taking crap from that jerk..." "That Forester guys sucks!" "He got what was coming to him, to be honest."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I HATE YOU DAIGO NAITO! I HATE YOU!"

_**Present Day (Mason)**_

The match was over... I won. But, Forester couldn't move away from the holo-mat.

"Dude, you okay?" Mike asked.

"..."

"Hey, Augustus? Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"...It's happened again... Another upstart has bested me... Why?... Why am I... so lame?..."

_**In the bleachers**_

An unfamiliar voice could be heard in the audience: "You're not lame, sir! That match was absolutely MARVELOUS!" It was Daigo. The real Daigo.

Forester looked up. "Daigo? You're here?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world! My best friends from college are actually in the National Championship!"

"But... We lost... Aren't you, I don't know, upset about that?"

"A little. But, I'm more disappointed that you're taking this loss so hard... Augustus, you wanna know what I thought of you that day after we had that cardfight?"

"That I was a loser? Pathetic in every sense of the word?"

"Nah! I thought you were awesome! You were the reason I decided to become a cardfighter! You made me who I am with that one cardfight..." He held his hand out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm thanking you. Come on! Lift your head up."

"Alright." He did as Daigo said and shook his hand.

"Okay! Let's do what all HarvardA students do!" Daigo suggested.

"Got it!"

They both pointed to the audience and shouted: "You Know?!"

"Wooh! Daigo! Daigo! Daigo!"

"Augustus! Augustus! Augustus!"

"Marvelous!" Daigo shouted.

"For once I agree with you... Marvelous!"

After like 15 minutes of cheering, the tournament continued. We were in the lobby. We saw Daigo and Augustus talking as they were heading out along with Alex and the other HarvardA member.

"Are you sure about this?" Daigo asked.

"Yes. We will continue our studies. But, we want to aspire to the greatness that you have achieved. We won't give up until _we _are Legendary Fighters."

"Alright. And when that happens, let's fight to see who's the best."

"Of course. After all, you're only the best if you beat the best." Alex said.

Daigo began to fade. "Uh-oh. Looks like my time here's almost up... Well... Catch you on the flipside!" He vanished.

Augustus sighed. "I hope he'll be okay."

"This is Daigo! He'll be fine. He could be somewhere totally devoid of danger."

_Meanwhile, in the jungles of Africa_

"Where am I?"

A lion was standing beside him. He turned to see it growling at him. It let out a big roar. He then began to run away from it, with the creature in pursuit.

"This is not Marvelous at all! You Know?!"

I hope Daigo will get out of that. Anyway, the tournament continues. Catch you in the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Sinking Titanic**

Mason, again. We're almost there. Just a couple of more matches until we reach the final. I just hope we make it.

We were in the lobby, discussing our next match.

"Okay, so far we're in the top 8. Who are we facing next? Isn't it those dudes from Team Titanic" Sai asked.

"Yeah." Abbey answered.

"What exactly do we know about them?" Abbey asked.

"Nothing would be my guess..." Amelia said.

Gus came running toward us. "Hey, guys! How's it g-" he fell. "Me... and my... luck... Ow..."

Seth picked him up. "Try NOT running. Okay, Gus?"

"Alright... So, you're facing Titanic, huh? That's gonna be a tough ship to sink."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"They got a Soryu on their side this year." Seth answered.

"Soryu... Where have I heard of that?" Abbey began to think... "Oh! That one Annabeth!"

"Correct. Apparently, there are three children that were able to make it back from the sea with that name. One was Annabeth. There's also the leader of Titanic, the other Soryu, Carlos." Amelia informed

"Is he her brother or what?"

"No. Just a cousin. However, he changed his name so he could gain publicity on his own instead of using his lineage."

"What's his name now?" I asked.

"Frozland." Gus said.

An unfamiliar voice joined in: "You can just call me Frosty."

"Hello, Carlos..." Amelia said in disdain.

"Amelia... You actually don't look too bad... You get rid of that thing right there?... Oh I'm sorry, that's your face."

"Childish brat..."

"Excuse me?"

"CHILDISH. BRAT."

"You just hate me because I got sunglasses!"

"What does that have to do with anything, you lunatic?!"

"Because I'm cool and you're not!"

"Ha! Cool? You? That's a laugh!"

Seth got in between them. "Easy there, we're all civilized cardfighters. Let's try to get along this year. Alright, Sis, Carlos?"

"Whatever..." they both responded.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, who wants ice cream before the next match?" Seth asked.

Amelia and Carlos slowly raised their hands.

"What do you want?"

They both answered: "Get me chocolate- Hmm?"

"That was freaky..." Gus said.

"I'll say." I agreed.

"2 chocolates coming up. Wait here. And play nice for once." He went to the ice cream stand.

"You just got chocolate to spite me." Amelia said.

"You just got chocolate to spite _me_!" Frosty argued.

"I bet 5 bucks Frosty here gets knocked out." I said.

"I bet 10." Sai said.

Seth came back just in time with two cones. He handed them to his sister and Frosty.

"Thanks, Seth." Amelia said.

"Yeah, thanks. Usually, ice cream's not really my thing during the winter, but I could care less

today."

"No problem. Anything to keep you two from fighting." Seth admitted.

"We don't fight, sir!" Frosty argued.

"They are sophisticated discussions."

"Nothing sophisticated about yelling and calling someone a lunatic, Amelia." Gus pointed out.

"Whatever... Come on, Seth, Gus. We're going. I don't want to get idiot germs." She began to leave for the locker room.

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna get... ugly germs! No, wait, umm... Damn it! She's gone... I should have thought that through! Damn it!"

"Why are you like that, dude?" I asked.

"I just can't stand her! She's a smartass! She thinks she knows everything. And, no matter what I do, she just _has_ to comment on it! Jeez! And those goggles she wears! Ugh..."

"Okay? Is there _anything _at all that you like about her? Anything at all?" Abbey asked.

"...Nope. I don't like Amelia. Not one thing about her." He left for the locker room. For a second, he paused to try and say something, but continued on his way not too long after.

"I have a feeling there's more to what he let's on." she said.

"Don't think too much about it. If he hates her, he hates her. Can't realy do much about it." I told her.

"Even so-"

The intercom cut her off: "Will Teams ED4 and Titanic please head for the arena? Your match is about to begin."

"Well, let's head in." Sai went to the locker room.

I followed him in.

Abbey was still thinking about what Frosty said. "The way he hesitated... It's almost like he was hiding something..." She went in to the locker room.

_**The bleachers (Kalulu)**_

Everyone was anxious about the next match. Kazu and Raiden were inhaling the popcorn. Jerry's friends were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, which always resulted in a tie. Lupa kept tapping her foot. Jerry and Katherine were talking about what they were going to do after this match was over.

"I sure hope Sai will do alright..."

"He will." Lupa said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's Sai. He always wins... always..." She glared at the arena.

"I hope you're right..."

I was listening in on Jerry and Katherine's conversation.

"So, who are they facing this round?" she asked.

"Team Titanic. I hear they're gonna use Aqua Force this time."

"I thought only the Soryus could use them."

"That's the thing. Rumor has it, Carlos, their leader, IS a Soryu."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"We'll see here in a sec. Won't be long now."

_Aqua Force... This is the first I've heard of this..._

_**In the arena (Abbey)**_

"From their data, Titanic always has Carlos as their front runner. So, who wants to go first?" Kotetsu asked.

"...I'll do it." I said.

"Are you still hung up on what he said in the lobby?" Mason asked.

"I just don't think he's being honest. And since I'm the only one curious about it..."

He sighed. "You better be going somewhere with this."

"Thanks, Mason."

"Don't thank me. Just get your answers and beat the hell outta him."

"You got it." I ran to the border line.

Carlos was on the opposite end. "So, your my opponent..."

"Yeah. However, I didn't just come up here to cardfight. I want you to answers some questions."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you were telling us everything before. I would just like to clarify-"

"I told you, I hate her! Everything about her makes me wanna puke! Okay?"

"That's not going to cut it. There's something you're not willing to say, and I plan on forcing it out of you."

"Go ahead and try. I'm not gonna talk."

Mark began his announcement: "Cardfighters, ready?"

We both nodded.

Mister E then took the mic: "Then, you may begin!"

"Stand Up, My Vanguard! **Officer Cadet, Erikk**!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Body Changing Ninja, Kokuenmaru**!"

"I'll take the first turn. I draw! Then, I'll ride **Tear Knight, Cyprus** and move **Erikk **to the back. Your move."

My hand had 2 **Bloody Mist**, **Shijimamaru**, **Midnight Panther**, and **Jiraiya**. "I draw!" It was **Oboro Cart**. "I'll ride **Midnight Panther**. Then, I'll move **Kokuenmaru** back and call **Shijimamaru**. I'll have him attack first (8000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Storm Rider, Diamantes**.

"Next is **Midnight Panther **with **Kokuenmaru**'s support (7000+4000)!'

"I don't guard."

"Drive check." It was **Stealth Fiend, Rokurolady**. "Draw Trigger. Giving the 5000 to my vanguard and I draw." It was **Gigantoad**.

"Damage check." It was **Battleship Intelligence**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Alright then. I draw. Ask your first question. Not like I'm gonna answer it though. I ride **Tear Knight, Lazarus**."

"Okay, then. When did this little rivalry start?"

"About the time she won her first regional tournament and when I got my first deck. I'll call two **Tear Knight, Theo **and **Storm Rider, Eugene**. I'll use **Erikk**'s Counter Blast, puting him in the soul and looking at the top 5 cards of my deck to search for a grade 3 Aqua Force unit." He showed me **Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom** and added it to his hand. He then shuffled his deck. "I'll have **Eugene** attack first. With his ability, during the first battle, he gets an additional 2000 Power (8000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **White Mane**. "How were you two acquainted at the time?"

"We were friends. Key word being WERE... **Eugene**'s ability allows me to switch him out with **Theo**. He'll attack next (8000)."

"I'll guard with **Rokurolady** (7000+5000). You seemed pretty cooperative for someone who didn't want to answer my questions before."

"...**Lazarus**, with **Theo**'s support is coming at ya (18000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive check." It was **Proxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Lazarus** and draw. Any more questions, or are you do you believe me now?"

"Damage check." It was **Gigantoad**. "No, there are still some things I want cleared up. For instance, why use weak insults like the ones in the lobby? It's almost like you're not even trying to hurt her. More like you're just trying to get her attention."

"Ha! Why would I want to get her attention? That goggle wearing, freakazoid? I'm Carlos Frozland! Why would I want the attention of someone like that? I end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Shirayuki**. "I don't know. Why would you want the attention of an old friend you just so happen to hate? I'll ride **Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist**. Then, I'll call another **Bloody Mist** and **Jiraiya**. I'll move him and **Shijimamaru**. Then, I'll use his Counter Blast, putting him at the bottom of the deck to Superior Call **Stealth Beast, Gigantoad**." I shuffled my deck. "I'll have it attack first with **Shijimamaru**'s support (10000+8000)."

"I don't guard. Okay, so maybe I don't _hate _her. More like dislike her, or maybe-"

"Envy her?"

**Storm Rider, Eugene** flew into his damage zone. "Envy? Me? Sorry, lady. Frosty doesn't envy anyone! Especially Amela Wright!"

"Are you sure about that? She became a prodigy at a very young age long before you even had cards. She was your friend and you were jealous, that's understandable. But why go to such lengths just to treat her like you do? I'll have my vanguard, with **Kokuenmaru**'s support, attack (10000+4000)."

"I'll guard with **Mothership Intelligence** (10000+10000). Maybe I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" My drive check revealed **Mirage Leaves**.

"I don't know... Maybe that I was going to lose the only friend I had at the time. So... I distanced myself. I decided I wasn't going to get in her way. She was destined for greatness because of her hard work. If I even tried to fight at that age, I would have only got publicity for my namesake. That's why I go by Frozland. I'm not prepared to be famous for having a name. I want to become a great fighter on my own like she did. But... I began to realize that catching up to her was becoming more and more impossible. No matter how hard I try, I can never reach her..."

_**In the locker room (Amelia)**_

I watched the match through the monitors. "I didn't realize he felt that way... Damn him! He makes it so hard to stay mad..."

_**In the arena (Abbey)**_

"Keep trying. I'll attack with **Bloody Mist** (10000)."

"I have. It's not easy. I don't guard." **Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixir** was revealed. "Heal trigger. Recovering one damage."

"I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw... She's the one who convinced me to play Aqua Force... Strange... Playing them felt... so right... I ride **Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom**. Then, I'll call **Storm Rider, Damon** and **Key Anchor, Dabid** Then, **Eugene** with **Theo**. He'll attack first, with a boost from his skill (8000)."

"The attack doesn't hit."

"Switching **Eugene** out with **Theo**. Having him attack next (8000)."

"The attack doesn't hit."

"Next is **Damon** (9000)."

"The attack doesn't hit." _That's the 3rd time so far. Could this be for Maelstrom?..._

"**Damon**'s Counter Blast, moving him and **Dabid**. Now, time for **Maelstrom's **Limit Break! Since it's at least the 4th battle, I perform a Counter Blast during an assault on your vanguard, giving him 5000 Power and the power to retire one of your allies and draw on impact! I'll have Theo give his support (16000+8000)!"

_**In the locker room (Amelia)**_

"He's good... A lot better from when we were kids. I guess him changing his name was worth it if he's capable of this feat. "

"He's been working pretty hard just to catch up with you, Sis." Seth said.

"Carlos is on fire!" Gus shouted.

_**In the arena (Abbey)**_

"I'll nullify it with **Mirage Leaves**." I discarded **Gigantoad **for the effect.

"Checking the twin drive..." The first check revealed **Maelstrom**. As for the second check: "**Battleship Intelligence**. All effects to **Dabid**. I'll have him attack last. I'll use his Counter Blast to give him an additional 3000 Power (15000+3000)."

"I don't guard." Both of my damage checks were **Jiraiya **and **Shijimamaru**.

He sighed. "Guess I'm not as good as I boast... I'll end my turn there."

"I think you're pretty good. And I believe Amelia would say the same thing if she were facing you right now. I stand and draw." It was **Midnight Panther**. "I'll ride **Shirayuki **and call **Oboro Cart**. I'll use his Counter Blast to call a copy of **Shijimamaru** from my deck. I have **Oboro Cart **support **Bloody Mist** (10000+6000)."

"I'll guard with **Battleship Intelligence **(11000+10000)."

"Next will be **Shirayuki**, supported by **Shijimamaru** (11000+8000)."

"I'll nuliify it with **Emerald Shield, Paschal**." He discarded **Maelstrom **for the effect.

"Checking the twin drive." The first check revealed **Cat Devil**. "All effects to **Gigantoad**. Second check." It revealed **Fox User Izuna**. "Wow. Two criticals. Guess I got lucky. All effects to **Gigantoad**. I'll have him finish this with **Shijimamaru**'s support (20000+8000)."

"I don't guard... Sorry, Amelia... Guess I could fly high enough to reach you... But then again, I've been more suited to sailing myself." The two cards that flew in his damage zone were **Tear Knight, Lazarus** and **Cyprus**.

Mike announced: "And the winner of the first match is Abbey Vulcan of ED4!"

"Next up is **Sai Yamato **and **Salty Rivers**!" MC Mark exclaimed.

_**In the bleachers (Kalulu)**_

"I love popcorn!" Kazu and Raiden shouted.

"We know. You even made a song for it." Lupa pointed out.

Jerry friends began to sing. "~Popcorn is so great! It's even better with butter!~"

"They're getting close. Just one more win until they reach the semi-final." Jerry said.

"Even if they do make it, there's a chance they'll fight Shiro and them..." Katherine added.

"I doubt it. From what I've heard, they always end up in the final match with Team Aviation."

"How's that even possible?" Ron asked.

"You're not suggesting they rig the matches in their favor, are you, Boss?" Mike asked.

Jerry thought about it for a second or two. "It's a possibility. Who knows? Could just be a coincidence."

_**In the arena (Abbey)**_

Sai surprisingly lost by Salty's expertise with **Tri-Stinger Dragon**. Luckily, Mason was able to take down the last guy with **Cosmo Lord's **Limit Break.

_**In the lobby (Abbey)**_

As we were watching Carlos and his team leave,Amelia came out of the locker room and ran to them. Seth and Gus weren't too far behind.

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Come on, dude. We just wanted to congratulate you on a awesome match." Seth said.

"But... we didn't win..."

"Who cares! That was great! I can't believe that you're the same kid who whined about being a Soryu. Now look at you! Keep this up and you may give us a run for our money." Amelia said.

"Amelia... I'm sorry... About everything. Here." He took the sunglasses off his forehead and gave them to her.

"But, these are your signature..."

"All the more reason. And a word of advise, take those googles off once in a while. They take the shine out of your eyes."

She blushed. "Umm, okay. but only if you do something for me."

"What's that."

"We're planning to get that grant. We want you to help in the project when that happens. With your knowledge, there's no limit to what we could do."

"I... don't know what to say except: Thank you! I'd be honored! I've always been fascinated with the Griffin Family's theories. And being able to work with my best friend will make it even better. I won't let you down." He shook hands with all three of them.

"Cool. You guys are helping with the jetpack idea?" Mason asked.

"That. And further development for the PFS." Gus said.

"PFS? That thing at the museum?"

"Yeah. We plan to create a totally unique design for any cardfighter before it is to be released." He explained.

"How do you plan to do that? There's A LOT of cardfighters." I pointed out.

"You just leave that to us and our sponsor." Seth answered.

"Can't wait to try it out. Guess we'll be seeing you three soon?" Mason asked.

"Yep. We'll either face of in the next match or the final tomorrow. Only time will tell. Until then, good luck." Gus said.

"You too." We walked back to the locker room.

"Almost there, guys." Sai said.

"Yeah. Tomorrow is the semi-final. Whether we face off with Aviation or GS4, we got to win. For Trevor's sake." Mason added.

Finally, we made it to the semi-final. The pressure building, yet Mason is calm. Wonder what's going on. If you wanna find out, see you in the next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Chance Encounter**

Mason here. We just got done with our matches for the day, so I decided to walk around. The place was totally different from Capital City. I ended up stopping by a card shop not too far from the stadium.

The atmosphere was inviting. Reminded me so much of Fighter Central. If there was a soda stain at the far end, I was going to flip out... Aww, no soda stain.

A familiar voice called out to me: "Mason?"

"Sol? How've you been?"

"Been better. Just so you know, I haven't come here for idle chitchat. Me and my sister have been looking for you."

"For what?" I asked.

Luna answered: "You may not want to go, but Shiro would like to see you."

I sighed. "Let's hear it." I followed them out of the store.

For some reason, we went back to the stadium. We headed into the VIP Box. As expected, Shiro was waiting for us.

"Welcome, Mason. Have a seat."

"No thanks. I'm okay with standing."

"Suit yourself. Now, about why I you were brought here. You... have a power that far exceeds that of a regular cardfighter."

"I already know. Psyqualia, right?"

"Yes. It appears you have been using it more frequently. How would you like to use it indefinitely?"

"...What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. Unless you count fighting for my cause,... the conquest of the entire world."

"You're nuts!"

"Am I? What is Vanguard?... The answer is war. And with the end of every war comes hardship. We can end that with our power..."

"Sorry, but I don't believe that taking over the world is the answer to its problems." I went to leave.

"But then you wouldn't have to fight anymore... Why don't I sweeten the deal?"

"Nothing you say can make me fight for you, Shiro."

"Not even if it meant your final battle with Abbey and proving your strength to her?"

"...I'm willing to wait... She's worth it..."

"Wait any longer and it's not going to happen. Just give in to Psyqualia, and you'll be the envy of every cardfighter. You'll be even greater than I or Aichi Sendou ever could hope to achieve. And Abbey?... She'd finally realize your worth and stay in Capital City. Isn't that what you want?"

The twins couldn't find a way out of this. They had no choice but to watch.

"Hmm... I... I don't know... Is it really that great a power?"

"I use it every time I cardfight. My record is flawless because of it."

I thought it over for a second. "Okay, I'll try it." I shook his hand.

"Here. This will amplify your power." He gave me a cards. I've never seen them before. They were Nova Grapplers, but their appearance was dark and sinister... "Apparently, they were created from a force outside of Cray. I don't know the details, but I've seen their power firsthand. Only an expert Nova Grappler fighter can master them."

"What can they do?"

"Why don't you find out? Sol, Luna, send him in."

"As you wish." They both said.

They left the room. Then, came back with Jerry who was really pissed off.

"Where are they?!" he asked.

"Relax. They're just fine. No harm will come to them as long as you cooperate. After that, you and your friends are free to go."

He saw me right next to him. "Mason?! Where'd you come from? Why are you here?"

Shiro answered: "He came here to test out his new toys. You'll be his first victim..." He slowly grinned.

Jerry's raged-filled expression turned to horror. "You... can't be serious... Mason's my friend, he wouldn't hurt me... Right?" He turned to me.

I wouldn't answer...

"...I see... So, you decided to fight for _him _now?... Whatever. All I know is that he's got Katherine and the stooges under lock and key. No way in hell I'm gonna lose to you!"

"Oh, goody! Now that's what I like to hear. Right this way, you two." Shiro exited the room and headed for the arena. We followed him.

As soon as we got there, Jerry went to the border line farthest from us. I went to the one closest to the door we just went through.

I shuffled my deck, set my starter and drew my starting hand. Jerry did the same.

"Ready, you two?" Shiro asked.

We both nodded.

"Then,...begin."

"Stand Up and Fight, My Vanguard! **Smart Leader, Dark Bringer**!"

"Stand Up, My Vanguard! **Nightmare Program, Brain the Extremist**!" A scientist with a robotic brain floating above him appeared.

"...So, these are the toys he was talking about? Hmph. It doesn't look so special to me. I draw. Then, I'll ride **Wonder Boy** and move **Dark Bringer **to the front. That's my turn."

"I draw. Then, I ride **Nightmare Program, Alcon the Slicer**. Then, I'll move **Brain** back and call **Nightmare Program, Acid the Sniper**. Her skill allows her to rest and lower the power of one of your units by 1000."

"What?!"

"Get ready, **Wonder Boy**. **Acid**, show him the power of your rifle! (8000-1000)."

Jerry grunted.

"Now, I'll have **Alcon **attack with **Brain**'s support (7000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check!" It revealed **Red Lightning**. "All effects to my vanguard (12000+5000)."

Both of his damage checks were **Sky Diver **and **Cheerful Lynx**. "I draw."

"My turn ends there."

"Finally! Time to turn the tables! I draw! Then, I ride **Highspeed, Brakki** and call **Panzer Gale **and **Reckless Express**. I'll have **Smart Leader** attack, with support from **Express** (5000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Horror Program, Peace the Deceiving**.

"With his skill, **Smart Leader **moves to the soul. Then, I can call one Spike Brothers from my hand. Come on out, **Maximum**! Then, I'll have him attack with his Soul Blast (11000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." This time, it was **Twin Blader**.

"**Maximum** goes back to the deck. Now, my vanguard, **Brakki**, will attack (9000)!"

"**Red Lightning** will guard that (7000+10000)!"

"Drive Check Time!" It was **Cheer Girl, Marilyn**. "Next is **Panzer Gale**!"

"I don't guard." Now, it was **Alcon**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and Draw. Ride, **Horror Program, Abraxas the Analyzer**. Then, I'll call **Horror Programs**, **Alcon the Slicer**, **Vera the Publisher**, and **Cruz the Distributor**. Using her skill, I'll have her rest and lower your **Brakki**'s power by 1000. (9000-1000)"

**Cruz **aimed her gun at **Brakki **and said in a cold voice: "Bang.."

**Brakki** yelped in pain.

"Now, with **Alcon**'s Counter Blast, I'll stand her back up. I'll have **Vera **support her for an attack on your vanguard. Since she is supporting **Cruz**, another 4000 is added (9000+10000)!"

She aimed her gun again and said: "Infect... Decimate... Destroy..."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor**.

"Next will be **Abraxas**, supported by **Brain**. With **The Analyzer's **skill, he gets 3000 power when battling a unit with 8000 power at most (11000+5000)."

"**Marilyn **will nullify that!" He discarded another **Marilyn **for the effect.

"Drive Check..." It revealed **Grapple Mania**. "All effects to **Cruz**. And I'll have her take another shot at **Brakki** (14000)!"

His damage check revealed **Silence Joker**.

"Now, **Alcon **will attack, with **Acid**'s support (7000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Cheer Gil, Tiara**. "I'll recover one damage."

"I'll end my turn. This will be over soon."

"Yeah! With me winning! Stand and draw! I ride **Dudley Emperor**! Now, I'll call **Wonder Boy** and have him support **Panzer Gale** for an assault on **Cruz **(8000+8000)!"

I sighed. "Sorry, **Cruz**. Looks like you'll have to retire..."

"Next is my vanguard (10000)!"

He began to charge.

"LIMIT BREAK! By sending these last two cards to my soul, I get to search for two Spike Brothers and call them to open rear-guard! **Juggernaut**, **Wonder Boy**, come on out!"

"I'll guard with **Grapple Mania** (9000+10000)."

_Rest assured, My Vanguard. He shall not get a trigger_.

"Twin Drive! First!" It was **Sky Diver**. "Now for the second!" _Come on, deck! Give me something good..._ It was **Spike Bouncer**. _Damn..._

"Hmph. As predicted." My eyes began to glow. "My psyqualia knew you wouldn't get a trigger. Just as it knows that you shall not win this fight."

"Grr... **Juggernaut**, supported by **Wonder Boy **will attack! I'll also use his Soul Blast (16000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." It revealed **Acid**.

"I'll end my turn." _I couldn't finish it... Katherine... Guys... I'm sorry..._

"...Final Turn!"

Shiro began to chuckle.

"F-f-final turn?!"

"Stand and draw..." I raised the card I drew in the air. A shadowy presence surrounded it. "Infect my enemy with your mighty blades. And may they wither away, spreading their ashes across this battlefield. I ride **Horror Program, Z-Mist the Superficial**!"

A robot with onyx-colored armor and two blades extending from its arms appeared.

"What are these cards?!" Jerry asked.

"They are the byproduct of a virus that infected the Star Gate nation long ago. Their very existence makes those around them tremble in fear..." Shiro explained.

"I'll call **Peace the Decieving**. Then, I'll use **Z-Mist**'s Limit Break! I'll rest **Vera**, **Alcon**, and **Acid**, lowering the power of your vanguard by 1000 for each Horror Program unit in rear-guard. Last I checked, I had five (10000-5000)!"

"Argh! What the-?! I felt that... What's going on?"

"Your demise... I'll use **Z-Mist**'s Counter Blast, standing **Peace** and **Vera**. Then, I'll use **Brain**'s skill, sending him to the soul, so I can stand **Alcon **back up. Then, I'll have him attack, with **Acid**'s support (7000+7000)."

"I don't guard..." It was **Reckless Express**.

"Next will be **Z-Mist** (11000)! This oughta finish it!"

"I'll guard with **Spike Bouncer** and intercept with **Panzer Gale** (5000+15000)!"

_You'll get a critical and heal trigger, My Vanguard..._

"Twin Drive. First check..." It was **Shining Lady**. "All effects to **Z-Mist**. Second Check." It was **Wall Boy**. "Giving the 5000 to **Peace** and I'll heal one damage. Now, **Z-Mist**. Finish it..."

The robot cut through **Dudley Emperor**. He turned to dust as it retrated its blades.

"I... lost..." He collapsed.

Oddly enough, I didn't feel bad... In fact, it felt good. I finally had power! "Hmhmhmhm... heheheheheheheheh... Hahahahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHA! Finally! I have power! I can beat anyone! Who's next?!"

"Try out your power on those friends of yours. Show them what you can do." Shiro told me. "As for you two, you, along with your parents are free to leave. You've served your purpose." He threw Sol a key.

"Yes, Sir." The twins left the arena and went to the door marked _Authorized Personnel Only_.

"Heheheh." I went out the door, heading back to the hotel. On my way, I continued my onslaught, defeating anyone I came across. I've never felt so alive!

As soon as I got there, Sai's friends were outside.

"There he is. Hey, Mason! Sai's been looking for you." Raiden said.

"Get back!" Lupa told him.

"Why?" he asked.

Kazu then asked: "You don't sense it? His aura... it's black!"

"Black?!"

I then took out my deck: "Wanna play?" I snickered.

_**Meanwhile, in Room 19 (Sai)**_

"Hmm... Something... doesn't feel right..."

I then heard a shriek outside. I ran out of the room. Abbey and my mom heard it too.

"Was that Lupa?!" Abbey asked.

"I'm checking it out." I ran down the stairs.

"Be careful, honey!" Mom warned.

I went through the door to find all three of them on the ground. The cause of it...

"Hello, buddy. How've ya been." It was Mason.

I went to Lupa. "Are you okay?! Wake up! What did you do, Mason?!"

"All I did was defeat them. Pity, it took me less than an hour to finish them off. I thought Kazu would be a bit more of a challenge. But, I guess I was wrong."

"Why? What reason could you have for doing this?"

"Shiro gave me some new cards... Thought I'd test them out." He smiled deviously.

"...Alright. I get it. You showed a bit of weakness and Shiro took advantage of it... But, I never thought it would end up like this! You've gone too far!"

"Don't you see? With these new cards and Psyqualia, we can finally make our dreams come true!"

"Even at the expense of our friends?!"

Abbey came out of the hotel. "What's going on?"

Mason turned to her. "Hello, Abbey." The smirk he gave her was more sinister than the usual one.

She slowly backed up. "Mason... did you do this?..."

"Impressive, isn't it? All thanks to these new cards Shiro gave me, as well as my Psyqualia... Now, I can finally defeat you AND Sai!" He laughed crazily.

"...Mason,...Why?... You gave yourself to it?... How could you do that... And this?! Aren't you ashamed?!"

"Not in the slightest." He was about to leave. "This power shall give me everything I want.

But, if you want to stop me, I'll be at the stadium. Oh, and be sure to pick up the _trash _on your way over. We have until 2 tomorrow to settle this. Don't keep me waiting." He left.

"...Lupa..."

She woke up. "Sai..." She looked around. "Where is he?" She began to get up.

"Stay down."

"I can't... Mason's aura... It was... black..."

"Black? What does that mean?"

Kazu got up and said: "It... means...gah!... He's given himself to the despair within his heart... He's begun to doubt his abilities..." He fell back down.

"Abbey. Get my parents out here. We need to help them back in." I told her.

"Okay." She ran back in. A couple minutes later, she came back with my parents.

We carried Lupa and them back in to their respective rooms.

_**Room 20 **_

"Sai, what happened?" Dad asked.

"Mason, that's what." I answered.

"...How could he possibly do this to them?!" My mom was in shock. Who could blame her? She really liked Mason. She treated him like he was part of the family. I could hardly believe it myself.

"..." Abbey was sitting in the corner of the room, sniffling.

"He's waiting at the stadium. We've got 'til 2 tomorrow to make him come to his senses."

"What do you suggest we do?" Dad asked.

"I have an idea. But, I have to be by myself for a while. Okay?"

"... I want to help..." Abbey got up.

"Abbey?"

"If this idea of yours will bring my Mason back, I want to do anything I can."

"_Your_ Mason?" I asked, smirking.

"Shut up! This is serious!" she demanded.

"What are you planning, son?" Mom asked.

"I know why he's like this... It's been bothering him for a long time." I got out some cards.

"Those... are Mason's..."

"These are the cards Mason liked to play... The ones we told him not to use..."

"How are they going to help?"

"_How are they not going to help? _is the question. All we got to do is modify his old deck slightly."

"But... they can't compete with _that_!"

"Not now. But when we're done with them, they'll be able to keep up at least. We just have to tweak it. Come on, Abbey. These are Mason's favorite cards. We need _them_ to bring _him _back."

"Okay... But, when are we going to the stadium tomorrow?"

"Let's see... It's 6 right now... We'll work on this until 9, get some sleep, and head out by 11. Does that sound alright?" I asked my parents.

"Sure." Dad said.

"Sounds good to me." Mom responded.

"Alright. We'll get started right away."

"Try to get some sleep, son. You'll need it. Let's go, Kalulu." Dad exited the room.

"I'll get you as soon as we're ready to go." Mom said, before following Dad.

""You ready, Abbey?"

"Yeah."

We looked through all the cards Mason liked. One in particular was a must to wake him back up.

If you want to find out what happens next, see you in the next chapter...


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Mason's Revelation**

Hey, guys. Sai here. Last time, Mason went on a rampage beating everyone in sight. This was right after Shiro gave him those damn Horror Program cards. Now, Abbey and I got to talk some sense into him.

"Honey, time to go!" my mom said.

"Okay!" I got the deck case filled with Mason's cards and headed out.

We got to the stadium, with Mason waiting at the entrance. He was clad in black, wearing sunglasses. "About time! I was beginning to think you were too afraid to show up."

"Afraid of you? Yeah right!"

"Hmph. Finally grow a pair and it's when I'm your opponent."

"This is going to stop NOW, Mason." I demanded.

"The only way it's gonna stop is if you beat me. Which isn't gonna happen!" The glow of his eyes frightened us. It was as though he were possessed by that power.

"Well... If that's the only way to bring you back to normal,..." I took out the deck. "then I will gladly oblige you!"

"Sure. Oh, and here." He threw Jerry to us. He was unconscious. "The others are inside."

Abbey then asked: "...How could you do this?..."

"Simple. I wanted power. Power that could make anything possible! Power that would make you see how strong I really am!"

"I know how strong you are! Or at least I did..."

"If you're talking about that kid from kindergarten, he's long gone."

I interrupted: "Are you gonna keep stalling?"

"...Follow me." We went in with him, carrying Jerry. We headed to the lobby, leaving Jerry at the bench next to the door.

We went to the holo-projector in the middle of the room. We set our starters and drew our hands.

"I had this room blocked off for today, so no one would interrupt us."

"..."

"Fine. Don't talk to me. You'll soon see the truth of my power anyway."

"Let's get started already."

"Stand Up, My Vanguard! **Horror Program, Brain the Extremist**!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh**!"

"... What are you doing using MY clan?"

"..."

"Hmph. Whatever. I'll draw. Then, I ride **Tough Boy** and move **Brain **back. Your move."

"Draw." My hand consisted of **Shout**, **King of Sword**, **Hungry Dumpty**, **Battleraizer**, **Queen of Heart**, and last but not least, Mason's favorite card, **Gold Rutile**. "I'll ride **Shout** and move **Miraioh **up front. Then, I'll call **Battleraizer**. I'll have him boost **Miraioh** for an attack on your vanguard. With Battleraizer's skill, another 3000 is added (7000+3000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Alcon the Slicer**.

"Now, **Shout**'s up next (7000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **Magicin Girl, Kirara**.

This time, his damage check was **Vera the Publisher**.

"Since it's my end phase, **Battleraizer **goes back to the deck and I shuffle. That's my turn."

"Finally. Now, I can crush you! I draw! Now, I ride **Horror Program, Abraxas the Analyzer**! Then, I call **Alcon the Slicer** and **Graybird the Drone**! Using his skill, I rest him and **Alcon** to lower **Shout**'s Power by 1000 (7000-1000)!"

**Graybird **aimed its cannons at **Shout** and fired.

**Shout **then said: "Not cool, bro!"

I then thought: _So, this is what those cards are capable of? I'd better keep my guard up._

"**Alcon**'s skill allows me to Counter Blast, standing **Graybird** back up. Then, I'll have him attack!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Fighting Battleship, Prometheus**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Shout** (6000+5000)."

"**Abraxas**, supported by **Brain** is up next (8000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Checking the Drive Trigger!" It was **Cruz the Distributor**.

My damage check revealed **Top Gun**.

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Brutal Jack**. "I ride **King of Sword**. Then, I'll move **Miraioh **back and call **Brutal Jack**, then **Queen of Heart**. I'll use **Jack**'s Counter Blast, removing his **Restraint**. He'll attack first, with **Miraioh**'s support (11000+4000)!"

"I don't guard." It revealed **Acid the Sniper**.

"Now, with **Queen of Heart**, **King of Sword** will strike next! With her skill, he gets another 4000 power (14000+6000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **Ring Girl, Clara**.

"As expected." His eyes glowed again. "I knew you'd get a heal trigger. That's why I decided not to use up my hand."

"Just check your damage already!"

"Hmph. Damage Check." It was **Z-Mist the Superficial**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw... I'll ride **Horror Program, Peace the Deceiving**. Then, I'll call **Cruz the Distributor**. I'll use her effect. Resting her, to lower **King of Sword**'s Power by 1000 10000-1000)!"

**Cruz **aimed her gun at **King of Sword **and fired.

"Then, I'll use **Peace**'s effect. I Counter Blast to stand **Cruz **back up. Then, I'll call **Vera the ****Publisher**. I'll have her boost **Cruz**. With her skill, another 4000 is added (9000+10000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Cannon Ball**. "I'll give the 5000 to **King of Sword** and stand **Jack** (9000+5000)."

"Don't think I'm done yet! **Peace**, shoot him down with **Brain**'s support (10000+5000)!"

"I'll guard with **Clara** (14000+10000)!" _As long as he doesn't get two triggers, I'll be fine._

"Hmm... Let's see..." His eyes began to glow again. "Aww. I wanted to finish this off quickly. Oh well. At least I get to torture you a little more, BUDDY! Twin Drive!" The first card was **Alcon the Slicer**. The second was **Wall Boy**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Graybird** and recover one damage (13000+7000)."

"Next is **Graybird**, with support from **Alcon** (13000+7000)!"

My damage check was **Tough Boy**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Clay-doll Mechanic**. "...Chrome-armored warrior of the western plain, make your true vanguard see the truth. May he be brought back to the light! I ride **Gold Rutile**!"

It appeared unsheathing its swords.

"...Is this a joke?" He began to chuckle. "THAT is what you're using?! HA! You could never beat me with such an unbalanced card!"

"Don't you remember your favorite card? Your _real _avatar?"

"Hmph. That thing is not my avatar. I have **Z-Mist** now. She's way more powerful than that washed up weakling!"

"Then why did you always want it in your deck, despite our advise?"

"...I'm not that guy anymore. I'm stronger now. Now, I can finally be the fighter you guys have always wanted on the team... Why do you want to stop me?! Don't you understand that I only want to help you guys?! I'm doing this for us!"

"Is that really all?" A familiar voice called out.

"Who's there?!"

"You ought to know who I am now, Mason. After all, I would have been on ED4 if it weren't for my losing the final spot to you that day."

"James Greyson?" he asked.

"That's right."

"What are you doing here?" Abbey asked.

"Sai called me here. Now, Mason, as for my question?-"

"I have nothing to say to you, James."

"Don't answer it for me. Answer it for Abbey."

She then exclaimed: "Me?!"

"Ask him and he'll answer. I've seen the way you two interact."

"Why are there so many creepy people in this place? Fine. Well, Mason? What is this _really _about?"

He tried to avoid answering. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

"...left...day..."

"I can't hear you. Speak up."

"You. left. me. that. day. Happy?"

"...Oh..."

"_OH_? Is that all you can say? I spent 11 years of my life without the only person that would even think of sitting next to me and all you can say is _Oh_?!"

_**February 14, 20XX (11 years ago)**_

I didn't see her at all that day. I went to check her house, but there was a sign that said _For Sale_.

I went home to ask my mom what that meant.

She answered: "Well, honey... Abbey and her mommy and daddy went to a new home."

"Will they come back?"

"Eventually. But it won't be for a while..."

"...Abbey cried yesterday."

"Why did she cry, Mason?"

"She asked if she'd still be my friend if she left and I said she would." I began to sob.

"Oh, honey." She hugged me. "It's okay. She'll come back. Just try to hang in there."

"I wish she told me... Why didn't she?"

"She didn't want to see you like this, I bet."

"Like what?"

"You know how you don't like to see me or Abbey cry?"

"Yeah."

"No one like to see the people they care about cry."

"I'm not crying! You were just cutting onions in the kitchen..." I wiped the tears from my face.

She smiled. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll try... It's just... She was my only friend..."

"Well... She'll find her way back. Until then, try to make other friends. Okay?"

"...Okay. I'll try..."

Every time a new kid came along, I would test them to see if they could handle my company. But, after like the 50th kid, I gave up... The rest you already know...

_**November 30, 20XX (Present)**_

"...You were the only one that ever sat with me at tables without being forced to... You were really my only friend... The only person I could be myself around..."

Abbey then said: "I tried to tell you... But... I was afraid of what you would say... And I felt so bad after you told me I would always be your friend..."

"...Sai, continue your turn..."

I did as he requested: "I'll call **Hungry Dumpty**. I'll use his skill to flip up one card in my damage zone. Then, I'll use **Jack**'s Counter Blast. I'll call **Clay-doll** and flip the card back up with his skill. I'll have him attack with **Miraioh**'s support (11000+4000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Twin Blader**.

"Now, **Gold Rutile**, with **Queen of Heart**'s support, will attack (10000+6000)!"

"Perfect Guard!" He slammed **Twin Blader** in the guardian circle and discarded **Alcon **for the effect.

"Twin Drive! First!" It was **Battleraizer**. "All effects to **Jack**."

"Impossible! My psyqualia didn't detect that!"

"Maybe you should stop relying on that power and believe in your own abilities! Second Check! This card will win me the game! I know it!" My eyes began to glow.

"Y-you're using psyresonance?!"

It was **Prometheus**. "Critical Trigger! All effects to Hungry Dumpty!"

"I can't lose... I just can't... Why won't it work?!"

James began to say: "You're finally starting to come back... Now to seal the deal... Sai, are you ready?"

"You know I am!"

_**(Mason)**_

Their eyes began to glow brighter. They then exclaimed: "See the truth!"

I was transported to Cray. Sai and James were there too.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"To show you what will happen if you continue this path." James explained.

"You will never be the same." Sai said.

I saw an image of me fighting off Trevor, Abbey and Sai. I was laughing maniacally as they went down one by one.

"Is there a way to stop that?"

"Well... yes." James snapped his fingers and the image went away. There were Nova Grapplers situated throughout the barren plain."You can continue fighting the way you are. Go back to listening to others about your deck-"

Sai interrupted: "Or... you can pave your own way and work at it. Choose your own destiny..."

The Nightmare Programs were on the left, the Death Army on the right. But, in the middle, a bright light started to slowly make itself known in front of me.

Sai then asked: "What do you choose?"

I slowly waked to the light. When I was close enough, I reached out to it. Before I knew it, it blinded me and I was back on earth. I dropped the cards that were in my hand on the mat. "I choose... to make my own way..." Four cards dropped from the sky and landed in my hands. "...These are-"

"just what you needed." James said.

"Those cards answered your call and are ready to join you. But, are you ready to have them fight?"

I nodded.

"Very well. My job is done. Farewell, Mason. Until we meet again, my friend." He walked out.

"...Hey, Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm sorry... not just for this... But, for what I did to Lupa and them. Also, I'm sorry I did that to Jerry and his friends..."

He handed me the deck. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back. And so is Abbey... At least, I hope."

She walked up to me. Grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall.

"Ow... I think my ribs are broken..." I groaned.

"Good to have you back to normal, Asshole!"

"Good to be back... Can you get me to a hospital?... I think I heard a crack..."

One rib replacement later, we got ready for the upcoming match.

Gus ran to us, with his teammates not too far behind. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Not much. Just getting ready to set up my deck with these new cards." I showed them to him.

"Woah! I've never see these cards before! And they totally fit you! Now I can see what you're made of!"

"Yeah, let's make it a good game if we get paired up."

"You got it!" He shook my hand.

Mark began to announce on the monitor: "And the matches that decide who will face off in the final round will be... ED4 vs. Aviation and GS4 vs. Rock Stars!"

"Looks like we are going to fight after all." Seth said.

"Best of luck, ED4" Amy said.

They left.

"You too!" we exclaimed.

"Hey, guys." Another familiar voice said.

"Trevor? Hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm looking forward to fighting with you guys again."

"Your dad let you back in?" Abbey asked.

He nodded.

"What makes you think we want you back?" I asked.

"Oh, well, if you don't want me to help you beat GS4-"

"I was kidding! It's great to have are strategist back."

"No kidding! This team's a total wreck without you!" Sai shouted.

Trevor laughed. "Can't be that bad since you've gotten this far."

"True. But it's still been a little messed up." Abbey said.

"Well, don't worry. I'll see what I can cook up for our fight." Trevor assured.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with." I added.

I'm back and better than ever! The story continues. See you in the next chapter!

Wait a minute! How did Trevor convince his dad to have him come back?

Good question... Well, maybe we're about to find out. As I said, see you in the next chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**What Makes A Holtzworth?**

"Hey, Trevor, how'd you convince your dad to come back, anyway?" Mason asked.

"Well, you see..."

_**Yesterday**_

I and Edwin were heading out to the parking lot of the stadium.

"Sir, would you like to visit your father now or would you like to work on your deck before confronting him?" he asked.

"My deck is okay the way it is. My father will soon realize that."

"Very well, sir. To the VBA?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

Edwin opened the car door. "Of course, sir."

I went in. Edwin got in the driver's seat. We entered the road and headed west on Providence Road. It would take us about 3 hours to reach the VBA building. So, I decided to enjoy the ride.

"...Sir."

"Hmm?"

"Remember when your mother convinced your father to get you that video game for your birthday?"

"Oh, yes. I wouldn't stop playing for weeks. The only thing that could seperate me from that game was my mother's cooking." We laughed.

"You loved that game so much... It's a shame she died at such a young age. Your father was devestated..."

"I know what you're thinking, Edwin. I'm not going to hold back. He deserves what's coming to him. I have to do this."

"You're right, sir. I showed weakness. Forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. Just get us there as soon as possible."

"Will do, sir." He floored it.

"TOO FAST, TOO FURIOUS! SLOW DOWN!"

We finally arrived to the VBA building. I went in, with Edwin not too far behind.

The secretary at the front desk said: "Hello, Trevor. Sorry, but your dad's in a meeting right now."

"Tell him I need to talk immediately."

"What could be so important-"

"He told me to quit my team. I'm here to say otherwise. Get him to see me, on the double!"

She jumped out of her seat. "Yes, sir!" She picked up the phone and called the conference room. "Sorry to bother you, sir. But, you have a visitor... He needs to talk to you immediately... Thank you, sir."

"Well?"

"Go up to his office. He'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you." I went to the elevator.

"Wait up, sir!" Edwin ran into the elevator. "Now, if I remember right, your father's office is on the 10th floor." He pressed the 10 button.

Once we reached the office, I opened the door.

"Son? What are you doing here? Can't you see that I am busy at the moment?" he asked with an arrogant glare.

I held up my deck. "I'm here to take my life back."

"...You're on dangerous ground, son. Do you seriously think you can beat _me_, the president of the Vanguard Bureau of America?"

"I don't care if you're my father. I want to make up my own mind and not have you get in the way."

He got up from his desk. "I see... Very well." He pressed a button on his desk. The carpet that was between us raised up. He placed his deck down. "Be warned, I won't hold back."

I placed my deck down. "Neither shall I."

We set our starters and drew our hands. Mine had **Yellow Bolt**, **Werwolf Sieger**, **Dark Soul Conductor**, **Devil Child**, and **Hysteric Shirley**.

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Zappbau**!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Greedy Hand**!"

"...I see yu still use those cards... Draw...I ride **Black Sage, Charon**."

"They're the last thing I have to remember _her_. Draw." It was **Alluring Succubus**. "I'll ride **Alluring Succubus**. With her skill, I Soul Charge." It was **Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour**. "Then, I'll move **Greedy Hand **to the back and call **Yellow Bolt** and **Hysteric Shirley** to the back. Using her skill, I put her in the soul and Soul Charge." It was **Dark Knight of Nightmareland**. "Now, I'll rest **Yellow Bolt** and Soul Charge once more." It was **Prisoner Beast**. "Now, I'll have my **Succubus **attack, with support from **Greedy Hand** (7000+5000)."

"I don't guard."

My Drive Check revealed **Flirtatious Succubus**.

His damage check was **Dark Metal Dragon**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Knight of Figjting Spirit, Dordona**. Then, I'll call **Demon World Castle, Fatalita** and **Cursed Lancer**. I'll have him attack first (9000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **March Hare of Nightmareland**.

"Next is my vanguard, **Dordona** (10000)."

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger Check." It was **Dark Shield Mac Lir**.

The next check was **Cursed Doctor**. "I'll give the power bonus to **Alluring Succubus** and recover one damage."

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Blitzritter**. "I don't see whhy you would listen to Shiro of all people..."

"...I'm afraid I can't say..."

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll beat it out of you! I'll ride **Werwolf Sieger**! Then, I'll call **Flirtatious Succubus**. I'll Soul Charge with her skill." It was **Dark Lord of Abyss**. "Then, I'll call **Dark Soul Conductor**. I'll have **Yellow Bolt **boost him for an attack on **Fatalita** (8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard. **Fatalita **retires."

"Next is **Sieger**, with support from **Greedy Hand** (10000+5000)!"

"Perfect Guard." He slammed **Mac Lir **in the guardian circle and discarded **Knight of Purgatory, Skullface** for the effect.

"Drive Check." It was **Hysteris Shirley**. "Draw Trigger! Giving the power to **Flitatious Succubus **and I draw (9000+5000)!" It was **Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour**. "I'll have her attack (14000)!"

"I don't guard." The revealed card was **Black Sage, Charon**.

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw. Ensnare my enemies with your dark energy. Ride, **Origin Mage, Illdona**. Then, I'll call **Skull Witch, Nemain**. I'll use her Counter Blast, discarding this extra **Illdona **and draw two cards. Now, I'll attack with **Illdona**. With his skill, he gets 3000 Power (13000)."

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive. First." It was **Gururubau**. "Second." It was **Grim Reaper**. "The critical to **Illdona **and the 5000 to **Lancer**."

Both of my checks were **Dark Soul Conductor** and **Werwolf Sieger**.

"Now, **Lancer **will attack **Dark Soul Conductor** (14000)."

"I don't guard. **Conductor **retires**.**"

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Dark Lord of Abyss**. "I know what you're thinking. _I was able to keep him from using Limit Break_. Am I right? Well, too bad! Ride, **Dark Lord of Abyss**! Then, I'll call **Beast in Hand**! His Counter Blast, sending the top card of my deck to the damage zone! Now, I'm at 4 damage! LIMIT BREAK! Counter Blast! I Soul Charge two cards, giving **Dark Lord **1000 Power for each Dark Irregular in the soul (11000+9000)! Now, he'll attack, with **Greedy Hand**'s support (20000+5000)!"

"I don't guard..."

"Twin Drive! First Check! You will tell me why you made me quit!" It was **Prisoner Beast**. "Second!" It was **Dark Knight of Nightmare Land**. "5000 to **Beast in Hand** and the critical to my vanguard (8000+5000)!"

Both of his damage checks were **Illdona **and **Abyss Freezer**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Illdona **and draw (10000+5000)."

"Now, **Beast of Hand**, supported by **Yellow Bolt**,will finish this (13000+7000)!"

"I'll have **Abyss Healer **guard (15000+10000)."

"Grr... **Flirtatious Succubus **attacks your **Lancer** (9000)!"

"I don't guard..." **Cursed Lancer **was placed in the drop zone.

"I'll end my turn. A card in the damage zone is shuffled back in my deck... Why do you hate me so much?... What did I ever do to deserve this treatment?"

"I could never hate you! You're my son... My wife's child... The only thing that keeps me from going insane over all of this work..."

"Then why?... Why make me quit the team?... Why would you make me abandon my friends?..."

"I had no choice... I wish I could tell you... But... I can't..."

"Why not?! What could be so bad that you would keep it from me?!"

"...Stand and draw... I call **Dordona** and **Charon**. **Dordona **attacks (10000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Alluring Succubus**.

"Next is my vanguard supported by **Charon** (13000+8000)... Limit Break. I retire **Dordona **and **Nemain**. This allows me to draw two cards and give **Illdona **another 3000 Power (21000+4000)..."

"I guard with **Dark Knight **and **Hysteric Shirley **and intercept with **Flirtatious **(11000+20000)!"

"Twin Drive..." The first card was **Fatalita**. And the second was **Dark Metal Dragon**.

My damage check was **Demon Chariot**.

"I end my turn... I'm sorry, son... I'm sorry... for all that I've have done to you... I was so upset about your mother's passing that I took it out on you... I wish I could take it all back... I really do..."

"Talk is cheap! All that matters in this world is a person's actions! And yours spoke to me quite clearly! I stand and draw!" It was **March Hare**. "I'll call **Demon Chariot**, and **Prisoner Beast**! I activate **Dark Lord**'s Limit Break! Counter Blast! Soul Charge (11000+11000)! Now, with **Greedy Hand**'s support (22000+5000)!"

"I'll guard withtwo **Death Feather Eagle**, **Fatalita**, and **Gururubau** will guard (10000+30000)..."

"That won't stop me! Twin Drive! First!" It was **Blitzritter**. "All effects to **Chariot** (10000+5000)! Second!" It was another **Blitzritter**. "Again, all effects to **Chariot** (15000+5000)! Now, it'll attack with **Prisoner Beast**'s support (20000+8000)! Another 2000 is added with **Chariot**'s effect (28000+2000)!"

He smiled. "I don't guard." His damage checks were **Illdona** and **Grim Reaper**.

"Now... Tell me why!"

"...Shiro... has records of backwater dealings I have made in the earlier years of my career... He was planning to release them to the public if I didn't comply with his demands."

"...Why did you do such things anyway? It holds no good business sense!"

"I did it for your sake..."

"Why?"

"When your mother passed, I could barely keep the VBA from going under... Every choice I made impacted it greatly... The worst part of it was trying to also take care of a young boy. So, I decided to asks for some loans and sold off some illegal technology..."

Edwin continued: "Sir, your father, in short, did all of that for you. He thought of you and chose accordingly. His actions were questionable, but their purpose was righteous. He loves you just as he always has."

"...Is what Edwin said true, Father?"

He nodded. "I cannot atone for my actions towards you. But, I always thought of you first and for most when it came to money... I love you, Son, regardless of how you feel of me."

"...I love you too, Father. And as far as I'm concerned, you've atoned for your coldness toward me just by being used by Shiro."

"Now that you know, what do you plan to do?"

Edwin explained for me: "Master Trevor has already taken the liberty of inviting Shiro's family for the final round. They are on their way as we speak."

"What is their purpose in this little scheme of yours, Son?"

"They are to help convince Shiro to see what he has done so far is wrong. It's also to reunite him with his brothers. Especially the youngest of the three, Ling, whom Shiro was extremely close to."

"I see... Well done. I can't think of even one flaw. You really are your mother's son."

"Don't be forgetting, I'm also _your _son."

He laughed. "You flatter me, my boy. Shall we get going?"

"To where?"

"I still have a meeting. But, I would like to hear what you have to say. After all, you _will_ be taking over for me when I retire."

"You'll let me come to a very important meeting with the higher-ups of the VBA? Who are you and what have you done with my real father?"

He laughed. "Now I know it's unexpected. But, I would like to hear what you suggest for the next event that's being held after the World Championship. It would be good to listen to what the next president of the VBA has to say on the matter."

"Sure. But, I have an important question."

"Yes?"

"May I go back to being a member of ED4?"

"If that's what you want to do, I won't stop you."

"Let's get started then."

Father went back to his desk, pressed another button and said: "Send in the executives."

The woman on the intercom then said: "Very good, sir."

_**Present Day**_

"And that's how my father let me join you guys again."

"Wow. Your dad is pretty cool knowing what he had to go through just to raise you." Mason said.

"Yeah... I just hope I can hone up to his reputation when I take over the VBA..."

"You might just do better than that."

"You think so?"

"I don't think, I know, dude."

I laughed. "As expected. It's good to be back. Now, let's get out there and kick some Aviation butt."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

The story goes on! So, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Respect and Teamwork! How A Jinx Became A Champ**

We've almost made it to the final, guys. All we have to do now is beat Team Aviation.

Mark began to announce: "As we reach the semi-final round, let me say it has been a priveledge to MC this year's National Tournament and to work along side such an awesome guy! Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. E!"

Cheering could be heard throughout the bleachers.

"Thanks, Mark. It's been an honor to work with you as well. Now, let's get on to the first pairing! Team Eternal Dreamers!"

We waved as cheering continued.

"And let's not forget about Team Aviation!"

Gus, Seth, and Amy waved as everyone cheered for them as well.

"Players, take your positions! First up is Seth facing off against Sai!"

Sai and Seth went to the dividing lines. They set their starters and drew their hands.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" they both exclaimed.

"**Spring Breeze Messenger**!"

"**Hope Child, Turiel**!"

As the fight went on, they were at each others' necks. Each one wouldn't let up.

On the last turn, Seth had **Chief Nurse, Shamsiel** as his vanguard with **Million Ray Pegasus**, **Burst Shot, Bethnael**, **Thousand Ray Pegasus**, **The Phoenix, Calamity Flame**, and **Doctroid Micros** in his rear-guard, with 4 cards in his hand. He was at four damage with 2 cards facedown.

Sai had **Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard** as his vanguard, with **Gareth**, **Spring Breeze Messenger**, **LopEar Shooter**, and **Kahedin** in his rear-guard, with only one card in his hand. He was at 5 damage with only one card facedown.

It was Sai's turn. "I stand and draw. I call **Viviane** and have her attack, with support from **Gareth **(9000+8000)!"

"I'll guard with **Critical Hit Angel **(10000+10000)!"

"Next is **Gerard**, supported by **Spring Breeze Messenger** (10000+5000)!"

"I'll guard with **Bouquet Toss Messenger**, **Bethnael**, and **Mastema **(10000+15000)!" _Hopefully, he won't get a trigger..._

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Gerard**. "Second Check..." It was** Speeder Hound**. "The power boost to **Lop Ear Shooter** and I draw!" It was **Flash Edge Valkyrie**. "Don't think you're out of the woods yet! I'll have my floppy-eared friend attack with support from **Kahedin** (14000+7000)!"

"Damage Check." It was **Rampage Cart Angel**.

"Let's not forget about **Kahedin**'s ability. Counter Blast! Retire, **Gareth**! Now, I look at the top card of my deck for a Gold Paladin and call it to rear-guard at rest. And looky what I got! It's my avatar, **Pellinore**!"

"Impossible!"

"Let's go! Rush Ride! Now, I'll have my newly appointed vanguard tak e things into overdrive! Limit Break! I send **Kahedin** and **Lop Ear Shooter** to the bottom of the deck and he gets 5000 power (10000+5000)! Twin Drive!" The first card was **Lop Ear Shooter**. "And the second!" It was **Dantegal**. "Perfect time for a critical trigger! All effects to **Pellinore** (15000+5000)!"

"Damage check..." His last damage was **Shamsiel**.

**Pellinore **cut down **Shamsiel**, making her disappear.

Mark then announced: "And the first match goes to Sai Yamato of ED4!"

_**Bleachers (Kalulu)**_

"Great job, honey! Way to kick butt!"

_**Arena (Mason)**_

Sai came back. I gave him a high-five.

"Well done, Sai." Trevor said.

"Thanks. So, who's up next?" Sai asked.

"I haven't played for a while. So, I shall be fighting Amelia, if you don't mind."

"No prob. Let's see what you've got."

Trevor went to the dividing line. Amy did the same. They set their starters and drew their hands.

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Greedy Hand**!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Miracle Feather Nurse**!"

This match was just as intense as Sai's. Neither would let up.

"Go, **Prisoner Beast**!"

"Take him down, **Fate Healer, Ergodiel**!"

"Guard, **Cursed Doctor**!"

"Intercept, **Penemue**!"

On the last turn, Amelia had **Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel **as her vanguard. In her rear-guard, she had **Love Machine Gun, Nociel**, **Lancet Shooter**, **Thousand Ray Pegasus**, and **Gatling Shot, Barbiel**. She had 5 cards in her hand and was at 4 damage, with 2 of them facedown.

Trevor had **Blade Wing Reijy** as his vanguard. In his rear-guard, he had **Gwynn the Ripper**, **Alluring Succubus**, **Greedy Hand**, and **Emblem Master**. He only had 2 cards in his hand and was at 4 damage, with 3 of them facedown.

It was Amelia's turn. "Stand and draw. Call, **Bethnael**. Then, I'll use **Lancet** **Shooter**'s Counter Blast twice. I'll have him support **Barbiel**! Time to put those guns to good use (10000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**.

"Now, I'll have my vanguard attack, with support from **Thousand Ray Pegasus** (11000+7000)!"

"I'll nullify it with **March Rabbit**." He discarded **Demon Chariot **for the effect.

"Let's see what the Twin Drive has in store for you. First Check." It was **Cosmo Healer**. "Second Check" It was **Rocket Dash Unicorn**. "All effects to **Nociel**. She'll attack next, with help from **Lancet Shooter** (14000+9000)!"

"Even if I were to intercept, I'd be 4000 short. I don't guard."

**Cosmo Healer **shot at **Reijy**, causing smoke to surround the arena.

Trevor's last Damage check was **Blitzritter**.

Mark then announced: "And the score is tied to 1 a piece! This next match shall decide who reaches the final match!"

Trevor went back to the locker room. "Forgive me. I have failed you all." He lowered his head in shame.

"No big deal. Besides, I get to show them what Mason Shepard's really got." I ran to the dividing line.

Gus did the same and said: "I was hoping we'd fight. I wanna see what those cards of yours can do."

"The Bad Luck Battler versus The Next Aichi Sendou. Who will win?"

"Let's find out."

We both exclaimed: "Stand Up,-"

"My"

"Vanguard!"

"**Crimson Heart, Nahas**!"

"**Forger of the Golden Blades, Anatase**!"

"I'll let you have the first turn."

"Alright! Here goes!" I drew. It was **King of Sword**. The rest of my hand consisted of **Tough Boy**, **Hungry Dumpty**, **Shining Lady**, **Clay-Doll Mechanic**, and one of my new cards, **Crimson Geikielite**. "I'll ride **Tough Boy**. Then, I'll move **Anatase **to the back and end my turn."

"I draw. Then, I'll ride **Crimson Mind, Baruch**! Moving **Nahas **back and calling **Thousand Ray Pegasus**! The beautiful **Baruch **attacks, with the equally charming **Nahas** supporting her (7000+5000)!"

**Baruch **and **Nahas **giggled. **Baruch **then said: "Anything for you, my vanguard!" She lifted up her sword and began to fly in **Tough Boy**'s direction.

"Drive Check!" It was **Rampage Cart Angel**. "I'll give the power to **Pegasus**! And the critical-"

**Baruch **slashed **Tough Boy**.

"Damage Check." They were **Twin Blader** and **Gold Rutile**. "Aww, man!"

"Yeah... It happens. Moving on, **Pegasus **comes charging in (12000)!"

"No way I'm letting a third damage in! **Shining Lady **guards (8000+10000)!"

"I'll end my turn. Nice job out there, ladies!" he shouted to his units.

_Does... he always flirt with his units?_

Seth then exclaimed: "Hey, Gus! Quit making your units blush and get your head in the game!"

"Sorry, Seth! Force of habit!"

_This is too wierd..._ "I draw." It was another new card, **Obsidian Brookite**. "I'll ride **King of Sword**! Then, I'll call **Crimson Geikielite**. Then, I'll use **Anatase**'s Counter Blast! Putting her back in the soul and looking at the top 5 for a **Rutile**! Luckily, my favorite card was in there when I needed it most! Now, I shuffle and call **Hungry Dumpty**. Using his skill to flip the card I just used faceup. I'll have him attack first (9000)!"

"I don't guard."

**Baruch **shreiked as **Hungry Dumpty **punched her. The damage check was **Pure Keeper, Requiel**.

"You okay, **Baruch**?"

She nodded.

I continued. "I'm not done yet. **King of Sword**, you're up (10000)!"

"I'll guard with **Rampage Cart Angel** (7000+10000)!"

"Drive Check." It was **The Gong**. "Draw Trigger. I'll give the power boost to **Geikielite** and draw (9000+5000)." It was **Wall Boy**. "He'll attack next (14000)."

He then said: "My sword shall cut down even the strongest of enemies!" He charged after unsheathing his sword.

Baruch then shouted "Ah!" as she was slashed.

"Damage Check." It was **Circular Saw, Kiriel**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw. Then, I ride **Crimson Drive, Aphrodite**! Then, I'll call **Baruch**. With **Nahas**' skill, I send her and **Baruch **to the soul and superior ride **Crimson Impact, Metatron**! Then, I'll move **Pegasus **and call **Love Machine Gun, Nociel**! With her skill, I'll send **Fever Therapy Angel **into the damage zone in place of **Requiel**, who shall go in my hand. **Thousand Ray Pegasus** gets 2000 Power from the card transfer (7000+2000). I'll have it support **Nociel **(8000+9000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Top Gun**.

"Now, my vanguard is coming in! Another 3000 is added (13000+3000)!"

"Hmm... I'm going to have to risk it. I don't guard."

"You must really have a lot of faith in your cards if you think I wont get a couple of critical triggers. Twin Drive!" The first card was **Barbiel**. The second was **Lightning Charger**. "Wow. I guess my bad luck affected _me_ instead. Oh well. You still take damage."

My damage check was **Obsidian Brookite**.

"I'll end my turn. You did good, **Metatron**. As expected for my star player."

**Metatron **blushed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you encouraging your units like that? It's kinda weird."

"Oh, that? Well, I've always been one to give those who work with me the respect and encouragement they deserve."

"But... they're just cards."

**Metatron **gasped.

"Now hold on there. They're are not just cards. They're my friends. Don't you think of **Gold Rutile **as your friend?"

"Sorta. But I don't tell him he's beautiful."

"Everyone's got their own way of encouraging their units. I just happen to use flattery."

"How come you didn't _flatter_ your units when fighting Quixote?"

"I wasn't using my _Crimson Angels_ then. They're my best cards. I usually save them for last."

"...We'll continue this later. Right now, I stand and draw." It was **Hungry Dumpty**. "I ride **Gold ****Rutile**! Then, I'll call **Obsidian Brookite**. **Brookite **will support my avatar (10000+7000)!"

"**Requiel **will nullify that!" He discarded **Lightning Charger **for the effect.

"Don't think your little girlfriend is safe yet! Twin Drive!" The first card was **Brutal Jack**. The second... "**Fighting Battleship, Prometheus**! The critical to **Geikielite** and the power to **Hungry Dumpty**! I'll have him attack next! Since I have a **Rutile **vanguard, he gets another 3000 (14000+3000)!"

"I don't guard." Both of his damage checks were **Crimson Impact, Aphrodite** and **Bethnael**.

"Next, **Hungry Dumpty** goes for **Metatron**."

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Lightning Charger**.

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I'll call **Barbiel**, **Baruch**, and **Thousand Ray Pegasus**. Then, I'll use **Metatron**'s Limit Break! Sending **Barbiel **and **Baruch **to the damage zone so I can call **Kiriel **and **Lightning Charger**! Now, since two cards were sent to the damage zone, my two **Pegasus** get 4000 Power (7000+4000(2))!. Now, for** Fever Therapy Angel**, **Baruch** and **Aphrodite**'s abilities! I'll flip them over giving my **Metatron **an extra 9000 (10000+9000)! Now, time to show them what you got, my lovely (19000+3000)!"

"**Wall Boy**, **The Gong**, and **Prometheus** will guard (10000+25000)!"

"...Well, **Metatron**, let's see what the twin drive gives us... First..." It was **Metatron**. "Second..." It was **Barbiel**. "Ha! Looks like my luck has betrayed me again! I haven't had this good a match since Shiro. **Kiriel**, along with **Lightning Charger** and her Soul Blast, attacks (15000+6000)! Show them what you're made of, girl!"

"I don't guard." It was **Tough Boy**.

"And my **Pegasus**, with support from the other (11000+11000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Clay-doll Mechanic**.

"This is fun! Wouldn't you say?" He asked his units.

They all nodded.

"You've all done great! I've never been more proud of you guys! Great job!"

_I guess he does think of his cards like friends... Maybe that's why he's done so well over the years..._

"You okay, Mason? You're a little too quiet."

"Hm... Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how much respect you have for your units..."

He laughed. "I'm not the only one doing the work. So, I give credit where credit is due. I treat my cards like I would my teammates. They work just as hard as I do and deserve to be treated accordingly."

"I never really thought of it like that..."

"It's never too late to tell someone how much they asset the group. Go on!"

My units looked in my direction.

"...Now that I know how much you guys do to get me through my cardfights, I have a newfound respect for you and the game. Thanks for all that you've done and I'm sorry for abandoning you not too long ago..."

It was quiet for a second. Until **Gold Rutile **said: You're very welcome, my vanguard."

"Now, let's give this crowd a turn to remember! Final Turn!"

Mark then announced: "Mason Shepard of ED4 just called Final Turn!"

_**Bleachers(Kalulu)**_

"Ooh! This is getting exciting!"

_**Arena (Mason)**_

"Stand and draw!" It was **Tough Boy**. "I'll call** Tough Boy** and **Clay-doll Mechanic**! I'll have Crimson Geikielite attack, with support from **Tough Boy **and his skill (12000+8000)!"

"You've really pushed me into a corner... I can't even guard. Gonna have to hope for a heal trigger.." It was **Sunny Smile Angel**. "Wow. I didn't expect that to work. I'll recover one damage an give the 5000 to **Metatron** (10000+5000)."

"I still have two attacks left. **Gold Rutile**, with **Brookite**'s support, send his angel flying (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive..." First card equals **King of Sword**. And the second card was **Gold Rutile**.

His damage check was **Critical Hit Angel**.

Mark then announced: "And the team that shall be going to the final round is ED4!"

Cheering started throughout the stadium.

My teammates ran to me.

"Mason, that was awesome!" Sai exclaimed.

"It's been a while since you had an intense fight. That had to be your best yet." Abbey said.

"Now we'll face GS4 in the final round! You did exceptionally well!" Trevor shouted.

"Thanks, guys. But, I can't take all the credit. The cards did most of the work. I just told them what to do."

Gus and his team went to us.

"And who can forget my opponent, Gus!" I gave him a high-five.

"You're not to bad yourself. It was a great match and I had fun."

"Same goes for me."

"I can't believe we've dropped down in the top four..." Amy was disappointed.

Seth then said: "Cheer up, sis. There's always next year. And we've still got work to do on the PFS. We can't let our sponsor down."

"I guess you're right. Great job, ED4. But, don't forget, you still have to face GS4. That isn't going to be a walk in the park."

Gus then said: "They can do it. Especially with Mason on their team."

"What're you talking about?"

"Aren't you their leader?"

"Oh n-"

Trevor interrupted: "Yes, he is. He just doesn't like to brag. Am I right, Sai, Abbey?"

Sai then said: "Yep, he's large and in charge!"

"He's our fearless leader alright." Abbey added.

"I wouldn't exactly say fearless-"

"There he goes with the modesty again." Trevor sighed.

Gus continued: "Well, in any case, good luck out there. And try to enjoy it."

"We will. Thanks, Aviation." I said.

They left for their locker room.

"Okay, guys, what's the big idea?"

"What? You are in charge." Sai said.

"I was never informed of this!"

"It was implied, given how strong you've become." Trevor explained.

"Are you saying that you don't want to lead us?" Abbey asked.

"Are you sure that I'm ready? I still feel like I haven't learned enough."

Kotetsu then asked: "Who better than you?"

"...Are you guys sure about this?"

They all nodded.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm on board."

We finally made it! Next up is GS4! Who will win? What other surprises wait around the corner? If you wanna know, see ya in the next chapter!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter **

**The Demon Blade, Kurogane**

Finally, after we worked so hard to get here, ... we made it. We actually made it to the final round.

You've done great, Mason!" A familiar voice said.

"WB! How have ya been?" I asked.

"Good."

Sophie then ran to me and said: "Hi!"

"Hey, Sophie. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Just watching you guys kick butt!"

Trevor then added: "We have us a fan."

WB then said: "I'll be back in a sec. Think you guys can watch her?"

"No problem." Sai answered.

"Thanks." He went into the bleacher area.

Sophie was running around the hallway until she fell. She was sobbing. I was about to run to her until a guy in a Japanese robe, with hair similar to **Gallatin** came to her side.

"Are you alright, Little One?" He held his hand out.

"*sniff* Yeah... Thanks, Mister..." She took it and picked herself up.

"You need to be more careful. You could have broken something." He gave her a tissue.

"I'm sorry. My friends are in the final match and I guess I was a little excited." She wiped the tears from her ears.

"No harm done."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mister. What's your name so I can thank you?"

"My name, Little Miss, is Kurogane. It's a pleasure." He bowed.

"My name's Sophie! Nice to meet you, Mister Kurogane! And these are my friends, Mason, Abbey, Sai, and Meany Trevor."

Trevor then thought: _Is she still mad about that?_

"Ah, yes. Team ED4, I presume?"

"Kurogane. It's been a while." Trevor said.

"Too long in my opinion, sir. I look forward to fighting you."

"You're in the match?" Abbey asked.

"Yes. I'll be in the first fight as a representative of GS4."

Sophie then asked: "You're not like Shiro. Are you, Kurogane?"

"Of course not, Sophie. I'm not like that at all."

"You promise?"

"By my honor as a samurai."

"Okay! Good luck!" She hugged him and went to the door that lead to the bleachers, with her dad waiting by it.

"Honey, I heard you crying. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. Let's get ready for the match!"

They both went in.

"Well, I shall be seeing you all later then." He left for the locker room.

"Well, guys, lets head in too." I said.

We went into our locker room. Kotetsu was waiting at the bench next to the door leading to the arena. "Hey, guys..."

"What's wrong, Dad?" Sai asked.

"I just found out a new format they'll be using for the final round..."

"Okay. So, what's the problem?" Abbey asked.

"It's a blackout fight."

"Blackout?" Trevor wondered.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means your team only wins when all of your opposing team's fighters have lost..."

It was quiet for a second.

"WHAT?!" Sai exclaimed.

"Just what I said. You have to beat them all to win..."

"They can't expect us t-"

I interrupted: "Okay. No problem."

Sai turned to me. "Mason?" He saw the determined gleam in my eye. "You're in charge now. So, if you're cool with it, so am I."

"Here is the roster. Kurogane goes first, then Charley, Anna, then Shiro." Kotetsu explained.

"Then, Abbey will fight first, then Sai, Trevor, and last but not least, me." I said.

"Why me first?" Abbey asked.

"I _have _to face Shiro, Sai has a score to settle, and Trevor..." I smirked.

"Shut up..." He gave me the cold shoulder.

Kotetsu cleared his throat. "Shall we get started?"

Abbey got ready to head out, gloves on hand.

Mark began to announce: "The final match on the United States National Championship is about to begin!"

Mister E appeared. "Cardfighters, get ready! Because this final round features a new format!"

They both exclaimed: "Blackout!"

_**Bleachers (Kalulu)**_

Jerry and his friends took their seats. So did Lupa, Kazu, and Raiden.

"I see you all are alright now."

Jerry then said: "Yeah. Luckily, I found these three in the supply closet. And Katherine..."

She interrupted him: "Just keep quiet about it!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He straightened his back.

Ron and Mike were chuckling. "Boss is getting ordered around by his girlfriend."

"At least I have one. Anything else you wanna say, smartass?"

They then straightened their backs and said: "We'll behave!"

"Good stooges. Hey, Brock. You okay?"

He nodded.

Lupa then whispered in my ear: "When I got up, I took the liberty of drawing on Raiden's face."

As she said, his face was covered in scribbles. One of them being _Lupa was here!_ on his forhead, along with a handlebar mustache on top of his lip. He was chomping down on popcorn as if he hadn't noticed.

A couple of youths sat next to us with what I believed to be their parents.

"'Sup, guys? We miss anything?" the redheaded boy asked.

"It's juat starting, you simpleton." the violet-haired girl said.

Then, the man with the same hair color as the girl spoke: "Luna, that's enough."

"Sorry, Father. But, you have to admit, he puts it on himself."

The woman with green hair sitting next to the man then said to me: "Sorry if our kids are bothering you. They're always at each others' throats."

"It's alright. I wish I had another kid around to mess with my Sai. But, then again, Mason is a good brother figure."

"Oh, so your boy is playing, now is he?" the man asked.

"Yep. That's my little Sai right there in the wolf skin hoody. See him?"

"Yeah. The name's Saturn by the way."

The woman then said: "I'm Gaia. Pleasure to meet you, Miss?"

"Kalulu. And I already know your daughter's name. Who's this cute little guy right here?" I asked while pinching his cheek.

"Ow. Name's Sol. Nice to meet you, Miss Yamato."

"Oh, so you know me already?"

"Long story."

"Eh. I'm not big on details."

"Neither am I. So, how's life in Capital City going?"

"Funny story. I was just settling in when I found out my son and his team were in the National Tournament."

"Were you out on business?" Gaia asked.

"You could say that. I'll tell you about it later."

"Sounds fair. These two have been wanting to watch this final match for a while. So, I know how you feel."

_**Arena (Abbey)**_

Mark continued to explain the rules of Blackout. Mister E held up drawings of the bracket.

"You see, after you win one fight, you don't leave until you lose."

"After every fight, you shufflle your deck and start back to Grade 0."

"The match will be over when one of the teams has no one left to fight for them."

"This will be a four on four match."

"So, no one will be left out."

"Now, that that's cleared up-"

They both said: "Let's get on with the match!"

Mark then exclaimed: "First up, Abbey Vulcan of ED4! and The Demon Blade, Kurogane of GS4!"

I went to the dividing line. So did Kurogane.

Before the match began, he said: "You're in for a real surprise."

_What's he talking about?_

Mark then asked: "Cardfighters, ready?!"

We both nodded.

"Then, begin!"

We both then exclaimed: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru**!"

"**Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**!"

_He uses Murakumo too?_

"I'll take the first turn. I draw. Then, I'll ride **Shijimamaru** and move **Evil Ferret **to the back. Over to you."

"Draw." It was **White Mane**. All my other cards were **Jiraiya**, **Gigantoad**, **Midnight Panther**, **Moon Edge**, and **Oboro Cart**. "I'll ride **Midnight Panther** and move **Kokuenmaru **back. He'll support **Panther** for an attack on your vanguard (7000+4000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Trigger Check." It was **Fox Tamer, Izuna**. "All effects are going to my vanguard (11000+5000)."

"Damage Check." Both were **Leaf Raccoon** and **Arahabaki**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Draw. Now, I ride **Swift Archer, FUSHIMI**. With his skill, I can attack a unit in your back row. Now, I'll call **Left **and **Right Arrester**. I'll have **Left Arrester **attack, with a boost from **Evil Ferret**. His skill gives him another 3000 when **Right Arrester **is on my right flank (11000+5000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Leaves Mirage**.

"Now, my vanguard will attack **Kokuenmaru** (9000)."

_Out of all the units he had to attack. _"I'll guard with **Izuna** and **Oboro Cart** (4000+15000)!"

"Checking for a trigger." It was **Jiraiya**. "I'll have **Right Arrester** attack. Hets 3000 Power when **Left Arrester **is out (11000)."

"I don't guard."

**Right Arrester **threw the blade from his chain at **Midnight Panther**.

My damage check was **Rokuro Lady**. "I draw." It was **Shijimamaru**.

"I'll end my turn." He looked in the audience. He saw Sophie waving at him and waved back.

"I stand and draw." It was **Bloody Mist**. "I ride **White Mane**. Then, I'll call **Bloody Mist**, **Shijimamaru**, and **Jiraiya**. With his Counter Blast, I put him at the bottom of the deck to superior call **Gigantoad**. Then, I shuffle. I'll have him attack **Right Arrester **first (10000)."

"I don't guard." **Right Arrester **was retired.

"**Kokuenmaru** supports **White Mane** for an attack on your vanguard (9000+4000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was** Oboro Cart**.

His damage check was **Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit**. "5000 Power to **FUSHIMI** and I stand **Left Arrester **up."

"Since **White Mane **hit your vanguard, I flip one damage back up. Then, I'll have **Shijimamaru** will lend support to **Bloody Mist**. This is hitting **Left Arrester** (10000+8000)!"

"I don't guard. **Left Arrester **retires." _Not much fighters would get rid of those two this early. Shiro was right about this one._

"I'll end my turn. You seem pretty nice. So, why join up with GS4?"

"Stand and draw. I joined them because I owe Master Charley my life."

"Your life?"

_**3 Years Ago (Kurogane)**_

I had just moved to America after completing my training. I had mastered the way of the samurai thanks to my grandfather. I inherited the sword passed down in my family for generations.

As I was walking to my apartment, I saw a couple of thugs ganging up on a woman and her children. They were as old as Sophie is. I had to stop them. So, I unsheathed my weapon and went after them. I made sure the the woman and her two kids ran to safety. I held them back as long as I could, but one of them knocked me out. I woke up, hunched over, covered in bruises and scrapes. Leading me to conclude they beat me while I was unconscious. A boy, around my age, with green, spiky hair, wearing a biker vest came over and helped me up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I th-" I grunted in pain.

"I heard about what you did. You've got guts to take on guys like that by yourself. Especially with an old fashioned katana like this." He handed me my sword.

"Thank you. Now-" I couldn't bare the pain. I fell over again.

"Take it easy!"

"I want to see if they're alri-" My side was killing me.

"Relax, the chick and her kids are fine. Come on, we're taking you to a hospital." He picked me up and dragged me to the medical facilities.

As I got settled in, the doctor told me: "You're really lucky. You would've died if it weren't for your friend bringing you here."

"Forget about me, are they alright?"

The boy then came in the room, with some company. "Look who came to visit."

The woman from early said "Thank you. I'm sorry you got hurt because of us."

"Think nothing of it, Miss."

The little boy then exclaimed: "That was awesome! You took on all those guys by yourself! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Maybe when you're a little older."

The little girl came over to my bed. "I'm sorry you got hurt, mister."

"Please, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. What about you? Are you okay?"

She nodded.

Their mother then said: "We'll be coming by again if that's okay."

"Sure."

"Come along, Susie."

The girl then said "Okay, Mommy." She kissed my cheek and went back to her mother. They left soon after.

The boy in the biker vest then asked me: "How would you like a job?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a lot of potential. And I've been on the lookout for a bodyguard. And you fit the bill quite well."

"I do owe you for bringing me here... I accept your offer. I have a request though."

"Anything, dude."

"If I see someone in a tight situation, will you allow me to help them?"

"Would you still do it if I said otherwise?"

I nodded.

"Very well. You can help people out of trouble. But, think hard about who you help."

"I will." I shook his hand. "I am Kurogane."

"Charleston von Hercule. Just call me Charley."

_**Present Day (Abbey)**_

"Wow. That's quite a story."

"It's more than a story. I owe my life to Master Charley. Thanks to him, I can continue to help people. He saved me that day, and I can't find a suitable way of thanking him except to do whatever he needs me to. Unsheath your sword and imprison my enemies in a cage of obscurity! I ride **Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU**!"

A dragon clad in armor, carrying a katana appeared on the field.

"Then, I'll call **Bloody Mist**, **Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI**, and **Jiraiya**! I'll have **MUSASHI **attack with **Evil Ferret**'s support (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Shirayuki**." _Damn it!_

"Next, my vanguard, supported by **Jiraiya** (11000+7000)!"

"I'll have **Moon Edge** guard and **Bloody Mist **will intercept (9000+15000)!"

"I'll check the twin drive." The first card was **Gigantoad**. The second card was **Leaves Mirage**. "Next is Bloody Mist (10000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Shijimamaru**.

"I'll end my turn."

"I stand and draw." It was **Yukihime**. _I have no choice. _"I'll ride **Gigantoad**. Then, I'll call **Oboro Cart**. Using its Counter Blast, I'll superior call **Gigantoad **from the deck and shuffle. Then, I'll have **Oboro Cart **support my left **Gigantoad**. His skill grants another 1000 (11000+6000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check revealed **Left Arrester**.

"Next is my vanguard **Gigantoad**, with **Kokuenmaru**'s support. This time he'll get 3000 (13000+4000).

"**Leaves Mirage **will nullify that." He discarded **Gigantoad **for the effect.

"Twin Drive Check." The first card was **Shirayuki**. _Finally! I was getting worried there for a second_. The second card was **Rokurolady**. "I'll give the 5000 to my standing **Gigantoad **and draw." It was** Izuna**. "Next, **Gigantoad **will attack. Along with its ability (11000)."

"**Bloody Mist** intercepts (11000+5000)."

"I end my turn by returning the **Gigantoad **called by **Oboro Cart **to the deck."

"Stand and draw. Then, I call ZANBAKU. I'll attack with him first (11000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check revealed **Midnight Panther**.

"Next is my vanguard, supported by **Jiraiya** (11000+7000)."

"I'll guard with **Yukihime **and **Izuna** (10000+20000)!"

"Twin Drive." the first check was **ZANBAKU** and the second was **Right Arrester**. "Finally, **MUSASHI** with support **Evil Ferret** (9000+5000)."

"I'll have **Rokurolady **guard (10000+5000)!"

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **White Mane**. "I ride-"

Chains began to surround my vanguard.

"What the hell?!"

"That is my **ZANBAKU**'s ability. He seals away your ability to ride unless you sacrifice one card from your hand. This is why they call me the Demon Blade. I keep you from riding another grade 3 just to keep the field at level. only the bravest of fighters is willing to mke the small sacrifice of a card. Sadly, none chose not to. What's it going to be?"

_If I sacrifive a card, I can ride __**Shirayuki**__ and use __**Kokuenmaru**__'s skill to search for another in case I can't finish him off. But... It just doesn't feel right not having her as my vanguard! _"I'll discard **White Mane **and ride **Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki**!"

She appeared on the field and said: "Sorry to keep you waiting, Abbey."

"It's cool. Now, I'll use **Kokuenmaru**'s Counter Blast! Putting him in the soul, allowing me to look at the top five cards of my deck for a grade 3!" _Yes, Another one!_ "Adding **Shirayuki **to my hand and I shuffle! I'll have her attack first (11000)!"

_Amazing! She took the chance and sacrificed one of her cards to ride her avatar... _"I'll have **Cat Devil **and **Right Arrester **guard (11000+15000)!"

"Twin Drive!" _I know you can do it! Come on, Shirayuki! Let's show this guy what we've got! _The first card was **Moon Edge**. "All effects to **Gigantoad**! Second Check!" It was another **Moon Edge**. "Another critical trigger! All effects to **Gigantoad**! He'll attack next with **Oboro** **Cart**'s support (20000+6000)!"

_Hmph. Two critical triggers... Looks like I've been beaten... Forgive me, Charley... _**ZANBAKU **and **FUSHIMI** flew in his damage zone.

_**Bleachers (Sophie)**_

"Aww, he lost."

"You were rooting for GS4, honey?" Daddy asked.

"No, just Kurogane. He's cool."

"Maybe I can get him a spot at the Megadome. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! Then, I'd get to watch you and Kurogane play!"

_**Arena (Abbey)**_

Kurogane began to head back to the locker room with a sad look on his face.

Charley came out and told him: "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll take care of the rest. You go watch up there."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Besides, I hear you made a new friend."

"You were watching me?"

"I knew you'd be on the lookout. After all, you've never been one to leave a kid hangin'. Now, get up there. You've done your part. Let me do mine."

"As you wish." Kurogane went into the locker room. Unbeknownst to us, he was heading for the bleachers.

Mark announced: "The score is ED4 at one win with GS4 at zero! This final round is really heating up!"

Mister E then took the mic and said: "Next is Charley of GS4!"

Charley went to the dividing line. "You ain't getting a second win. I'll mae quick work of you."

"We'll see about that."

_**Bleachers (Sophie)**_

I saw Kurogane come in. He sat right next me and Daddy.

"Hi!"

"Hello, Sophie. So, how was I?"

"You were awesome! It's too bad you lost though..."

"Don't forget, I'm from GS4. I'm not suppose to be the one you're cheering for."

"I don't care if you're from GS4. You're nice."

"Well, aren't you sweet."

Daddy then began to cry and hug me. "That's my little angel."

Mason, again! The first fight is ours! The final round continues! I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Sai's Worth!**

**The Mobster's Intentions Revealed**

Hey, guys! It's Sai. So far, Abbey was able to pull off a win for us. Now, she's facing the Mobster of GS4, Charley. I know it's a little selfish to say this, but I wish I were fighting him. I can finally show him how much I've changed. But, I can't think of myself right now. All I can do is hope we can beat Shiro and bring home the gold.

_**VIP Box (Charles)**_

The Juchengs had finally arrived, as requested by my son.Oddly enough, they were accompanied by a giannt lizard. _Is that a chameleon?!_

The young boy with light blue hair asked me: "Is my brother really in the final match?"

"Yes. Hopefully, my son's team can lure him out so you can see him."

"Wooh! Did ya hear that Shen? We get to see Big Brother again!"

The youn man with light, violet hair, with green tinting then said: "Yes, Ling, I heard."

The old man with them said: "After 11 years... I can't believe it's been so long..."

Edwin then told them: "Be warned, he will try to ignore you. Even worse deny being related to any of you."

Ling then told him: "That's why we brought Sally along."

I and Edwin both asked: "Sally?"

Shen then said: "The giant chameleon Ling has on a leash. It's Shiro and Ling's pet."

"Extraordinary. How did you come to find this sort of creature?"

Ling then answered: "Me and Shiro found her one day when we were playing in the forest."

"Are there any more of it's kind?"

"No idea. She was all alone when we found her. Poor thing was hiding in a tree stump. I'm surprised she came out of it."

Edwin then asked: "And you believe this Sally will be of use?"

"Yep. Shiro always played with her. And when she needed her scales polished, only Shiro could calm her down."

"So, Shiro loved this animal and left it with you?"

"It's not like that. I know Shiro, ad he would never have left Sally behind without a good reason."

"I hope you're right."

_**Arena (Sai)**_

It was Charley's turn. He was at 5 damage with three turned over. He had 3 cards in his hand. He had **Master Beetle **as his vanguard. His rear-guard were **Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly**, **Phantom Black**, **Stealth Millipede**, **Toxic Trooper**, and **Megacolony Battler B**.

Abbey had **Shirayuki **as her vanguard**. **She was at 4 damage with 3 turned over. She had 4 cards in her hand. Her rear-guard consisted of **Bloody Mist**, **Midnight Panther**, **Oboro Cart**, and **White Mane**.

"I stand and draw. I'll have **Lady Butterfly **attack first, with **Phantom Black**'s support. Her skill gives her 2000 Power (12000+8000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Jiraiya**.

"Then, my vanguard, with **Millipede**'s support will attack. **Millipede**'s skill adds 4000 Power to **Master Beetle **(11000+10000)."

"I activate **Shirayuki**'s Persona Break! Steath Arts, White Out!" She discarded another **Shirayuki **for the effect. "Your **Beetle **loses 20000 Power (21000-20000)!"

A cloud of white smoke surrounded **Master Beetle**.

"Then, I'll have **Moon Edge **protect her for good measure(11000+10000)."

"Impressive defense. Too bad it's going to be wasted if I get a trigger."

_That's right. If he attacks with __**Toxic Trooper**__, I won't be able to intercept...All I have in my hand is __**Gigantoad **__and __**Rokurolady**__. One trigger, and that's it..._

"Twin Drive check." The first card was **Master Beetle**. And the second... "**Shelter Beetle**. All effects to **Toxic Trooper** (9000+5000). Now, he'll attack with support from **Battler B** (14000+6000)."

"I don't guard." Her final damage check was **Shirayuki**.

Mark then announced: And the score is tied one to one! Next up is Sai Yamato of ED4!"

Abbey went back to the locker room and I went to the dividing line.

_**Bleachers (Kalulu)**_

"You can do it, honey! Mop the floor with him!"

Lupa also began to cheer: "Come on, Sai!"

_**Arena (Sai)**_

Charley said: "I hope you've gotten better than from the last time they fought."

"I'll show you. I'm not the same guy that couldn't control his psyresonance."

"We'll see about that. Stand Up, Vanguard! **Megacolony Battler C**!

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Spring Breeze Messenger**!"

"You can have the first turn."

"Alright then! I draw!" It was **Viviane**. The other cards in my hand were **Kahedin**, **Flash Edge Valkyrie**, **Gerard**, **Dantegal**, and **Gareth**. "I ride **Gareth **and move **Messenger **back. That's the end of my turn."

"Draw. Riding **Phantom Black** and bringing **Battler C **to the back. I'll have him support **Phantom Black **(8000+5000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **Sharp Nail Scorpio**. "All effects to my vanguard (13000+5000)."

**Phantom Black **punched Gareth.

"Damage Check." Both cards were **Halo Shield, Mark **and **Lop Ear Shooter**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Draw." It was **Blade Feather Valkyrie**. "I'll ride **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane**. Then, I'll call **Flash Edge **and **Blade Feather Valkyrie**. I'll have **Blade Feather **support **Flash Edge **for an attack on your vanguard (8000+7000)!"

"Hmph. **Sharp Nail **guards (8000+10000)."

"**Viviane**, with support from **Messenger **comes crashing in (9000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." _Let's see what this kid's learn._

"Drive Trigger Check!" It was **Speeder Hound**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Viviane** and draw (14000+5000)!" It was **Mark**.

His damage check was **Paralyze Madonna**.

"I'll use **Viviane**'s Counter Blast. Looking at the top card of my deck for a superior call! Let's go **Dindrane**! Activating he Soul Blast, allowing me to draw!" It was **Kahedin**. "I'll end my turn."

_Not too bad a Gold Paladin player. _"Draw. I'll ride **Tail Joe**. Then, I'll call **Bloody Hercules** and have him attack (10000)."

"I'll guard with **Speeder Hound**! Let's go (9000+5000)!"

"I'll have my vanguard attack, with support from **Battler C **(8000+5000)!"

"**Dantegal **will put a stop to that (9000+10000)!"

_This kid just may give me a run for my money. _"Drive Check." It was **Master Beetle**. "I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Lop Ear Shooter**. "Let's show the Mobster what the Legendary White Rabbit's got! I ride **Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard**!"

_So, this is his new card... It suits his deck. Especially with that ace of his._

"I'll call **Lop Ear Shooter** and have **Dindrane **support him for an attack on your vanguard (9000+6000)!'

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Toxic Trooper**.

"Next is **Gerard**, with **Messenger**'s support (10000+5000)!"

"**Paralyze Madonna** will nullify it." He discarded **Lady Butterfly** for the effect.

"Twin Drive!" The first card was **Dindrane**. The second one was **Flash Edge Valkyrie**. "I can still have my **Valkyries **attack (8000+7000)!"

"Good luck superior calling without an empty circle. I don't guard." His damage check was **Sonic Cicada**. "All effects to **Hercules**."

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw. Great arthropod of the mighty insect mafia, may your very presence fill my enemies with fear and despair! I ride **Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle**!"

The giant insect appeared, setting its sights on **Gerard**.

"Then, I'll call **Toxic Trooper **and **Megacolony Battler B**. Let's see how you hand my **Master Beetle**'s Limit Break! Using his Counter Blast, I prevent 2 of your units from standing next turn!"

_Crap!_

"Gravity Horn Buster! Targetting **Spring Breeze Messenger** and **Blade Feather Valkyrie**! Show them why you the master, with **Battler C**'s support (11000+5000)!"

"Nullify with **Mark**!" I discarded **Flash Edge **for the effect.

"Twin Drive." The first card was **Phantom Black**. The second was **Medical Battler, Ranpli**. "I'll give **Toxic Trooper **the 5000 and recover one damage. I'll have him attack next, with **Battler B** backing him up (9000+6000). His skill keeps you from intercepting."

"Go ahead. I don't guard." My damage check was **Viviane**.

"Since the attack hit, I get to use **Battler B**'s Counter Blast, keeping **Dindrane **from resting."

_Again with the resting! Resting, resting, resting!_ "Argh! I can't take it!"

"Hmm?"

"Why? Why do you bring down people's strategies like this? What are you trying to prove?"

"You wanna know why I intimidate my opponent's units the way I do?"

"Yes!"

"To see how the vanguard will counter. I play the way I do to find someone who will give me the thrill of an all-out battle! I strive to find a cardfighter whose strength can outmatch mine. That is why I do what I do."

_He's looking for a rival?_

"If I find someone that can finally kee up with, or even better, beat me, I will have finally found a purpose to be a cardfighter! To find a strong opponent and unlock new found tiers of strength!"

_He's been testing me this whole time..._

"If you don't understand that, aybe you're not the fighter I thought you were! **Hercules** (10000)!"

"**Flash Edge **intercepts (10000+5000)!"

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I understand where you're coming from. I've found fighters that make me strive for greater strength." I looked back at my teammates, then at Lupa, Raiden and Kazu in the bleachers. "I may not agree with the way you test people, but the reason you do it makes me see you in a whole new light. Which is why I'm not going to gripe anymore. Light that transcends the darkness of the nights, stride your way to victory! I ride **White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore**!"

He appeared and said: "At your service, My Vanguard!"

"Then, I'll call 2 **Kahedin**, replacing **Blade Feather Valkyrie**. I'll have my vanguard attack first! Whose ready for a Limit Break?! Returning **Lop Ear Shooter** and **Dindrane** to the deck and giving 5000 Power to both of my **Kahedin **(7000+5000(2))! Strike now, **Pellinore** (10000)!"

"Try getting past **Ranpli** (11000+10000)!"

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Silent Punisher**. "All effects to **Kahedin** (12000+5000)! Second Check!" It was another **Silent Punisher**. "Again! All effects to **Kahedin** (17000+5000)! Go now, **Kahedin** (22000+7000)!"

_I might actually lose... I find someone to surpass..._ "Damage Check..." The first was **Shelter Beetle**. "All effects to my vanguard (11000+5000. Second Check." It was **Stealth Millipede**. And the third... A sudden flash of green appeared. "This is the first time that actually needed a heal trigger. Recovering one damage and giving the 5000 to my vanguard (16000+5000)."

_**Bleachers (Kalulu)**_

Jerry said: "I don't believe this!"

"So close. Then, he pulls a heal trigger." Katherine added.

Lupa was watching the match closely. _He may not win. But, won't lose either..._

"He did pretty good until the end." Gaia said.

"That's my boy..."

_**Arena (Sai)**_

"Using **Kahedin**'s Counter Blast. Retiring the **Kahedin **in the front for a superior call. Look's like all I got is **Mark**... I'll end my turn."

Charley began his turn. "You did good. But, I don't think you'll survive this turn. I'll call **Phantom Black **and have him support **Hercules **(10000+8000)."

"I'll guard with **Punisher** (10000+10000)!"

"Next is **Toxic Trooper**, supported by **Battler B **(9000+6000)!"

"I think I'll take it." My damage check was **Pellinore**.

"Let's see how you react to this! **Master Beetle**, let's finish this (11000+5000)!"

"I'll guard with **Punisher** and **Dindrane** (10000+15000)!" _He's gonna need two triggers to get past that._

_I'm gonna need two triggers. Let's see what fate has in store._ "Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Sonic Cicada**. _Maybe I don't need two. Good thing I packed in stands. _" Standing **Hercules** and the 5000 to **Beetle**! Second Check!" It was **Shelther Beetle**. "All effects to the master. This attack's gonna hit (21000+5000)!"

**Master Beetle** struck **Pellinore **down.

"Damage check..." It was **Gerard**. "I lost..."

Mark then announced: "And the score is now two to one thanks to Charley of GS4!"

I began my way back to the locker room, until Charley said: "Hey, Rabbit Boy!"

I turned around.

He gave me a thumps-up. "Best match I've had in a while. We should fight again sometime."

I laughed. "Yeah. We should." I went back on my way to the locker room.

Mark continued his announcement: "The next fighter for ED4 is Trevor!"

_**Bleachers (Lupa)**_

"Good job, Sai." I whispered.

"You say something, Lupa?" Raiden asked.

"No. Nothing."

_**VIP Box (Charles)**_

Shen said: "Your son's team isn't doing so good. I doubt they'll be able to survive another fight."

"My son is up next. Just a couple more wins and Shiro won't have no other choice but to fight."

"You better know what you're doing, Holtzworth."

"You'll see Shiro again. Trust me."

The fight goes on. Will Trevor break Charley's winning streak? Will Shiro be lured out? If you wanna find out, see ya in the next chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Broken Ties**

So far, we only have 1 win, and GS4 has two. All that's left is me and Trevor. I hope he can help us make a comeback. If he can't, it's all over.

It was Trevor's turn. He had **Reijy **as his vanguard. His rear-guard included **Gwynn the Ripper**, **Prisoner Beast**, **Demon Bike**, and **Emblem Master**. He had 1 card in his hand and was at 5 damage, with four of them facedown.

Charley's vanguard was **Master Beetle**. His rear-guard were another **Master Beetle**, **Battler B**, **Phantom Black**, and **Lady Butterfly**. He had 4 cards in his hand and was at 4 damage, with three facedown.

"Stand and draw." The only ones he could stand were **Emblem Master **and **Demon Bike**, as Charley restrained **Gwynn **and **Prisoner Beast**. "In place of **Gwynn the Ripper **and **Prisoner Beast**, I call **Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour **and **Alluring Succubus**! With her skill, I Soul Charge!" It was **Werwolf Sieger**. His soul is at 16, by the way. And he had 3 **Demon Bike**s and 2 **Demon Chariot**s. "I'll have **Demon Chariot **attack, with support from **Alluring Succubus**! His skill gives him 2000 Power for each copy of him in the soul (14000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." Charley was sweating bullets. His damage check was **Paralyze Madonna**.

"Now, for **Blade Wing Reijy **to attack yur vanguard, with **Demon Bike**'s support! 2000 Power for each copy in the soul (10000+12000)!"

"**Shelter Beetle **and **Tail Joe** (11000+15000)!"

"One trigger and it's over my friend."

"Ha! Yeah, I know. But, even if I don't survive, Anna will be fighting after me."

"... Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Reijy**. "And the second!" It was **Hysteric Shirley**. "A draw trigger! The power bonus goes to my vanguard and I draw (22000+5000)!" It was **March Rabbit**.

**Reijy **charged at **Master Beetle**.

"Damage Check." It was **Master Beetle**. "It just adds insult to injury when your final damage check is your best card."

"Isn't that the truth." Trevor said, shuffling his cards.

"Before I go, I gotta warn ya. She's pissed."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Just thought I'd tell ya. You're gonna have a real fight on your hands. And to be honest, I don't envy ya." He left for the locker room.

Anna came out, heading for the dividing line.

Mark then began to announce: "Next up is Anna, the Admiral of GS4!"

Mister E stole the mic and said: "We're going to be seeing a top notch player fight with Aqua Force! I'm so excited!"

Anna set her starter and drew her hand.

_**Bleachers (Kalulu)**_

"It's coming down to the wire. Each team has two players left." Saturn said.

"It's going to come down to who wants to win more. Right, Kalulu?" Gaia asked.

I nodded while watching the match.

Kurogane then said: "I know Anna's deck well. The Aqua Force are not to be trifled with. We're about to see the power of the clan that ruled Cray long ago."

Sophie asked him: "Why does she look mad, Mister Kurogane?"

"...Well...Let's just say her and Trevor have a history."

"Oh."

Raiden and Kazu sang their signature song: "~Popcorn is so great! It's even better with butter~!"

_**Arena (Trevor)**_

My hand included **Gwynn the Ripper**, **Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**, **Blitzritter**, **Emblem Master**, and **Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour**.

"Finally, I can pay you back for leaving us!"

"Would you just let it go?"

"I can't! You left us to our own devices that day and we haven't been the same since."

"Regardless of how you feel, I can't have you get in our way. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"So do I."

"Stand Up, The Vanguard!" we both exclaimed.

"**Officer Cadet, Astraea**!"

"**Greedy Hand**!"

"I'll take the first turn! I draw. I ride **Tear Knight, Cyprus** and move **Astraea** back. Your move."

"Draw." It was **Hysteric Shirley**. "I ride **Demon Bike of the Witching Hour **and move **Greedy Hand**. He'll support **Demon Bike **(6000+5000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **Prisoner Beast**.

Her damage check was **Tear Knight, Lazarus**.

"I end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Tear Knight, Valeria**! Then, I'll call **Storm Rider, Eugen** and **Lazarus**! **Eugen** will begin the assault (6000+2000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Emblem Master**.

"Next, I'll use his ability, switching him swith **Lazarus** and have him attack (10000)!"

"I guard with **Shirley **(6000+5000)."

"**Valeria **attacks with support from **Astraea** (9000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **Emerald Shield, Paschal**.

My damage check was **Dark Knight of Nightmareland**.

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Flirtatious Succubus**. "Riding **Emblem Master** and calling **Flirtatious Succubus**. Using her skill, Soul Charge." It was **Cursed Doctor**. "Then, I'll call **Prisoner Beast **and have him support **Succubus **for an attack on your vanguard (9000+8000)."

"**Proxene Beam Blue Dragon Soldier **will guard that (9000+10000)!"

"Then, I'll have **Emblem Master **attack (9000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Checking for a drive trigger." It was **Blitzritter**. "All effects to my vanguard (14000+5000)."

Both of her damage checks were **Tear Knight, Theo** and **Storm Rider, Lysander**.

"Using his Counter Blast, I Soul Charge." It was **Demon Chariot**. "I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I ride **Hydro Hurricane Dragon**. Then, I'll call **Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict**! I'll switch **Eugen **and **Lazarus**. **Eugen **strikes first (6000+2000)!"

"The attack doesn't hit."

"Switching him with **Lazarus** (10000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **March Rabbit**.

"Now for **Benedict** (10000)!"

"**Flirtatious **intercepts (9000+5000)."

"I activate his ability. Making him lose 5000 Power and stand back up. My dragon will attack next, with **Astraea**'s support! His skill grants him another 3000 (13000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"You really want to lose, don't you?! Twin Drive!" The first card was **Cyprus**. And the second... "**Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier**, a stand trigger! The power boost is going to **Benedict** and I stand **Lazarus**!"

_That'll be 5 attacks in one turn! Hopefully, I'll get a trigger so I don't waste my hand. Come on. _"Damage Check." _Just a trigger. I don't care what kind. Just give me one! _It was **Hysteric Shirley**. "A draw trigger has been activated. I give the 5000 Power bonus to my vanguard, **Emblem Master **and I draw!" It was **Blade Wing Reijy**.

_Damn it! Only one damage this turn... He's just as stubborn as ever... _"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Demon Bike**. "I ride **Blade Wing Reijy**. Using his skill, I go through my deck for up to three **Prisoner Beast** and add them to the soul." My soul was at seven. Not enough for **Reijy**'s skill. "Then, I'll use **Greedy Hand**'s Counter Blast, putting him in the soul and adding **Demon Bike **from the deck to the soul. Then, I'll call **Demon Chariot**, **Gwynn the Ripper**, **Demon Bike**,and **Hysteric Shirley**. Using her skill, moving her to the soul and I Soul Charge!" It was **Alluring Succubus**. "Now, with support from **Demon Bike**, **Reijy **attacks **Benedict **(10000+10000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive!" The first card was **Yellow Bolt**. The second was **Cursed Doctor**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Gwynn the Ripper **and recover one damage."

**Benedict **retired.

_Good thing I saved those cards for later. Especially these two __**Blitzritter**__s. Now, I can focus on decreasing the number of her attacks. _"Now, I'll have **Demon Chariot **attack **Lazarus **(10000+2000)!"

"I don't guard." **Lazarus **retired.

"And finally, **Gwynn **will attack with support from **Prisoner Beast **(14000+8000)!"

"**Paschal **will nullify." She discarded **Cyprus **for the effect.

"I end my turn."

_I don't have much to work with. Hopefully, I'll get a good draw. _Little did I know, the only other card in her hand was **Theo**. "I stand and draw. I'll call **Theo **and **Lysander**. Then, I'll activate **Hydro Hurricane Dragon**'s Limit Break! Giving him 3000 Power and an on-hit skill. Switching **Theo **and **Eugen** and having him attack first (6000+2000)!"

"The attack doesn't hit."

"I switch him with **Theo **and have him attack (8000)!"

"Doesn't hit."

"Now, for **Lyander **(10000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Dark Soul Conductor**.

"Now, my vanguard, with **Astraea**'s support (16000+5000)!"

"Double **Blitzritter** and **Cursed Doctor** will put a stop to that (10000+30000)!" _Hopefully, she doesn't get a trigger._

"Hmph. Hoping I don't get a trigger?"

"..."

She snarled. "Twin Drive! Let's go!" The first card revealed was **Supersonic Sailor**. "Critical Trigger! All effects to **Lysander **(10000+5000)! Time for the second check!" It was **Dragon Soldier**. "Stand Trigger! Again, all effects will go to **Lysander** (15000+5000)! Let's go (10000+10000)!"

"I don't guard." Both of my damage checks were **Werwolf Sieger** and **Dark Knight**.

"I'm surprised you could survive this long. I'd figured you'd lose your nerve by now. Guess that cool head hasn't changed given for how much of a jerk you turned out to be."

"That's enough!"

She jumped.

"What is really your problem?! Charley doesn't seem to hold the same anger towards me that you do. So, what is going on?!"

"...Like you care."

"Who said I didn't?!"

"You wanna know why I'm mad? Because you didn't step up."

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"You left us because of Shiro. You were intimidated by his power and quit! You could have stayed and tried to prove him wrong! But you decided to up and leave!"

"Excuse me! If I remember correctly, you weren't even strong enough to compete in tournaments! Now look at you! You're on a team that's won the National Championship three years running! Something had to drive you! Was my leaving really that terrible?!"

"I got to where I am today because you quit! You left m-... us! I hated you! All I could think about was making you pay! That's all that kept me going!"

_Shes using past tense... _

"Why? Why didn't you stay?...

"...Stand and draw... I'll call **Yellow Bolt**. Then, I'll attack with **Chariot**, with **Yellow Bolt**'s support (12000+7000)."

"I don't guard." Her damage check was **Hydro Hurricane Dragon**.

"Next is **Reijy**, with support from **Demon Bike **(10000+10000)."

"I'll guard with **Dragon Soldier**, **Seagull Soldier**, and **Supersonic Sailor**. Please, answer me."

"... I thought if I stayed, I would have relied on his power just like you two did. Twin Drive." The first card was **Reijy**.

"We only have him fight when we need him to. We can take care of ourselves."

"I can see that now. You've done pretty well without me, you and Charley. _You_ have especially improved. I couldn't be more proud."

She began to blush. "Hurry up and check your second card already."

"Oh, right." I checked the second card. I was afraid of showing it.

"Don't you dare hold out on me. If you got a trigger, I want to know."

"If you're sure." I showed her the card in my hand, **Hades Puppet Master**. "I'll give all effects to **Demon Chariot**. Hey, **Gwynn**?"

He turn to me. "Yeah, what?"

"Mind if you finish this?"

"Why not. I'm not doing anything at the moment." He rushed to the dragon "Eat blades (9000+8000)!"

"Checking for a final damage trigger." It was **Tear Knight, Valeria**. "Looks like I lose. Good game, Trevor."

"Likewise."

"Well, I better get going." She began her way to the locker room.

"Hold on."

"What?"

"Are you still mad?"

"Oddly enough... no. I guess that fight calmed me down."

"Maybe we should fight again after this and catch up."

"I'd like that. Good luck." She continued on her way to the locker room.

_**Left Locker Room (Charley)**_

"_I'd like that_? Oh, now it's obvious!"

She told me: "Shut up. Shiro, I'm sorry."

He then said: "Think nothing of it. You did well."

"Thanks." _Phew... That was a close one._

"Also, congrats on getting Trevor. About time too."

She blushed again. "Damn it! It's not like that!"

"Odd, Charley said it was." He left for the dividing line.

"Come on, Sis. Just admit it and we'll leave you alone."

"...Okay. Maybe I do like him. So, what of it?"

"Nothing. It's not a bad thing. Trevor's cool."

"He sure is." She began to stare off into space.

I sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Mark then announced: "GS4 is in a tight spot with only one fighter left! The score is three to two, with ED4 in the lead! If you wanna see what happens next-"

Mister E stole the mic. "You better catch the next chapter!"

How dare those two steal my narrating thunder! Well, on a lighter note, what they said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Final Match!**

**Mason vs. Shiro**

Right now, Trevor is fighting Shiro. Shiro's family is waiting in the VIP Box, as planned. Now, we just have to get the four of them in the same place and get them talking. I just hope Trevor's plan works. Otherwise, I'm gonna have a real fight on my hands.

Trevor was just barely keeping up with Shiro. They were both at 5 damage. Trevor had 3 of them facedown, Shiro had 2 facedown.

Trevor had **Reijy **as his vanguard. He had 3 cards in his hand. In his rear-guard, he had **Demon Chariot**, **Yellow Bolt**, **Demon Bike**, and in the front row, **Emblem Master**. He only had 9 cards in his soul. Only one **Demon Chariot **and **Bike**.

Shiro had **Dungaree **as his vanguard. He had 2 cards in his hand. In his rear-guard, he had **Thunderstorm Dragoon**, with **Soh Koh **behind **Dungaree**, another **Dungaree** and **Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo**.

It was Shiro's turn. "Stand and draw. I call **Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh**. Using his skill, I nullify my rear-guard **Dungaree**'s continuous skill, putting him at 11000."

_**VIP Box (Shen)**_

"It would seem Little Brother has incorporated his training as a priest in _Vanguard_."

Ling then asked: "What are we gonna do when we see him?"

Grandfather answered with: "We just tell him how we feel about his leaving."

"I don't believe that will work, Grandfather." I said.

"Shen, please don't do anything rash." Ling pleaded.

"Don't worry, Ling. I'm not gonna hurt him... much."

_**Arena (Mason)**_

"This will end with the third arrow from my **Dungaree**'s bow. I'll have **Dragoon **attack **Emblem Master**, with support from **Roh Roh** (10000+7000)."

"I don't guard. **Emblem Master **retires."

"Next is my rear-guard **Dungaree**, with support from **Indigo **and its skill (11000+9000)."

**Dungaree **shot an arrow at **Reijy**.

Trevor's damage check was **Prisoner Beast**.

"Now, for my vanguard **Dungaree**, supported by **Soh Koh **(11000+6000)."

The **Dungaree **with purple hair set its sights on **Reijy**, until **March Rabbit **appeared on the field.

Trevor discarded **Reijy **for the effect.

"Hmph. Good luck escaping fate. Twin Drive." The first check was **Vermillion**. And the second: "**Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin**, a stand trigger. Standing my rear-guard **Dungaree** and having him attack. You were doomed from the start. Time to finish this farce up (16000)."

The dragon shot its arrow at **Reijy** and he disappeared. Trevor's damage check was **Dark Soul Conductor**.

"You did well. But in the end, I won. Now, for the gr-"

Mark interrupted him: "Before we continue, we shall take a short intermission!"

"Hmm... Very well. I am getting hungry." Shiro left for the locker room.

Trevor came back and said: "I'm afraid it's all in your hands. No pressure."

_That's the one thing I wish you wouldn't say!_

"Let's get something from the vending machine. I've been wanting to try this new chocolate bar they have." Abbey said.

Sai then asked: "Aren't you sick of chocolate?"

"Nope."

Then, I said: "She's been a chocolate lover since I've known her. She can't get enough of the stuff."

We left the locker room and headed for the lobby. We saw Shiro buying popcorn. A guy with light, purple hair that had green tinting walked up to him, along with a boy that had long, light blue hair who was carrying a large chameleon on a leash. "Hello, Brother."

Shiro slowly turn around with a bunch of kernels in his hand. "I have no idea what you are talking about, sir."

"Shiro, it's Shen. Remember? The same Shen that always told you how much of a failure you a-"

Shiro blasted him with an electric shock from his hand, throwing him into the wall.

The young boy then said: "Shiro, stop! He didn't mean i-"

"Stay out of this, Ling! This is between me and Big Brother."

A plume of fire came out of Shen's hand, going straight for Shiro.

An old man got in between them and nullified the flames. "That's enough!"

Shen and Shiro lowered their hands. Ling and the chameleon sighed in relief.

"Grandfather?" Shiro asked. "What are you doing here?"

"To watch you play, you fool!" Shen replied.

"Um, excuse me, I asked our Grandfather, not you."

The old man then said: "In any case, that's why we came. We wanted to see how strong you've become in the years you've been gone. And I must say, you shown remarkable results. Many of our family must train for 20 years to reach the level you're at. Not even Shen can reach you now. Though I can't say I'm happy with your departure, the results are promising." He smiled. "And to think that you were the least likely to become a priest. I'm so proud, Shiro."

"Though I enjoy the praise, I don't need your sympathy."

"It isn't sympathy. It's true what he said. Not even I'm strong enough to beat you. I was just giving crap to get your attention. I didn't mean anything by it. I apologize." Shen bowed.

"Wow, how much were you payed to say that?"

Ling intervened: "Shiro! Please don't do this. We came so far to come and see you. Look, even Sally's happy to see you're okay."

The chameleon began to lick Shiro in the face.

"I must admit, I did miss polishing her scales back at the monastery. Who's been doing it since I was gone?"

"Shen."Ling answered.

"Really?" Shiro asked.

"Well... I... um... just didn't want Ling get hurt..."

"He does have a problem with keeping her under control... Thanks."

"Yeah, well, you're welcome. And I really am sorry. You're my brother and I should try to treat you better."

"True be told, I haven't been the best example myself."

Ling then said: "Hey, Shiro, you wanna catch up after your match?"

"Sure. Right after I cream Mason with my psyqualia."

"Psyqualia?" Shen asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Their grandfather then said: "Well, better get back to the VIP box. The intermission is almost over. Be seeing you, Shiro." Him, Shen and Ling left.

We walked up to him and I said: "Hey, Shiro."

"What's up?"

"So, how was seeing the family again?"

"It was kind of exhausting. Especially Shen. Good grief, that guy rubs me the wrong way sometimes..."

"You're still bent on taking over the world, ain't ya?"

"Of course. My offer still stands too."

"I'll pass. Personally, I think the world is fine the way it is."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that." He began to leave. "I'm looking forward to fighting you, Mason." He waved as he went back to the locker room.

Abbey then asked: "You think you can beat him?"

"There's no thinking about it. I have to. I'm the only one who can get through to him now. I mean, did you see how he nearly shocked his brother to death?"

"He seemed kinda sweet when talking to Ling though."

"Did you ever think that could have been an act?" Sai asked.

"That was no act. Ling has always thought of Shiro as a role model growing up. When they found that chameleon, it was him who suggested they take care of it." Trevor's dad told us.

"What about Shen?" I asked.

"Shen always made Shiro feel like a nobody. He was better at everything Shiro tried to attempt. The only thing Shiro was good at was taking care of Sally."

Trevor continued the explanation: "It infuriated him. He couldn't take it any more and decided to leave the monastery."

"How did he get by?" I asked.

"He did odd jobs." Trevor answered.

"So, he lived paycheck to paycheck, huh?" Abbey asked.

"That's one bad u-turn." Sai added.

"It can't be all that bad. He made a name for himself, didn't he? He worked hard to get where he is."

"Are you saying it's right to let him use psyqualia the way he is, Mason?" Trevor asked.

"Now, hold on. Don't be mixing up my words. All I'm saying he's had a hard life. Maybe he was just so emerced with it, he lost sight of his old self."

"His brother was kind of... how should I put this..." Abbey began to ponder.

"His mouth overloaded his ass." Sai said.

"That's about right, yeah."

The intercom then said: "Intermission shall come to an end in 5 minutes. Please return to your seats as soon as possible. Repeat: Intermission shall come to an end in 5 miuntes. Please return to your seats as soon as possible."

"Well, we better head back to the locker room, guys." I began my way to the locker room until I noticed they weren't following. "What's up?"

"Actually, if it's alright with you, we'd like to watch the match in the bleachers." Abbey said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"This is your fight now. You better make it a good one." Sai said.

"Don't let us down now." Trevor replied.

I laughed. "I'll try not to. Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways... for now. Hope you enjoy the match, guys." I continued my way to the locker room.

"See ya, Mason!" Sai exclaimed.

"Best of luck to you, my friend." Trevor said.

"Give it your all out there! And remember, have fun!" Abbey waved.

As I was about to head in, I said to her: "It's that day all over again. Only this time, _you're _peptalking _me_."

"Um... Would you look at that! We better get going guys." She went to the door for the bleacher area. "Hurry up!"

Sai and Trevor ran to the door.

_Haha... It's great to have her back..._

I went in. Kotetsu was waiting.

"Sorry if I'm late, Kotetsu."

"Don't worry about it. We still got a couple of minutes. Where is everyone?"

"They went to the bleachers."

"Oh. Well, good luck. This is the final match. So, try to enjoy it."

"I will, thanks." I began my way to the dividing line. I started to think that this one match could change everything. Shiro, his family, me, and...

Mark began an announcement: "And we are back to the final match between GS4's Shiro Jucheng and ED4's Mason Shepard!"

Mister E took the mic: "This match will decide which team becomes this year's National Champion! The suspense is killing me more then this trick knee!" He tripped. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I am in serious pain!"He said enthusiastically.

Mark took the mic from Mister E: "While we get Mister E's knee fixed, let's get this match started!"

Cheering could be heard around the stadium. Signs with my name, along with Shiro's could be seen in the bleachers. The stooges held up a sign with my name on it.

_**Bleachers (Abbey)**_

"I hope he'll be okay."

"He'll be fine, Abbey." Sai said.

"With any luck, he just may bring Shiro into the light." Trevor added.

"Was that also part of your plan?"

"Yes. Like Sai, Mason has Psyresonance. But, he also has Psyqualia."

Then, I asked: "What would happen if he used both?"

"My guess is it'll have the same effect as two psyresonance users."

"You mean what James and Sai did with Mason?"

James then appeared and said: "Exactly."

We jumped and asked: "Where the heck did you come from?!"

"Luna and Sol sent me a text. You think I'd miss this?"

_**Arena (Mason)**_

As I got my gloves on, I thought: _This is it... The fight that will change everything for the better. _

Shiro set his starting vanguard and drew his hand. I did the same.

"Let's make this a fight to remember." he said.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh**!"

"Stand Up, My Vanguard! Let's go, **Forger of the Golden Blades, Anatase**!"

"Hm... So, you did get new cards... What happened to the **Horror Program**s?"

"No idea. They just disappeared when I got these new cards."

"...I see... So, they do go search for a new host when the current one loses..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself."

"Well, who goes first?"

"You can."

"Oh, okay. I'll draw." My hand had **Obsidian Brookite**, **Crimson Geikielite**, **Clay-doll Mechanic**, **Hungry Dumpty**, and **Twin Blader**. The card I drew was **Shining Lady**. "I'll ride **Obsidian Brookite** and move **Anatase** back. That ends my turn."

_**VIP Box (Shen)**_

"..."

"Hey, Big Brother, is Shiro going to win?" Ling asked.

"I don't know, Little Brother. All we can do is hope for the best. But, as far as I'm concerned, he's won no matter the outcome."

"How so?" Grandfather asked.

"He has achieved the one thing I never thought I'd give him."

"What's that?" Ling asked.

"My respect."

_**11 years ago (Jucheng Monastery)**_

Shiro was on the ground, crying.

I hovered over him and said: "There is no way in hell I would respect you. You will always be a failure. Even if you continued your training, you'd never be better than me. You're better off leaving."

"Fine, maybe I will!" Shiro shouted. He ran back into the temple.

Ling and Grandfather overheard our conversation.

Grandfather came over and slapped me in the face. "As far as I'm concerned, you should be the one to leave with that arrogance of yours! Shiro may not be perfect, but he is a better grandson than you! He wasn't born with the same powers as you! He and Ling have to train just become half the priest you already are! Start showing some respect for your family, you spoiled brat! You better remember what I said or I swear by the gods themselves you will face my wrath!"

I flinched. "Y-yes, Grandfather!"

Ling went back in the temple to check on Shiro. After a couple of minutes, him and Sally came back out. He told us: "Big Brother's gone!" He began to cry.

"What?! Where did he go?!" Grandfather was furious.

"I- *sniff* I don't know! *sniff* When I looked in our room, his stuff was *sniff* gone!"

_What have I done!_ I ran out into the town. "Shiro! Where are you?! Please! Come home! I'm sorry!" Tears began to rush through my face. "SHIRO!"

_**Present Day**_

After all these years, I get to see him again... And I'm still the jerk he can't stand to be around..." I covered my face to hide my tears. "I should have helped him... I should have been the failure... But instead I was born with the natural talent of a priest... And when I make my own brother leave, after 11 years of denying it, I realize... he's always been better than me..."

Grandfather slapped me in the face. "Get over it. You're not the only one who feels bad about him leaving us. Think of Ling and Sally. They were his best friends... They feel just as responsible... and I'm not much better. I always pushed him too hard..."

I smiled, rubbing the red mark on my face. "Only because you believed in him... No one else in the monastery did... Not even his own brother..."

Ling walked up to me and hugged me. Sally jumped on me. "I always believed in him AND you, Big Brother. You two are awesome!" Sally licked my face. "Sally thinks so too."

I laughed. "Thanks, Sally. If it's alright with you two, how about I skip training for a couple of days and hang out after Shiro's done?"

"You mean it?!"

I nodded.

Grandfather then said: "Perhaps a week off or even a month would be sufficient. Not everyone gets the chance to reunite with their long lost brother."

"Ain't that the truth." Ling said.

"A whole month to spend time with my two brothers and their pet... Hm... Maybe we should go to an amusement park... I just don't know..."

"An amusement park? I've always wanted to go to one of those! Can we go? Please?" he asked Grandfather.

"Easy there, kiddo. Let's see what Shiro says after this."

"Okay."

Sorry if we got sidetracked from the match. Story development is pretty much the point of this. But don't worry. The match continues in the next chapter! See ya!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 **

**See The Truth!**

**The National Tournament Comes To A Close**

Last time, the final match between me and Shiro began. We also got some insight on why Shiro left home. Anyway, on to the fight!

It was Shiro's turn. "I'll ride **Desert Gunner, Raien**. Then, I'll use **Soh Koh**'s skill to move him back. I'll have him boost **Raien **for an attack on your vanguard (7000+6000)."

"I'm not gonna guard this one."

"Then, I'm going to check for a drive trigger." It was a critical trigger, **Spark Edge Dracokid**. "I'll give all of the effects to my vanguard (13000+5000)."

**Raien **shot at **Brookite**.

"I'll check for a damage trigger. First card." It was **Brutal Jack**. "Now for the second." It was **Tough Boy**.

"I'll end my turn there. Over to you."

_Alrite... Just a couple more turns and I'll get serious_. "I draw." It was **King of Sword**. "I'll ride **King of Sword**. Then, I'll call **Crimson Geikielite**. **Anatase **will boost him for an attack (9000+5000)."

"I won't guard. Checking the damage." It was **Thunderstorm Dragoon**.

"Now, I'll have **King of Sword **attack (10000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Trigger check." It was the **Gong**. "I got a draw trigger! The power boost to my vanguard and I draw (10000+5000)." It was **Gold Rutile**. "Sweet."

"Hmm. Must have been a pretty good draw. I'll check the damage." It was **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I ride **Desert Gunner, Shiden**. Him appearing on the field prevents your **Crimson Geikielite **from intercepting. Then, I'll call two **Thunderstorm Dragoon**. I'll have one of them attack (10000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Wall Boy**. "I'll give the 5000 Power bonus and recover one damage (10000+5000)."

"Now, **Shiden **takes aim, with support from **Soh Koh **(9000+6000)."

"I don't guard."

"Let's see what I get from the drive check." It was **Dungaree**. "Looks like I got a lucky draw too... Or was it?" His eyes began to glow.

"You're using your psyqualia this early?" My damage check was **Top Gun**.

"This is the final match. It's all or nothing from here on out. So, why don't you follow my lead?"

"...No. I'm sorry, Shiro. But I think I'm strong enough on my own. I don't need to use my power... yet."

"...Suit yourself. But remember, if you want to win, you'll come to use it eventually."

"Shiro... It isn't to be used like that... It's suppose to connect you with your cards. All you're doing is forcing your predictions to come true."

"My _predictions_ are completely natural! I'll have my standing **Dragoon** attack your **Geikielite** (10000)!"

"I'll guard with **The Gong** (9000+5000)."

**The Gong **got in between them.

_Impossible... How could... How could HE understand the power he gave up for his FRIENDS?... _"I'll end my turn..."

"Staand and draw." It was **Brutal Jack**. _This is it... This time I'll be fighting my way..._ "Chrome-armored warrior of the western plain, unsheath your swords and strike down my enemies! I ride, my avatar, **Gold Rutile**! Let's go!" I slammed the card in my vanguard circle.

**Gold Rutile **appeared and said: "We fight together, my friends! Now and forever!"

**Crimson Geikielite **then said: "We are Nova Grapplers!"

"And that is why we never give up!" **Anatase **added.

"I'll call **Brutal Jack**! Then, I'll use a Counter Blast to release his restraints! Now, I'll call **Clay-doll Mechanic**. Using his skill, flipping the card I just used for **Jack **back up. He'll attack first (11000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Vermillion**.

"Now, for my avatar to attack, with **Clay-doll **backing him up (10000+7000)! Time to show him the power of the Garuda Blade!"

Gold Rutile then said: "Already on it, My Vanguard!" His swords began to glow as he went to attack **Shiden**. That is, until **Guld **got in his way.

"Don't be thinking I'll let that pass." He discarded **Vermillion** for the effect.

"I still have the Twin Drive. Let's see what we get, guys! First check!" It was **Tough Boy**. "Now, for the second!" It was **Gold Rutile**. "**Geikielite**, show him what your made of! **Anatase**, give him some back up!"

"On it!" They both said (12000+5000).

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Red River Dragoon**.

"You're pretty good."

"Keep your compliments to yourself. Thet mean nothing to me. Just like my family."

_What? _"That's going a little far. Don't you think?"

"Come on! You've seen what our reunion was like! Shen opened his mouth and I shocked him! He went at me with his flames! Does that sound like a happy family to you?"

"No... But, I wouldn't say it's entirely bad. Brothers fight. In fact, you should be lucky...I wish I had a brother to annoy me..."

"Shen is a nightmare and Ling is too clingy! It's not exactly paradise."

"You haven't seen them in 11 years and you still feel that way?"

"...End your turn already."

_He hesitated. That's it! _"I'll end my turn."

"...Final Turn."

_**Bleachers (Abbey)**_

"Oh, no... It's that day all over again. I gotta stop this."

I got up and was on my way to the door until Sai and Trevor said: "No, you're not."

If I don't do something, Mason's going to get hurt!"

"Well, if I recall, Mason never gave up on _you _when you lost." A familiar voice said.

"Mrs. Shepard?"

His parent came in.

"Sorry we're late. I was picking up his father from the airport."

Mr. Shepard then said: "_No way I'm going to miss the last match. My boy's playing! _is what I said to the dean."

"Well, Mason's going to lose if I don't do something!"

Mrs. Shepard then reminded: "Abbey, listen to me. My son is strong. He knows how to take care of himself and others. But, even _he _knows to go to his friends for support. He believed in you. Now, try to believe in him."

"...Okay, I'll try." I sat back down.

Mason's parents sat down with us.

_**Arena (Mason)**_

_Sweet! My parents made it!_

"Stand and draw. This will be your downfall. I ride **Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree**! Using his skill, I bind the top two cards from the top of my deck! Now, he's at full power! I'll use his Limit Break! Counter Blast! Aiming for... **Crimson Geikielite**!"

The purple-haired **Dungaree** shot an arrow at **Geikielite**, making him disappear.

"Now, I'll call **Red River Dragoon**. I'll have my left **Thunderstorm** attack (10000+8000)!"

"I don't guard. Checking for a damage trigger." It was **King of Sword**.

"Now, my vanguard, with support from **Soh Koh** will attack next (11000+6000)!"

"I'll have **Twin Blader **nullify your attack!" I discarded **Gold Rutile **for the effect.

"What?! Impossible! I never saw that card!"

"Maybe your psyqualia isn't that strong after all."

"You're wrong! It _is _powerful! _I_ am powerful!" When my psyresonance activated, I saw his aura turn black. "TWIN DRIVE!" The first card was **Spark Edge**. "All effects to my standing **Thunderstorm** (10000+5000)! Now for the second!" It was **Raien**. "**Thunderstorm**, finish him off, now (15000+8000)!"

My eyes began to glow. _What's up?_

_We will not allow you to lose when you are so close to a break through. Your final damage check shall be __**Wall Boy**__, My Vanguard._

"I don't guard." The first card was **Obsidian Brookite**. And the second... "Just as my psyqualia predicted, a heal trigger! I'll heal one damage and give the 5000 to my vanguard."

"_M-my _psyqualia never said anything about you getting a heal trigger! What's going on?! You're not even worthy of it's power!"

"And I've come to terms with that. Which is the exact reason why I _am _worthy."

"I end my turn..."

_**Bleachers (Abbey)**_

"His... final turn..."

Everyone then said: "It failed."

Kurogane then replied: "It's never failed until now..."

_**Left Locker Room (Charley)**_

"So, he _is _the only one that could stand a chance against Shiro..."

_**Arena (Mason)**_

"Do you end your turn?"

"I... I don't have a choice... Shen's right,... I'm a failure."

"That isn't true."

"It is... I am a failure..."

The monitor then showed Shen. "No you're not. You're my brother. You are a priest. You are a Jucheng! If you're a failure, what does that make me?"

"Big... Brother..."

"You have never been a failure. You were just a late bloomer. You and Ling have so much potential, it's scary. Seeing you fighting your hardest out there has never filled me with so much pride. I've never been this exhilarated in my life! I've never been more proud to have you as a brother. Please... You don't have to forgive me... But, you can't just abandon us when we need you. Ling and Sally miss you. Grandfather misses you. I miss you, Shiro! Come back! Please! I promise I'll do better and I'll never hurt you like that again!"

Mark and Mister E began crying and said: "That was beautiful!"

Shiro was dumbstruck. "...I don't believe this... He... he really means it... Oh, god, what have I done...

"Stand and draw... You were alone for such a long time, Shiro. No one ever understood you, did they?... Well, that ends now! Almighty warrior of the western plain, unleash your true form upon this battlefield and may your swords be a symbol of hope for a world filled with despair and chaos! I Crossride, My Vanguard!" I slammed the card in the vanguard circle. "This is the final form of my avatar! Take flight, **Titanium Rutile**!"

My avatar's armor had became a silver color with his blades engulfed in a bright red flame and his extensions had stretched into wings. "It is all thanks to you that I have made it this far, My Vanguard."

"I call **Tough Boy**! Then, I'll use **Jack**'s Counter Blast**, **releasing him! Then, I'll call **Hungry Dumpty**! Using his skill to flip the card I just used back up! He'll attack first, with support from **Anatase** (9000+5000)!"

"**Raien **will guard that (11000+5000)! I'm not going to lose in front of my family!"

"Next is **Brutal Jack**, supported by **Tough Boy** (11000+8000)!"

_Why attack with both rear-guard first? _"I don't guard." His damage check was **Indigo**.

"Now, my vanguard will attack! Because **Gold Rutile **is in the soul, **Titanium Rutilw **gets another 2000 (13000+7000)!"

**Rutile **began to charge.

"I will not lose to you! Guard!" He slammed two **spark Edge Dracokid**s in the guardian circle.

I smiled. "My eyes have shown me the outcome. Not even _you_ could survive this."

"You act as if you still have a chance."

"You'll find out in a minute. Twin Drive." The first card was **Prometheus**. "All effects to my vanguard (13000+5000)."

_What?_

"I'm not done yet. Second check." It was **Shining Lady**. "All effects are going to my vanguard (18000+5000)."

"That was a total waste. Why give both the effects to a unit that couldn't get through that much shield?"

"One, to keep you from intercepting. And two, you set me up for a... LIMIT BREAK!"

_**Bleachers (Abbey)**_

"His **Titanium Rutile **has Limit Break?!"

His parents asked: "Is that good?"

"It's great! Now, he can turn this game around!"

Everyone then shouted: "Go, Mason!"

_**Arena (Mason)**_

"I Counter Blast two cards. Then, I'll discard three Nova Grappler units in my hand." I sent two **Shining Lady**, and **Prometheus** to the drop zone. "Since the attack my vanguard attempted failed, I can now stand him back up and give him +2 Critical!"

"What?!"

_**Bleachers (Abbey)**_

"With that and the triggers, that's 5 critical!"

Sai then asked: "What's the drawback"

James then said: "With **Titanium Rutile**'s Limit Break, he can't perform even a normal Drive Check. That's what made those two triggers so vital."

_**Arena (Mason)**_

"This is my vanguard's Limit Break, Garuda MAX!"

"Incredible!"

**Titanium Rutile **continued his attack. He dived and struck the purple-haired **Dungaree**. "This is how a true Nova Grappler fights (23000)!" As he passed through, the dragon slowly disappeared.

"Now, Shiro. Before this match comes to an end. It's time I showed you the truth you have denied for the 11 years you've been here." My eyes began to glow.

"You're using your psyresonance!"

"Yes. I shall show you what need to see. This is the power of the third level of psyresonance. You shall see the truth!"

We were both transported to Cray. Shiro's Narukami cards were waiting for us. Two in particular.

"Those two... they look like..." They were **Koh Koh **and **Soh Koh**.

"So, you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes... **Soh Koh **is consistent in a Narukami deck. But, **Koh Koh** is too weak to be a good starter... The reason I used them..."

"Was because they looked like your brothers?"

He nodded. "All of this time away from them... I even began to miss Shen...

"What about Anna and Charley? Aren't they your friends?"

"No... I forced them to have me join... And I drove their true friend away... I was so lonely... Just a little interaction with others was enough for me... But, then Abbey beat me... No one would talk to me after that... I began to miss my old life... But, then I thought of what he would say...

An image of the younger Shen appeared. "So, you came crawling back like the loser you are? Why don't you just go crawl in a hole somewhere and just stay there?"

"...That's obviously not what he wants now." I mentioned.

The image then turned to the current Shen. "I'm sorry. I promise I will never hurt you like that again. Just, please, come home..."

Shiro began to cry. "Mason, thank you... You did exemplary. I never thought I'd find another strong fighter in my life... Now, I've found four in only a day... You and the rest of the Eternal Dreamers..."

"Thanks, Shiro. But, don't forget your teammates. That would be six. Counting Gus, that's seven."

"Yes. It would appear so..."

We returned to Earth.

Shiro damage checks were **Roh Roh **and **Dungaree**.

Mark then announced: "And the winner of the match is Mason Shepard! ED4 is this year's National Champion Team!"

_**Bleachers (Abbey)**_

"He did it! He really did it!"

The stooges, including Brock shouted: "ED4! ED4! ED4! ED4!"

Even Jerry and Katherine cheered: "Wooh!"

Sol, Luna and their parents clapped. So did Mason's parents and Kalulu.

Sophie and WB then shouted: "You did it, Mason! Way to go!"

Kurogane then said: "Well done, ED4. You've done us proud."

"As predicted, Mason's avatar evolved and defeated **Dungaree **with one slash." James said.

I exited the bleacher area. Then, I went through through the Right Locker Room door.

Kotetsu said: "Easy there, Abbey! Where's the fire?"

_**Arena (Mason)**_

I turned to find Abbey running towards me. Before I could react, she hugged me. "You did it, Mason!"

"Hey, you helped. So did Sai and Trevor. I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Well, you still brought us home the gold! I couldn't be prouder!" Her hug became tighter.

Shiro then walked up to us and said: "Better be careful. Vanguard Weekly would eat this up."

Abbey then said: "I don't care! If I want to give my best friend a hug, then, damn it, I'm going to give him a hug!"

"I see she hasn't changed that much." He added.

"Nope. She's still the girl that is addicted to chocolate and happens to be the best cardfighter I've ever fought." I hugged her back.

Ling then shouted from the VIP Box: "Shiro! Come on!"

"Coming, Little Brother!" He ran out to the VIP Box.

Mister E then looked down at us and whispered: "And to think, I only met them but a month ago."

"Hey, guys!" Sai said.

"Sai, Trevor! What took you guys?"

"We didn't want to interrupt." Trevor answered.

We realized we were still hugging and separated immediately.

"Mark came down and handed us a trophy. "Congrats, guys. Hopefully, you'll fight again next year."

"We plan to."

A camera guy came in and said: "Say cheese!"

We all hundled in for the picture. "Cheese!"

_**The Next Day**_

This morning was just like any other. I got up, got dressed and headed straight for Fighter Central.

Trevor caught up with me. Then, Sai.

"Where's Abbey?" I asked.

"Waiting on you, of course." Trevor said.

"You got a date with Ab- I mean destiny today, buddy!" Sai snickered.

"Mmm-hmm." _Little twerp..._

"Why so glum, chum?" he asked.

"Yeah. You should be happy. Your part of the team that beat GS4 yesterday." Trevor noted.

"I know. But... Don't you feel like it should have lasted a bit longer?"

"Hey! This story may be ending-"

Trevor continued the sentence: "But a new one is just around the corner. Literally."

We passed the corner and enter the store.

Everyone we met during these few months were there.

Abbey was at the table in the middle of the store. "Are you going to keep me waiting much longer, Mason Shepard?"

"Sorry."

"Save it for when I cream you." she said with a smile.

I couldn't stop staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just... I haven't seen you smile like that since we were little... It's... cute."

She blushed. "Mason! There's people here!"

Sophie was singing "~Mason and Abbey, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~"

Gus then exclaimed: "Go get her, Mason!"

"Make this fight as awesome as you can, Abbey." Andrew said.

"Best of luck to the both of you." James added.

Then Sol and Luna said: "For sure."

The stooges, except for Brock, whistled and screamed until Jerry and Katherine gave them bruises to the head.

Anna and Charley signaled Trevor to go over to them. As soon as he did, Anna grabbed his hand and Charley punched him in the arm and said: "Welcome back, dude."

Sai went to Lupa, Kazu and Raiden.

Shiro, Shen, and Ling were standing next to the table.

Shiro came up to me and said: "Best of luck,... friend."

"Thanks, Shiro." I shook his hand.

"Ready, Mason?" Abbey asked me.

"Yeah."

We set our starters and drew our starting hands.

"Stand Up, The Vanguard!"

"Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

We finally became champions, Shiro's family found a place in Capital City, Trevor and his father became business partners, and Sai continues his training with Lupa and them. As for me... Well, I'm doing good. I finally found the courage to ask Abbey out after our cardfight. Wouldn't you know it, she was expecting it for some time.

After that day, everyone at school went back to calling us by our old nicknames: The Demon King and Queen of Capital City. I didn't mind it. Neither did she. But, then again, it reminded us of when we were in kindergarten. Those were the good old days.

Well, guys, it's been one hell of a ride. Hopefully, we'll see each other again in the near future. Until then, stay cool, follow your dreams, and give your all out there. Until the next time, this is... goodbye.

**THE END?**

**Not by a long shot...**


End file.
